Behind the Mask
by Sakurablossom009
Summary: AU. We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.
1. Teacher

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto,  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Hey everyone, thanks for choosing to read this story…again. This is the revamped version of Hidden Identities, for those who read the first. For those who haven't this is an AU story, partially inspired by Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. I hope that spurs you to keep on reading ****although the story is different than the movie.  
**

**Please enjoy, reviews are obviously more than welcome.**

* * *

001: 老师  
(teacher)

_Period of the Warring States  
Reign of the 5th Emperor of Fire  
Month 11_

There was a storm brewing.

A small group of Genin, the ones who were unfortunate enough to be saddled with keeping the roads clear of fall leaves looked up, suppressing a shiver as the wind blew around them. Dark clouds were congealing in the south and the air smelled cool and damp, as it did just before a downpour. The sky was pitch black and the Genin who had now huddled into a small group, clutching tightly at their rakes thought that perhaps the sky looked a little too menacing as the last vestiges of autumn swirled around them in the wind.

For two shinobi, however, the impending storm seemed to be the least of their worries. Thunder boomed ominously as their sandaled feet skipped down the cool stone steps. There was technically no need for them to rush, but they found themselves running down the stairs at full speed, as if some invisible force were behind them, propelling them forward.

Lightning flashed and for a brief second, everything was illuminated white. One shinobi glanced back, her short pink hair whipping around her face in the wind. There was a white mask covering her face, the blue and orange designs depicting the likeness of a crane. Only her green eyes were visible.

They finally reached the bottom, sliding to a stop on the rough gravel at the base of the stairs. A grey haired shinobi stood before them, a wolf mask obscuring his face. He was tall and though his posture was casual and relaxed, there was a certain air about him that exuded confidence and power. His hands were casually shoved into the pockets of his pants. He was holding the reins to three horses who stood by, whinnying as the thunder echoed again. The two shinobi, their breath a bit ragged from the stairs exchanged glances before turning back to the grey haired man.

Finally, one shinobi reached up and pulled his mask up. It was in the shape of a fox. His blue eyes were glistening with both confusion and anger as he looked to the older shinobi. "What the hell, Kakashi?" Uzumaki Naruto's voice was low, as if he were trying to piece together something in his mind that wasn't quite adding up.

Hatake Kakashi pursed his lips under his mask. "Put your mask back on, before someone sees you." He reprimanded lightly.

Naruto glanced up toward the tall bamboo trees that surrounded them. They swayed slightly in the wind, but Naruto was still able to make out a lone figure sitting high in the trees, barely visible. They were guardian shinobi, tasked with the job of making sure no enemy shinobi should find their way into Konoha territory. Although Naruto knew it was unlikely anyone should glimpse his face here, he heeded Kakashi's words.

_"Laoshi…" _Said the pink haired shinobi, her voice hesitant. "Maybe if you could just explain to us…" She reasoned. "The _Tian Tang Jian _was given to you for a reason! By the Yondaime no less. He wouldn't just want you to…give up." Haruno Sakura whispered the last words before ducking her head. Perhaps that had been too callous to say to her lifelong teacher. But she couldn't help but question his motives.

Kakashi did not reprimand her for her words. Instead, he walked to one of the horses. He put a calming hand on the horse's forehead who nickered at him before unstrapping a black lacquer box from the back. Both Sakura and Naruto held their breath as Kakashi opened the box and pulled out a long, gleaming sword, a white tassel billowing from the hilt. It wasn't often that they got to see it. Despite being Kakashi's only students, Kakashi only used the sword for battle and practiced with it alone.

The _Tian Tang Jian _was a legendary weapon, rivaled by no other. Meaning Heaven's Sword, legend had that it was over 500 years old and forged in the mountains. It could slay a man with one cut, cut through any weapon with one blow. It had been used by many legendary warriors, passing from hand to hand until it was given to the Shodai Hokage, the first leader of Konoha back when the Hidden Villages were still being created. Since then, it had been passed down from Hokage to Hokage until the Fourth Hokage had broken tradition and passed it to his prized student, Kakashi on his death bed.

Rumor had it that although anybody could wield the _Tian Tang Jian _and become a warrior with its use, only Kakashi had truly mastered how to use it. Without it, Kakashi was already an unstoppable shinobi. But with it, it was like he was one of the gods themselves.

Which was why it made it so hard for Sakura and Naruto to comprehend why he was choosing to give it up.

When he had announced his decision only that morning to give the sword to Tsunade for safe keeping, Naruto had openly challenged it. Kakashi had said nothing to scold him for his outburst. Now, he had his head cocked to the said as he held out the blade, as if he were looking at them in amusement.

"Maybe this is hard for you to understand." He acknowledged. "You see this as a legendary weapon and nothing else. You have never wielded it, so you cannot know the price you must pay." His voice had turned cold at the end.

"And what about your _jutsu_?" Naruto questioned. "If you give the _Tian Tang Jian _to _Sifu _Tsunade, you won't be able to finish it."

Kakashi looked down wistfully at the sword for a moment. Then he turned and put the sword back into the box and handed it to Sakura. She took it after a moment's hesitation. She could feel a new weight on her shoulders just from holding it. "It is a price I am willing to pay." He said simply.

Hatake Kakashi was not an emotional man. He had a rough childhood that had done well in shaping him into one of the most skilled and ruthless shinobi to come out of Konoha, but Naruto and Sakura could both sense that Kakashi was not telling them something. And they had a feeling that something was on a much deeper, more emotional level. For once, Naruto decided to keep his mouth shut, respecting Kakahsi's role as his superior.

"Will you meet us in Peking?" Naruto asked instead. Tsunade, although once a Konoha shinobi, had since retired from the life of secrecy and now resided in the capital, only a couple hours journey south from where Konoha was hidden.

"Perhaps." Kakashi said, jumping onto his horse in one fluid motion. It reared up as thunder shook the ground and the wind swept by powerfully. Sakura looked up to the sky, noting how this weather would make for a particularly bad trek south. "I want to visit Yondaime and Obito's graves first."

Naruto subconsciously put a hand to his stomach at these words and pain reflected in his eyes. Sakura noticed this action and instantly felt sorry for him. He was probably feeling guilty that the thing responsible for those deaths was inside of him. Being a _Jinchuuriki_ had put a terrible burden on Naruto through the years.

As Sakura got on her horse, Naruto stood and watched Kakashi ride away through the forest. Naruto always respected Kakashi and treated him not only as his teacher, but as his father. Naruto was an orphaned kid who knew nothing of his parents before Kakashi came and gave him a home, took him off the streets. To finally be loved by someone, it had a tremendous impact on Naruto. And while the childhood games that he had played with Kakashi and home caring attitude were gone, the feelings of father and son were still there.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto as she reined her horse around.

"Yeah." Said Naruto turning to face Sakura as Kakashi faded into the distance. Sakura pulled up her mask to give Naruto a quick smile as Naruto jumped on his horse.

'You feel it too, Sakura.' Thought Naruto. 'Something is not right with Kakashi.'

_Glossary:  
Laoshi – Teacher  
Sifu - Master_

* * *

_"Kakashi! Kakashi!" _

_Naruto ran as fast as his tiny feet could carry him towards the tall silver haired man in front of him. Kakashi turned around and quickly scooped Naruto into his arms as Naruto approached him. _

_Naruto made a face at Kakashi and crossed his arms. "You know I don't like to be carried!" The small boy complained as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. _

_Kakashi nodded his head. "_Hao, hao_, you're getting way too big for me to carry anyway." Said Kakashi, smiling from underneath his mask. "But just one last time." _

_"Ooookayyyy." Naruto said, looking away as he dragged the word out. _

_"Now what is it that you came running to me in such a hurry? I'm going to be late you know." Said Kakashi looking at the small boy in his arms. _

_"But you're always late." Said Naruto looking at Kakashi with wide eyes. _

_Kakashi chuckled. "Ok, you got me. So what is it?" _

_Naruto showed Kakashi his mask, which he had been holding. "You left this at home." Said Naruto waving it around. _

_Kakashi set Naruto down on the ground as he knelt before him. "Don't you remember? I don't need the mask any more. I left ANBU so now we can have lots of time together." Said Kakashi giving Naruto a happy look. _

_Naruto frowned. "But I thought Kakashi liked ANBU." He pouted. _

_Kakashi quickly rumpled Naruto's disheveled blond locks. "I did like ANBU, but I like playing with you more. Besides, I thought you didn't like it when I went away. Well, I guess if you do I can always go back..." _

_"No no!" Naruto quickly shouted as he grabbed Kakashi's hand. "I was kidding." _

_"Ok." Said Kakashi standing up. "You can play with the mask now, until I need it for a mission." _

_Naruto happily hugged the mask to his chest. "Can I come with you today?" He asked. _

_Kakashi shook his head sadly. "Sorry Naruto. I've got a new job remember? I'm going to be a teacher and I'm going to be late to meet my new student." _

_Naruto's eyes grew wide as he gasped. "You're gonna teach someone how to be a shinobi?" He asked. "Why can't I be a shinobi? Is it cuz I'm too small? Because all the other boys make fun of me. I think its cuz I'm small." Naruto looked down forlornly. _

_Kakashi laughed again. "No Naruto, it's not because you're too small. In fact, I think you're a perfect size to be a shinobi. But I'm sorry; you can't be a shinobi yet." Said Kakashi sadly. _

_Naruto huffed and put his hands on his hips. "I bet I can be a better shinobi than whoever your student is!" _

_Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes Naruto, I'm sure you can be. I think you'll probably the greatest shinobi there ever was. Maybe one day you can even be Hokage, but right now, I think you'll just have to wait." _

_"Oooookayyy." Said Naruto sadly as he turned around to go back home. "But when Kakashi comes back, can we play shinobi again?" Naruto asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. _

_Kakashi smiled and nodded his head. "Of course we can."_

Glossary:  
Hao-Good


	2. Friend

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Thanks so much to Crazichi123, Admired and the anon review for being the first three to review! Please keep up the good work and thanks to everyone else who read the first chapter!**

**And please guys, reviews are much appreciated  
**

* * *

002: 朋友  
(friend)

About an hour and a half into the journey, a terrible gush of rain and wind swept through the forest like a typhoon. Rain thundered, lightning struck and thunder shook the ground through the bamboo forest that surrounded Konoha and effectively drenched both Naruto and Sakura to the bone. As shinobi, they were both accustomed to traveling through all sorts of weather. But the rain had become so bad that their visibility was severely affected – the rain had created a dense white sheet around them. Naruto and Sakura were forced to stop and wait it out, even though there was no shelter in the bamboo forest from the rain. Sakura had an ominous thought that perhaps this devastating storm was only the beginning of more bad things to come. It was only when Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder that Sakura put that thought to rest.

Now, the rain was beginning to lighten up as Naruto and Sakura rode farther through the forest. The autumn weather had turned wintry and Sakura frantically rubbed her arms as the cold air chilled her to the bone. Naruto took a deep breath of the fresh nature scent, enhanced by the rain. The forest was silent, the only sounds coming from the occasional bird calls echoing through the trees.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked, calling out to Sakura.

"About?" Sakura asked, although she full well knew what Naruto was referring to.

Naruto looked over to Sakura. "About the _Tian Tang Jian." _He said, eyeing the box that was strapped onto Sakura's horse. "What do you think he meant?"

"I don't know." Sighed Sakura. "We've trusted Kakashi's judgment all these years and he's never been wrong before. There's just something he's not telling us…" She really wished she could understand what her teacher was really thinking.

"So…you don't think Kakashi's just PMSing or something." Leave it to Naruto to make light of such a situation.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I really wish men wouldn't refer to it as a joke. Do you even know what PMS is?" Grumbled Sakura, eyeing her teammate, knowing full well that he wasn't the brightest when it came to academics and certainly not when it came to female bodily functions.

Naruto lifted his mask up and eyed her seriously with his bright blue eyes. "Are _you _PMSing?" His blue eyes were twinkling.

"Ugh, pervert." Said Sakura turning back, wishing she had something to chuck at Naruto's head.

Naruto laughed; a welcoming sound. "Kidding Sakura, just kidding. And I do know what it is, just so you know."

Sakura rolled her eyes for a second time, but she was smiling at her teammate's attitude. Heaven's knew they both needed some cheering up.

"Naruto?" Sakura finally called out.

"Hm?" Replied Naruto, looking at her through his mask. "Are you going to ask me to define any other words pertaining to the female anatomy?"

"Very funny." Said Sakura, knowing full well he was joking. "Can I ask you what I meant to ask before you went off on this ludicrous tangent?"

"Shoot." Said Naruto, but Sakura could tell he was still grinning under his mask.

"You don't mind if we stop at Tenten's right? I had promised to help her out with some deliveries. Might as well make good on that promise now." She said. Tenten was a longtime friend of Sakura's and her residence was on the way to Peking.

_"Hao ba." _Naruto replied nodding his head.

The rain had finally cleared up by the time the young weapon masters' complex was in sight. It was an impressive complex, much larger than the Hokage's own complex in Konoha. It was filled with courtyards and terraces where they could make out people practicing with makeshift weapons.

Naruto frisked his hand through his wet hair before jumping off to lead his horse the rest of the way. The gravel crunched under their sandals as they made their way through the last of the rain drenched foliage and into the clearing. They could already see some people outside shaking out towels and blankets, trying to continue their work before the rain had interrupted them. Sakura readjusted her mask and wiped off the excess water from her tactical vest.

As they neared closer, some servants caught sight of their presence. _"Wu He _and_ Zhong Hu_ are here_!"_ They called out excitedly.

A few ran over to take the reins of the horses from their hands as a young girl escorted them inside.

_Glossary:  
Hao ba-Ok  
Wu He- Dancing Crane  
Zhong Hu – Loyal Fox_

* * *

Tenten was the youngest daughter of the man dubbed as 'The Greatest Weapons Maker There Ever Was'. The man was a weapon making prodigy, specializing from simpler weapons like swords and kunai to other more dangerous and exotic weapons. He became so renowned that he created Jiang Security which specialized in providing weapons and bodyguards to whoever had the money to buy them. When the old man died, Tenten took his place as head of the business as she had inherited her father's skilled hands. Sakura herself met Tenten a few years back when Tsunade had taken Sakura to Tenten's to pick out a new set of kunai as a rare treat for her birthday. That day, Tenten had shown Sakura that she was clearly the superior person in weapon wielding and they were friends ever since.

"I don't know what I would do without you. This request came at such an inconvenient time. If it wasn't for you I would have to decline!" The weapon master explained with relief plainly shown on her face.

Her face was full of exuberance as she led them through the halls of the complex. Her brown hair was done up in two customary buns on the side of her head and she wore clothes that would have befitted a boy rather than a woman.

"Why such an important job?" Asked Sakura.

The scent of war had been heavy in the air for quite some time now. Konoha, along with a great many of the other Hidden Villages had not been engaged in war since the Third Great Shinobi War. Rumors, however were abounding that enemies of Konoha were mobilizing and gathering their troops for a preemptive strike. The thought sacred Sakura, who had known nothing yet but peace. And she did have to wonder if Tenten was secretly supplying her enemies with weapons. Tenten may have been Sakura's personal friend, but she had to remain neutral in fights between the provinces and Hidden Villages lest her own business be in danger.

"It's for a high ranking government official. A Governor Feng if I recall…" Tenten said, frowning as she tried to remember her ever growing list of clients.

Naruto shrugged. He never heard of him, but then again, Naruto was not very savvy concerning the political world. He often left those things to Sakura. Sure enough, the pink haired girl was nodding her head in recognition. What would he do without her?

"But from what I hear, it's not outside trouble he needs to worry about." Tenten turned to face them, her brown eyes looking mischievous.

"What have you heard?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Rumor has it he's been harboring a criminal in his household. Some even say a shinobi." But then Tenten shook her head. "But, they are only rumors and you know how those go. It was just last week I heard that someone was going to assassinate the Emperor by nightfall and nothing came of that."

"More and more are in need of security these days," Tenten sighed, "Strange stuff is happening out there…" She trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

There was silence between the three and Naruto hid his grimace under his mask.

"You know," Said Sakura clearing her throat after a moment, "I'm sure Governor Feng would be much safer if _you_ were protecting him." She pointed out.

Tenten stopped and turned to face Sakura, already knowing the answer to this common argument of Sakura's. She had a light smile on her lips as she answered her. "I'm not the one with the Konoha insignia." She said pointing to her forehead.

Sakura scowled. "You would if you listened to me. I keep telling you, you would make an excellent shinobi. Konoha would be more than happy to take you."

"Sure_, Wu He."_ Said Tenten turning around, ignoring Sakura like she always did.

Sakura smiled while secretly feeling a pang in her heart as they continued on toward the weapon warehouse.

Being a shinobi meant following a strict set of rules, but none were as strict as keeping your identity secret. Infiltration and intelligence were the two foundations that the Hidden Villages had been built upon when they were first created some hundred years ago. And while Sakura regarded Tenten as one of her greatest friends, she was forced to obscure her face behind a mask and use an alias when she was around others.

Naruto and Sakura quickly helped to load up the convoy with the weapons and supplies that Tenten was providing for Governor Feng. Tenten marked down a quick inventory and gave a copy to the convoy driver to deliver to Governor Feng. As Tenten packed the last of the weapons in, she wondered what the man needed with this many weapons.

Naruto quickly brushed his hands off and took a look around the huge warehouse. Naruto had been to Tenten's complex a few times, when Sakura came to visit her old friend, but he had never been inside the warehouse. It really was quite extensive. There were boxes upon boxes of weapons stored inside, everything from the ordinary ones like kunai and swords, to some of the more...exotic ones that Naruto would never dream of using. Naruto knew that each and every prototype was made by the weapons master herself and that was no ordinary feat.

Naruto watched as Tenten gave explicit instructions to the extra men she was sending Governor Feng. Although Tenten specialized primarily in the manufacturing of weapons, she employed a great deal of civilians to be hired out as bodyguards. While they may not have been as skilled as a shinobi, Naruto knew that they all trained within Tenten's own compound. With no allegiance other to themselves, Naruto couldn't help but wonder though if these men did it for the honor, or the large paycheck Ten Ten provided them with.

_"Wu He."_ Tenten called out once she sealed up the convoy.

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to her expectantly, and were surprised to see the young woman looking almost unsure. "Now that you're hear, I would like you to see something. Could you follow me please?" Then Tenten turned and briskly walked out of the warehouse.

Sakura turned to Naruto and shrugged her shoulders, before they both followed Tenten. Tenten led them inside a small shed to the side of the complex, one that Sakura had never been inside.

"I let Hama use this shed." Tenten explained. "She creates most of her healing remedies in here."

Sakura nodded her head, remembering that Hama was one of Tenten's elderly servants. The woman sometimes scared her. The shed smelled of old herbs, most that Sakura recognized. Tenten approached a table set in the middle and placed her hand on a sheet that was covering something underneath. She gripped the sheet, willing her eyes to meet Sakura's. "I thought it would be important if I showed this to you."

She flung the sheet off and they were all greeted with the sight of a dead and decaying body. Sakura winced at the smell as Naruto covered his mouth and took a step back.

"My servants found him in the forest a few days ago. They brought him back here, although it was certain he was already dead." Tenten explained.

Sakura took a step closer to examine the body. The body was of a young man, luckily, of no one that Sakura recognized from Konoha. The most obvious thing was that the body must have been exposed to the elements for a good couple of days. Sakura traced the stitch marks on the man's chest with her finger. His body smelled strongly of herbs.

"Hama performed an autopsy under my request." Explained Tenten.

Sakura nodded. That would explain the smell. She did a good job of masking the smell of death. "What did she find?" Asked Sakura.

Tenten shook her head. "It was the strangest thing. Hama said she couldn't find any immediate cause of death. Not a fatal stab wound or poison, or any counts of illness. But what she did find was very strange." Said Tenten, her eyes serious.

"I estimate this man to have been in his early twenties," Said Tenten, "However Hama explained to me that all of his inside organs, were much, much older."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "What? How is that possible? How can his physical age be different from the age of his organs?" He asked in disbelief.

Tenten shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "She said it was the strangest thing and she had never seen anything like it before. It was as if something dried him up from the inside."

Suddenly, something clicked in Sakura's head and she felt very sick. "I know who did this." She said.

Naruto turned to Sakura surprised. "You do? You've seen something like this before?"

Sakura shook her head. "No." She admitted. "But would Orochimaru seem to explain this?"

Naruto's face dropped and he eyed the body warily. "I guess he would."

"Orochimaru?" Tenten questioned. "The traitor of Konoha? But how?" She cried.

Orochimaru had been a former Konoha ninja. His betrayal of his village however had made his true name infamous across the many provinces. Now, there was nary a shinobi nor civilian who didn't know his name.

Sakura turned to her friend. "There's this...forbidden jutsu that Orochimaru has been using, a way to...keep himself alive forever. It's called _Furou Fushi. _It allows Orochimaru to take on a 'host' body. When that body is spent, he moves on to a next one." Sakura explained, grimacing.

"Disgusting." Tenten whispered as she glanced at the body.

"I've never seen a victim of the _Furou Fushi_, but I'm guessing this is what it would look like." Said Sakura.

"So what does that mean?" Asked Naruto. "That Orochimaru has been through here? That he's headed toward Konoha? We have to get back!" Cried Naruto.

"Wait!" Said Sakura holding her hand up. "Let's think about this. Tenten said she found the body a few days ago, and it is evident that body was in the forest longer than that. We got to Tenten's from Konoha in a few hours. Don't you think he would have been there already?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "That's true...but then where's he headed?"

"Perhaps the same place you are headed." Said Tenten. "Maybe it's the reason Governor Feng needs so many weapons...I don't know." Said Tenten quickly when she saw Naruto and Sakura's look of alarm. "But maybe while you're in Peking, you should keep your eyes alert." She said.

Naruto nodded. "Tenten is right. Maybe we should get going."

Naruto moved towards the door as Sakura covered the body. She could sense Naruto's eagerness to get to Peking. But she couldn't help but get a cold feeling when she thought about what awaited them there.

* * *

Kakashi hopped off his horse and silently approached a small stone house, deep within the forest yet still within Konoha's boundaries. To an outsider, it would have looked like an abandoned warehouse, but Kakashi knew it for what it really was – a shine. The grass was mushy under his feet and the sky was still dreary, but patches of sun were starting to peak through the grey as he lifted his mask and pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth. Biting down on this thumb, Kakashi smeared blood on the Konoha insignia on the door. Slowly, the door grated open and Kakashi stepped inside.

Inside the darkness, Kakashi lay his wolf mask down on a table and picked up a small candle stub. Flicking out a match, he lit the candle and proceeded further into the shrine. Against the back wall, under the flicker of warm candle light, Kakashi found four memorials, each dedicated to the past Hokages. Kakashi collapsed to his knees in front of the third one. How somber it was that the Yondaime's memorial was before the Sandaime's...

Kakashi slowly traced the Konoha leaf engraved on the memorial with weary eyes. Kakashi's eyes dropped to the name that was engraved at the bottom of the memorial. A tattered forehead protector had been placed on the floor. Kakashi gingerly picked it up, recalling it was the same one that he had put there eighteen years ago.

_Dedicated to Uchiha Obito_

_Gave his life on the battlefield to defend the Yondaime Hokage_

Lighting a match once more, he dug out a few sticks of incense from his vest and lit them before resting them by the memorial. Kakashi hung his head, his hand resting against the memorial. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

* * *

Glossary:  
_Furou Fushi -A forbidden jutsu that was developed by Orochimaru. This jutsu allows Orochimaru's soul to be released from its previous body to move on to a next, keeping him 'immortal'._


	3. Peking

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Thanks to Joele for reviewing. It is always appreciated.  
**

**Please review.  
**

* * *

003: 北京  
(Peking)

Sakura and Naruto stood in front of the gates to Peking with the rest of Tenten's convoy behind them. The guard that stood inspecting their passports nodded his head as he closed the book and handed the last back to Sakura. Although security wasn't the tightest the shinobi had encountered, everyone was required to present a valid passport. Rumor had it that Peking passports were notoriously hard to forge properly, something the black market didn't find amusing.

"Pass." The guard said, nodding his head and moving to the side.

Sakura covered her left fist with her hand and gave a short bow. _"Xie le."_

"Ok! Let's move into the city!" Said Naruto waving his hand overhead as the giant gates to the city slowly opened.

It was perfectly sunny by the time they reached Peking. The sun was high in the sky and it warmed up the chilly air. Naruto put his hands behind his head and allowed a small timid man who had identified himself as the convoy's receiver led the convoy procession through the city. Sakura was standing some feet away, talking with the man's companion.

"Thank you for bringing this delivery so quickly. Everything is here safely." The short man bowed to Sakura. With a start, Sakura recognized him as head of security at Tsunade's estate.

Sakura's eyebrows creased under her mask. If the convoy was for Governor Feng, what was Tsunade's head of security doing there?

"It was really no big deal." Sakura stated modestly.

"Jiang Security has been the best ever since Tenten-_xiaojie_ took over. She does justice to her father's vision." The man replied.

Sakura nodded her head. "I'll be sure to pass the message on."

The man was about to leave to follow the rest of the convoy when Sakura touched his shoulder. "Excuse me." She bowed her head. "But you work for Lady Tsunade do you not?" She questioned.

The man stared at her blankly before warming up. "Ah yes! _Wu He_, I thought that was your mask. Yes Governor Feng and his family will be staying with Lady Tsunade for a while. Lady Tsunade was concerned about security measures at the estate so she had hired some extra security." The man explained. "Will you be joining us? I'm sure Lady Tsunade will be most surprised at your unexpected visit."

"Yes..." Said Sakura hesitantly, thinking to the sword strapped to the back of her horse. "I'm sure she will."

Tsunade, the _Tian Tang Jian_, Governor Feng and Orochimaru. Sakura suddenly wasn't sure if this trip was going to go as smoothly as she had planned.

_Glossary:  
Xie le- Thank you  
Xiaojie – Chinese honorific, the equivalent of Miss_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura rode their horses through the crowded city streets listening to the chatter of people as they made their way to Tsunade's estate. Naruto looked over, amused at the small children doing acrobats on wooden crates. They had attracted many viewers as they lifted their feet over their heads. Naruto breathed in the air of the city and let it wash over him. The populated city always made Naruto excited, especially when he was just a kid. Something new and unexpected was always popping up.

And there wasn't a more thriving city other than the great capital of Peking. Peking was the capital of the combined Hebei/Shandong Provinces, otherwise known as the Land of Fire. It seemed that travelers from every corner of the country always ended up in Peking. It was home to many things, including the Peking opera and the fabled _Gugong – _Forbidden City where the emperor himself resided. The city itself was equally massive and was home to several prominent clans. There was really no questioning why Tsunade had picked Peking to reside in permanently. Along with its close ties to Konoha, Peking also happened to have well known gambling ring...

"Izumo will probably want a visit, especially if he hears we're in town." Commented Naruto casually as they continued down the street.

"I feel bad for him." Sighed Sakura. "Being stuck here without anyone to talk to. He'll probably want to hear about Kotetsu."

Kamizuki Izumo was the current Konoha shinobi stationed in Peking. While there, it was his job to report missions via messenger hawk back to Konoha. Although a shinobi's job was primarily to do recon and assassinations at the request of the government, they were also open to do jobs for high paying individuals. Civilians from all over the Hebei/Shangdong Provinces journeyed to Peking to request the services of Konoha shinobi. And while Peking was certainly an entertaining city, Izumo was a major gossip and he couldn't flourish unless he had something to gossip about.

"What are you talking about? Living in the city is awesome! It probably beats daily life in Konoha…" Muttered Naruto.

Sakura smiled. Naruto still was a prankster at heart. Naruto was notorious for having defaced the Hokage Mountain when he was only eight years old. He was always on the go and city life would probably keep him more entertained than life in Konoha did.

Naruto and Sakura followed the convoy Tsunade's large estate where they helped set up the guards in their positions and unload before Tsunade caught wind of their arrival and had her servants whisk them away inside.

They were led into an ornate study room and were offered seats before the servants bowed to them. "Tsunade-_furen_ will be in, in a moment." A servant explained.

A blond, busty woman that was Tsunade soon emerged into the room, a smile emerged on her face at seeing a former disciple of hers and her friend. Normally Naruto would have ogled a woman with a chest that well-endowed, but by now he was used to seeing Tsunade, not to mention the fact that she was significantly older than him. Sometimes Naruto wondered if she used some sort of obtuse medical practice to make her chest that large. Other times, he didn't want to think about it at all because it made him want to gag. The servant quietly slipped away out the door.

"Sakura! Naruto!_ Ni hao ma?" _Tsuande greeted as she waved away the servant.

"_Sifu _Tsunade, we're fine, thank you."Sakura greeted her former teacher with a bow of her head as she removed the mask from her face. Tsunade was one of the few outside the village who knew Sakura's real face. Despite not being a shinobi any longer, Tsunade was one of the legendary trio of shinobi that had been taught directly under the Sandaime Hokage himself. Tsunade was famed as one of the greatest medic shinobi of all time, although Tsunade herself would tell you that Sakura was rapidly exceeding her in terms of talent. Tsunade's medic skills along with her inhuman strength were passed along to Sakura by Tsunade after Sakura had been promoted to Chunin.

Super strength and medic skills weren't the only things Tsunade was famous for, however. Tsunade was a notorious drunk in Konoha and this unfortunately became a trait that stuck with her in her move to Peking. Tsunade had originally traveled the country after defecting from Konoha and her love for alcohol propelled her to gamble often...and subsequently lose. Tsunade inherited a new nickname as the Legendary Sucker, but calling her by this nickname promptly got the person beat up and put into the hospital. It was sort of fate that Tsunade got the role as Magistrate through gambling. She had been too drunk to know what she was getting herself into and was too far into her losing streak to back out.

"Tsunade-_nainai_," Naruto acknowledged with a sly grin on his face as he pulled away his mask, "You're looking young today." He joked.

While Tsunade was actually in her fifties, it was a well-known fact that she used her medical experience to make her appearance more youthful. And it worked very well. Tsunade's blond hair looked like silk threads that she pulled into two long pigtails. Her skin was a beautiful and smooth crème color and her golden eyes held a certain sparkle at seeing the two teenagers. Her pink lips pulled into a scowl at hearing Naruto's remark.

Tsunade narrowed her honey colored eyes at Naruto as she took a seat across from the two. "I guess I'll take it as a compliment instead of bashing your face in here and now. How's that pervert Jiraiya?" She asked, as she brushed down the lustrous jade green brocade jacket she was wearing.

Naruto sat up a little straighter at the mention of his former teacher. "That old pervert?" Naruto asked, using his old nickname for his teacher. He shrugged his shoulders. "Normally I might say he's off somewhere doing 'research' and completing another of his perverted books, but I think he's actually doing something important. Government stuff." It was a well known, especially in Konoha that Jiraiya was the author of the Icha Icha Paradise series. Some preferred to call Jiraiya perverted for writing such smut, but Kakashi liked to call him 'God'.

In truth, Naruto hadn't seen Jiraiya in the two years since he was promoted to Jounin. He used to send letters, but not as of late.

Tsunade nodded her head surprised. Jiraiya had been her teammate when they were both shinobi of Konoha. She may have acted like she hated him them, but in truth they were very close. She didn't know the white haired pervert had it in him to do anything important and worthwhile. It almost made her proud of him...

"So..." Said Tsunade changing the subject. "What brings you to Peking besides helping to deliver Governor Feng's convoy? Or did you just want to visit your old teacher?" Tsunade smiled.

Naruto opened his mouth to issue a smart remark when Sakura shot him a warning glance. Naruto instantly backed down, not wanting to face the wrath of either Sakura or Tsuande. Without a word, Sakura placed the black lacquer box on the table.

Tsunade frowned. "The _Tian Tang Jian_?" Her finger rose and she hesitantly brushed her finger along the edge of the box. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Kakashi wants you to have it." He said softly.

"But…this is a great hero's weapon! Only he is worthy of carrying it." Tsunade replied heatedly, staring at the box. It was, after all, the Yondaime's sword... Tsunade quickly swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. Thinking of that poor blond boy and his untimely end would do her no good here...

There was a knock at the door and Tsunade tore her eyes away from the box and got up to open it. A servant had returned with a tray of tea and Tsunade received it, placing it softly on the table before closing the door shut once again. A silence hung over the room as Tsunade poured three cups full and traced her finger around the rim of her cup. Her forehead was furrowed with wrinkles as she thought about the sword.

"I cannot accept it." Tsunade said finally, her lips in a hard frown. "I know what the sword means to Kakashi."

Both Sakura and Naruto sighed. "Please _Sifu _Tsunade, Kakashi told us that this sword has brought him as much pain as it has brought glory." Pleaded Sakura.

Naruto's voice was sordid when he spoke, his blue eyes unusually dull. "I've already tried to convince Kakashi otherwise...but, you know how he gets once he makes a decision..." Naruto sighed.

"I just…don't understand why he would want to give me the sword anyway." Said Tsunade.

Sakura glanced at Naruto. "We don't understand either." Said Naruto, shrugging.

Tsunade frowned. She wondered what it was that would make Kakashi want to give up the _Tian Tang Jian._ She knew that Kakashi had always been adamant about keeping the sword, so whatever it is that was bothering him now must be truly serious. Tsunade contemplated going down to Konoha to speak with him.

Tsunade finally sighed, considering what Sakura said to her. _"_Fine, I will act as _temporary _keeper of the sword for him. I fully expect to get his ass back down here when he's over this...stint of his." Tsunade would _definitely _be having a little chat with Kakashi.

Sakura and Naruto eagerly smiled as Tsunade flipped opened the gold locks on the box to look at the sword. There was a knock at the door and a servant called out to Tsunade. "Governor Feng is here. We require assistance preparing their rooms."

"_Hao ba." _Tsunade called out.

Naruto stood up. "I'll help."

He placed is right hand over his left fist and gave a short bow before putting on his mask. "Hey Tsunade," Naruto called out as he walked backwards to the door. "Just a suggestion, but maybe you should make them a little bigger the next time you decide to give yourself a makeover." Chuckled Naruto, gesturing to his chest before slipping out the door.

"Hey!" Shouted Tsunade. "Why don't you come back here you little bastard so I can give you a beating!" They only heard laughter in response.

"No respect these days." Muttered Tsunade angrily.

"Naruto is…Naruto…" Sighed Sakura.

Sakura turned back to Tsunade, suddenly remembering the convoy they had delivered and the body Tenten showed them. "Why is Governor Feng staying here?" Questioned Sakura.

"Ah yes," Said Tsunade giving Sakura a small smile, "He is my guest until his own estate is set up." She explained.

Sakura looked at Tsunade with some alarm. "But isn't that bringing danger into your own household? Are you aware that he has bought a security convoy from Tenten?"

Tsunade got up and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I am the one who ordered the convoy for him." Sakura opened her mouth in surprise.

"Governor Feng has made some enemies through his travels and while I can ensure he would be the safest here, it's always good to be ready. I'll be damned if someone tries to pick him off here." Growled Tsunade.

Sakura put on an awkward smile. Of course Tsunade would be ok, even if Orochimaru was lurking around. Sakura had almost forgotten this was her teacher they were talking about, a former shinobi of Konoha. If anyone tried to hurt her, she would put them through a brick wall. Besides, Tsunade knew Orochimaru better than she probably did. Sakura debated whether or not to mention her former teammate.

Tsunade smiled at Sakura. "I appreciate your concern about having him here."

Sakura nodded her head, a bit disgruntled. "You have been an excellent teacher to me and always treat all of us with respect." She finally said as she stood up. "Please except our thanks."

"Nonsense." Said Tsunade widening her eyes. "You and Naruto will stay the night."

Sakura opened her mouth to object, but Tsunade shot her a look that Sakura was quite familiar with and left the words dead in her mouth. Tsunade started walking towards the outside terrace as Sakura followed her.

"Sakura," Tsunade said suddenly, a playful yet devious smile playing on her lips, "Let me ask you something. And let me remind you I almost think of you as my own daughter."

Sakura immediately grew wary. Tsunade wouldn't bring that one out if she were asking an ordinary question. It was either a risky favor or she was prying.

"What is it _Sifu_?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade leaned forward a little. "You and Naruto, what's going on?"

Sakura lowered her head a little. "I don't know." She replied vaguely.

Tsunade put her hands on her hips. "Do not be so coy with me Haruno Sakura! I've always known about your growing feelings for each other." Tsunade turned away and sighed. "All these years…such a shame. Neither of you is brave enough…"

"Look here, were not cowards." Said Sakura walking toward Tsunade so she could look at her face to face.

Sakura could not explain to Tsunade the confusion that she felt in her heart. Tsunade was like a mother to her, even more so than her real mother was. Tsunade was the one who spent long grueling hours with Sakura teaching her everything she knew. She accepted Sakura's quirks where her own mother tried to correct them. But how could she explain this? Naruto was her friend...her best friend. Even if she did feel something other than friendship for him, how could she go through with it? She risked breaking the special bond they had between each other.

Tsunade walked farther out into the terrace. Sakura followed her out and leaned over the balcony that led down to the courtyard. A cool breeze rustled through the trees and glided through Sakura's hair. Down below, she could see Naruto carrying a particularly large and delicate vase across the courtyard to most likely one of the spare rooms.

"You are both wasting precious time." Tsunade said again. "But even great warriors can be idiots I suppose…If Naruto is not more open next time, I'll give him an earful." She said pointing to herself. "Or more."

Sakura shuddered. Sakura didn't learn her brute strength by herself. As Sakura chatted with her old teacher about trivial things, the thought of mentioning Orochimaru died away.

_Glossary:  
Hao ba- Ok  
Ni hao ma- How are you  
Sifu - Master  
Furen – Chinese honorific, used for a high ranking woman  
Nainai - Grandma_


	4. Feng

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Please Review. Thanks to Joele again  
**

* * *

004: 风  
(Feng)

"I hope you'll be staying for a while." Smiled Tsunade's short haired assistant, Shizune.

Sakura nodded her head and gave a wry smile behind her mask. "It would be a nice vacation…"

Shizune nodded her head eagerly as they approached Tsunade's study. "It would be great to have someone to talk to! _Sifu _Tsunade works me to the bone…" She grumbled. Shizune was also aware of Sakura's real identity, having come from a shinobi background herself. Shizune was practically Tsunade's surrogate daughter – that was how much Tsunade trusted her.

Sakura giggled to herself as they crossed the courtyard to Tsunade's study. Tsunade's estate was vast and Tsunade chose a cottage separated from the main estate to be her private study and a place where she could relax. No one was allowed inside and Tsunade figured it would be the safest place for the _Tian Tang Jian_ to be away from the prying eyes of the servants. It was where she also hid all of her shinobi gear. Shizune and Sakura walked up the steps and pulled open the massive red oak doors and stepped inside. They stopped short when they saw someone was already in the room. Sakura gripped the box that the _Tian Tang Jian_ was in tighter in her hands. Shizune stepped up, her serious face on. Sakura knew that under her light and airy façade, Shizune was a fierce woman who was trained by Tsunade herself in the art of the shinobi.

The person inside the room was a young girl. They could tell she was gazing up at a painting even though her back was to them. Sakura could tell from her clothes that she was an aristocrat. Her blond hair was pulled up into a fancy hairstyle and decorated with hair ornaments. Her outfit was in red and gold silk.

"Excuse me," Shizune said. "May I ask who you are and what you are doing here?"

The girl turned slowly and eyed them carefully. Her eyes were dark, sharp and alert.

"I'm your guest today." She said politely. "Governor Feng is my father. We are staying with Tsunade-_furen_ until our estate is set up here in Peking." She explained.

Sakura let her face remain impassive as Shizune's eyes widened. "Sorry!" She said quickly, bowing her head. "I was not aware that you were his daughter."

"It's ok." The girl replied coolly.

Shizune cleared her throat and stood straight again. "This is Tsunade-_furen_'s private study. Do you have business here?" Shizune asked in her politest of tones.

"I was just looking for a private corner." The girl replied, but her curious eyes remained on Sakura. "You are?" She questioned.

"My apologies again for not introducing myself." Said Shizune. "I am Tsunade-_furen_'s assistant, Shizune. And this is another one of our guests, _Wu He_." She explained with a bow to the girl.

Sakura took a step up and gave a polite nod of her head. The girl did the same; her smile seemed polite, but also strained. Her eyes darted to the box in Sakura's hands.

"A sword?" She asked. "May I see it?"

Shizune looked at Sakura with uncertainty in her eyes. Sakura nodded her head, showing Shizune it was ok. It couldn't hurt to just show the girl the sword.

"I will stay with Miss Feng and show her the sword." Said Sakura.

Shizune nodded her head. "I shall leave you ladies to yourself." She bowed before backing out of the room.

_Glossary:  
Sifu - Master  
Furen – Chinese honorific, Used for a high ranking female  
_

* * *

Sakura entered the room and led the girl to a nearby table. She placed the box on the table and gestured for the girl to sit. The girl took a seat as Sakura unlatched the clasps and picked up the sword with delicate hands.

The girl's eyes widened in wonder. "Amazing. May I hold it?" She outstretched her well-manicured hands as Sakura gave it to her.

"Such a heavy piece of metal!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Sakura had a smile beneath her mask. "The handle is made of heavy metal, but this is still the lightest of weapons. You are just not used to handling it." She said with a superior attitude.

The girl pulled her lips into a small pout, although Sakura noted she looked less like a pouting girl and more like a harpy what with the way her eyes glinted dangerously at Sakura. . "But I _have_ had experience!"

Her pout then turned into a smile and the suspicion left Sakura as she boasted about her experiences. "When I was a small girl, my family was in the west with a platoon. They let me play with their weapons." She smiled as she handed the sword back to Sakura. "The sword is beautiful though_._"

"Beautiful but dangerous." Said Sakura as she traced her finger slowly along the length of the blade.

The girl's eyes followed the sword's blade as Sakura swiftly moved it. "Its' beauty however, is hard to admire once it is tainted with blood."

Sakura turned the blade on its side. "It's over 500 years old. It has been said that it was crafted by a very gifted metal worker who added special properties to it. Ever since it was given to the Shodai Hokage, it has been passed down from Hokage to Hokage."

"What a touching story." Said the girl. "So how do you have it? I am fairly certain you are not the Hokage."

Sakura cleared her throat uncomfortably, irritated by the girl's tone.

"You wouldn't be able to leave the village." The girl amended. Her tone however, still implied that she didn't think Sakura was worthy of the Hokage title.

"It belongs to my teacher _Wo Lang_. He is giving it to Tsunade-_furen_ for safe keeping." Sakura finally explained, keeping the story short.

The girl's eyes lit up once more. "_Wo Lang?_ The famous warrior? Why would he give such a priceless weapon to Tsunade-_furen_?"

Sakura could see the disapproval in the girl's eyes. Her inner temper flared up inside of her. Why should this girl, who knew nothing of her teacher, judge him? Sakura smiled anyway.

"It is a complicated story." Said Sakura flicking the sword.

"You are a sword fighter too right?" The girl asked, her tone a tad miffed from Sakura's previous statement.

Sakura moved the sword with a casual hand. "I suppose you could say I am, but my teacher has much more experience than me."

"I have heard such fascinating stories about shinobi. You are a team with _Zhong Hu_ right? Is he here too?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Sakura gave the girl a suspicious look. "How do you know who _Zhong Hu_ is?"

"Oh," Said the girl, dismissing the question with a wave of her hand. "I was at the Chunin exams a few years back. I saw him fight. He was very good." She smiled. "I heard you were a team with him."

The Chunin exams took place every year as an examination between all the shinobi villages to see who would pass from the Genin rank to the Chunin rank. The first two steps of the test were conducted within the shinobi villages, and consisted of a written examination which promoted observational skills and an obstacle course, although the first two tests varied from village to village. The Village Hidden in the Mist was notorious for having a free for all battle to the death in the past. The third and final part of the test was held outside the Hidden Villages and consisted of a competition between the shinobi of all nations who had succeeded in the first two parts. The competition was heavily promoted and celebrities and politicians from everywhere came to watch. It was how each village showcased their talents for business. Naruto and Sakura had entered the exams for the first time six years ago when it was held in Tianjin. They each made it to the Chunin rank.

The girl sighed and stood up as she started to walk around the table. "What I wouldn't give for freedom like that. I bet you enjoy it right?" She asked longingly. The girl's superior air disappeared as she waited for Sakura to answer her.

'She's an aristocrat.' Thought Sakura. 'She must have no freedom at all.' The thought almost made Sakura pity the girl.

"A shinobi's life isn't exactly filled with freedom." Sakura allowed. "We actually have many rules." Sakura slipped the sword back into the scabbard and placed it back in the box. Sakura got up to put it away as the girl followed her.

"Not showing my face or revealing my name would be easy in comparison with my life." The girl sighed. "It must be great to be a shinobi. You could roam the wild, beating up anyone who gets in your way! People fear you. They wouldn't be able to force you to do anything." The girl said.

Sakura tilted her head. "I think maybe you have read too many _wuxia _novels."

The girl looked to Sakura and her dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Maybe. But I'm getting married soon and soon enough, there won't even be time to do that."

"Congratulations." Said Sakura politely.

The girl did not reply. Sakura began to feel a bit sorry for her. "But marriage is the most important step in a girl life. Right?"

"Yes…" The girl allowed, "But you aren't married yet, are you?" She asked.

Sakura lowered her gaze to the floor. "No, I'm not." A sickening feeling twisted in Sakura's gut and dread washed over her.

"So you could go wherever you want, do whatever you want, see whoever you want." The girl said.

Sakura considered this. "Maybe so." She said softly.

_Glossary:  
__Furen – Chinese honorific, Used for a high ranking female_  
Wo Lang - Crouching Wolf  
Wuxia - the term for martial arts novels  


* * *

Incense.

Uchiha Sasuke was never very fond of the smell – much too smoky and musty for his taste although the real reason was something far more depressing. Yet, despite Sasuke's reasons to hate the smell with all his might, he still set the smoking sticks down and let the smoke perfume the air around him. He bowed six times; three times in front of the portrait to his mother, and three times in front of his father. As he straightened up after the last bow, he felt a pang of regret and anger run its course through his entire body. He performed this ritual weekly, something is brother would no doubt call frivolous. To Sasuke however, it reminded him of his goal, his _only_ goal in life.

Sasuke belonged to the once illustrious Uchiha Clan, one of Peking's most powerful families. His father, Fugaku had been an influential man – both head of the clan as well as Chief of the Peking Police Force which the Uchiha's had helped to create. They were renown through the country not only for being rich and successful, but also because of their _Kekkei Genkai_ – a bloodline trait that had been passed down through the generations. While old and powerful clans such as the Uchiha often had _Kekkei Genkai, _the Uchiha were the holders of the _Sharingan_, one of the most fearsome and powerful of all.

But that had all changed ten years ago. Sasuke and his older brother were now the sole members of the Uchiha Clan after the rest of their clan – including their parents – had been brutally massacred one night while Sasuke was away at school and his brother away on business.

"Sasuke-_hou_." A maid called timidly from the doorway. "I've come to inform you that dinner is ready."

Sasuke nodded, dark hair swishing in front of his eyes as he followed the maid toward the once grand dining hall. When Sasuke arrived, he found his older brother Itachi already seated, his hands folded together. Often, Sasuke was called Itachi's mirror image, something that seemed to infuriate Sasuke to no end. They both had the classic look of a well-bred Uchiha – dark silky hair, dark eyes and pale skin. Itachi, however, was slightly taller and wore his hair long; pulled back at the base of his neck in a simple ponytail. He had maturity lines etched in the skin on his face – possibly from taking on too much at such a young age.

Sasuke took a seat across the table from his brother. When he looked up, his eyes found Itachi's. In the years following their parent's deaths, Itachi became a stranger in his own household. He stayed long nights at the police force headquarters, assuming the role as chief as he tried to simultaneously find new recruits to replace the members of the clan who had worked on the force while and deal with the onslaught of crime in the city. Being clan head, Itachi was forced to attend various political functions within the city that often kept him away for nights on end.

Initially, Sasuke had been frightened. Every night, he laid awake in bed, inside a now empty house, plagued by thoughts that his family's killer would come back to finish the job he started. Sasuke, who assumed all the household duties visited every locksmith in Peking and installed fresh locks on every opening within the main Uchiha household. When he finally felt safe enough in his own house, nightmares of his dead parents and clan members terrified him night after night where he often ended up staying awake for days on end. His brother had done little to comfort him after the massacre due to his schedule and Sasuke felt utterly and completely alone.

Newspapers had named the Uchiha massacre the most violent of crimes in the history of Peking and it had Peking clans refusing to admit visitors in their houses for the fear that they would be next. It had taken a lot of convincing on Itachi's part that the city would be the safest that it had been in years now that he was in charge and surprisingly, it had remained that way. The Peking clans eventually opened up to the public again.

Yet despite Itachi's elaborate claims, the Uchiha murderer had still not been found. On days when Itachi was home, Sasuke pestered him to no end on results of the ongoing investigation, yet results were still minimal. Eventually, the case died down and Itachi was forced to close it, due to lack of evidence. It was on that day that Sasuke completely shut out his brother. It wasn't that he blamed him for his clan's death. It wasn't even that he blamed him for closing the case. Sasuke shunned him for the peculiar feeling he got that his brother just didn't _care _that the whole family had been murdered. And that scared Sasuke to no end.

Sasuke pushed these thoughts aside and picked up his chopsticks along with his bowl of rice. "_Gege._" He responded cordially. "I wasn't aware you were home."

"I have good news for you." Itachi proclaimed, although the look on his face bore no sign of anything positive. "Tomorrow, I have arranged for you to meet your prospective fiancée."

Itachi might as well have been speaking a foreign language for none of Itachi's words registered with Sasuke. Did he just say the words 'fiancée'? For some reason, a cold sweat broke out onto Sasuke's neck. "Excuse me?" He managed.

Itachi looked at him as if the thought him slow. "To the daughter of Governor Feng." Itachi elaborated. "I have been in negotiations with the Feng's for weeks now. They have arrived in Peking today and have finally agreed to a prospective meeting."

Sasuke looked around the table for something to break yet found nothing. They were eating with his mother's good china and he was loath to break anything of hers. Itachi's face would have made for an appealing target, but Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to try it. This was completely news to him. Itachi had not deigned to speak to Sasuke in the last couple of weeks, let alone mention that he was looking for Sasuke's _bride. _Sasuke could see no other option. He opted for an outburst.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, scaring the maid who had been standing in the corner.

"Sasuke." Itachi reprimanded lightly. "Not so loud."

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke retorted, folding his arms in front of his chest, very much resembling a pouting toddler. "I can't go through with it."

"He's very prominent." Explained Itachi, as if this would placate his younger brother. "He might even become emperor one day. You should be proud." Sasuke frowned. Sasuke knew very little of politics and was only vaguely familiar with Governor Feng.

"That doesn't…matter!" Said Sasuke, sounding exasperated. Itachi rose an eyebrow. "How…h-how can you be so _callous _as to not even ask me option regarding this matter? Don't you think that I should be the one to decide my own future?"

Itachi put down his chopsticks and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. He looked down at the table before gazing directly into Sasuke's eyes. Sometimes, it seemed that Itachi's eyes were even darker than Sasuke's. "If father were not alive, do you not think he would be arranging your marriage?"

Sasuke pursed his lips. Although dead ten years, Sasuke's image of his father was still fresh in his mind. No doubt Uchiha Fugaku would do whatever he thought best for his son, regardless of his opinion.

"Furthermore," Continued Itachi, his tone growing icier by the second. "How _dare _you call my actions callous. Ever since the deaths of our parents, I have done everything in my power to do right by you and our clan. What can you say for your own actions Sasuke? Have you done anything to find a prospective bride? Do you not wish to rebuild our clan?"

Itachi's questions were hard hitting and Sasuke had no real response to them. His hands clenched into fists under the table as he was powerless to say anything to his brother.

"I will hear no more about this matter." Said Itachi, breaking eye contact as picked up his chopsticks again. "I will expect you to be on your best behavior tomorrow."

Sasuke reluctantly picked up his chopsticks and fished a piece of bok choy in his mouth. There was still time to back out of marriage, he told himself.

_Glossary:  
Hou - Title beneath Lord  
Gege- Older Brother_

* * *

_"Wu He!" _

Sakura turned away from the girl to see Naruto bounding up the steps to Tsunade's study where they stood on the porch. "Shizune said you were still here." Said Naruto.

Sakura nodded. "This is my teammate, _Zhong Hu_, as you've already figured out." Said Sakura gesturing to Naruto.

The girl gave a slight smile. "A pleasure to meet you."

"_Zhong Hu_, this is Governor Feng's daughter." Said Sakura continuing the introductions.

Naruto bowed his head. "Miss Feng."

Sakura bowed graciously in farewell before joining Naruto. They walked briskly through the courtyard as dusk quickly fell around them.

"Tsunade has been working me to the bone." Naruto grumbled as they stepped past some servants. "And I don't even live here."

Sakura gave a laugh. "I suppose that's what you get for commenting about her appearance. Tsunade never lets those off light." She said, nudging Naruto in the arm. "Next time watch your mouth." She joked.

Naruto groaned. "Please remind me next time. I can't wait to go home and hit the sack."

"Oh, about that." Said Sakura stopping in front of Naruto. "Tsunade would like for us to spend the night."

Naruto peered at Sakura incredulously from under his mask. "Spend the night? So she can work me to the bone again tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled sympathetically. "C'mon Naruto, it would be a nice vacation for once. I promise that I'll tell Tsunade to go easy on you."

Naruto grinned and patted Sakura's shoulder. "It's ok, Sakura, I was only kidding. A vacation would be nice anyway. Man when was the last time we had one of those?" Asked Naruto as they continued to walk again.

"Oh…" Sighed Sakura. "Too long ago. Maybe when Kakashi let us stay at that inn on the way back from Suna?"

"Ugh." Groaned Naruto. "That was NOT a vacation. It was like one hundred degrees in that place! Disgusting." Said Naruto suppressing a shiver. "Everyone smelled."

"Well…" Said Sakura thoughtfully. "I guess it was Kakashi's idea of a good time. There were a lot of half-naked girls around because of the heat."

"Good point." Said Naruto. "Maybe I should re-evaluate my opinion of my time there."

Sakura punched Naruto in the arm lightly. "Pervert."

"Owww," Groaned Naruto rubbing his arm. "That's gonna leave a bruise Sakura, I was only kidding." Naruto lifted his mask to grin at Sakura. "You know I only have eyes for you."

"Haha…" Said Sakura distractedly as her conversation with Tsunade came drifting back to her.

"Well…" Said Sakura clearing her throat as she hid her unease. "This is where Shizune said we would be staying…"

Fortunately, the whole uncomfortable period passed right over Naruto as he bounded up the steps and into the guest cottage Tsunade assigned them.

_Glossary:  
Sunagakure -Hidden Village in the Sand_

* * *

Tsunade reclined in her chair and took a sip of her _huang jiu _and reveled at the taste it left in her mouth. She had been craving a drink all day, but she had been busy preparing things. Now, she finally had time to relax as she sat in her study, amongst the glow of lanterns. She pulled her feet up onto her desk. It was very un-womanly to do, but then again, Tsunade was never very womanly.

A tall man, with hair the color of rust stood to the side of Tsunade, his hands glazing over a long black box. His dark eyes lifted to meet Tsunade's. They seemed to be daring her. Tsunade eyed him back, her gaze unwavering. Governor Feng dropped his gaze and unclasped the latches on the box. When he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of a long sword. The sides of his mouth quirked up into an awkward smile. "The famed _Tian Tang Jian. _I wasn't aware you were its owner, Tsunade-_furen_." Said Governor Feng.

"I'm not. A friend of mine brought it today." Said Tsunade casually. "I didn't know you were so well acquainted with swords or shinobi lore."

"I'm from the west." Said Governor Feng vaguely. "I have close ties with Suna. This sword is legend." He replied.

"Go ahead Governor Feng." Tsunade said nodding her head as she looked across at the red haired man.

Feng's dark eyes looked into Tsunade's before pulling the sword from the box. The sword quivered as he admired the pattern on the blade. "They say the sword dates back to the early Zhou Dynasty." Said Feng, as he turned the sword in his hands. "It is a beautiful weapon."

"It is." Said Tsunade smiling once more as she sipped her _huang jiu_."Won't you have a seat?" She asked, inclining her head toward a chair near the desk.

Governor Feng nodded, delicately handing the sword back to Tsunade before settling himself in the chair recommended. "I must express my sincerest thanks that you have lent your home to my family and me. A thousand thanks."

Tsunade waved her hand casually. "A small price to pay for the things that you will do for Peking. I must remind you though, you find all sorts of characters in Peking. This is not the west." To the casual listener, Tsunade was making small talk. Governor Feng however, picked up on the threat.

"Do continue." He said, waving his hand.

"Peking is a dangerous place to be lately, especially of someone with such a high stature as yourself." Said Tsunade, carefully placing the sword in the box, "I worry for the safety of you and your family."

Feng followed the motion with his eyes, but didn't show any fear on his face. "Your sincerity touches me." He said finally. "And I appreciate the security measures."

"The last thing I need, Governor Feng, is for you to get kidnapped." Said Tsunade, sipping her drink.

Governor Feng folded his hands carefully in front of him. "You refer to the Peking kidnappings." He said.

Tsunade gave her head a nod. "I fear that in times like these, no one can be too safe."

"Yes…there were…troubles in the West where I just came from." Said Feng, his eyes looking distant. He leaned towards Tsunade. "Perhaps you can enlighten me Tsunade. You are so knowledgeable in many things."

Tsunade's smile became wry at Governor Feng's words. She gestured for him to continue.

Governor Feng's eyes were hard as he looked at Tsunade. "I have heard rumors that there is going to be a war soon. Someone wishes to unite the countries of this great nation. Is this even possible?"

Tsunade narrowed her thin eyebrows as she took a deep sip of her _huang jiu_. A united land? The thought troubled her and her mind instantly turned to Orochimaru. But he couldn't. Even he was not powerful enough to overcome the emperors of each country let alone the shinobi villages. But Tsunade was worried she was underestimating her former teammates ambition for power.

"This is the first time I have heard that rumor. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." Said Tsunade as she poured herself and Governor Feng more _huang_ _jiu_.

As she handed Governor Feng back his cup, she eyed him evenly. "If the rumor is true, you will need to watch your back. As a prime candidate for becoming the next emperor then you will surely become the next target."

"I will take your advice into consideration." Said Feng bowing his head.

"Perhaps now would be the best time to suggest getting some contacts within the underworld." Said Tsunade.

Feng smirked for the first time since she saw him.

___Glossary:  
Huang Jiu- alcoholic drink  
Furen - Chinese honorific, Used for high ranking females  
_

* * *

There was a small crack of bones as a young woman flexed out her fingers and cracked her knuckles before stretching her arms out to loosen up.

She lifted her face up to the sky and felt a light wind breeze past her, slightly ruffling her hair. The woman was slender, yet well-built as well as tall. She had silky voluminous ebony hair that held a natural curl to it, even while pulled into a pony tail. She opened her eyes and they were a fierce amber color.

She cocked her neck from side to side before gathering a bow in her hands. Then, she took off in a quick sprint. She eyed the first target, only a few feet in front of her and reached back, grabbing an arrow from the holster on her back. She eyed her target and then let the arrow fly. She didn't look back, as she already had her next target in sight. She only looked at it for a split second before releasing her second arrow. She reached her last target, performing the same procedure before diving into a roll at the end.

There was a quiet applause from a maid standing near. The girl got up, and brushed the seat from her brow. She glanced back at the targets, not seeming surprised when she saw that each and every one of them had hit their mark. She returned her bow and holster to the maid and went through the large double doors that lead to the inside of her lavish house.

Walking inside, she heard a low mummer of voices. Her father's?

She crept closer to where she heard the voices coming from. Indeed, she heard the low mummer of her father's voice along with the council of generals. Not the whole council, she quickly surmised, only those that were personal friends of her fathers. She furrowed her eyebrows. Why were they having a meeting so late at night, and in their own house? Business matters were supposed to be taken care of in the Kage tower along with having all the council members available – including herself.

So the question was, what on earth was her father planning that he had to sneak behind her back and call a private meeting in the middle of the night when she was outside training?

Then she heard the words.

Konohagakure.

* * *

The days were growing increasingly shorter as the sun set below the horizon leaving the sky in ripples of dark blue and purple. There was a cool breeze that blew through the air that shook the leaves on the trees, a sure sign that winter was approaching. Maids and servants held their arms tight around them as they scurried to finish whatever chore they were doing so they could get inside the warmth and comfort of their own quarters before the hour was called and curfew set in.

_"Ta yi xiao shi de lao zhu!" _

A stealthy shadow, unseen by those who still loitered in Tsunade's courtyard moved into a darkened alley. He saw his contact leaning against the alleyway wall, his arms crossed over his chest, but his face still hidden in the shadows. The man bowed to the ground before removing his hood. "You have to make this quick, I'm expected back soon."

The hidden man chuckled. "Oh Kabuto, always the diligent dog."

Kabuto bristled by the man's comment, but bushed it off. Kabuto stood up straight to look the man directly in the eye. The moonlight fell in slants down the dirt alley way and Kabuto's glasses reflected eerily upon the visible portion of the man's face.

The man smiled a moment more before it faded and he stood up straight. "I'm proud of you Kabuto. That is the reason I called you here tonight. You perfected your infiltration. That gives me reason to trust you over anyone else."

Kabuto smiled inwardly to himself. "So everything is going according to plan." The man said as he started to pace back and forth.

Kabuto cleared his throat. "There is one thing."

The man stopped and looked at Kabuto. "What is it, then?" His cool voice hissed.

Kabuto inwardly blanched at his master's voice. "It's nothing really..." He added, trying his best to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Get on with it Kabuto." The annoyance in the man's voice was easily heard.

"_Zhong Hu_ and _Wu He_ arrived early yesterday. They met Feng-_xiaojie_. And you know that means _Wo Lang_ isn't far behind."

The man eyes sparkled at the piece of information. "Ahh Kakashi...this is wonderful…"

Kabuto, narrowed his eyes, calculating. "That's not all actually…they just delivered the _Tian Tang Jian_." Kabuto blinked rapidly and adjusted his glasses, looking away.

The man's smile turned calculating in turn. _"Very _good…" He purred. "We'll make our move tomorrow then…"

Kabuto started to move out of the alley when the man motioned for him to come back. "Make sure Kakashi's shinobi don't probe too closely in our affairs."

Kabuto was gone in a flash.

_Glossary:  
Ta yi xiao shi de lao zhu- Hour of the Tiger  
Xiaojie-Chinese honorific, the equivalent of Miss_


	5. Calligraphy

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Thanks to Joele and Starfire201  
**

**Please review.  
**

* * *

005: 书法  
(calligraphy)

Governor Feng's daughter stared up at the ceiling of her roof as she felt the maids cool hands comb through her silky hair. There was a rap at the door and the maid withdrew her hands to answer it. The girl felt relieved at once. She heard footsteps entering her room and she turned her head slightly to see a middle aged man of average height set down a tray of tea and some cakes. His white hair was gathered back into a ponytail and glasses adorned his face.

"Kabuto-_xianggong_, you come here so often I can hardly think your intentions are good." The maid complained, hands on her hips.

"Shut up." Said the girl sharply. "Kabuto can take care of me now. Leave."

The maid concealed her ill-tempered frown from the girl and bowed her head before leaving the room.

Kabuto removed his cloak and sighed. "You are so tough on them Temari-_xiaojie_, I don't think any of the maids actually like you."

"Who cares?" Said Feng Temari with indifference as she combed through the rest of the silky strands of blond hair herself.

"I heard you met a shinobi today." Said Kabuto casually as he set out the tea cups on a small table.

Temari turned slightly to look at Kabuto, an emotion resembling affection gleaming in her eyes. She remembered the first time she met Kabuto. She had been trying to climb over the high wall that separated their home from the outside world. She lost her footing and had let out a shrill scream as she fell. The next moment, she had landed on something fairly soft and certainly not the ground. Kabuto had been twenty-five at the time and Temari found out that he was going to be her new bodyguard.

Temari despised him at first. Their family had never needed bodyguards before and she certainly didn't need one now that her father was Governor. However, the white haired boy began to grow on her. He viewed the world through a much different lens than Temari was used to and didn't treat Temari like a baby, which was what all the others did. For a while, Temari harbored a crush on Kabuto, although she was far past that now. She may have been past her crush, but Temari still treated Kabuto with some affection.

"I did." Said Temari glancing over at Kabuto. "Where have you been?" She gave Kabuto a suspicious glance. Her ever present bodyguard had been absent for the day and Temari was curious as to where he could have been.

"I had to do something." Said Kabuto curtly in a voice that said he wouldn't be talking about it anymore. Temari was familiar with this tone.

"Her name was _Wu He_. Do you know of her?" Temari asked, regretting the tone of voice that she had used earlier.

"She's a shinobi." Said Kabuto, putting some disgust into his voice. "They are dangerous. Your father wouldn't want you to consort with them."

Temari eyed Kabuto in the mirror, her eyes had a hard edge in them. She hated it when Kabuto suddenly seemed to remember that she was the Governor's daughter. It may have been his job to protect her life, but it wasn't his job to run it. "I'll socialize with whoever I want." She snapped, her irritation coming out.

"Don't bring danger into your father's house." Kabuto scolded as he set out the small cakes on a dish.

"That's what you're here for." Temari replied.

"You're going to get married soon, Temari-_xiaojie_." Kabuto said sharply as he looked at her.

Temari pursed her lips, getting aggravated. She did not want to be reminded. Temari squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke. "You are not my mother." She snapped, "I don't want any food. I'm tired now."

Kabuto halted in his work and then replied to her in a cool tone. "Then go to bed."

Temari turned to look at Kabuto and he stared back at her, his eyes appraising her through his glasses. Kabuto finally conceded to her request and stood up, leaving the tea and cakes on the table where they would get cold. He moved towards the window as Temari stared at her mirror.

"Winter is coming. I'll shut the windows for you."

_Glossary:  
Xiaojie- Chinese honorific, the equivalent of Miss  
Xianggong – Chinese honorific, refers to young men_

* * *

"You...don't think we should stay another night do you?" Said Sakura hesitantly.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to Sakura unexpectedly.

Sakura sat down at the small table that was situated in their guest room and fiddled nervously with a piece of her pink hair. Sunlight shone through the windows and their breakfast remained forgotten at the table they were sitting at. Naruto's gaze turned concerned as he looked at his friend and he quickly took a seat next to her at the table. He put his warm hand over hers. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Something...has really being nagging at me." Sakura explained. "I was able to delude myself that it wasn't there, what with seeing Tsunade and being in Peking and all, but..." Sakura shook her head. "It doesn't hide the fact that Orochimaru could still be in the city."

"Oh..." Said Naruto, sitting back. His face seemed just as troubled as Sakura's. "You're worried about Tsunade."

Sakura gave him a wry grin. Naruto was like that, always able to predict just what was at the source of her worries. "You know me best." She replied.

Naruto gave her a sympathetic smile. "Tsunade can handle herself, I think. Plus, she _was _the snake's teammate. No one would know him better than her. Right?"

"That's true..." Said Sakura nodding her head. She allowed herself a small grin, finding it ironic that Naruto used the same reasoning she herself has used. "But..."

"We can stay for a while, just in case." Amended Naruto. "Besides, we were going to treat this like a vacation right?" He grinned, the smile lighting up his entire face.

Sakura nodded her head, smiling in return. "You're right. And I think the hospital can probably function without me for a few days..."

Naruto shook his head as if to shake off the thought. "The hospital will be fine." He said encouragingly. "You've trained everyone there to the best of your abilities. So until Kakashi decides to meet us here, we should just relax! We're in one of the greatest cities in the country!"

Naruto looked exuberant at the thought of exploring the city and Sakura let out a laugh. Naruto was right, there really should have fun, no matter how short of a time they had. So she pushed away her concerns about Tsunade and the thought of a pressing conversation she needed to have with Naruto. She would wait until they were back in Konoha for that.

* * *

The maid fixed the last of the dangling gold hair pieces into Temari's hair. She took a step back and admired the work that had taken her little over an hour to do.

_"Hen hao, hen hao!"_ The head maid exclaimed from behind them. She clasped her hands, proud of her disciples work.

Temari rolled her eyes. Personally, she didn't care what her hair looked like at this point. She smudged the bright red dye on her lips before turning to the maids. The hair pieces clanked together, swinging around Temari's face creating a harmonious melody that jangled in the air.

"Leave." She commanded, her voice harsh.

The smile on the maid's faces fell as the sullenly left the room. It really was no mystery as to why any of the maids in the Feng household (or any household that the Feng's stayed in) weren't fans of Temari's. Her harsh attitude scared most of them away and angered the other half.

Temari looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair fell in intricate loops, adorned by hair pieces. Her eyelids were layered with gold paint and her face was powdered till it was flawless. She hated her reflection. She hated the flawless, porcelain doll that was staring back at her. Temari knew, within the deepest part of her heart that the girl staring back at her, the girl that everyone saw, was the exact opposite of the person she was.

The silence in the room was punctuated by a loud yell as Temari shrieked in anger and slammed her hands on the delicate table. She reached her hands up to pull the ornaments out of her hair when her younger brother rushed through the door, grabbing her hands before she could do any damage. She thrashed around, trying to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

Her brother lowered her hands by force till she stopped struggling.

"Don't cry." He said calmly as he smoothed back a strand of hair that fell out of place while she was thrashing around. "Compose yourself." He demanded, his voice a tad harsher than it should have been.

Temari shivered once before recomposing herself. She took a fan from off the table and flicked it out. "I'm not marrying him Gaara." She told her brother firmly.

Temari didn't want to plead and she didn't want to look desperate. Those were the most pathetic things in her book and she would detest herself if she had to do those things in front of her younger brother.

"Temari," Feng Gaara addressed her with authority as he pushed his hand through his red hair. He thought about the best way to answer her before he spoke again. "You have no choice." The truth was painful, but sometimes it really was for the best...

If he could lie to his older sister, he would, but there was simply no way she could get out of this one. At the age of eighteen, Gaara was steadfast and powerful. He made enemies with those who threatened his family and made friends with no one. His father had seen potential in him over his older brother Kankuro. Gaara did have one weakness however and that was Temari. Their mother had died after contracting a deadly illness when Gaara had only been a few years old and Temari had been the mother he never had. He would risk his life to protect her, but this was simply something that had to be done. They both knew it.

She turned to him and her eyes were pleading. "Please Gaara! You are heir to _baba's_ position! You can convince him!"

Gaara shook his head and turned around. "Taking over for _ba_ is my duty. Yours is to marry. We all have a duty to this family."

Temari turned back in her seat and crossed her arms_. _She wanted to argue, to yell at Gaara and tell him that he was wrong for once. Unfortunately, the words never came out of Temari's mouth because she knew she would be telling a lie. It really hurt to know that deep down, she knew Gaara was speaking the absolute truth. "I know." She said stubbornly_. "_Still, it doesn't mean I can't hate _baba _for making me do this."

"And that is _ba's_ duty. He does what is best for the family, even if it makes us hate him." Gaara placed a hand on Temari's shoulder, but she still refused to look at him.

"Depressing job..." Muttered Temari under her breath. Gaara didn't seem to hear her so she flicked her fan shut and slammed it back down on the vanity. "I won't like him." Temari said coldly.

Gaara knew she was no longer talking about their father. "Maybe in time…" He started. Gaara knew that it was a futile attempt to soothe Temari with the fact that some arranged marriages did end up with the participants loving each other. Fostered love was love nonetheless...

This was Temari, however, and Gaara didn't need to see the future to know that his strong headed and ill-tempered older sister would never love a man she was forced to marry.

"No!" Temari said angrily, much to Gaara's expectation. "I know this marriage is only so we can get the…"

"That's enough Temari!" Said Gaara, putting a stop to Temari's words before she could speak the truth they both knew.

"Why hide it?" Spat Temari. "We both know it's true. I'm just...a pawn for my own father to use to his liking. I wonder if _baba _ever took into consideration that any child of mine only has a fifty percent chance of receiving..."

"Temari..." Warned Gaara wearily. "Don't speak such words."

"It's true." Temari replied, turning back toward the mirror. "Or better yet, I could miscarry. That's an appealing option..."

Gaara ground his teeth. He hated Temari speaking that way. He hated the fact that Temari would even consider killing her own child just because she wanted to prove something to their father.

"Maybe I won't have a child at all..." Temari mused. "It's a little early to tell anyway..."

"You shouldn't say such things." Murmured Gaara. "I know you wouldn't want them to come true."

"How would you know? You don't even know me." Said Temari.

Gaara looked at his sister strangely. "I think that I of all people know you the best! You've raised me since I was a child!"

"People can change..." Said Temari shrugging her shoulders. She pushed back her chair, edging Gaara out of her way. Gaara stared at his sister incredulously as she grabbed an outdoor cloak from her wardrobe.

"You've been so strange...ever since you came back from the desert..." Said Gaara shaking his head.

Temari whirled on him, her eyes bright. "Don't _ever _speak of that again. Do you hear me?"

Gaara bit his lip from speaking back to Temari. He might have been the family heir and a male, but he was taught to never speak out against his elders, including his sister.

He closed his eyes and spoke again. "You know that I will support you through this marriage." He explained carefully. "Just don't do anything that you will later regret."

_Glossary:  
Hen hao-Very good  
Baba - father_

* * *

A light breeze wafted in through the open window in Tsunade's study. Temari sat diligently at the desk, although she didn't look very happy to be there. Temari's head drooped a little as her brush created the delicate strokes on the paper.

Temari sighed. "Why is it even important for me to continue these studies?" She complained as she laid her brush gently on the stone. "I'm getting married."

"Do you think your husband will want a dull wife? It is important for a woman of your stature to be able to fully understand and explain Confucian topics." Explained Kabuto. He folded his hands over each other as he stood guard at the door. " Besides, this is only temporary. I'm sure Tsunade-_furen_ will find you a suitable tutor soon enough."

"And had I been a peasant I wouldn't be forced to take these studies." Temari muttered.

"I'm sorry that you can't have the luxury of sword fighting all day." Said Kabuto sternly. Temari's eyes lifted from the paper and she fixed Kabuto with a stern stare. Kabuto's gaze was unwavering as he looked back.

A maid entered the room, disrupting the tension between the two and gave a slight bow. "Excuse me Feng-_xiao jie_, Kabuto-_xianggong_. _Wu He_-_nushi_ is here to see you."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "You must tell her Temari-_xiaojie_ is busy right now." Said Kabuto in a firm voice. He had orders to keep the shinobi away from Temari...

The maid bowed her head to him. "I'll tell her." She said as she turned to leave.

Temari didn't look up from her work as she addressed the maid. "Show her in."

The maid stopped and looked momentarily shocked before she quickly bowed to Temari. "Yes." She gave a bow again and quickly left.

Kabuto sighed, aggravated at Temari's nerve. "She will only bring trouble." He warned.

Temari ignored Kabuto's remark and wiped her brush clean on ink and placed it on the ink tone. "I have a guest." Temari stated coldly. Although veiled, it clearly told Kabuto that his presence was no longer wanted.

It seemed to Temari that ever since Kabuto had learned that there were shinobi here, he had become tense and un-agreeing. Temari was going to make it a point of hers to get to the bottom of why Kabuto was acting so strange, but right now he was just making her angry. Kabuto pursed his lips before quietly slipping from the room.

"This way." Said the maid gesturing through the doorway with her hand.

Sakura nodded before entering. She thought it would be nice and courteous of her to visit Governor Feng's daughter again as Naruto was taking the time to visit Izumo. The maid left as Sakura stepped into Tsunade's study. She spotted Temari at Tsunade's desk as Temari got up from her seat. Sakura noted that Tsunade's study was quickly losing its status as Tsunade's own private place as Temari seemed to have made it her own.

"_Wu He! _How nice to see you again." Said Temari, a light smile on her face as she walked over to Sakura and grasped her hands.

"You aren't busy now are you?" Asked Sakura as she tilted her head slightly at Temari.

"No." Said Temari as she waved her hand in a dismissal fashion. "I'm bored." She sighed, still grasping Sakura's one hand while she led her farther into the room.

Sakura's bright green eyes darted around the room, quickly taking in the surrounding area. A lingering chakra signature registered on Sakura's senses, putting her on guard. Sakura's thoughts had been consumed by Orochimaru, but now Sakura recalled Tenten's ominous statement about their being a thief in the Feng household. Unfortunately, the chakra signature was too faint for Sakura to really analyze it.

"You are doing calligraphy?" Sakura asked, her eyes finally resting on the paper and brush on the desk. She pushed her suspicions to the back of her mind. All the thoughts of Orochimaru and a criminal in the Feng household were making her batty.

"I can write your name, if you'd like." Temari offered. She dropped Sakura's hand and walked around to Tsunade's beautiful lacquered desk, and flipped to a new sheet.

Temari carefully sat back down in her seat, folding her dress behind her. Temari picked up the brush she had previously left and dipped it in some ink before holding up her silk sleeve and putting the brush to the paper. Sakura followed the quick and decisive movements of her hand.

Temari stopped, her brush ending in a light movement. She placed the brush down, the light smile still on her face. "There." Said Temari, pleased with her work.

Sakura stepped closer to inspect Temari's work. "Beautiful. Your calligraphy is so graceful. You know calligraphy is similar to fencing." She noted.

Temari met Sakura's eyes through her mask. Temari's face was impassive as she answered. "Maybe it is.._._I wouldn't know."

Sakura nodded politely.

"Please." said Temari standing up and gesturing towards another chair by the window with her hand.

Sakura sat down on the window seat that overlooked one of Tsunade's many beautiful gardens. The window gave them a view of some willow trees and peonies that were slowly wilting with the autumn air. Temari joined her by the window and sat down next to her. "Your clothes look very elegant today." Sakura breathed, eying the delicate folds in her expensive silk outfit.

"Yes, they are aren't they?" Said Temari, a slight tone of resentment in her voice.

"I must thank you for seeing me today." Said Sakura bowing her head. "You must be so busy with preparations. Your wedding is soon right?"

Temari tilted her head, the ornaments in her hair clinking together. "Yes…" She replied hesitantly, "But I find that it is better if I don't think of it too often."

Sakura lowered her eyes. The animosity in Temari's voice was apparent. "Your family is so honorable for setting up such a good marriage." Sakura replied neutrally.

Temari frowned. "I'm afraid I cannot agree. This marriage is all for gain." She said with harsh contempt.

Sakura paused, unsure of how to speak. "But…your parents love you and I'm sure they only want what is best for you. They must be proud to set up such a beneficial marriage for you." She hesitantly placed her hand over Temari's.

"Don't talk to me about my parents." Said Temari in a surprisingly harsh attitude. She quickly withdrew her hand from under Sakura's. "My mother is dead and my father doesn't care a thing about me. If he did, he wouldn't force me to marry. He would let me live my life the way I want to." Her argument with Gaara seemed to follow Temari, resounding in her thoughts.

Sakura was shocked by Temari's outburst. Her mind was reeling by what Temari had revealed to her. "Temari-_xiaojie_, I…"

Temari quickly turned her head away and cast her eyes downward, as if she suddenly remembered her place. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Excuse me, _Wu He_, that was very rude of me to lose control like that. I'm so embarrassed; I hope you can forgive me."

Sakura noted that Temari didn't look embarrassed at all. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Temari cut her off. "I am meeting my future husband today. You should accompany me! It would ease my tension so..."

Sakura was taken back. She opened her mouth to speak. "Isn't that sort of against tradition...?" Sakura said instead. Sakura's statement was true. Usually, marriage proposals and betrothals were negotiated between the _families_ of the bride and groom. Traditionally, the two didn't meet until the day of the wedding unless they were acquainted with each other prior to the engagement.

"My family is a bit...un-traditional in this sense..." Said Temari, wielding an overly sweet smile. Sakura could tell she was hiding something. "We would all be honored by your presence." She continued.

"I don't think..." Sakura began awkwardly. Sakura didn't want to disrespect Temari, but she couldn't quite shake the discomforting feeling she got around the young woman. Yet at the same time, Sakura felt bad for her. Sakura felt the sense of longing for adventure and freedom when she met Temari the other day. The fact that Temari seemed to hold a grudge against her father fueled her belief of this, but somehow, Sakura also got the feeling Temari wasn't all that she said she was.

"Please," Said Temari once more reaching out for Sakura, "Let's not distance ourselves. I'm already so embarrassed by what I said earlier; let me make up for it by inviting you. Besides, I already think of you as my _mei mei._" Said Temari smiling.

Sakura paused, but then nodded her head, not wanting to dishonor their new bond. _"Hao."_

_Glossary:  
Mei mei- Younger sister  
Hao-Good  
Xiao jie- Chinese honorific, the equivalent of Miss  
Furen - Chinese honorific, used for women of high rank  
Xianggong - Chinese honorific, used for young men  
Nushi - Chinese honorific, equivalent of Ms.  
_

* * *

Itachi glared sullenly at the portrait of his father as he took a sip of his tea.

Stupid son of a bitch.

After the death of his parents and the rest of the clan, the few in the Peking Police Force who had not been Uchiha had insisted on putting up Uchiha Fugaku's portrait as a reminder of what a great and noble man he had been. It was a shame that he had to die so early in life because surely, he would have done much if his life had only been spared.

Itachi had done nothing to stop the men from putting the picture up – it would have been rude of him to refuse them. Yet Itachi couldn't help but feel a small bout of anger every time he stared into Fugaku's dark eyes. It was like his father was truly there, standing before him and reprimanding him for not doing his duty to his clan, to his family, yelling at him because he wasn't reaching his full potential. After so long, the irritation, the _anger _that Itachi felt toward his father was still not gone…

"And what do you think...Uchiha-_juzhang_?"

Itachi pulled his hardened gaze away from his father's face and looked at the young man who spoke. Ah yes, he remembered this kid. Umino, his name was. He was only a few years younger than himself and he too had no parents. Itachi remembered the day the Umino kid stumbled into the police office. He had just come to Peking from the south with nothing else but the clothes on his back. And he sure was hell bent on joining the force. As Itachi recalled, he had done rather poorly during the physical test, but passed the written portion with flying colors.

"Well, I think that doubling the patrolling force might be a good idea. Peking is a large city with a lot of miles to cover." Itachi agreed. "Also, the transition from the first unit to the second unit should occur both smoothly and quickly." He said, recalling what was being said with little difficulty.

Itachi looked over looked over at the Umino kid and nodded his head. "Good work Umino-_jueshi_." The boy beamed brightly at the praise. It didn't come often from Itachi.

"I'm afraid I have grim news." Said Captain Ohgata stoically, as he stroked at his greying beard. "News came in last night that there is a _Hyuuga _missing."

Murmurs rippled around the table as the high ranking officers shot each other panicked glances. Itachi closed eyes and let out a deep sigh. Of all the citizens in Peking, the kidnapper had managed to get his hands on a Hyuuga. Itachi wasn't even sure how that was possible. The Hyuuga's, like the Uchiha were a very prominent clan within Peking. It could be said that the Hyuuga were an even older clan than the Uchiha and that the _Sharingan _came from their _Kekkei Genkai, _the _Bakyugan. _It was a very heated debate years ago, when there had been more to the Uchiha Clan than just two boys.

The fact that the Peking kidnapper had managed to get his hands on such a prominent figure would mean that their case, which would have hardly caused a blip on the Peking social radar before would now become a high profile case. The clans, especially the Hyuuga would be _demanding _immediate results which Itachi knew he could not give them. He didn't have time to deal with this now.

"Get every officer out scouring the streets." Itachi commanded. "Infiltrate the underworld, get them to talk, see if the gangs know _anything_. The Hyuuga are going to want answers."

"Of course Uchiha-_juzhang_." Said Captain Ohgata bowing his head as he stood up.

"Send me a status report within an hour. I have another matter to attend to." Said Itachi briskly as he stood up. The other officers at the table immediately shot to their feet, bowing before him as Itachi swept from the room.

Itachi walked out of the Headquarters of the Peking Police and into the cool autumn air. The wind blew around him, caressing his face and whipping his silk black hair around. Itachi walked as quickly as he could back to the Uchiha compound, realizing with dismay that his uniform as Chief of police would probably not be very appropriate at a betrothal meeting.

Itachi sighed, a hint of aggravation detectable. The city was just _filled _with mindless, corrupt, _naïve _individuals. It was plain ridiculous. Itachi had hoped that upon joining the Peking police force and taking control after his family's death that he would be able to viciously squash the evil that remained in the city. Under his tight and efficient control, Itachi had managed to clean the city up, throwing murderers and perverts off the streets in the easiest fashion he could manage. Many had praised him for the fine work he was doing, commenting that crime rates had never been so low. But then the Peking kidnapper had strolled into town and it seemed as if Itachi could do nothing right.

To make matters worse, Itachi was also contending with making the perfect match for his bother Sasuke, something that Sasuke didn't seem to appreciate much. If only Sasuke could realize that Itachi only had his brother's best interests at heart. But the Uchiha massacre had changed his brother into a sullen and angry shell of his former self. And sometimes it was Itachi's biggest regret that he hadn't been there to change it.

_Glossary:  
Juzhang – Chief  
Jueshi - Lieutenant  
_

* * *

Naruto looked over, watching as Sakura nervously fastened and unfastened her forehead protector from her around her head. He studied her, his eyes curious before he kicked his feet up on the table that he and Sakura were sitting at.

_"Zhong Hu!"_ Came Tsunade's angry voice, not even a second later. "Get those _damn _feet off the table." She growled.

Naruto sighed and brought his feet off the table, noting that Sakura was now staring at him, her hand in front of her mouth. Naruto had spent enough time reading the body language behind wearing a mask to know that Sakura was laughing at him. Naruto smiled, knowing that he seemed to break Sakura from whatever nervous streak she seemed to be having.

Currently, he and Sakura, along with Tsunade and Governor Feng's family were sitting in one Tsunade's more elaborate sitting rooms, waiting for the arrival of Temari's fiancée to deliver the customary betrothal gifts. Sakura had informed Naruto earlier that afternoon that they had been invited to attend the meeting. Naruto had objected at first, because formal affairs weren't really this thing. He had been told on numerous occasions by dozens of people that he lacked the proper manners. Nonetheless, Sakura begged him to come with, practically to the point of threatening and Naruto really didn't have the heart to say no. As it was, studying Sakura's behavior, she really seemed to be nervous and Naruto couldn't fathom the reason why.

"You really shouldn't test _Sifu _Tsunade." Sakura murmured, her voice light and slightly teasing. "She really will have your ass for embarrassing her."

"Nah." Said Naruto, dismally waving his hand. "I can take her."

Sakura gave a scoff of laughter and Naruto noticed that her posture was definitely more relaxed than it was a few seconds ago.

"_Wu He_," Said Naruto leaning closer to her. "Is there something wrong...? You're awful...rigid..."

Sakura stared back at him and Naruto could tell her expression was blank. Then her head tilted, showing Naruto that she was smiling. She placed her hand over his. "I'm ok. Thanks for asking." Then she sat back in her seat and Naruto followed suit, frowning.

Sakura was normally so cool and confident around others. Plus, she was an excellent public speaker. Was it something about the Feng's that had Sakura so uptight? Naruto bit his lip. Now that he thought about it, Sakura always did seem to be a bit awkward when they were required to attend formal parties thrown by the clan heads in Konoha. Sakura always seemed to stick close to Naruto during those times and she spoke little to the clan heads when they spoke to her, always blushing bright red.

Naruto put his hands behind his head. Was it because she didn't deem herself worthy enough? Naruto recalled her struggle to become shinobi, considering her parents were at the bottom of the elite shinobi pyramid. Sakura mentioned a few times how she felt inferior to the other shinobi of their age group because of their so called 'bloodline'. Was the same thing happening now? Was Sakura feeling nervous and inferior because they were surrounded by those of the upper class?

Naruto gave a short laugh, ignoring Sakura's glares. What a foolish girl. Naruto knew that Sakura was one of the most accomplished shinobi in the village and she had no reason to feel inferior, especially compared to some of the clan heirs who had nowhere near the amount of talent that Sakura had. Sakura had worked hard to get where she was and it hurt Naruto for Sakura to think that she was still inferior because of her birth. Naruto opened his mouth to once again issue words of comfort to his pink haired companion when a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me."

The maid had entered the elaborate sitting area where they were staying. Sakura and Naruto immediately flew out of their seats. Next to Sakura, Temari remained in her seat, as still and as beautiful as a china doll. Her face twitched a bit when the maid entered. Beside Temari, sat Tsunade and Governor Feng. Sakura and Naruto had both flinched a bit upon meeting Governor Feng and Temari's younger brother Gaara. If Temari had been intimidating at one point or another, then the Feng men were worse. Kankuro, Temari's older brother however, looked slightly more approachable. He had an air of amusement around him and looked bored with this arrangement.

"Tsunade-_furen_, Governor Feng," The maid bowed to each of them. "Your guests are here."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Send them in." Said Feng with a rough wave of his hand. The maid scurried out of the room and then came back with two very dark haired men.

"Excuse me, Governor Feng, Tsunade-_furen_. May I present Lord Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke."

_Glossary:  
Sifu - Master  
Furen - Chinese honorific, Used for women of high rank_

**Note2: wow, did I really use the phrase Winter Is Coming? It's like I was foreshadowing a future obsession. **_  
_


	6. Stolen

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Thank you Minatosama, Joele and Starfire201. Please Review**

* * *

006: 偷去  
(stolen)

Sasuke didn't even smile he entered the room. He mindlessly bowed with his brother, intent on making the introductions and the gift giving as fast as possible so he could get out of here. Sasuke decided that he would hate Governor Feng and his family for everything that they were worth, but it still didn't change the fact that he was _engaged. _

Of course, Sasuke could guess the ethics of their union; he wasn't a smart boy for nothing. Once he and his wife had a child there was a good chance the child would have the_ Sharingan_ – a powerful tool in its own right – plus the Uchiha name which still inspired fear and awe in others although the clan had been severely reduced. The Feng's had nothing to lose and everything to gain through this marriage. The _Sharingan_ and the Uchiha name was an excellent reward for getting rid of only one daughter, considering Governor Feng already had two sons to claim as heirs.

The Uchiha's in return, would be rewarded with a connection to one of the highest ranking officials in Peking. Governor Feng was an excellent candidate to become the next emperor of the province. Also, as Sasuke suspected, Governor Feng remained one of the few in today's world that Itachi respected. Itachi was very fickle with politicians and those in power for reasons Sasuke didn't even bother to understand. Itachi must really like Governor Feng to arrange something of this magnitude.

None of this made Sasuke feel at ease though. Once there was a time when Itachi would never make him do anything he didn't want to do. Sasuke had pleaded with his brother that he didn't want to marry, but Itachi didn't listen to him, instead reprimanding him for his immaturity and selfishness.

"Don't be selfish." Itachi told often told Sasuke. "Sometimes sacrifices need to be made for the good of the clan."

Itachi's words on the ride to Tsunade's estate had been, "Sasuke, you will have to get married someday. You're lucky that I was able to arrange such a good marriage for you." The point that Itachi was missing, was that Sasuke didn't want to get married, ever.

Maybe Sasuke and Itachi would have turned out different if they had embraced each other after their parents deaths, but they didn't...they grew more distant.

Sasuke watched as Itachi stepped forward to greet Governor Feng and another boy who must have been Governor Feng's son. Bored with the exchange, Sasuke let his eyes rove.

Standing behind Governor Feng was a tall boy with blond hair sticking up in all directions. He was dressed in a fine silk outfit of forest green, but there was a painted mask on his face that Sasuke knew marked him as a shinobi of Konoha. As Sasuke stared at the boy, he couldn't be sure if the boy was staring back, but it sure seemed like it. Sasuke stared into the dark eye holes, but could see nothing staring back at him. The image was a little nerve wracking and Sasuke eventually turned his head away to focus on the girl he was supposed to marry.

Feng Temari was easy to spot in the crowd as she looked like she could have been a performer in the Peking Opera. She was slender, but not too skinny and her face was powdered till it was almost white. Her golden hair was twisted and held together with golden ornaments that Sasuke knew must have been a challenge to hold up. The red paint on her lips made them stand out in a way that wasn't attractive to him. She held absolutely no interest to him. Yet Sasuke had to admit that it was her eyes that intrigued him the most. They looked so much more experienced and intellectual than they should for an aristocratic girl. They had actually depth to them, not just the ignorant, shallow, petty look that he saw within most women of superior rank.

Sasuke looked away, bored once more by the prospect of marriage to this girl. Sasuke craned his neck as inauspiciously as he could as he tried to see who was standing behind Lady Tsunade. At that moment, Tsunade shifted her view so Sasuke could just make out the figure of another shinobi…a female shinobi. Had the girl not been dressed in female attire, Sasuke almost would have assumed she was a man as her slight figure did nothing to prove otherwise.

A woman in a man's world. Sasuke was suddenly fascinated by the idea. Sasuke studied her posture; the way she was able to hold herself with as much ease and confidence as any man could. Sasuke felt his heart quicken its pace and he quickly looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

"Governor Feng." Said Itachi bowing his head. _"_This is my younger brother Sasuke."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and stepped forward and bowed his head. "It's an honor." He replied, his voice monotone.

"Uchiha-_gong_." Feng nodded his head. "My daughter, Temari."

Temari stepped forward and bowed her head. "An honor." She said.

Although discreet, Temari had studied Sasuke very closely. He was extremely good looking, she had to admit. Both he and his brother looked like they were handcrafted by the gods. During her short time in town, Temari had heard rumors concerning the Uchiha siblings and Temari was almost amused to find that they were true. Yet that wasn't what occupied her thoughts. Temari knew that Uchiha Itachi was a very strict follower of rules. She wondered if that would be a problem for her. Temari pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing. Who did she think she was and what did she think she would be doing once she got married? Certainly nothing that would interfere with Itachi's sense of justice that was for sure.

It was funny the way things worked out. Itachi might have been hell bent now about locking up criminals, but what had happened when the entire Uchiha clan had been murdered? Temari knew that no one had ever been convicted. Even Itachi himself had once been a suspect, but he was only a thirteen year old boy then, the idea that he murdered the clan was absurd.

As Temari stood upright again, the thought of figuring out the Uchiha clan murderer made her dreary days of married life ahead seem a little bit brighter.

"Hmph, looks like a real charmer." Whispered Kankuro to himself.

_Glossary:  
Gong - Chinese honorific, equivalent of lord_

* * *

"W-Where are we going?" A trembling voice asked.

"Shh…" Soothed Kabuto, gripping the man's hand tighter as he led him down an eerie passageway. "Everything is going to be fine now. _Sifu _Orochimaru needs you."

"_Sifu _Orochimaru?" The man garbled. "My master?"

"Yes, that's him." Said Kabuto in a light and soothing manner, although his face clearly read irritation. The man was drugged; heavily, which accounted for his spacey speech mannerisms. Orochimaru's victims were often heavily dosed with drugs so that he could foster their loyalty to him more easily. And it also made it easier for Kabuto to manipulate them since they didn't know the difference between right, left, up or down.

Kabuto and the man emerged from the passageway and entered the forest, dusk quickly surrounding them. Kabuto led them farther into the forest until he finally turned, taking in the man's appearance. Kabuto released the man's hand, watching as the man's unfocused eyes wandered around their surroundings, his legs wobbly and his posture uncertain now that Kabuto released him.

Although clearly showing the effects of the drugs, the man was easily recognizable as a branch member of one of Peking's prominent clans. Kabuto had been sure to select one from the bunch that would cause a stir when his body was found.

Kabuto gave the man a comforting smile and the man returned it with one of his own, the corners of his mouth twitching up awkwardly so that it resembled a grimace more than a smile.

Kabuto put his hand on the man's shoulder. "_Sifu _Orochimaru will really appreciate you for this."

"He will? Oh I…"

The man never finished responding, for at that moment, Kabuto struck the man in his chest with his two fingers. The man's knees buckled and Kabuto caught him before he could fall, laying him carefully down on the forest floor. Kabuto waited a few moments, his hand over the man's mouth to prevent him from screaming in case he should. Luckily, the man was too drugged to do more than gape at Kabuto, his eyes wide, frantic and glistening before his heart finally drifted to a stop.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up on his nose and dusted his hands off before gathering his chakra to his hands. Kabuto glanced at the sky. It would at least be a few hours before midnight, when he was supposed to meet Orochimaru. Currently, Orochimaru thought Kabuto was busy doing his duties as bodyguard. Fortunately, Orochimaru was far too occupied with thoughts of finally obtaining the _Tian Tang Jian_ to bother knowing what Kabuto was doing. He would have plenty of time to do his job and plant the body.

Feeling that enough chakra had gathered, Kabuto placed his hands over the man's heart. He almost felt a pang of sympathy for the man. Almost. But this death was certainly better than what would have been planned for him had he stayed with Orochimaru. And although the job was dirty, someone had to do it.

_Glossary:  
Sifu – Master_

* * *

"So…did Uchiha Sasuke seem a little…queer to you?" Asked Naruto, his face scrunched up as if he were trying to piece together a puzzle.

"Queer?" Sakura joked from across the room where she was folding clothes. She and Naruto had retired to their room for the night only a few moments ago. The introductions had been brief, followed by an exquisite dinner.

"Yeah…" Said Naruto as he looked up towards the ceiling looking for the right words. "I mean…Did Uchiha Sasuke seem strange to you?" He asked instead.

Sakura thought back to the dark haired man she had met only hours before. Sakura didn't think there was anything strange about him. Admittedly, he was a very good looking guy although he seemed a bit withdrawn. He seemed cool and collected otherwise.

"I don't think so." Sakura replied finally. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"The guy seems…unstable." Said Naruto.

Naruto tapped his chin. How could he explain what he felt to Sakura? Naruto had studied Uchiha Sasuke and his brother very intently during the betrothal meeting. There had been a strange…aura surrounding both of them, as if they were both hiding some terrible secret. Normally, Naruto was horrible at reading people, but for some reason, there was something in the Uchiha brother that had resounded with him. It was cold and dark and it unsettled Naruto to his very core.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and leaned back in her chair as Naruto finished articulating his feelings in the best way that he could. "You believe me though, right Sakura?" Asked Naruto after a minute of tense silence. "About Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Of course." Sakura answered effortlessly. "It's just…odd I suppose. I didn't feel anything like that."

Naruto clicked his fingers on the table. "I just hope Temari knows what she's getting herself into."

"Well…I wouldn't say it is Temari's fault." Said Sakura hesitantly. "Her father is the one who has negotiated this match for her."

"Hmph." Naruto snorted. "What ever happened to marrying for love?" Saying the word out loud almost made Naruto blush.

Sakura bit her lip, suddenly uncomfortable. She could feel the discussion that she had wanted to save for Konoha bubbling up inside of her. "Naruto," She sighed, "There's actually something that I've been meaning to mention to you."

Naruto looked toward Sakura and took in her suddenly apprehensive attitude, his guard rising. He wondered what had suddenly made Sakura so nervous. "Sure…what is it?"

"My…My parents have brought up the topic of arranging a good marriage for me." Said Sakura softly.

Naruto's blue eyes widened and his heart suddenly skipped a beat. "What? When?"

"A couple of days ago." Sakura admitted sheepishly. "I've…been meaning to tell you."

Naruto didn't respond. He felt…_sickened _by the thought of Sakura being married off to a strange man who she didn't know. Naruo realized with dismay that there were probably plenty of young men who would eagerly accept the Haruno's request for a match for their only daughter. Sakura was a highly accomplished shinobi, she practically ran the Konoha hospital. Not only that, but she was beautiful, easily the most beautiful girl that Naruto had ever seen. What would happen to their friendship then? Would Sakura quit being a shinobi, like her mother had? Naruto couldn't bear the thought. He clenched his fists in frustration.

"My mother says that I'll soon be passing the prime marrying age." Sakura quickly explained, as if to fill the silence. "And…_mama _says that she'll be able to find a good match. I mean, my mother was born in Peking so it shouldn't be all that hard…"

"Sure, Sakura." Said Naruto quietly. "That sounds great."

Sakura winced, but Naruto didn't notice. "Does it? I've never thought about marriage before, but I guess I'll have to one day. An…an arranged marriage is as good as any right? I mean, it's unlikely I'll be asked otherwise…" Said Sakura, trailing off.

What if he had asked her? Naruto entertained the thought for a brief second. Her parents would never allow it. Naruto knew that her parents hated him, as most elders besides Kakashi did in Konoha. And honestly, could he blame them? He was parent-less with no prospects and on top of that, he was the human vessel for the demon that had almost destroyed Konoha. He was pretty sure that parents wouldn't be lining up to have him marrying their only daughter. As if the Kyuubi hadn't been enough of a burden on Naruto.

Would _Sakura _even accept? They were best friends, yes, and there was no one Naruto trusted more than Sakura except for maybe Kakashi. And he was sure that Sakura felt the same way, but that didn't mean that she loved him, that she would be willing to spend the rest of her life with him. Naruto was so blinded by his fear of Sakura's rejection that he couldn't even fathom asking Sakura.

"Any man should be happy to have you." Replied Naruto truthfully.

"Maybe…" Said Sakura. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

* * *

It was peaceful outside and there were those milling around outside carrying lanterns and banging the drums that told Sakura it was close to midnight. She blew out a sigh. How long had she been walking around outside? Naruto was probably wondering where she was. Sakura closed her eyes. Her head and heart still felt so confused. She had expected a bit more of a reaction from Naruto when she mentioned her parent's wishes, but instead, Naruto had acted with reserve. She didn't know what to make of it. She didn't even know what to make of the idea of getting married. She was beginning to feel what Temari must certainly be feeling. Sakura turned around to head back again when she heard the faint sound of feet hitting the tiles on the roof behind her. She forgot her problems and whipped around to see nothing. What would a person be doing on the roof now?

Sakura crept closer to the building where she last heard the sound. Sakura found with some trepidation that the building was Tsunade's study. Looking up, Sakura saw nothing but darkness and the moonlight falling in slants across the tiles. Sakura pulled a kunai out of her holster and gathered a small amount of chakra to her feet. Giving herself a push, Sakura felt the air flow around her before she landed on the roof. Her sandaled feet made a slight click. At first she saw nothing, when a foot seemed to come out of nowhere and swiftly kicked Sakura in the stomach, sending her tumbling off the roof and on to the paved pathway, landing on her back.

The breath was momentarily knocked out of Sakura, but she recovered and quickly sprang to her feet. Sakura grit her teeth. She allowed someone to get the drop on her. A figure, suited in all black suddenly peeked over the roof. Sakura quickly flung her kunai at the figure and watched as they ducked. Sakura noted a large, long object that was strapped to the figures back, a white tassel billowing out and blowing in the wind. Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"Help!" Screamed Sakura. "Help, it's a thief!"

The figure grabbed the tiles off the roof and flung them at Sakura and the oncoming guards who heard her screams. Sakura quickly dodged before springing up onto the roof once more, giving chase to the thief who had wisely decided to flee.

"The sword! They stole the _Tian Tang Jian_!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Naruto was still sitting in the exact same spot as when Sakura left him to go get air. He blew out a sigh as he supported his head on his hands as he gazed wearily at the door. How long had she been out getting air? Naruto scratched his head.

There had been so many times when Naruto had wanted to confess his feelings to Sakura and each time he bit his tongue. There was just no way that Sakura would accept his feelings, let alone return them. If he told her how he really felt, there was a greater chance that he would ruin their friendship than anything else happening. And Naruto treasured their friendship more than anything, so he wasn't willing to risk it. But he still didn't want to think of her getting married.

Naruto got up, finally resolving that he should go look for Sakura when he heard the screams. His head perked up immediately.

"It's a thief!"

It was Sakura. He could recognize her voice anywhere. He broke off in a sprint towards the north courtyard when he saw a shadow dark dart into another court alley branching off to the left. He stopped short in his tracks and remained completely still.

'There's another.' He thought.

Naruto took a running leap before gracefully launching onto the roof above the court way. He landed silently and could see the dark shadow racing forward a few feet ahead of him. Naruto ran silently along the roof before jumping off and landing in front of the shadow.

"Stop!" Yelled Naruto.

The figure jolted to a surprised stop before jumping onto the roof opposite the one Naruto jumped off of. Naruto let out a groan before following.

* * *

Sakura still heard the yells and screams behind her as more and more guards were filing out with lanterns and searching the roofs. She took a sharp turn into an alley as she kept the black shadow in sight on the roofs above her. She watched the shadow enter the south courtyard and moved in the opposite direction to cut them off. It was lucky that Sakura knew the layout of Tsunade's estate fairly well. The figure jumped onto another roof and slowed to a stop looking around.

Sakura smirked, sensing her chance as she quickly masked the feel of her chakra before leaping silently onto the roof behind the figure. Flicking out a kunai, Sakura prodded the kunai into the figure's lower back, gently probing a sensitive pressure point. The figure froze.

"Return the sword and I'll let you go." Said Sakura in a harsh voice.

Silence echoed between the two when suddenly Sakura sensed a surprising flare of chakra. The figure spun around and knocked the kunai away with the flat of their hand, engaging Sakura in hand to hand combat.

Naruto, meanwhile, was chasing the other figure in the opposite direction. He quickly performed the customary hand signs of his signature jutsu.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Ten more Naruto's appeared, popping into existence and cut off the figure, quickly surrounding him. The figure turned around, ready to fight. There was a low chuckle as the shadow laughed. Naruto got ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled Naruto.

The figure pulled off the hood of his black outfit and Naruto saw the intricate mask covering their face and the narrow eye slots.

_"Yin Cang She!"_ Yelled Naruto. "Orochimaru!" Naruto, enraged by his presence, charged. "You killed _Huang Shan Guan_!"

_Glossary:_  
_Yin Cang She- Hidden Snake  
Huang Shan Guan – Yellow Flash - refers to the Fourth Hokage  
_

* * *

Sakura brought her knee up, ready to immobilize the figure. There was a sharp intake of breath and the figure brought their hands in to block Sakura's attack just before it hit. Their hands taking the brunt of the impact, the figure was still safe, yet the force of Sakura's attack pushed the figure back, sending them flying practically to the roof of the opposite building. There was a clatter of tiles as the figure landed.

"Shit!" Growled Sakura.

The figure stumbled up and took a glance back at Sakura before running away. Sakura found herself in pursuit once more, jumping from roof to roof chasing the figure.

Her earlier suspicions that the thief was Orochimaru had been dispensed once Sakura had engaged them in hand to hand combat. No, this thief was much more inexperienced and definitely not as seasoned a shinobi as Orochimaru. But that didn't make them any less deadly. The figure didn't even seem like a shinobi, considering the lack of mask or even forehead protector. Sakura quickly speculated ways to quickly immobilize the figure before they got away. Unfortunately, the figure was fast. The wind seemed to be breezing them away before Sakura's eyes.

"I know who you are!" Sakura blurted out impulsively. Oh, how she wish she did.

As expected, the figure turned around, surprised. The _bunshin _that the figure was looking at vanished and the real Sakura, who was in the alley below, whipped a bale of hay – the first thing she could lay her hands on, at the figure. It smacked into them at full force, knocking them down into the alley in front of Sakura. Sakura grinned, using a _Shunshin _to appear in front of them.

The figure tried to jump up again, but Sakura caught their foot and brought them back down, before once again engaging them in another round of Taijutsu.

'So fast!' Thought Sakura as the figure blocked all her attacks.

_Glossary:  
Bunshin-Clone  
Shunshin-Body Flicker  
_

* * *

Naruto felt a cold sweat break out on his neck as he dodged a kunai. Naruto thought back to the body back at Ten Ten's complex and he felt sick to his stomach. Orochimaru has probably disposed of that body in favor for the one he was sporting now. The Narutos on both sides of Orochimaru charged in to attack him. Orochimaru outstretched his arms and they turned into snakes. Orochimaru quickly dealt with the clones before going into attack Naruto. Naruto stopped short and jumped out of the way. The snakes zoomed towards him and Naruto formed the rapid hand seals.

_"Futon:.."_ Naruto yelled, clapping his hands together. _"…Reppusho!"_

Naruto released a huge gale of wind from his hands, pressing it toward Orochimaru and his snakes. Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise under his mask as the wind moved toward him with incredible speed, pushing him back into the next roof. There was an explosion of dust as he hit the tiles. Orochimaru sprang up, wiping the dust off him when three rapidly traveling kunai came soaring out of the wind as it dissipated. Orochimaru swerved around the first, but not before one landed in his forearm and the other in his chest, just above his heart.

Orochimaru gave out a surprise gasp of pain. The boy had good aim. Had he not swerved the first time, the kunai would have hit him in the heart. Considering the speeds that the kunai were traveling in, it would have killed him.

Orochimaru pulled the kunai from his arm, tossing it aside. It clattered on the tiles before falling to the alley below. He opted to leave the kunai in his chest. He didn't want to risk anything before Kabuto could fully examine it.

"Haha!" Orochimaru yelled. "You know quite a variety of jutsu little boy!"

Naruto grunted and prepared for his next attack. Hopefully, he would just have to stall for a little longer before someone came to help him. Naruto didn't plan on letting Orochimaru get away, not unless he died.

* * *

Sakura was running up the wall after the figure, her chakra control so precise it was practically effortless for the pink haired kunoichi. The figure stumbled a bit before spinning around, swinging their leg around in a high arch to kick Sakura away. Sakura swerved, losing her footing. Sakura gathered the chakra to her fingertips, catching the wall before she completely tumbled to the floor. Bringing her feet back up, she continued to run. The figure was still in front of her, but they hadn't been able to capitalize on the time Sakura was incapacitated. Sakura noted that their chakra control was far from perfect. Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

As the figure ran, the wall that they were running on suddenly started to wave and ripple. Losing whatever chakra balance they had, the figure lost control and fell to the ground.

Sakura grinned, releasing the Genjutsu before dropping to the alleyway. Sakura gathered the chakra to her fingertips and hit the figure in the area right between the shoulder blades. The figure hissed in pain and swung around, slapping Sakura across the face. Sakura's mask clattered to the ground. Sakura turned around to hide her face before she flipped behind the figure once more and tore a piece of black cloth from their outfit, tying it to the bottom half of her face. As the figure turned around, Sakura gave a good push and the figure stumbled back a few steps and then stopped.

Sakura's green eyes flashed dangerously.

* * *

"I'm afraid I don't have time to fight you today." Orochimaru laughed as he punched Naruto into the next roof.

He quickly fled, jumping from roof to roof toward the north courtyard. Orochimaru heaved and put a hand to his chest where the kunai was still protruding. Orochimaru scowled, aggravated that some Konoha shinobi had managed to best him.

"Arg!" Behind him, Naruto jumped out of the rubble and chased after Orochimaru, throwing some kunai out.

Orochimaru deflected them with his own kunai effortlessly. Scowling, Naruto once again called on his customary jutsu. Sometimes he hated that he used it so often, yet with chakra reserves like his, it was the easiest jutsu to take advantage of. The clone leapt into Naruto's hands before transforming into a huge fuma shuriken. With Orochimaru clear in his sights, Naruto whipped the shuriken forward.

Orochimaru turned around in the nick of time and jumped, his feet soaring above the shuriken as it went past him. He allowed himself a small smile as he landed. He saw Naruto, some distance behind him when he disappeared with a pop.

Surprised and caught off guard, Orochimaru's eyes roamed the rooftops, searching for the blond shinobi. A shrill whistle made Orochimaru turn. The real Naruto stood, the fuma shuriken in his hands. Orochimaru's eyes widened. He hadn't even known the boy was standing there! He had completely been able to mask both his chakra and his scent. With a yell, Naruto charged forward, driving the shuriken into Orochimaru's stomach.

A large pop went off before a bale of hay fell in Orochimaru's place. Naruto cursed out loud. To hell with whoever created the _kawarimi_ technique and decided to teach it to every novice shinobi. Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto went off, once again in hot pursuit of Orochimaru.

_Glossary:  
Kawarimi- Replacement_

* * *

The figure flew through the air towards Sakura and they started to fight again. They were almost equal in hand to hand combat, but Sakura was slowly starting to gain the upper hand. Where the figure overwhelmed Sakura in the sheer speed of their attacks, Sakura made up for it in skill. Sakura, however, could see the figure was becoming sluggish, no doubt the result of Sakura hitting them in the back earlier. Sakura swiped her leg, hitting the legs out from underneath the figure. Before they could hit the ground, Sakura had the figure cornered against the wall.

Sakura grinned. Her hand moved in to grab the mask from the figure when she flicked her hand up to catch a pointed senbon. Sakura's eyes darted over behind her to the opposite wall where another figure disappeared.

The figure wiggled out of Sakura's grasp and knocked Sakura to the side. Sakura back-flipped, getting back on her feet and quickly whipped out a few shuriken at the fleeing figure. The figure jumped over them and continued running toward the opposite wall.

Sakura cursed her luck and used another _Shunshin_ to appear directly in front of the figure. Surprised, the figure took a step back before regaining their composure and springing above a ready to attack Sakura. The figure bounced off the wall, using their foot before spiraling in the air to sail over the wall. Sakura grunted and started to perform the same maneuver when the figure appeared back at the wall. Just as Sakura was about to reach the top, the figure flicked out a fan and gave it a wave.

A strong gust of wind, enhanced with chakra flew out at Sakura and sent her flying back into the opposite wall. She hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Groaning, Sakura looked up to see the figure had disappeared. Luckily, Sakura hadn't gotten too hurt as she absorbed most of the impact with her chakra. Standing up, she swiped her mask off the ground and put it back on.

So the thief had a second accomplice, the one who threw the senbon at her. Sakura sighed. She'd have to warn Tsunade, and Tsunade wouldn't be pleased, especially when she heard her theory.

_Glossary:  
Shunshin - Body Flicker_

* * *

Orochimaru was jumping from building to building with Naruto following. Orochimaru looked back, aggravated to find Naruto was still in his hot pursuit. Where the _hell _was Kabuto?

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

A few more Naruto's burst out of midair to attack Orochimaru, but he easily got rid of them. As the clones disappeared in a burst of smoke, a hidden clone appeared and tackled the unsuspecting Orochimaru off the roof. They both fell to ground with a muted thud as the clone disappeared once again and the real Naruto slammed Orochimaru up against wall, his forearm cutting into Orochimaru's throat.

"Where are you going in such a hurry you snake bastard?" Naruto snarled angrily.

Orochimaru gave a throaty chuckle. "I know who you are." He said finally as he reached up and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair.

Naruto grunted in response as Orochimaru leaned closer to Naruto, almost as if he could see right through Naruto's mask.

"You're the _Jinchurikki_, the _Kyuubi Jinchurikki_." Then Orochimaru leaned his head back and laughed.

Naruto angrily banged Orochimaru's head into the wall, but Orochimaru continued to laugh. "The poor little innocent soul the Yondaime used as his sacrifice." Orochimaru laughed. "I'm surprised they even let you become a shinobi, I thought for sure they would have stoned you by now."

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" Naruto roared angrily.

"Is that you talking or the Kyuubi?" Asked Orochimaru, now that he stopped laughing. "Because the Kyuubi always did have quite a temper. If you don't recall, I'm quite familiar with him."

A snarl echoed through Naruto's head as Naruto pulled his fist back and socked Orochimaru hard in the face. He heard Orochimaru grunt and struggle in his grasp, but Naruto kept him pressed against the wall.

"Stupid little brat." Said Orochimaru, the mirth gone from his eyes. "You think that you're in control? You might be in control now, but give it time and you'll find that you're slipping." Said Orochimaru, all the humor in his voice gone.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

"I can see it even now. You're becoming like the Kyuubi more and more every day. I wouldn't be surprised if one day you just woke up and decided to kill everyone. You wouldn't even be able to stop yourself."

As Naruto absorbed Orochimaru's words with a mortified expression, Orochimaru used his fist to punch Naruto hard in the stomach. Naruto faltered a little and Orochimaru broke free from his grasp.

"Don't act so shocked. You know that it's inevitable." Sneered Orochimaru.

Just then, a kunai with an exploding tag flew by an exploded in midair. Orochimaru looked at it with confusion before turning back to Naruto.

"Till next time, my little fox." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled angrily, his fist punching into the wall where Orochimaru had disappeared.

_Glossary:  
Kyuubi Jinchurriki- Nine Tailed Fox Host_

* * *

_Jutsu:  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Technique  
The user is able to create clones of themselves that have a free will and their own chakra network_

_Futon: Reppusho-Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm  
Wind is compressed between the hands and then released to create a powerful gale. Especially dangerous when paired with kunai or shuriken to do damage._

**Note2: To answer Minatosama's question, yes, will eventually be a Narusaku fic, but that isn't the main focus of the story.**


	7. Lost

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note:Thanks to Joele. Please review  
**

* * *

007: 迷失  
(lost)

"Haru…Haru! What are you doing, get in here!"

A busty and very maternal woman with short dark hair stormed out of her house, hands on hips, into the alley of their house where her young son was standing mutely.

"_Mama_, _mama_ look!" Said the small boy pointing excitedly.

"What, what is it?" His mother asked, bending to pick the boy up. She gathered him in her arms before turning to look at what she was pointing at.

Before her, lay a pale white man. His clothes were matted and dirty, his hair greasy and plastered in greasy clumps about his head. But as he lay there, unmoving, with eyes unseeing, the woman holding her son let out a punctured scream, disturbing the early morning atmosphere.

* * *

Sakura drearily followed a servant into Tsunade's study. A dry breeze rippled through the courtyard, blowing a few lanterns that were hanging from the roof. A bird in a tree tweeted happily, but to Sakura, it was just an annoying noise that made her head pound more. It was early morning and she watched the sun start to rise as the sunlight fell in rays across the empty courtyard. It had to be at least five in the morning. Sakura blew out a breath as her eyelids felt heavy.

_"Wu He."_ Said the servant bowing to Tsunade before exiting the room.

Tsunade looked up from where she was sitting at her desk. Her eyes were dull and tired instead of the usual bright honey colored look.

"Anything?" Tsunade asked frantically.

Sakura shook her head sadly. She knew Tsunade had been up half the night trying to find out the exact details of what had happened. Sakura felt dead on her feet. She only got about an hour's worth of sleep because she was trying to track the thief. Unfortunately, there had been no trace of the thief after they fled from Sakura, reinforcing her theory.

"I do have one question though." Sakura said, not sure if Tsunade wanted to hear it. "Has Governor Feng seen the sword?" She asked awkwardly.

Tsunade frowned. "Yes…" She agreed.

Sakura frowned. Tsunade's head perked up as she sensed Sakura's implication. "Impossible, I know he is not involved in this." She shook her head. "He can't be…"

Sakura looked at Tsunade skeptically. The sword was being held close to the Feng guesthouse. No one else knew that the sword was in Tsunade's possession beside those in Tsunade's estate and the Feng's spent the most time in Tsunade's study. It would be easy for someone to have slipped in and stolen it, especially if the rumor that there was a criminal in the Feng household was true.

"But the sword could be in his compound…" Said Sakura.

"Tsunade-_nainai_!"

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto burst into the room, breathing heavily.

"Naruto!" Tsunade cried, standing up. "Where have you been? Are you even aware the _Tian Tang Jian_ has been stolen?" She scolded

"I'm aware." Said Naruto panted, bending down so he could catch his breath.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Last nights events were still fresh in Sakura's mind much to her chagrin. She quickly pushed the thoughts aside to concentrate on the situation at hand. Naruto had been gone the whole night and no one had known where he was.

"If you knew, where were you when Sakura was pursuing the thief? She could have used your help!" Scolded Tsunade.

"I know." Naruto said finally standing up. "Orochimaru, he was here last night."

Both Sakura and Tsunade gasped. "He was here last night and I fought him the same time the thief stole the sword." Explained Naruto. "But then he disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Questioned Tsunade. "Without doing anything?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I was up half the night trying to track him. He was particularly adamant about getting away from me. I think he intended on stealing the sword."

"So we were correct." Said Sakura, her blood turning to ice. "Orochimaru was headed toward Peking."

Naruto and Sakura quickly explained to Tsunade about the body they had found at Ten Ten's and how they had suspicions he might be near. Sakura also quickly recounted the rumors Ten Ten had told them about the possible criminal in the Feng household.

"Then the one who stole the sword was his accomplice." Naruto concluded finally.

"So perhaps the criminal in the Feng household is actually an accomplice of Orochimaru's then?" Questioned Sakura. "That's a scary thought, not to mention that there were two that I encountered yesterday. Someone threw a senbon at me when I was fighting the thief. I don't believe it was Orochimaru…" Speculated Sakura.

"Hmm, well that's just great." Muttered Naruto. "Two rats to find."

"So we have three possibilities." Surmised Tsuande. "Either someone is trying to set up the Feng's, or the criminal is a petty thief merely residing in the Feng household and Orochimaru is a separate incident, a coincidence or…" Said Tsunade rubbing her temples. "The thief was stealing the sword for Orochimaru and now he has it. Either way, we must inform Kakashi. None of these options are quite favorable…"

Naruto and Sakura both exchanged worried glances. "I think I'd rather go for the first two options…" Naruto murmured.

Tsunade sighed. "I need alcohol."

_Glossary:  
Nainai – Grandma_

* * *

"His Imperial Majesty the Emperor will now see you." Called out a shrill voice.

Governor Feng turned his head, nodding to the white haired bodyguard beside him and stood up, brushing off his red robes. They walked silently into the reception room, their shoes clacking on the smooth polished tiles. Behind them, several other elegantly dressed men followed, their faces solemn. Governor Feng held his head high, knowing that among these men, he alone held the highest rank.

The men all knelt down in a row. Governor Feng knelt down carefully, folding his robes underneath him. Kabuto stood behind, him, arms crossed. Several servants wearing the imperial crest scurried before them, placing tables down and maids followed quickly after, setting down tea cups and refreshments.

A knocker knocked on the floor and the men all quickly adjusted their positions. Governor Feng bowed his head, placing his hands on the floor in a triangle pattern. Behind him, Kabuto and the rest of the bodyguards knelt in a manner that announced their servitude nature – their bows were lower to the ground, humble.

Governor Feng could hear shoes clacking on tile, robes swishing as more men walked through another door that was closer to the dais. There was the sound of a man settling into a seat and it was only then that Governor Feng knew he could pick his head up. He sat up, straightening his robes out so that they fell just so before he looked up into the face of his Emperor. Although he was sitting a good twenty feet away from the dais where the emperor sat, Governor Feng could see how shrewd his eyes were, even in his old age. Another man stood to the Emperor's left. A wide hat obscured his face from view and he wore a long white silk robe that fell to the floor. His arms were behind his back.

"Gentlemen." The Emperor said, scanning over each and every one of the men seated. "I'm glad that we could all assemble on this auspicious day. Please, enjoy the refreshments before you as we discuss the current matters."

Each of the men bowed their heads in respect. The Emperor was about to continue on when there was another shrill knock and one of the Emperor's attendants came scurrying in. His face was nervous as he bowed before the Emperor and murmured something to him. The Emperor's face twitched in irritation for a second before he nodded his head. The attendant walked off the dais in a calmer fashion now and approached the main doors where a guard stood watch. The guard opened the door and the attendant walked outside. He could be heard giving the same announcement that Governor Feng just heard.

The doors swung open once more and another man came in, striding confidently toward where Governor Feng was sitting, a bodyguard – at least twice the size of Kabuto, falling in step behind him. The man bowed humbly, a few paces away from where Governor Feng was sitting.

"I must apologize for my lateness, _Bixia, _there was traffic." The man replied. Delicate murmurs rippled through the men in response to the man's apology while Governor Feng gave a concealed snort.

The man picked his head up, smiling as he straightened his robes and adjusted his posture as servants quickly moved to accommodate him with a table and refreshments.

"Your humor is appreciated." Said the Emperor dryly. "Perhaps now we can continue on?"

The Emperor opened his mouth, droning through the current state of affairs. Governor Feng subtly slipped a peek at the man who had just arrived and was sitting only two men away from Governor Feng. He found him sipping his tea good naturedly. He spied Governor Feng's subtle look and gave him a wink.

Governor Feng abruptly turned away, angered by the man's crass. If _anyone _at all challenged Governor Feng's move toward obtaining the position as emperor, it was the man who had just arrived. Governor Feng currently held the position of Viceroy or Governor of Zhili. It was the highest ranking position under the Emperor and he had direct control over both Peking and the Hebei Province.

Although Governor Feng was originally from Xinjiang in the west, his wife, Karura was the younger sister of the heir to the Kurama Clan, one of Peking's most important clans. They had originally settled in Tianjin where Governor Feng had first entered into politics. It had taken Governor Feng a lot of effort to get to the position that he was currently at. That's why it angered him when he witnessed the man's crass and over-confident antics. The man was Shimura Owashi and was currently the Viceroy of Shandong.

Unlike the other Provinces, the Land of Fire had _two _Governors. And it annoyed Governor Feng because 'technically', the Viceroy position in Shandong should be his as well. It was only through the forgiving nature of the emperor during the time when Shandong was first taken over that he allowed Shandong to keep their own Viceroy instead of giving the duties to the Viceroy of Zhili.

"_Bixia."_ Said the man to the Emperor's left, bowing his head. Governor Feng snapped out of his thoughts and trained his focus on the man in the white robes.

The Emperor turned his head slightly, acknowledging the man's words. "Hokage-_gong_." He replied.

"I think we should discuss the matter of your succession." The Hokage said, his voice deep. His mask was a bird's face, painted with brilliant reds, yellows and oranges. Governor Feng knew him by his shinobi name _Huo Du Ya. _The Hokage of Konoha was required to be present at every important political meeting that the Emperor held. The Hokage was one of the highest military officials that the Emperor had, considering that Konoha shinobi made up their top military ranks. Ironically enough, the current Hokage was relatively unknown on the battlefield unlike his predecessors.

"Hm." Said the Emperor, a light smirk on his lips. "Perhaps you are right."

Governor Feng's eyes narrowed, praising the Hokage for his shrewdness. It was common for the title of Emperor to be passed on within the family, usually to the eldest son. The current Emperor, however, broke tradition by claiming that the _Tianming_ – the Emperor's right to rule would be leaving his family after his rule, barricading any of his family and children to the position of Emperor. It had caused political calamity and unrest when the Emperor made this announcement. If the Emperor's family wasn't right for the job, then who would be?

Naturally, thoughts turned to Governor Feng, the Viceroy of Zhili. He was an accomplished man who had wielded his power without corruption for so long. The Emperor had claimed whoever he felt wielded the _Tianming _within his current regime would be given the title of Emperor.

This had put the citizens of Hebei and Shandong to rest, but to politicians like Governor Feng and even the Hokage, they knew it for what it really was – a clever way for the Emperor to say whoever would suck up to him best would be given the job.

Although the next Emperor wouldn't affect the current Hokage's position, the next Emperor would have a say in whoever would be made the next Hokage. The Hokage was merely looking out for his village, appraising each of the men to see whose decision he could respect. And in turn, Governor Feng respected him for that.

Governor Feng risked another look at Shimura and found he was doing his best to look humble. The bastard. The Emperor shifted his gaze between Feng and Shimura. One of the _xunfu – _civil officers, cleared his throat and the Emperor acknowledged him.

"We, the _xunfu _and _tidu _believe that the position should be given to the Viceroy of Zhili…or the Viceroy of Shandong." The balding man said.

Governor Feng's second of glowing pride faded when Shimura was mentioned. The Emperor stroked his chin, appraising the man. "And you have reason to believe that the _Tianming _will be passed to one of these men?" He did, after all, have to keep up with the illusion that it wasn't _he _who would have the final decision in electing the next emperor.

"Ah, yes." Said the balding _xunfu, _nodding his head.

"Very well then." Said the Emperor. "But which of them will be picked…" He mused out loud.

The Hokage then placed a hand on the Emperor, a daring move even for him considering the Emperor was the _tian zi – _Son of Heaven. The Emperor, however, didn't seem to mind and turned toward the head shinobi.

"Yes, my friend?" He asked, his voice curious.

"A thought just occurred to me." The Hokage said, his voice thoughtful.

Shimura's face soured at the Hokage's words. While the Hokage's preference between the two was unknown, the Emperor was known to show slight favoritism toward the Viceroy of Shandong, simply because he held a soft spot for the underdog. Anything under the Hokage's suggestion would be a loss for Shimura.

"Do tell." Said the Emperor leaning back in his seat and bringing his hands together.

"War has us in her shadowy hands." Said the Hokage. Disgruntled whispers rippled through the room. Even the Emperor himself bristled.

"It's no secret." The Hokage continued. "That to the south, the Land of Crowns and the Land of Roses have been pushing at this country's borders, vying for illegal trade. So long as the United Trade Alliance holds steady to their negotiations, we should have no problem. But should things go sour, we can be sure to be attacked."

"Furthermore," Continued the Hokage, "May I remind you that Orochimaru, the Konoha traitor has been sitting idle for far too long. His last attempt at the destruction of Konoha and this great Province brought about utter destruction in the areas around both Peking and Tianjin."

"What are you implying?" Asked the Emperor, raising an eyebrow.

"You, _Bixia, _are not on your death bed. Why hastily choose a successor? They say a man reveals his true self in the face of war. _Wait _to see which of these two honorable men is most appropriate to hold the _Tianming._" And with that, the Hokage sank back to the Emperor's side.

Shimura was not so subtly scowling while Governor Feng allowed himself a smirk. So that's how the Hokage would play it. After all, the most honorable man on the battlefield would be someone the Hokage could trust.

How shrewd indeed.

_Glossary:  
Bixia- Your Imperial Majesty  
Huo Yu Da – Fire Raven  
Tianming- Mandate of Heaven  
xunfu-Civil officer  
tidu- Military officer  
Gong – Chinese honorific, equivalent of Lord_

* * *

Naruto blew out a sigh as he walked farther from the guest house. He managed a few hours of sleep after the briefing with Tsunade, but had woken up with a start after dreaming of Sakura marrying the Kyuubi. As bizarre as that sounded, the idea really frightened Naruto. He was still reeling after his discussion the previous night with Sakura and his talk with Orochimaru only made matters worse.

Naruto had been scared of the Kyuubi ever since he realized that it existed inside of him. As a child, he sometimes used to hear the Kyuubi whispering to him. Scared, he had always run crying to Kakashi. Then, when Naruto was ten, he and Sakura had their first full fledged mission as shinobi where they encountered the rogue shinobi Zabuza and his protégé Haku. Kakashi had almost been killed and in his anguish, Naruto had allowed the Kyuubi to take over. The damage was insurmountable and he had almost killed Haku and Zabuza before regaining his senses. Ever since that day, Naruto had locked the Kyuubi deep within him, worried that if the Kyuubi ever escaped again, he wouldn't have the strength to rein him in. Orochimaru's words the previous night reminded him of his deep seeded fears.

Naruto entered the main courtyard just as a carriage pulled up. Some servants walked up to open the door and Governor Feng and a white haired man stepped out.

"Look at this!_" _A servant yelled. He waved his hands as he stood by the wall. Naruto saw a white flyer on the wall before a group of servants gathered around it.

They were all whispering anxiously as Governor Feng and his white haired bodyguard approached it. Remembering their place, they parted ways for Governor Feng who snatched it from the wall.

_"Yin Cang She?_ Here? Impossible." Said Governor Feng with disregard as he shook his head. The white haired man looked troubled, as if he were about to disagree with Governor Feng. Then the moment passed and he halfheartedly agreed with him.

"Let Lady Tsunade know I wish to speak with her." Naruto heard Governor Feng say as he walked away. The other man nodded before reluctantly crumpling the flyer into a ball and tossing it to the ground. Naruto picked it up and studied it. It was an illustration of Orochimaru's mask, blaming him for the robbery. Naruto knew the fliers were Tsunade's doing, an effort to keep people on the lookout, but Naruto thought there was something suspicious about the white haired man's reaction.

Naruto heard another horse trot in through the gate and he heard the servants chatter as they ran to help the newcomer. Naruto looked up and was greeted by the unsuspecting sight of his teacher. Naruto shut his eyes and then opened them.

Naruto sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. _"Wo Lang-laoshi."_

_Glossary:  
Laoshi – teacher _

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was disappointed at the sight he saw. This man was far too young to have his life taken away from him. To make matters worse, Itachi recognized the man as one of Peking's clan members – it was the _Hyuuga _that had been reported missing only a day ago_. _He bent down close to the body and stuck his hand out. He was quickly handed a pair of disposable gloves and he snapped them on his hands.

With slender fingers, he slowly probed the body. Sweeping back locks of matted greasy hair, Itachi found a series of green markings across the man's forehead.

'A Branch member.' Thought Itachi sullenly. Itachi was well acquainted with Hyuuga politics to know that all Hyuuga branch members were marked with the _Hyuuga Soke no Juinjutsu _that prevented the secrets of their _Kekkei Genkai_ the _Bakyugan_ from being known. It was an archaic tradition, left over from the days when the Hyuuga Clan had originated in Konoha. The Hyuuga were far too invested in their old, useless traditions to abandon the branding of their members. Itachi also knew it was mainly used today as a way to keep the branch members in line, but he pushed these thoughts aside, reminding himself to stick to the task at hand.

There was no blood or any sign of external injury. Frowning, Itachi stood up and motioned for two members of the Peking Coroner Squad, a branch of the police force, to turn the body over. Once they did, Itachi bent down again, his fingers probing for any sign of injury. He sighed and stood up, pealing the gloves off.

"Umino-_jueshi_." He said, gesturing to the young brown haired cop.

The boy was at his side in an instant. "Uchiha-_juzhang_?"

"Collect all the missing person reports as well as the reports filed for every dead body found within the last two weeks. Make sure the autopsy reports are there as well." Said Itachi wearily.

The boy nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Itachi looked back to the body, gesturing for the Coroners to take it to autopsy. "Thank you, Umino-_jueshi_. I'm going back to headquarters. Have someone alert me when the autopsy is done." Iruka bowed and Itachi swiftly mounted his horse and galloped off.

This was the third body found in two weeks that didn't appear to have external injuries. The last two victims that they found had died of a bizarre disease. The morgue had claimed they died of old age, although each of the victims had been relatively young. Itachi had a hunch – and usually his hunches were correct, that this victim would be the same. If he could find missing persons reports for the first two victims, it would mean that whoever was kidnapping, was also disposing of the kidnapped. The question was why.

Itachi had another theory, but he wasn't sure that he would be so happy if he proved himself correct.

_Glossary:  
Huuga Soke no Juinjutsu-Hyuuga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique  
Juzhang - Chief_  
_Jueshi – Lieutenant _

* * *

Sakura breathed in the scent of her tea, not knowing how to face her teacher. Tsuande had sat them all down immediately, presented them with tea, and then left them to discuss what had happened last night. Sakura didn't know if it was because Tsunade was too busy to talk with them right now, or she was too stressed and was hiding away so she could drink.

"So Tsunade thinks that this is a ploy to set up Governor Feng." Said Kakashi breaking the silence.

"More or less." Said Naruto. "It's one of three theories actually. I actually have a theory that there is something suspicious going on with the Feng household. Governor Feng might not be directly involved, but someone in there is."

"What have you found out Naruto?" Asked Kakashi.

Naruto paused before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. He smoothed it down on the table. Sakura looked at it with interest. These were the fliers that Tsunade and put up to implicate Orochimaru, what did it have to do with the Feng's? Kakashi frowned at the picture of Orochimaru.

"Impossible." He said. "Why would he come to Peking?"

"We've heard rumors about a criminal being harbored in the Feng household." Sakura said finally finding her voice. "We think the thief might be working for Orochimaru. It's either that or the thief is unrelated to Orochimaru and both just happened to show up on the same night to steal the sword."

"I don't believe in coincidences." Kakashi sighed. "This is bad."

"He's always been after the sword." Said Naruto shrugging.

"And there would be no place safer than to plant someone under Governor Feng's nose." Sakura concluded.

Kakashi nodded. "Maybe I can finally avenge my master." He said with some remorse. "Who pursued the thief?"

"Sakura did." Said Naruto. "I confronted Orochimaru."

Kakashi turned his attention towards Sakura. Sakura shifted nervously. "You have no thoughts on who the thief was?" Questioned Kakashi.

"No, I suspect that Orochimaru has two accomplices though, there was another there." Said Sakura, her eyes trained on her tea cup. She quickly explained to Kakashi about her fight with the sword the thief and the senbon that had almost hit her.

"Did you question those at the Feng's?" Kakashi asked when she was done.

"No." Said Sakura feeling embarrassed.

Kakashi drummed his fingers on the table. Sakura finally looked up. "You can blame me for the loss of-"

"Orochimaru must have had another reason for planting someone within the Feng's, he couldn't have known that the sword was coming here." Interjected Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Hmm…good thinking Naruto."

"I don't blame you for the sword Sakura." Said Kakashi giving her a happy look. "I'm sure you did your best."

"Sakura and I will get the sword back, don't worry Kakashi-_laoshi_!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

Sakura smiled gratefully at them both. "Naruto is right however. It was too sudden for Orochimaru to have known about the _Tian Tang Jian, _he must have other business in Peking." Explained Sakura, her confidence returning.

"There was a body in the forest." Naruto explained. "Ten Ten found it and the autopsy results pointed to Orochimaru."

"A body..." Kakashi shook his head and pushed his hand through his gray hair. "Maybe the reason Orochimaru has come to Peking is because he's looking for a new host." He said. "Orochimaru frequently changes bodies when those bodies are of a lesser...caliber..." He said, his voice sounding disgusted. "Maybe he's looking in Peking for a more permanent one."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Maybe he has found one in the Feng household! Perhaps he was coming to Peking to collect?" Sakura asked alarmed.

Naruto made a face. "Sorry, but it doesn't seem like he would find anyone worthy in the Feng household."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "We should keep all possibilities open. We should also consider that the criminal in the Feng household is Orochimaru's spy. Remember that Orochimaru has his finger in everything, including politics most likely. Maybe the spy is keeping him up to date. Maybe he was coming to check up and found out the _Tian Tang Jian _was here. Who there knows about the sword?"

Sakura grinned. "That's what we're going to find out _laoshi_."

_Glossary:  
Laoshi- Teacher_

* * *

Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sakura left the room while spinning his tea cup in his hands. With a slight sigh, he rested the tea cup firmly on the table and stood up, leaving the room. It seemed like he was going to have his days busy with trying to track Orochimaru's whereabouts down.

"Not so fast", Said Tsunade as she rounded the corner, giving Kakashi a look that he knew not to mess with, "We need to talk." She said sternly, herding him back into the room he just left.

"Kakashi, why are you giving me the _Tian Tang Jian?_" Tsunade asked as soon as she slammed the door shut.

Kakashi stood a moment considering things before he sat back down in his seat. "It…was time to move on." He said, keeping his answer curt and his head bent down towards the table.

Tsunade fixed him with a stern look that said she didn't believe him. Kakashi's cheeks grew heated under his mask as he caught Tsunade's look.

"I wasn't lying when I said that, you know, it's the truth." Said Kakashi emphasizing his words as he looked Tsunade in the face.

"But the whole truth?" Asked Tsunade skeptically, "I know that you have had to do things with that sword, things that have made you…"

The feeling of metal slicing through flesh, the staining red crimson blood, the brown eyes that held nothing but happiness, the spidery fingers that caressed his cheek...a kiss that should have never been.

Kakashi squeezed his eye shut. "I'd rather not speak about it." He said, cutting her off. He got up from the table ready to leave.

"Then give me the reason," Tsunade demanded as Kakashi opened the door to leave, "The real reason why you're giving me the sword."

Kakashi paused. "There are just some things I would rather not relive. The first time was far enough, yet every time I pick it up..." Kakashi paused, his head on the door frame.

Tsunade approached Kakashi and laid an hand on his shoulder. "I don't pretend to know what you are going through Kakashi," She said softly, "But to give up the sword…I know what it means to you. Minato gave it to you for a reason."

"I'm sure _laoshi_ will realize that I am making the correct decision." Said Kakashi turning his head back towards the door.

"Kakashi…" Tsunade sighed. "You've had a rough life, rougher than most shinobi. You've given up and lost so much already, I just don't want you to regret this."

"Tsunade…I…I realize all that you have done for me over the years. I'm really grateful, but there are just some things I would rather not talk about." Said Kakashi hanging his head.

Tsunade stared at Kakashi, unsure of what to say as she watched the weary man remorsefully. "Alright, Kakashi." Said Tsunade finally conceding. "But I'm here, you know, if you need to talk." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Tsunade, you always were." Said Kakashi lifting his head. "And thanks again…for taking the sword off my hands."

"When you want it back, you can take it at any time, considering we find it." Replied Tsunade.

Kakashi shook his head as he reopened the door. "I almost considered letting the thief keep it when you first told me, but it would be a disgrace to _laoshi's_ memory. I'll get it back, don't worry." And with that, Kakashi left the room.

Tsunade shook her head. "It's not the sword I'm worried about, kid."

_Glossary:  
Laoshi-Teacher_

* * *

"Argh!" Orochimaru yelled, his scream a few decibels over Kabuto's comfortable hearing range.

Kabuto discarded the extracted kunai on the floor and continued to heal Orochimaru's chest. It almost gave him some sick sort of satisfaction that Orochimaru had been bedridden with a kunai protruding from his chest all day while Kabuto had done his daily duties with the Fengs. Of course he did rush over a soon as he had a chance, but that was beside the point.

Once Orochimaru's chest healed, the snake man pushed Kabuto away and stormed over to the window, putting his fist through the glass.

"Who the _fuck _got the sword before we did last night?" He raged.

"Language, _Sifu _Orochimaru." Said Kabuto as he picked up the kunai he discarded to properly throw it away.

"I don't _care._" Hissed Orochimaru. "I want to know who it was!"

Kabuto had a theory on who it was. The chakra signature was unmistakable to him, but he didn't want to reveal it to Orochimaru just yet.

"Who else could have known about the sword?" Kabuto questioned.

"Why don't you tell me that?" Orochimaru snarled at Kabuto. Really, his bad temper wasn't at all flattering.

"You know what, I don't care." Amended Orochimaru. "I want you to find that sword for me, and you better find it quick." He said, prodding a bony white finger in Kabuto's chest. "It's somewhere in this damn city, find it!"

_Glossary:  
Sifu – Master_

* * *

Kakashi was pacing around the room Tsunade had provided him. Kakashi didn't know for sure whether the _Tian Tang Jian_ was in Orochimaru's possession or not. Kakashi let out an aggravated sigh. It was not possible that Orochimaru found out about the _Tian Tang Jian_ so quickly. It was a spur of the moment decision, there was no way he could have acted so quickly. But he must have had some accomplices. Sakura was right, maybe he was in Peking for a different reason. Kakashi collapsed back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

The thought of the _Tian Tang Jian_ in Orochimaru's hands was a dangerous thought.

* * *

_The smell of ash was heavy in the air and there were thick plumes of smoke still visible above the treetops. The usual misty field where the Konoha memorial grave stood was seemingly untouched, but there was an unnatural path that led to the forest that was created by a bunch of toppled trees, as if someone had rolled over them. _

_Kakashi licked his lips underneath his mask as he stood alone in front Konoha memorial grave. The names from last night had yet to be added, but Kakashi still felt at peace standing there. Kakashi squeezed his left eye shut before he opted to pull his forehead protector over it. The pain in his left eye was just as raw as the pain in his heart. The _Tian Tang Jian_ felt heavy on his back. He wondered why his teacher decided to give it to him._

_Kakashi had promised himself he wouldn't shed anymore tears, especially after the death of his father. But now, he felt dangerously close to doing so. He had just lost his teacher and his only best friend. He had probably been standing there for at least an hour, ever since the battle ended. His eye was burning and he felt weak. He realized he should get to the hospital, but he didn't want to move from that spot. _

_Just then, he felt uneasy. He clutched at the forehead protector covering his eye. He honestly wondered if the eye was killing him. As he continued to stand there clutching his eye, he realized it wasn't him at all. He could feel the presence of someone else's chakra and they weren't doing a very good job of hiding it. He heard a rustle of leaves in the forest and he jumped to face the spot and armed himself with a kunai. Orochimaru staggered out of the forest. _

_"Kakashi." He rasped. _

_Kakashi noticed that Orochimaru was still battle worn from last night. His clothes were ripped and his face peeling. _

_"Give me the _Tian Tang Jian._" Said Orochimaru. _

_Kakashi automatically gripped the hilt of the sword. _

_"It doesn't belong to you, it belongs to me!" Orochimaru yelled. _

_A few birds flew out of the trees cawing at the loud sound. The once again eerie stillness was around them before Kakashi whipped the sword out of the sheath on his back with surprising speed. The sword felt right in his hands. _

_Kakashi took a gulp, trying to summon the last of his strength. Orochimaru had taken enough from him already and he wouldn't let him take his sword from him too. "You're not strong enough to take me on." Kakashi said angrily. _

_Orochimaru gave out a cackle. "Little boy, I'll kill you then take the sword!" _

_Orochimaru flew towards him as Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up to reveal his Sharingan eye. It was still red and blotchy from yesterday. Kakashi flew forward to meet Orochimaru and swung the sword with amazing speed and slashed Orochimaru's arm off. It sprayed blood through the air before landing in the dewy grass. Kakashi landed behind him as Orochimaru fell to the ground in a ragged breath as he clutched the stump. The red blood dripped between his white fingers._

_"Impossible..."_ _He whispered before disappearing. _

_Kakashi pulled his headband over his eye again before kicking Orochimaru's arm in disgust. His eye began to throb painfully and Kakashi felt his heart start to pound irregularly. He knew immediately that he had made a major mistake in opening his eye. He fell to the ground, unable to do much more. He felt so vulnerable, but there was nothing he could do. _

___The blood left the grass soaked in red._

* * *

**Note2: **The Mandate of Heaven is a Chinese philosophical belief that heaven would reward just rulers with the right to rule, but it would be displeased with a corrupt ruler than thereby withdraw its mandate which would lead to an overthrow. The Mandate of Heaven passes between those who rule best. Sometimes, famine or natural disasters under a rule would allow citizens to believe that the Mandate had been taken away from them.


	8. Host

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Thanks to Tanuki-san-chan-kun-whatever, Joele and happy everyday life.  
**

**I hate to ask for reviews, but the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll be to post the next chapter. If I can break 30 reviews, that would be excellent. I might even give you guys a gift ;)  
**

* * *

008: 主人  
(host)

The sun was starting to rise in the early morning sky as the pink and orange hues shifted through the dull blue ones. The morning rays cast off the treetops and poured down the stone steps of a certain underground lair, illuminating the entrance. Orochimaru paid no mind to the single ray of light falling onto his chair through the dusty window. His forehead glistened with sweat and he was paler than usual.

"Kabuto." He rasped.

His white haired servant appeared almost instantly.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" Orochimaru rasped in a loud voice.

'Doing your dirty work.' Kabuto thought bitterly. Instead he replied "Doing my duties at the Feng household." Kabuto threw back his hood before moving towards a creaky wooden table, the only other piece of furniture in the dusty room.

Orochimaru's twitched at Kabuto's frankness while Kabuto rolled his eyes. Orochimaru had been irritable ever since the _Tian Tang Jian_ slipped through his fingers again and Kabuto was getting tired of it.

"Isn't the girl getting married soon? Shouldn't you be making your move?" Asked Orochimaru, even more irritated.

"Puppetry is a delicate art." Said Kabuto, his tone a tad patronizing. "I thought you prided me on my ability to get the Feng's to trust me?"

Orochimaru was about to snap out a reply, but Kabuto continued, his voice too perky for Orochimaru's liking. "In any case, I'm sure I can persuade Governor Feng to let me stay on to guard one of his other sons. Preferably the youngest. Temari was only the first pawn anyway."

"I regret praising you when we met earlier." Muttered Orochimaru. "Seven years is more than adequate time to have moved on to the brother…Who is the girl marrying anyway?"

"She is getting married to Uchiha Sasuke-_hou_." Said Kabuto filling a syringe with a thick clear liquid.

"Uchiha?" Asked Orochimaru intrigued. "I remember that last name…oh yes." Orochimaru's mouth slid into a twisted grin. "A young boy I killed many years ago had the same last name. He shouted it at me before I slit his throat."

Orochimaru laughed a bit. "That useless twit thought he could save his teacher, that pitiful Namikaze boy."

"Hmm." Said Kabuto walking over to Orochimaru. "This boy is quite different. He's a genius. I hear he can control the _Sharingan_."

_"Sharingan?"_ Murmured Orochimaru thoughtfully. His eyes took on a cunning gleam.

"Yes," Said Kabuto as he stabbed the syringe rather painfully into Orochimaru's neck. "I think the Copy Shinobi _Wo Lang_ has one."

Orochimaru relaxed as the syringe was pulled from his neck and the liquid entered his blood stream. He guessed with the latest dosage, his body would be able to last another week before he needed another dosage. Orochimaru cursed his futile body. He would need a stronger and more permanent body soon. Ugh! How his soul longed to escape the confines of this retched body and into something new and fresh.

Orochimaru remembered the first time he had performed the _Furou Fushi_ after years of research and experimentation. The way he had trapped his opponent like a cat catches a mouse and the way his soul had lifted out of his slowly dying body and into the world. It had been exhilarating – the brief moment without limits. Orochimaru almost had trouble harnessing himself in, but then it had been over and done with. He succeeded in infiltrating his host body and found with delight that this new body now moved of his will. Orochimaru found it hard not to succumb to his desire to do it again. He had waited until it was once again the appropriate time to move to a new body, although he had to wait a few years. But, the wait had been worth it.

Orochimaru quickly took inventory of all the available hosts ready for picking downstairs. He realized with dismay that none of them were suitable for anything other than temporary solutions. The Hyuuga, the one that had been his prized possession despite him being a branch member had somehow escaped and had gotten himself killed. It infuriated Orochimaru to think about how something so precious had slipped through his fingers…again. Especially to settle once again for a less than satisfactory body made Orochimaru sick. How he would relish a body that provided him with something useful; it had been too long since he had one of those.

If there was a boy in Peking with the use of a strong _Kekkei Genkai _like the _Sharingan..._

Orochimaru's face turned calculating. "This boy is young is he not? I would like to meet him. This boy and his _Sharingan_ could prove most useful right now…"

Yes, if this boy's _Sharingan_ was even half as trained as Kakashi's, then this boy would be an excellent choice. Orochimaru could just think of the possibilities he could accomplish if he had something like the _Sharingan_.

Orochimaru waved Kabuto off and stood up quickly. There were many things that needed to be done. He needed to find out exactly what the _Sharingan_ was capable of. And then he needed to learn more about this Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru needed to know exactly how he could play on his weaknesses to lure him in...

As Orochimaru walked off, Kabuto thought of the risk of trying to capture one boy when there were so many available hosts just downstairs…

_Glossary:  
Hou - rank below lord_

* * *

Naruto scratched his head, his hands running through his messy hair. He hadn't slept much the night before and Naruto knew it would probably be catching up with him soon. There was no exact reason why he couldn't sleep, but it was just this odd feeling that kept washing over him. Naruto pushed the thought to the back of his head and decided he would devote himself fully to catching the thief. So he took a large slurp of his kanji and thought mournfully about two things. One was the fact that Sakura had neglected to give him _yuntun mian_ for breakfast and insisted on congee because it was healthier for him. The second more important idea was hat he still had no idea where the sword was.

Sakura sat down at the table already fully dressed in her tactical vest and shinobi outfit and took a bite of her fried dough before sipping her green tea. She watched Naruto's face wrinkle up.

"C'mon Naruto." Said Sakura rolling her eyes. "You can have wonton and noodles for lunch."

Naruto shook his head. "It's not that…I was just thinking about something…"

Sakura put her teacup down. "What is it?"

Naruto had just been thinking about the odd circumstances in which the sword was taken. No one had known of Kakashi's decision to bring the sword to Tsunade. When they arrived, only Tsunade and her assistant Shizune had known about the sword's presence in the study. Sakura had told them that she showed the sword to Feng Temari and Tsunade had said she showed the sword to Governor Feng that night. Tsunade was certain that Governor Feng had not stolen the sword and honestly, Naruto could think of no reason why either the Governor or his daughter would want it, let alone possess the skill to steal it.

Tsunade had her entire estate torn apart, yet the search had yielded no sword. Although Tsunade was willing to vouch for her own household, she couldn't do the same for Governor Feng's. And Tsunade knew there was no polite way to ask if they could interrogate his entire household without insulting the Governor. So it was at this point that Naruto was out of ideas as to how to find the sword.

"Maybe we should just test everyone's calligraphy." Naruto joked disparagingly.

"What?" Asked Sakura with a laugh.

Naruto shrugged. "You're always telling me that if I practiced my calligraphy more, I'd be better with a sword. And the thief _must _be good with one, otherwise why steal it?"

Sakura ate her congee in silence, absorbing Naruto's words. His comment triggered something from the depths of her memory. The way Temari's hand had looked when she wrote Sakura's name, the delicate, yet powerful flick of her wrist. The way her hand, wrist and arm had moved as one…

Sakura dropped her spoon and it splashed in her congee, creating a mess over the wooden table. Her mouth hung open and her green eyes were wide as she stood up so fast, her chair fell to the floor. She slammed her hands on the table. Naruto looked up confused at her sudden action.

"I need Tsunade to request a meeting with Governor Feng and his daughter for me!" Her green eyes rang with urgency.

_Glossary:  
yuntun mian – wonton noodle soup  
congee – rice soup_

* * *

"What the hell…?" Said Kabuto through gritted teeth as he collapsed on the wooden floor. He had swept through the entire bedroom, ransacking every inch of it, yet there wasn't a single piece of evidence that it was there. Kabuto grit his teeth for a moment before he hesitantly put his ear to the sliding door, listening for any signs of footsteps. There were none, luckily.

It was unmistakable who stole the sword last night. Kabuto was well acquainted enough with their chakra signature and there was no denying it.

So if they took the sword, where the bloody hell was it?

* * *

Eguchi Daichi rubbed a hand over his face as he leaned his head back against the chair. A gruesome scar, years old by the looks of it, passed under his left eye and curved down his cheek. Tipping his chair back precariously against the windowsill in his office, Daichi pushed the sleeves of his white robe up before putting his hands behind his head. The sun was just about to dip behind the the mountains that loomed in the far distance. No one was supposed to interrupt Daichi during this time, so he figured now was as good a time as any to squeeze a quick nap in…

"Sleeping on the job?"

Daichi bolted awake, his chair quickly snapping back to the floor. The young woman with black hair and amber eyes gazed back at him as she leaned against the windowsill, arms crossed over her chest. Despite the cold weather outside, her shirt was sleeveless underneath her tactical vest.

"Asuka!" Daichi said sharply. "What are you doing, sneaking into the Tsuchikage tower like this?" He glanced toward the door, where two ANBU guards were supposed to be stationed outside. Had she slipped past them too?

"I just wanted a friendly chat." Asuka replied, nonchalantly as she straighted her frame away from the windowsill. "I feel like I haven't had much time to talk with you." She shrugged. "Maybe it's because you've been having so many late night meetings."

Daichi narrowed his amber eyes. "So you know about the meetings." He stated.

Asuka shrugged again, pacing before him. She was tall for a woman, a fact that often gave her an edge against other kunoichi. She reminded Daichi of a woman he once knew, a long time ago. "Yes, I do. And I just thought it was a little strange that I wasn't invited. I've always been your trusted confidant before." She said.

"Yes…you have been." Replied Daichi, straightening into a posture that was better suited for his rank. "But am I required to tell my daughter everything?" He asked.

Asuka narrowed her eyes but her gaze remained smooth and cool. "No, but as your right hand general you are, so I'm just wondering why I've been left out."

Daichi sighed. Asuka had always been smart, ever since she was a little girl. Daichi had raised her on his own for most of her life and as a father, he couldn't be prouder. But sometimes he wondered if it was a mistake to have made his only daughter his right hand general. Often, he didn't know where to draw the line.

"I was only trying to protect you." Daichi explained with a shake of his head.

Asuka became uncertain at her father's words. "What is it?" She asked.

Daichi watched the sun dip below the mountains. "I'm planning an attack against Konoha." He said simply.

Asuka's amber eyes widened and her face betrayed both utter confusion and revulsion. "Attack Konoha?" She cried, "Under what cause? They have done nothing to us!"

"You are too young to have experienced the bitterness of war..." Explained Daichi darkly. He unconsciously rubbed a finger down the scar on his face.

"Father…" Said Asuka uncertainly as she shook her head. "This is…complete and utter madness! You cannot _mean _to disturb our time of peace!"

"Time of peace?" Daichi spat. "_Peace _is an _illusion, _Asuka! Do you not remember the Third Great Shinobi War? The years that it took us to rebuild?"

Asuka had only been a child during the Third Great Shinobi War, but she remembered the damage that had been done. She remembered how the Konoha infiltrators had come into Iwa, killing everyone in sight. Buildings had been set on fire, the Tsuchikage tower had been blown up. The infiltrators had all been killed, but they had left a permanent scar in Iwa that had only since faded.

Asuka shook her head. "But why now? If Konoha had wanted us dead, they would have destroyed us already. The war has long since been over; there is no need for us to retaliate now."

Daichi shook his head, as if disappointed. "You are thinking like a child Asuka! Konoha has been weak ever since the Kyuubi attack. The longer we wait, the longer they have to restore their strength. Now is the time to strike!"

Maybe she was thinking like a child, but this just didn't seem right to Asuka. Something wasn't adding up. "Will you defy me?" Daichi said with steel in his voice.

"As a general to her Tsuchikage, I cannot." Said Asuka sternly. "But as a citizen of Iwa, as your daughter, I…have more trouble digesting this."

"I will be counting you in." Said Daichi. "You are first and foremost my right hand general and one of the best archers in the army. I cannot lose you."

"I only hope you have thought this through." Said Asuka.

_Glossary:  
Tsuchikage- Kage of Iwagakure  
Iwagakure – Hidden Village in the Rock_

* * *

Itachi took a sip of tea, his face impassive as he sorted through the stacks of papers that were on the table before him. The quiet buzz of the café droned around him, but Itachi effectively tuned it out, remaining completely focused on the task on hand. His dark eyes roamed along the meticulously written reports – courtesy of Umino Iruka. The boy was steadily growing on Itachi and he found that he could more readily depend on him than even the most senior officers in the force

"Would you like some more tea sir?"

With loath, Itachi pulled his eyes away from the report and into the face of a young, fresh faced waitress who was beaming at him. She held a steaming teapot in her hands expectantly.

It was the second time she visited Itachi in the span of five minutes…and he had only just arrived. Itachi supposed he should have felt flattered at her attentiveness, at the fact that she was interested in him. He couldn't help but feel a pang of irritation and her behavior however. Normally, Itachi wouldn't have bothered to conduct office work in a public place, but he held a soft spot for cafés, especially when the tea was good.

Itachi traced his long finger along the rim of the tea cup and looked down. When he looked up, capturing her gaze again, it was smoldering. The girl took a tiny intake of breath, her face dazed. Itachi took no satisfaction in this. "Miss," He said, his voice soothing and calm, baring no traces of any of the irritation he felt, "I'm fine. I would appreciate it if you did not bother me until I call you over."

He raised an eyebrow and she mutely nodded her head before walking away. He let out a sigh and turned back to the reports. His hunch had been correct. The previous two victims found dead had also been reported missing by family members. Also, the autopsy report for the dead Hyuuga had concluded that the man had died of old age, although he was barely past his prime.

Something was definitely strange about the relationship between the kidnappings and the dead bodies. Although the bodies bore no trace of injury or anything that could suggest homicide, Itachi knew better than that. There were other ways to kill a person, sometimes without laying a finger on them. The question was, who would bother to kidnap someone if you were only going to kill them later?

Several thoughts sprang to Itachi's formulated mind and he frowned at the possibility. Quickly gathering his papers, he laid down a generous tip on the table – not because he wanted to _encourage _the waitress, but it was rather because he respected anyone in the restaurant business, and walked out of the café, not entirely missing the waitress's crestfallen face.

* * *

When a carrier pigeon landed on Umino Iruka's desk, he wouldn't call it odd, but just another part of his job description as a Lieutenant in the Peking Police Force. But the bird that landed on his desk this time wasn't the usual carrier pigeons that Iruka normally received. The officer that brought the pigeon to Iruka probably hadn't bothered to pay attention, but Iruka could tell at first glance that this bird wasn't a native to Peking, nor the Land of Fire. This bird was from the south, a fact that had Iruka quickly cajoling the bird onto his arm before he bolted from his desk and to a place where there wouldn't be as many prying eyes.

Iruka walked quickly to another room, grateful that none of the other officers noticed his strange behavior. He closed the door to the meeting room gently behind him before he set the pigeon on the table. A tiny scrolled message was attached to the bird's leg which Iruka quickly plucked off. The characters for his name were written on the front.

Sitting wearily in a seat, Iruka unscrolled the message with deft fingers. The message was simple and to the point – not much could fit on a piece of paper so small but Iruka found himself wishing there was more to the letter all the same. He subconsciously ran a finger across the bridge of his nose. A raised scar in his tan skin marked the place where his finger trailed along. He felt a terrible dread run up his spine and although not for the first time, Iruka found himself wishing that he could be as ignorant as the rest of the civilians in Peking, the ones who were content with believing that myth and lore was exactly that and not the reality that Iruka knew it to be.

Iruka got up from his seat, gathering the bird once again on his arm. The shrine in the Land of Lightning where the bird had come from was in no way close to Peking, so Iruka knew the bird deserved a good rest before making the journey back. Before he could move, however, he looked at the message one last time, just to ensure he didn't misread it the first time.

_Has been confirmed. Ichibi and Sanbi are gone. Will remain on lookout for more news.  
-C_

He didn't.

* * *

Sakura clicked her gloved fingers against the wooden table when a servant walked in and bowed. "Feng-_xiaojie_ and Feng-_gong_ have arrived, _Wu He-nushi_."

Sakura stood up as Temari breezed in through the door and into the room. Sakura was waiting in one of the smaller visiting rooms that lead out to a beautiful outside terrace. The room was mostly open and the sunshine shone in.

Temari's eyes were guarded as she walked in and Sakura bowed to her. Temari took a seat at the small table. Gaara walked in after her, his dark blue robes sweeping behind him.

"Gaara-_gong_." Said Sakura bowing head. "My regards Governor Feng could not be here. I hope all is well." Said Sakura.

Gaara nodded, his dark eyes boring into her. "He is well. Thank you for your concern. He is just a bit busy today." Sakura awkwardly avoided his direct gaze.

"Lady Tsunade wanted me to give these to your family, as a wedding gift." Sakura explained instead, gesturing to two chests sitting on the table. "She regrets not being here as it appears she has come down with a slight cold."

Tsunade wasn't really sick, but when Sakura explained her situation, Tsunade explained she already was already arranged to meet with Governor Feng and Temari to give her the wedding gifts. She let Sakura go in her place.

"Lady Tsunade is much too considerate, to give us so many wedding gifts." Said Gaara, his fingers grazing over the two chests that Sakura brought with her. "I hope she feels better. Such a deep misfortune, that she should first loose such a prized possession and then to come down with illness? A shame."

Gaara turned at this moment to look at Temari seated at the table. Gaara led Sakura to the table and gestured to the seat next to Temari. Temari smiled at Sakura, but her eyes were still composed and guarded.

Sakura took her seat before speaking. "You are well informed Gaara-_gong_." Said Sakura finally. "But we know who the thief is." Sakura filled her voice with confidence.

"Really?" Gaara's voice now held some interest. "And what will Lady Tsunade do with this knowledge?"

Sakura saw Temari lean in a little. "Well, if the thief turns themselves in, she will pursue the matter no farther. She wants to keep it discreet." Said Sakura.

"Discreet? I was wondering why the police force wasn't called in immediately." Mused Gaara. He shook his head lightly. "She shouldn't be too lenient."

Temari pursued her lips. A maid walked in carrying a tray with a few tea cups and a teapot. She set it down on the table before bowing and walking out.

Gaara opened the teapot and added some of the tea ingredients that were presented in small dishes. "I hear some people have gone missing from Peking lately; do you think this kidnapper and the thief are one of the same,_ Wu He_?" His eyes were trained on the tea and his voice nonchalant.

The shock and confusion was now clear on Temari's face as her mouth opened slightly and she glanced at Sakura.

"Kidnapping?" Sakura was also surprised.

Sakura thought back to the body that was discovered at Ten Ten's. Was Orochimaru kidnapping people to become his hosts? The thought seemed very likely and the thief of the _Tian Tang Jian _probably had nothing to do with it.

Sakura shook her head and kept her voice composed. "No, I think the thief is smarter than a mere kidnapper…"

Gaara didn't respond, but poured the tea into the cups and passed them to both Temari and Sakura. Sakura and Gaara both picked up their teacups.

"The thief is most unusual." Said Sakura. As Sakura pulled the teacup close to her, her right arm grazed across Temari's back. Sakura made sure that her fingers pressed into the area on Temari's back between her shoulder blades.

Sakura had hit the thief in the same exact location when they were fighting. Temari's back cringed and she bent over, quickly putting her teacup down. She put a hand to her mouth.

Sakura smiled under her mask. "Oh I'm sorry Temari-_xiaojie_, did I hit you?" She asked.

"Of course not, _Wu He._" She replied, her voice tight.

_Glossary:  
Xiaojie - Chinese honorific, equivalent of Miss  
Gong - equivalent of Lord  
Nushi - Chinese honorific, equivalent of Ms._


	9. Story

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note:Thanks to Joele and Starfire201. Next chapter will be posted when there are reviews.  
**

* * *

009: 故事  
(story)

Sasuke shook his head, trying to rid the sweat from his forehead. The cold wind blew past him and the wind chilled his over worked body. He performed the familiar hand signs with quickened speed.

He put his fingers to his mouth. _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

The large fireball blew out of his mouth as he jumped back. He landed on the ground panting. The fireball jutsu was the Uchiha's signature jutsu, something that Sasuke had learned personally from his father, not long before his death. Although legend had it that the mighty Uchiha Clan had once hailed as shinobi from Konoha and had possession of the mighty _Sharingan_, it had been a long time since any Uchiha could properly weild it correctly let alone perform any jutsu. It was why Itachi had been heralded as the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan – not only had he unlocked his _Sharingan_ had an absurdly young age, but he had also mastered all of the known Uchiha jutsu, something that hadn't been done in a very long time.

Although Sasuke had unlocked his own _Sharingan_ at the age of twelve, Sasuke knew that he was no where near as good as his brother was at that age. So Sasuke kept practicing. Practicing for the day when he would weild his knowledge against the bastard who killed his family.

Sasuke wiped his forehead, deciding maybe it was time to rest. He had been training night and day recently because it was the only thing that kept him busy. When he wasn't busy, his thoughts started to stray. Strayed thoughts were no good when they only led to thinking about a certain pink haired kunoichi. He walked back inside from the courtyard.

"The Leader wanted me to personally thank you for your contribution with the foreigner."

Sasuke stopped. Voices were coming from Itachi's study. He hadn't been aware that his brother was home, was again, or that he had visitors. The voice, cold and high strung was female. Sasuke had never heard the voice before, nor had he ever seen his brother in the presence of a woman.

"Thank you," Came Itachi's cool voice, "Although you may inform the Leader that I was only doing my duty."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and strained his ears. Duty? Since when did Itachi have a duty to report to anyone but himself? _He _was the Chief of Police.

"I will. The Leader feels that he hasn't been able to utilize you efficiently, not since you were able to-"

"Ah." Said Itachi, cutting the woman off. His voice was unemotional, but it was powerful and authoritative. The word menacing came to Sasuke's mind. He forgot what it was like to hear his brother speak like that. "Please, I would rather not have you speak of that here."

He heard a chair scrape against the floor and Sasuke quickly backed away and moved to make it look like he just came in. The sliding door was pushed aside.

After a moment, a slender woman dressed in a simple black _qi pao _walked out. Her dark eyes flickered to Sasuke and then she quickly cast her eyes downward before leaving. Itachi stepped out of his study, shot a quick look at Sasuke before turning to leave. Sasuke paused a moment in the doorway, wondering exactly who that women was and what she was speaking with Itachi about. Sasuke thought back to a similar encounter he witnessed, many years ago.

Sasuke thought the paper flower in her hair didn't suit her at all.

_Glossary:  
Qi pao – Chinese dress  
Gong - Chinese honorific, equivalent of Lord  
_

* * *

___Sasuke quickly grabbed his books from his room where he had left them the previous night and hurried out the door. Itachi was still home, so maybe he would walk Sasuke to school. When Sasuke got outside and past the gate, he saw Itachi standing with an older, strange looking man. Intimidated, Sasuke quickly hid._

_The man looked like a peasant, judging from the clothes he was wearing. His skin was a weird shade of blue and Sasuke thought he looked more like a fish than a blue man reached out a lightly shoved Itachi. Sasuke scowled. How dare this peasant touch his brother! He watched eagerly to see what Itachi would do._

_But Itachi stood there and did nothing._

_"Initiation is tonight, kid." The man chuckled. His teeth looked sharp and pointy._

_"I am well aware." Said Itachi calmly and as he looked around. He did not see Sasuke._

_"I hope you're planning on blowing up a city or something, because that's the only way a punk ass thirteen year old kid like you is going to get in." Grinned the blue man._

_Itachi finally brought his eyes up to look at the blue man. "Don't you worry about what I have planned. Now if you'll excuse me, please leave. I would appreciate it if we didn't speak about these things when others are around." Itachi cast a meaningful glance at where Sasuke was hiding and then turned and walked through the gate._

_Sasuke quietly got up and snuck away. Had Itachi known he was there just now? Impossible. Sasuke shook his head and concentrated on what else his brother had said. Initiation? Maybe Itachi had gotten invited to join a new prestigious organization. Sasuke grinned. Maybe when he came home, if he asked if he could come with, Itachi would let him. Sasuke added a little bounce to his step as he thought about it._

* * *

The sun had passed its highest point in the sky but the sky was a dull instead of the bright blue of a few days ago. No clouds littered the sky and the sun was not much more than a pale yellow ball in the sky. The wind wasn't too powerful and it blew through every once in a while, but when it did, it cut through like a bunch of knives. The cold wind was blowing in from the north, making the street vendors of Peking dress a bit warmer than they normally would. The harsh winds were quickly blowing the leaves off the trees and they drifted to the floor, littering the ground in yellows, reds and oranges.

It had been a few days since the disappearance of the _Tian Tang Jian_. Sakura had hoped that her talk with Gaara and Temari had put some pressure on Temari to return the sword, but so far nothing. Sakura was anxiously waiting, hoping that she hadn't made a mistake in suspecting Temari. Really, all the evidence pointed to her, but since the _Tian Tang Jian _still hadn't turned up, she couldn't be sure. Naruto and Kakashi were confident in her assumptions and told her to relax, that it would turn up. It was frustrating, however, for Sakura to just sit around and wait for Temari to return the sword of her own free will. Even Naruto had wanted to do something, anything into pressuring her to give the sword back. But Tsunade had warned them all to proceed with the utmost caution, lest Governor Feng find out they were accusing his only daughter of thievery.

Sakura took her bag of fruits from the outdoor vendor as she dropped a few copper coins into the balding man's hand.

_"Xie Xie."_Said Sakura, thanking him. He bowed as Sakura turned to walk away.

Sakura looked down into her bag, wondering how on earth she could start making Naruto eat more healthily, when the sound of her name made her jump.

_"Wu He."_

With a startled look, she glanced up to see Sasuke standing in front of her, looking startled and perhaps even a little unnerved to see her. "Uchiha-_hou_." She said with a bow._ "Ni hao." _

"_Ni hao._" Sasuke murmured. "Please call me…call me Sasuke." He said, turning his face away from her.

Sakura was a bit taken back, but she quickly bowed her head. "Of course…Sasuke-_hou_. Are you enjoying a day in the city?" She inquired politely.

"Yes." Said Sasuke looking away. "I was just taking a walk through the city."

Sasuke's heart was suddenly beating wildly in his chest and Sasuke for the life of him could not fathom why, nevermind that he had been thinking of the pink haired shinobi ever since he had seen her at Tsunade's estate.

Sakura nodded her head amicably. "Well I should be going, enjoy your walk, Sasuke-_hou._" Sakura bowed her head before to moving to walk off.

"Wait!" Said Sasuke suddenly, the words tumbling from his lips. When Sakura turned toward him expectantly, Sasuke could feel his cheeks reddening and he fought to keep the blush from coloring his cheeks. He had spoken on impulse – anything to get her to stay with him for a little while longer.

"Actually, I was hoping to discuss something with you, perhaps you would be willing to come to my estate?"

Sakura's eyebrows raised under her mask. What could Uchiha Sasuke possibly want to discuss with her? She was almost scandalized by Sasuke's suggestion for her to go to his house. But then, she realized that the Uchiha's must have a multitude of maids and servants that worked in their estate, ensuring they wouldn't be there on their own. Besides, Sakura would be lying if she said her curiosity wasn't at least a bit piqued at what the elusive Uchiha wanted to discuss with her.

"If that would be easiest, I would be pleased to discuss something with you." Said Sakura respectfully, bowing her head.

Without a word, Sasuke quickly turned around and started to walk away, back down the dirt road that the vendors were lined up on. Sakura quickly jogged to catch up with Sasuke's brisk pace before she lost him in the crowd of shopping people and selling vendors. Sakura realized with some annoyance that Sasuke didn't seem to be much of a people person. They continued walking, and the shops soon began to thin out. Sakura looked around, quickly taking in the sights. She had never been to this side of Peking before. Sasuke took a turn onto another, more refined path and kept walking. The trees hung over the road, creating a lush landscape.

Sakura focused on Sasuke's back. She noted with some surprise that he wasn't in the clothes she normally saw the aristocrats in. Gone were the long beautiful silk robes. Sasuke was instead wearing black pants that fell to his ankles and sleeveless kimono style black shirt, tied off with a white sash. Tiny goosebumps peppered his arms, making Sakura speculate that he either left his house in a hurry or he was trying to seem tough and badass. Neither one seemed too far-fetched for the elusive Uchiha.

Sakura wondered with mild interest if he had been working out. His arms were hard and sturdy and she could see the movement of his shoulder blades through the black material.

Sakura quickly looked up into the sky. The sky was turning gray and Sakura was hoping another storm wasn't coming their way. Finally, a gate appeared bearing the Uchiha Clan crest. Sakura recognized the symbol from the Peking Police headquarters. Sasuke kept walking and they entered the Uchiha complex. Sakura followed Sasuke up some cement steps, each side guarded by a stone lion. Sakura took in the sights as she heard Sasuke unlocking the doors. The main Uchiha house certainly was impressive. It had probably been more impressive when it was first built, but now it seemed just a bit worn and decayed with age.

The house compared considerably with Tsunade's, although Tsunade had people maintaining her estate. It was obvious no one cared about the well-being of the house here. Sakura heard the door unlatch with a loud click and she turned to see Sasuke opening one of the two massive red oak doors. There was a chain of keys dangling from his hand. Sakura raised her eyebrows amused. The Uchiha's certainly were keen about their privacy…or was it their safety?

Sakura's hand grazed one of the glass window panes as she walked inside and Sasuke followed her.

"You can take a seat." Sasuke said roughly. His voice echoed through the house.

Sakura removed her shoes and padded across the dark wooden floor towards a low table in the middle of the room. She sat down beside it, folding her legs underneath her before looking around the room. Sasuke disappeared. Everything was in its exact place, yet the house seemed bare. Everything was dark and cold. Sasuke came back moments later holding a teapot and two cups on a tray. He set them down on a table. Sakura looked at him quizzically. Surely he had a maid to do those types of things.

"We only have one servant." Explained Sasuke, as if he read her mind. "And she is out today, doing errands." He said stiffly.

Sasuke cleared his throat and took a seat opposite of her. "I'm sure you've heard of the circumstances concerning the massacre of my clan." His voice was stiff when he said it and his eyes gazed at the table.

Sakura was too dumbfounded to respond. The way Sasuke had said it made it sound as if it was common knowledge in Peking – and it no doubt was – but Sakura wasn't as well conversed with news in Peking. Looking around the house, it all made sense. It was so obviously and completely devoid of any human presence. Sure it was clean and neat, but it just didn't looked…lived in.

"You didn't know." Said Sasuke. His voice was emotionless.

Sakura lowered her gaze even though he couldn't see behind her mask. "I'm sorry."

Something stirred with Sasuke as he heard Sakura's words. Ever since the massacre of his clan, never once had Sasuke heard someone say they were sorry. Sure he had heard people say it, but he heard the pity in their voices when the said it. They were sorry for him, but they didn't mean it. But when _Wu He _said it, he could hear the emotion in it. As if she did truly mean what she said.

Gripped by an overwhelming desire, Sasuke suddenly wanted more than anything to see the girl shinobi's face. To verify that she truly meant the words that she said and that she looked as she had sounded. But Sasuke knew it was against shinobi protocol that a civilian should see their face. He instead bunched his hands into fists and held them underneath the table.

"Would…would you mind telling me what happened?"

Sasuke was startled by _Wu He's _soft words. He had never spoken about that night to anyone…in fact, no one had ever asked him. Itachi had done most of the speaking, when he recounted the macabre tale for the non-Uchiha police officers and for the media. Itachi, after all, had been the one to discover the massacre and had begun to set to the gruesome task of moving the bodies. It was just an unfortunate mishap that he hadn't gotten to their parents bodies before Sasuke arrived home that night.

Sakura paused, reading Sasuke's silence as an unwillingness to share his story. "I apologize." She recounted quickly. "If it is too painful…"

"No." Said Sasuke suddenly. He wanted to tell it.

_When Sasuke ran home, twilight had already set upon Peking as the moon cast its eerie glow over the streets from its full position in the night sky. Books tucked securely in his arms, Sasuke kept a watchful eye out on the streets. He hoped that he wouldn't incur his father's wrath, who often warned him about the dangers of roaming Peking at night. _

_Sasuke's stomach growled and Sasuke hoped that with any luck, his mother would have set aside a plate of dinner for him, or at least would have persuaded his father not to punish Sasuke for coming home at such a late hour by having him forgo his dinner. It was perhaps a mistake on Sasuke's part, for not coming straight home after his lesson with his tutor. But the day had been so inviting and the weather warmer than usual that Sasuke had stopped at the park, eager to master the _Katon_ jutsu that his father had deigned to teach him. He had simply lost track of time. _

_Sasuke was nearing the Uchiha compound now. With any luck, his father wouldn't be home yet and Itachi's initiation…whatever that meant, wouldn't have started yet. As Sasuke stopped to adjust his books and pick up his robes, a strange feeling overcame him. It was foreboding and it felt like the blood had run cold in his veins. But in an instant, it was gone. Sasuke looked up, peering at the roofs and trees surrounding him, but he saw nothing but the shadows created from the street lights._

_Unnerved, Sasuke suddenly couldn't wait to get home. Picking up his robes and not caring much for propriety, Sasuke ran at full speed toward the Uchiha compound. When he reached the entrance, he felt overwhelmed with the feeling that something just wasn't right. While the Uchiha weren't known to be an obnoxious bunch, bouts of children's laughter and of people talking could usually be heard. Yet tonight, the entire compound was silent, only the wind fluttering the lanterns outside the door._

_Sasuke's books slipped from his grasp and Sasuke ran to his house – the main estate within the compound. As he flung open the red oak doors, that's when he saw them. _

_Slaughtered, each and every one of them. _

_The maid who was closest to the door – perhaps she had been sent to escort Sasuke home had been sliced diagonally across the torso from collarbone to navel. She hadn't even had time to scream. Her face was splashed with blood and crimson colored her menial robes. _

_Sasuke bolted, but everywhere he went, it was the same thing. The cooks in the kitchen had all been cut down – with their own cutlery no less, the maids that kept the Uchiha household running had been either been stabbed or had their throats slit and were now lying in a pool of their own blood. They all had the same look of horror in their eyes._

_Running outside, Sasuke found it was no better. His aunt and uncle, whom Sasuke loved dearly, were both slumped over the railing of their porch when they had run out, maybe to see what was causing such a commotion. Their blood was now dripping down the railing to the gravel below. Down in the courtyard, a couple of Sasuke's distant cousins were lying dead, their weapons on the ground. Perhaps they had tried to fight back, but not a speck of blood was seen on their swords. _

_The sight of his dead grandfather and younger cousin in one of the alleyways was enough to make Sasuke vomit up the lunch he had earlier. His grandfather's eyes were open, _Sharingan _activated. Had that not even been enough? The most horrible thing about the scene was there was recognition written on his grandfather's face, as if he had known the attacker. _

_Wiping his mouth, Sasuke pushed on. He hadn't screamed before, but the sight of his dead grandfather induced him to do so now. "_Mama! Baba_! Itachi!"__ Sasuke screamed. _

_More dead maids and servants in the alleyways. A few more cousins in the other courtyards and on the porches. Weapons were always drawn, yet blood didn't mar any of them. There were scorch marks on the wood. Sasuke screamed until this throat was raw and his voice hoarse. His legs ached and his head was pounding. Yet there was still no sight of his parents or his brother._

_Finally, Sasuke reached the stables. Inside, he could hear the horses whinnying and stomping their hooves, as if they knew of the carnage outside. Sasuke collapsed in the hay, not noticing the one of the stable boys who was lying dead on his stomach. Sasuke bolted to his feet upon seeing him and the large gash in his back. With red and weary eyes, Sasuke cast his glance into the dark stables._

_When he ventured inside, that's when he saw them. He was too late._

_His parents had gotten farther than the rest of his clan in that they had almost succeeded in their attempt to escape. They were at the back of the stable, as if they had been backed into a corner. The stable boy had probably been bring them their horses when he was cut down. There was blood everywhere, it soaked into the hay and stained his parents clothing. His kind, beautiful mother had been the first to die. She was lying face down in the hay. When Sasuke rolled her over, her mouth was gaping wide, horror and shock written on her porcelain face. Tears had been streaming from her eyes and had now dried into ugly marks upon her face. The blood had splashed and stained her perfect white skin and her clothes._

_Sasuke's once wide eyes were now brimming with tears as they slid down his cheeks_. "Mama…"_He moaned._

_His_ _stomach churned again, but this time, he only heaved up water. He found his father, some feet away. He must have put up a fight, because his sword was drawn and his _Sharingan _activated. Burn marks scorched the hay and some of the wood. Yet in the end, His father had been stabbed in the stomach and then beheaded – like the stories that Sasuke had read of people committing _seppuku _in the Land of Whirlpools. Sasuke heaved again and kept heaving, but his stomach had nothing else to offer.  
__  
"Sasuke." The voice made him jump as Itachi burst into the stable and quickly ran to his younger brother. _

"Gege!"_ Sasuke cried, running into his brother's arms. Sasuke smelled the faint scent of blood on Itachi's clothes, but didn't really care. It was probably from taking care of the bodies. His brother was safe. But his parents...his parents...  
_

_"I didn't want you to see this…" Itachi murmured softly in his ear. He cradled his brother tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Sasuke..."  
_

_Itachi was rambling, something Itachi _never _did, __but Sasuke was too distraught to notice. _"Mama, Baba…" _Sasuke moaned. "Why? Why?" _

_Itachi didn't reply as Sasuke screamed and cried, instead just stroking his hair and shielding their parent's dead bodies from his eyes. Itachi released him and Sasuke brushed the tears from his eyes, only to find more coming. There was a burning scent in the air and some of it mingled on Itachi's clothes._

_Itachi turned away from Sasuke. "It will just be you and me now." When he looked at him again, there was pity written in his dark eyes._

Just then a roar of thunder boomed overhead shaking Sakura out of the trance that she had been in. Sasuke looked away from her and toward the window as thunder boomed once again. He seemed more withdrawn now, after having shared his story. A dark and weary look had entered his eyes. There was a crack of lightning and Sakura could hear the rain thundering down now. It seemed to echo ghostly through the whole house. Sasuke bent down and pulled out a drawer from the beautifully engraved table in front of him. He pulled out a partially used candle and set it on the table. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember when he last used the matches.

Sakura cleared her throat, as if to fill the space and pulled out a box of matches from her tactical vest. She flicked a match against her gloved palm and then lit the candle. The candle offered light to the surrounding area which had quickly grown dark with the storm. It cast a warm glow over both Sasuke and Sakura.

It had just been a way for Sasuke to spend time with her, but in telling the shinobi his story, Sasuke felt…different? Had speaking of it finally brought closure to Sasuke? Sasuke still felt the burning need to avenge his clan's death. But it had made Sasuke feel…closer to Sakura. She now knew a deep part of him that no one else really knew. The desire to see her, to really see her felt stronger now.

"I'll get a warm pot of tea." Said Sasuke suddenly standing up.

Sakura watched Sasuke pick up the tray and move off toward the kitchen. Uchiha Sasuke was…strange, to say the least. He was beautiful in the way that only gods could be beautiful. Yet he was cold, distant and unemotional, sometimes rather rude. He was like a puzzle, just waiting to be pieced together. The tale that he had just revealed to Sakura had helped to put one piece in place, but Sakura could still sense there was so much more that she was missing. The maternal side of Sakura wanted to help him. The feeling that he was just a lost little boy was not completely unfounded on Sakura.

Sakura's green eyes roamed the bare threaded room. Her eyes finally rested on what seemed to be a family altar the corner of the room. Sasuke still hadn't returned with her tea yet; it couldn't hurt to take a peek. Silently moving across the room, Sakura looked at the altar. Used incense littered the table along with a few dried flowers and small tangerines. Sitting side by side in beautiful frames of oak, were what Sakura assumed to be Sasuke's parents. Sakura picked up the frame of his mother. She was beautiful, Sakura could tell that much from her portrait. She had a serene and lovely face. Sakura could tell that many of Sasuke's facial features came from her.

What a poor kindred soul, to be taken from this world forever…

A hand grabbed Sakura's wrist and the frame was violently wretched from her hand. Sakura looked to Sasuke, her green eyes a mixture of shock and rage behind her mask. Sasuke made no motions to let her go, even when Sakura tried to jerk out of his grasp. He was surprisingly strong…

He ignored her, delicately placing the frame back on the table. Finally, as if he remembered Sakura's presence, he released her wrist, as if her skin had burned him.

Sakura yanked her wrist back, clutching it to her chest. "I…I should go now." She said, whipping around and walking back toward the door.

Sakura slipped on her shinobi sandals and opened one of the massive red oak doors. She turned back to Sasuke, who had followed her to the door. Sakura bowed to him. "Thank you for inviting me in your home, Sasuke-_hou_." She said curtly.

"Wait." Said Sasuke. "I didn't mean…"

Sakura turned back toward him. "I appreciate you telling me about your parents. I can't tell you how terribly sorry I am for your loss.I apologize I couldn't be of more help to you."

"Hn." Replied Sasuke in a non-comitial tone. He glanced away and Sakura noted it seemed to be a habit of his. He didn't like confrontations. "The portrait of my mother…" He began, still looking away.

"I apologize, Sasuke-_hou_." Said Sakura stiffly. "Thank you for showing me my place."

There was a spark of emotion in Sasuke's eyes as his head snapped up to look at her. "That's not what I meant."

"Regardless…" Said Sakura. "It wasn't my place. She was a beautiful woman, for what it's worth."

Sasuke didn't speak as he looked at her, but his eyes, his deep, dark emotionless eyes seemed to be trying to tell her something. His hand hesitantly reached up toward Sakura's face, his fingers almost delicately caressing her cheek.

Sakura was almost lost in the moment. The urge to discover what was wrong with him, to help him was overwhelming – and there was something to him and Sakura wanted to know what. But Sakura was also repulsed. Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe there was something dark and dangerous in Uchiha Sasuke, maybe she had seen a glimpse of it when he had grabbed her wrist only a few seconds ago. Maybe Sakura didn't want to know what he was capable of.

Sakura regained her senses and stepped out of Sasuke's reach. "Maybe you forget your place as well, Sasuke-_hou_." She murmured lightly.

Sakura stepped out of the doorway and stood out on the concrete porch. The roof overhead was at least a few feet over the door so it provided ample overhead protection from the rain. Sakura could hear the rain pattering on the steps and the gravel pathway as she looked to the misty forest beyond. The rain made everything look like an illusion.

"_Wu He…" _She heard Sasuke murmur behind her, his voice painted with veiled emotions.

"_Zai jian."_ Sakura said briskly.

_Glossary:  
Xie xie - Thank you  
Katon - Fire release  
Baba- Father_  
_Gege – older brother_  
_Seppuku – Japanese term for suicide_

_ Ni hao- Hello  
Hou – rank below lord  
Zai jian- Good bye_

* * *

Temari was sitting at Tsunade's desk, her hand completing the punctual marks as she wrote the characters on the sheet before her. But her mind was not on her work. In the days that had passed since _Wu He _had met with Temari and her brother, the shinobi's words had plagued Temari. It seemed that _Wu He _was blaming Temari for the theft of the sword. But was she blaming her for the kidnappings of many Peking citizens as well? Something wasn't adding up.

Kabuto seemed to sense Temari's mind was elsewhere as he stood guard by the door. Wordlessly, he shook his head but a small tsking noise escaped his lips. The room was silent so the sound seemed to amplify in Temari's ears. Sensing that Kabuto was going to break into one of his lectures, Temari grit her teeth as she threw her brush against the ink stone, splattering some black ink on the desk's surface.

"What?" Temari snapped, her eyes were blazing.

Kabuto's grey eyes slid toward Temari. "You're distracted, Temari-_xiaojie. _I was hoping you would complete your studies with at _least _some vigilance today." He said after a moment of silence.

Temari rolled her eyes and her eyes shot a glance toward the opposite end of the room where the black lacquer box still stood empty. "I'm sorry if I can't find a shit to give about these useless studies."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, his mind cursing not for the first time that his charge was so temperamental. "Do you think Uchiha-_hou_ wants a dull bride?" Kabuto asked instead.

Temari gave him a look that was easy to interpret before she pushed away from the desk and stood up.

"You're marrying him whether you like it or not." Kabuto warned as Temari pushed past him. "It doesn't matter whether you love him or that boy you found in the desert. Uchiha Sasuke is the one you are marrying. You best remember that." The stress in his voice was on the verge of becoming apparent as his constant double duty between the Feng's and Orochimaru's was beginning to take its effect.

Temari whirled around, her eyes wide as she considered Kabuto's gall. "Watch your mouth." She said, her voice low.

Kabuto shook his head. The room was devoid except for the two of them, so they were both free to speak plainly. "Why did you even come back?" Said Kabuto, edging Temari on. "You were gone for a month. You could have been free to run wild like you always talk about doing! So why did you did you return?"

"Shut up Kabuto, you don't know what you're talking about." Said Temari with concealed rage. Her hands began to ball into fists.

"I do." Said Kabuto, stepping forward. "You complain endlessly about your studies, about your duties as a Governor's daughter, about your obligation to marry. You had the chance to escape it all! And you blew your chance! So I don't want to hear you complain again." Kabuto thundered.

Temari remained silent at Kabuto's words – for the first time – as they hit home. A single tear slipped down her cheek after a moment before she turned and stormed out of the study.

_Glossary:  
Hou - Rank below Lord  
Xiaojie - Chinese honorific, equivalent of Miss_

* * *

Naruto had a fistful of his covers gripped tightly between both of his hands. The air inside the small guesthouse was quiet and still. The night was overcast and the sky was not quite black, but instead a sickly color that made Naruto wonder if it would perhaps snow soon. Naruto shut his eyes experimentally, but the flared back open within a second. He groaned in frustration.

Across the room, behind a silk partition, Naruto could see Sakura's slumbering form as the candle lit on her bedside table flickered back and forth. Knowing Sakura, she was probably bundled up to the chin with her heavy blankets. If only Naruto should be so lucky.

Closing his eyes again, Naruto tried to think positively. Sakura had told him more than once that he should always try to have positive thoughts because negative thoughts could affect him adversely in battle. Naruto let out a deep breath, knowing that he needed to have confidence in himself. But when he closed his eyes, all he could seem to picture was a pair of red eyes staring at him thought a large gate.

Orochimaru's words on the night the _Tian Tang Jian _was stolen seemed to have awakened some deep seeded fear within Naruto. He felt as if the Kyuubi were going to burst forth at any moment. And it only made it that much worse at night, when the shadows created sinister faces that leered at him in the form of the Kyuubi and nightmares plagued him one after the other. Naruto's sleeping patterns had been restless and he found himself having to pop soldier pills during the day just to keep awake. He didn't want to admit to eith Sakura or Kakashi that he was afraid to sleep at night.

But as Naruto tried to keep the image of he Kyuubi's cage at bay, Naruto knew that he would have to get a grasp on himself sooner or later, before something bad happened.

* * *

Orochimaru had always been a man of…ambitious means. His thirst for knowledge had certainly been unparalleled by either of his teammates – the oaf Jiraiya and the meddlesome Tsunade. Only his teacher, Sarutobi Hiruzen had understood his ever evolving quest to discover new things. In the beginning, after his parents died, Orochimaru read. He was constantly reading and he read anything that he could set his hands on. He found _wuxia _novels trivial – unlike half of the Konoha shinobi population – but he instead read tomes on the history of the country, he read about the important battles that had taken place, the founding of the Hidden Villages, medical almanacs, how-to guides.

He had no prospects of being a shinobi, not without parents to scout out a Jounin instructor for him, so Orochimaru sought to better himself without the help of others. When he attracted the eye of celebrated shinobi Sarutobi Hiruzen, Orochimaru naturally thought himself better than his soon to be teammates. After all, he was one who had been selected for his merit unlike Tsunade and Jiraiya who had been chosen because of their familial connections.

But knowledge was power and power was seductive as Orochimaru soon found. He was able to master every Ninjutsu given to him but it was never enough. As he got older, some began to call him 'sick' and 'twisted', but Orochimaru never saw it that way. He was planning for something great, much greater than they could ever even imagine. There had been drawbacks along the way, many drawbacks including the loss of the Kyuubi and the fact that Konoha was still standing, but that was in the past.

The _Sharingan_ was within his reaches.

A delightful _Kekkei Genkai _that would make Orochimaru's quest only that much more obtainable. He had read the shinobi lore concerning the _Sharingan_, years ago when he was still a child. He could scarcely believe that such an fantastical thing existed until practically 20 years later when he witnessed those eyes first hand in a foolhearty boy who had stood against him with only a kunai in hand. It hadn't been hard to plunge a sword into the boy's stomach, but looking back, Orochimaru realized maybe it would have been wiser to keep the boy alive a little bit longer. Had he known the stupid boy would have given an eye to Hatake Kakashi, he would have taken both eyes for himself.

But now he was presented with another chance. And this time he wouldn't mess it up. Poor Uchiha Sasuke was a boy after his own heart. He had lost his parents at an early age and he had an insatiable lust for power so that he could one day avenge his parent's murder. It hadn't been all that hard to nab the sole Uchiha maid while she was out doing errands and make her talk. They did say the maids knew everything…

He would be patient in getting this one. He only need pick the right strategy and watch the pieces fall into play.

_Glossary:  
Wuxia -term for martial arts novels  
_

* * *

_Jutsu:  
Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu_

**Note2: This is my 4th time rewriting the Sasuke/Sakura scene and I STILL don't know if I like it :/  
**


	10. Truth

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note:Thanks to Joele and Starfire201.**

**4 reviews before I post the next chapter**

* * *

010: 真理  
(truth)

Yamanaka Ino was wondering – and not for the first time – why she was here. It wasn't that she thought herself an inadequate shinobi, being from one of Konoha's prestigious clans had all but ensured that she _was _an adequate shinobi. But surely, there could have been a better shinobi for this particular job. No doubt her father would have been more appropriate. In truth, Ino was just a tad bit nervous and it could have been because of the fact that she was cavorting about with hundreds of foreigners milling about around her with her face unmasked. There weren't very many missions where shinobi, especially those of the younger generation, went of missions where it required them to be without a mask. That usually meant that they were doing a recon mission into enemy territory. As it was, Ino's pretty face, shapely body and long blond hair was drawing the attention of many of the men who were going about their business around her.

The atmosphere in Canton was charged with tension. Ino could feel it in the air even as she walked down the road. Men called out to each other in strange and foreign tongues and littered the streets while the native citizens were rarely seen outside of their homes unless they were part of the _Cohong._ The foreigners themselves looked vile and dirty as they squatted in the streets because the Canton citizens refused to take them in. Members of the Guangdong Imperial Army were scattered about the docks. Their presence alone was enough to keep most civilians away from the docks entirely. Now, all that was left were the beggar children and the homeless that were looking for work, but even those were scarce compared to before.

In the distance, Ino could make out of presence of a dozen or more ships, anchored and waiting out at sea. Waiting for what, Ino didn't want to know. She could see their guns and cannons gleaming in the sunlight. When compared to the _junk _ships that were sitting in the _Zhu Jiang_, blockading the river from the ocean, the native ships were a sad sight to behold.

Even in the city itself, one could hardly walk down the street without being hit with the smell of opium wafting from one of the many dens. The Governor of Guangdong's crackdown at the behest of the United Trade Alliance had caused the dens to move underground where they would be less obvious, but the fact that they still openly existed couldn't be changed at this point. It was too late.

Ino steeled her nerves. She was a Konoha shinobi and she was here under the request of her Hokage…who in turn was under request from the Emperor. She had to do the Emperor proud. Yet the sight of the foreigners that were being held hostage put Ino on edge. They leered at her, their faces dirty and their clothes ragged from spending who knew how many days on end sleeping and living outside.

Forcing herself to look at them, Ino concentrated, taking a mental picture in her mind as she tried to focus on every detail within the scene around her. Then, when she was confident that she had taken in everything, she tried to release the picture. Although she was miles away from home, she could still feel the energy, the familiar aura of her clan in the back of her mind. She could feel her father's presence the strongest so she reached out and embraced him within her mind, trying to transfer the mental image. Communicating telepathically over long distances wasn't Ino's forte as her father was much better at it that she was. Yet years of diligent practice had at least ensured she had a chance of doing it. After a moment, she heard her father's affirmation and she breathed out a sigh.

Ino took one last look around before she hurried to the inner reaches of the city where the foreigners were less likely to be lingering. She hoped that she wouldn't have to stay for too long.

_Glossary:  
Cohong – members of the import/export business  
Junk – Chinese ship  
Zhu Jiang – Pearl River_

* * *

Kakashi smirked lightly to himself as he flipped to the next page in his book. No matter how many times he read the Icha Icha series, it never lost its appeal. He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on it. It was a simple manuscript back then, but just the title 'Icha Icha Paradise' was intriguing in its own nature. It was lying on his teacher's desk with a stack of other papers. At first, Kakashi made no move to even flip through the paper manuscript, but as time passed, Kakashi began to burn a hole through the paper as he stared at it, his interest peaking. His teacher was of course already fifteen minutes late – who knew how long he would be waiting for him.

Kakashi remembered with clarity the expression his teacher had made when he walked into his office and had seen Kakashi sitting casually on the couch, reading with real interest the manuscript the perverted Sannin had wrote. His teacher's face had turned a bright red and he had snatched the manuscript away from the innocent looking Kakashi had hastily shoved it under some other papers. When Kakashi had questioned him about it, his teacher denied reading it. He said he never got around to it, which was why it was on his desk. Of course Kakashi knew he was lying and his teacher knew that Kakashi knew he was lying, but they had left it at that.

Now, years later, Kakashi was lounging in a chair in Tsunade's study, under a light, reading that same version of Icha Icha Paradise, fully bound in its orange glory for the 50th time. Kakashi reveled in his reading experience, enjoying the few moments of alone quiet time that he had in the past few days.

As Kakashi glanced up to look around at the ornate study, he noticed beyond the faint glow of the orange light the box he had brought the _Tian Tang Jian _in. It was sitting in its proper place on top of a short cabinet. The box was closed, but Kakashi knew that it remained empty. Slowly, he reached over and turned the light off. As he stored Icha Icha Paradise back away in its proper pouch, Kakashi felt he had a good feeling about tonight.

* * *

As dark as the night and as quiet as the wind, the elusive thief dropped down onto the dirt pathway in front of Tsunade's study. The night was quiet and peaceful as the thief deftly leapt over the stone stairs and inside the study.

Inside the study, the thief swung the sheathed sword over their head as they made their way towards the back. The thief stopped short when they noticed a shadow in the corner, only lightly illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window.

The thief quickly pulled the _Tian Tang Jian_ from its sheath and held it in front of them. It quivered slightly from the movement.

"Out kind of late aren't you?" Asked the shadow, moving out of the chair he was sitting in to face the thief. Kakashi's stalk of hair and forehead protector glinted lightly as the thief's eyes widened.

"You brought me my sword." Commented Kakashi as he held his hand out his hand.

In an instant, the thief quickly countered by pivoting so that the sword was now arched over the thief's head, pointed at Kakashi.

"You're _Wo Lang_?" The thief thundered.

"I suppose my reputation precedes me." Kakashi said dryly. "I am known by even the lowest of thieves."

"I am not the lowest of thieves!" The thief cried.

The thief then leapt backwards and ran out of the study, quickly jumping onto the rooftops. Kakashi quickly followed; following them inside an old watch post at the edge of the complex. The thief was taken by surprise when Kakashi landed next to them.

"Had enough flying? Give me back my sword." Kakashi demanded.

"If it is your sword, then why give it to Tsunade-_furen_?" The thief sneered as they once again pointed the sword at Kakashi.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "You think you can beat me with my own sword?"

"Shut up!" The thief roared.

With that, they lunged at Kakashi who jumped over the thief. Kakashi bounced off the wall with his feet and landed behind the thief, crouched into a fighting position. The thief quickly turned and made to charge at Kakashi, but then they leapt up; feet touching against the wall briefly as they sailed out through the open window.

Kakashi once again followed the fleeing thief across the rooftops. Suddenly, the thief turned midair to face Kakashi as they flicked out a kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi whipped out a shuriken of his own and it clanged into the kunai and both fell to the ground.

The thief and Kakashi both landed swiftly on a rooftop. "You have potential." Kakashi beseeched. "If I could teach you…"

"Save your words!" The thief roared.

They charged at Kakashi, sword outstretched. There was fury blazing in the thief's eyes when Kakashi slid out of the way at the last minute. The thief couldn't stop and Kakashi slid the palm of his hand against the side of the sword before grabbing it and then flinging the sword to the side. The thief's grasp slipped from the sword as they sailed off the roof. Kakashi watched as the thief tumbled to the ground, only to land awkwardly on their leg. They fell to the ground and skidded.

Kakashi flung the _Tian Tang Jian _into a flour sack that was piled up on the side of one of the buildings. The thief struggled to get up as Kakashi leapt to the ground.

"Just give up." Said Kakashi, his voice becoming sharper. "This is a futile attempt."

Then the thief whipped out a fan from the inside of their black outfit. Kakashi adjusted his position a bit; suddenly unaware of what the thief was planning next.

The thief pointed a finger at Kakashi and gave a ragged breath. "Take another step and I swear I'll cut you to pieces." The thief warned.

Kakashi hesitantly picked up his hand and pushed his forehead protector off of his left eye. His always active Sharingan stared at the thief who eyes widened at the sight. The thief swayed a little on their feet, trying to fight off the haze that was suddenly entering their brain. The thief rapidly blinked their eyes before taking a final stance to fight off the confusion Kakashi's Sharingan was creating.

"No!" The thief roared and they swung the fan they were holding, creating a slicing gust of wind that was sent Kakashi's way.

Kakashi narrowly dodged and formed his hands together in a few seals. _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" _

Kakashi spurt the fireball from his mouth and it flew through the air towards the thief. The cool climate air turned hot with its impact and the thief took a stand.

_"Ninpou: Fuusaijin!"_

In an upward arc motion; they their moved their arm and a tremendous gust of wind, bigger than the first, collided with the fireball. Both Kakashi and the thief were blown off their feet by the sudden explosion. The thief crashed into the piled up sacks of flour that Kakashi had previously thrown the _Tian Tang Jian_ into.

Flour filled the air as the thief landed and the thief's black clothes were covered in the powdery substance. The thief winced at the impact and saw that they had received a mild burn on the arm from the explosion.

"What's going on?"

"What was that?"

The thief heard the servant's confusion filled cries and quickly grabbed the _Tian Tang Jian_ before flying over the outer wall.

Kakashi stumbled up and was wiping soot out of his eyes when he saw the thief disappear. The thief landed in the grass and saw Kakashi was right behind them. In a furious attempt, the thief broadly swung the sword at him as he landed.

"Leave me alone!" The thief yelled in outrage as they brandished their weapon.

Kakashi kicked up a large fallen branch from beside a tree and blocked the attempt.

"But you have my sword." Reasoned Kakashi.

The thief was quickly losing patience as they wildly attacked Kakashi.

"There is much you can learn and there would be many willing to teach you with your potential." Kakashi asserted.

Kakashi caught the thief off guard and had the stick positioned under their mask.

The thief glared at Kakashi. "Do it." They said darkly.

Kakashi took the stick away after a moments thought. "I'm sure there will be a time for that, but not now. Come with me to Konoha when I go back. There we can find you a teacher."

The thief narrowed their eyes. "And what if I use that knowledge to kill you and everyone else?" Their eyes held question and doubt in them.

Kakashi shrugged. "So be it, but I don't think you are corrupt. I don't think you are working with Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? The Konoha traitor?" The thief hissed.

There is confusion and bewilderment in the thief's eyes before they pushed Kakashi off and jumped away. Kakashi dropped the stick and looked toward the place where the thief vanished as the moon light shined overhead.

_Glossary:  
Furen - Chinese honorific, used for women of high rank_

* * *

The night was still silent, with the only noise coming from a few crickets as the thief slipped through a slightly illuminated window. Warmth instantly greeted the thief as did a visitor.

The thief stopped short after seeing Kabuto sitting on a chair near the window. His eyes were downcast as he read a book. The thief scowled and ripped their mask off.

Kabuto didn't even look at the thief. "Should I even ask where you have been in the dead of the night?" He said.

Temari threw her mask down, her eyes furious as she took a step closer to Kabuto. "You work for Orochimaru?" She cried.

Kabuto finally snapped his eyes up towards her. "Who told you that?" He demanded.

Temari pointed an angry shaking finger towards him. "Don't even try to deny it. Why are you here? What do you want?" She demanded.

Kabuto stood up and sighed wearily. Although Temari didn't notice, his eyes were calculating. Temari moved away from him, circling him. "I thought it was strange, how you just appeared to save me from _Wu He. _That's because you were planning to steal the sword already, with Orochimaru. I saw the posters Tsunade-_furen_ put up." Temari accused.

"I do work for Orochimaru." Kabuto explained calmly.

This only made Temari seethe with rage even more. "You will ruin my family!" She yelled angrily.

Kabuto gave a laugh before smirking. "Like you really care about your family. If you did, you would marry Uchiha Sasuke without a compliant." Said Kabuto.

"That has nothing to do with it. You don't know how I feel about my family!" Screamed Temari.

Kabuto shook his head. "I know that you long for a life of adventure and I can give that to you."

"How, with Orochimaru?" Spat Temari. "I'd rather cut off my leg."

"Not with Orochimaru." Kabuto amended. "Like your family, he too holds me back from what I want to do with my life!" Kabuto pleaded. "If you come with me, we can escape together. We will roam the world, free from those who try to tie us down" Said Kabuto, putting a light smile on his face. He couldn't just let Temari tell everyone that he was working for Orochimaru. It would ruin him.

"I can't live like a thief." Said Temari still frowning.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Like a thief? You stole the _Tian Tang Jian_, you are a thief!" Said Kabuto raising his voice.

"That was just for fun." Reasoned Temari. "Where can I go? I could never escape."

"We can do it." Said Kabuto. "Together we can. We will eliminate anyone who tries to stop us, including Orochimaru and your brother."

Temari's eyes widened. "Don't ever talk about my brother like that!"

Kabuto smirked. "This is the shinobi lifestyle. It's either kill or be killed."

Temari shook her head. "Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on my brother. I will never go with you, after you lied to me."

"I taught you everything you know!" Yelled Kabuto.

Temari lunged for Kabuto and they both crashed to the floor, knocking over the chair. They both flipped back up and exchanged blows. Temari caught the glint of chakra forming on Kabuto's hand and she quickly spun, grabbing Kabuto's hand and twisting it around his back. She quickly grabbed the fan out of her robes and swung it, pushing Kabuto across the room. He crashed into the wall.

Temari closed the fan, her eyes still on Kabuto as she panted slightly.

Kabuto stumbled up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You deceitful little…I taught you everything about the chakra network and systems but never did you show me you could mold your chakra, much less use element manipulation." He sneered.

"You were ignorant of my skills." Said Temari. "You never wanted to teach me jutsu, so I learned on my own. Why? Because you were afraid I would use it against you?" She asked.

Kabuto shook his head. "If I hadn't seen you fight with _Wu He_, I would have never found out."

Temari still glared at Kabuto. "I started learning from you when I was young. You enchanted me with the thought of being a shinobi, of living a life without restriction. Never did I think that you were going to use me for some evil purpose…involving Orochimaru!" She cried.

Kabuto scowled, attempting to regain his hold on Temari. "Orochimaru doesn't factor into any of this! I was the one who taught you!"

"Liar." Sneered Temari.

Kabuto got up and advanced towards Temari when she pulled out the _Tian Tang Jian_. "I'm giving you the chance to leave." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Or I will kill you."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes and decided today was not the day to take his chances. Kabuto lifted up his hands, surrendering. "I'll leave, Temari. But let me make you this last promise. If you dare tell anyone about our scuffle, about how I work for Orochimaru, your brother is as good as dead."

Temari flinched and Kabuto winked at her. "We'll meet again Temari." He said before fleeing out the window.

Kabuto's plan was in serious need of recalculating, but he had no doubt that Temari would keep to his word.

_Glossary:  
Furen – Chinese honorific, used for women of high rank_

* * *

Itachi weaved through the dark alleys with practiced efficiency, dressed in his customary police uniform. His footsteps made no sound as he walked along the paved pathways before merging along the murky banks of the _Yongding__ He. _

His hands swayed freely by his sides as his dark eyes roved the banks, looking for his contact. He stopped, his senses feeling out for another chakra signature. There was a small spike of chakra and Itachi turned to face the newcomer.

"Itachi-_gong_." A deep voice said. The figure was significantly shorter than Itachi, his frame slightly bulky in contrast to Itachi's slim one. The man wore a dark hooded cloak, preventing Itachi from seeing his true face. "I was…intrigued when I received your message. I admit it's been a long time since I've been to Peking. I must say I appreciate you for not being late."

Itachi ignored the man's pleasantries. His gaze dropped down to the man's gloved hands. "Show it to me."

"You want to be certain." Said the man, slightly amused.

"Well, they say it is protocol, if anyone follows that these days." Said Itachi airily. "In any case, I'm in a hurry."

The man brought his hand up, his dark robes rustling and picked up his left thumb. A gold ring glinted in the moonlight and Itachi made out the character for jewel inscribed on the front.

"Hn." Said Itachi in approval, looking away.

"And you, Itachi-_gong_? I probably should be sure…just in case."

Itachi smirked lightly before digging into the pocket and producing a similar gold ring. He held it up for the man to see before putting it away.

"Down to business." Said the man. "Kisame said you had…questions. Questions concerning what? I don't give away things easily, you know."

"I won't be troubling you too much, Sasori-_qianbei_, these questions don't concern you, they concern…your former partner." Said Itachi. Sasori noted the honorific that Itachi had opted to use and decided that maybe Itachi _was _everything he was said to be. He was polite enough to refer to Sasori as 'Sasori-_qianbei_', yet not as inferior enough to call him 'Sasori-_gexia_'. He liked that.

"Ah." Said Sasori, recognition dawning in his voice. "It seems I won't be able to live him down will I?"

"Well…I'm not here to judge." Said Itachi, his stance shifting slightly. Sasori mirrored his movements ever so slightly. The two men weren't exactly enemies, but they weren't exactly friends either.

There was a pause from Sasori who was taking into serious consideration Itachi's request. "What do you want to know about him? He was well before your time."

"I know that he had an immortality jutsu." Said Itachi driving straight to the point. "How did it work?"

"Hah." Sasori gave a stark laugh and it was odd coming from so deep a voice. "I didn't delve into the snake's secrets."

"Come now, Sasori-_qianbei_." Said Itachi, lightly chiding. "I don't think you would have let something that intriguing slip past your intellect. You must have taken note of something, any small piece of information."

Sasori narrowed his eyes under his hood. How cunning. "It was called the _Furou Fushi_." Said Sasori, finally conceding. "The jutsu allowed him to transfer his spirit from body to body. In turn, that body would become a host until it…expired and he would move onto the next."

Itachi filed the information away, his brain analyzing the implications of the technique. "Considering the amount of taxing pressure that would be placed on a host body for hosting something foreign, I suspect that the body wouldn't begin to show signs of decay until at least a year or two. How often did he switch bodies?"

Sasori was impressed at how much Itachi had deducted from so little information. "I suspect you are correct Itachi-_gong_ …" He said.

Itachi nodded his head slightly before giving a light bow to Sasori. "Thank you, Sasori-_qianbei_. I regret that I had to take so much of your time on such a fine evening."

"You won't tell me why you want this information will you?" Sasori mused out loud.

"Perhaps we could save it for another day, Sasori-_qianbei_." Said Itachi politely.

"It will make for an interesting and intelligent conversation I'm sure."

"Hn." Itachi vanished from view, catching Sasori off guard. The hooded man started at the space Itachi had previously occupied before allowing himself a slight smile and vanishing himself.

_Glossary:  
Yongding He- Yongding River  
Gong – Chinese honorific for lord  
Qianbei – 'You who belong to an older generation'  
Gexia – Important Person_

* * *

_Jutsu:  
Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu _

_Ninpou: Fuusaijin- Shinobi Art: Dust Wind Technique  
A current of wind that blows loose sand and dust. Also a powerful wind blast to knock back opponents or make them loose their footing._


	11. Parents

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Thanks to Joele and Starfire201  
**

**Hey guys, I would like to get at least 6 reviews and then I'll post the new chapter  
**

* * *

011: 父母  
(parents)

"Naruto...Naruto."

"I'm coming I'm coming." Grumbled Naruto as he swiped a hand across his forehead. "Jeez Sakura..."

"Naruto...Naruto..." Sakura kept calling.

"Where the hell..." Naruto started to say when he finally spotted Sakura a few feet in front of him. He stopped short, his mouth spreading into a grin. "Finally..."

Sakura leaned forward, her complexion paling and her pink hair turning long and black as it swarmed around her.

"Come out come out little fox, can the Kyuubi come out to play?" Jeered Orochimaru, his face inches from Naruto's.

Naruto gasped and fell back against the ground. Naruto's blue eyes were round and tense as Orochimaru materialized out of Sakura's body and he cradled Sakura's limp body in his snake like arm.

"Did you think that you could protect her?" Asked Orochimaru, his tone mocking as he raised an eyebrow questioningly. He ran the back of his white hand down Sakura's cheek and Naruto frowned, his hand shooting out toward them as if to protect Sakura.

"Or him?" Questioned Orochimaru as his left arm, now a slithering snake extended out into the darkness and retracted, bringing a limp Kakashi into view.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak in protest and yell, but he found no words could come out. Suddenly, he felt a sickening tearing feeling in his chest. Orochimaru yellow eyes were sparkling in delight and amusement as Naruto tore his frightened eyes away from Orochimaru to look down. His chest was tearing open, an odd rust color aura leaking from it. With trembling hands, Naruto tried to close the gap but then it burst open.

"You will be the one to destroy them!" Orochimaru yelled, his face wild with delight as Naruto exploded in a scream, leaving a giant snarling fox in his wake.

Orochimaru tossed Sakura and Kakashi to the fox's giant feet where the fox ate them both in one large gulp.

"I want them...where are they?" The fox snarled, looking at Orochimaru with hungry eyes.

Orochimaru only laughed before disappearing into the darkness. His laugh still echoed around the fox as two more bodies fell to the fox's feet. The fox only recognized the blond hair of the man and woman before he ate them both.

"Now it is complete." The fox said in a satisfied voice.

**Is this what gives you nightmares, kit?**

Naruto let out a yell as he jolted upright in his bed.

His breathing was loud and rapid and he could feel his irregular heart beat hammering away inside his chest. Naruto eyes quickly adjusted to the still dark room as he bent down his hands quickly feeling his chest. He let out a sigh of relief and his heart started to slow as he could detect no tear within his chest underneath the black cotton shirt he slept in.

Naruto shook his head and slipped his bare feet onto the cool wooden floor.

**Do I scare you that much?**

Naruto froze and his breath hitched as he cringed away from the dark booming voice within his head. Naruto took a moment to regain himself before speaking again.

"Shut the hell up. Don't speak to me." Naruto said out loud, his eyes tightening as he put as much venom in his voice as possible. Saying the words out loud seemed to strengthen them.

Naruto focused on the floor as he tried to push Kyuubi back where he belonged, in the farthest corner of his mind, behind as many barriers as he could imagine.

**I'm a part of you, remember that.**

Kyuubi's voice echoed throughout his brain, though it was much weaker than before. Naruto's nightmare must have left his brain more susceptible than usual.

"Go back where you belong." Muttered Naruto darkly. "You will never be me."

There was a ghost of a laugh. **Just don't fancy yourself with the idea that, that's what happened to your parents.**

Naruto exhaled a breath as he tipped his head back to the ceiling, finally feeling that Kyuubi was gone. He shuddered at the idea of Kyuubi getting that far out of bounds. He looked over to Sakura's bed; half expecting that she would have jumped out of bed at the sound of his yell. But all Naruto found was her rumpled sheets. Naruto eyes widened as he quickly crossed the room. Did something really happen to Sakura and Kakashi? Was Kyuubi just distracting him?

When he reached Sakura's bed, he found a small note on her pillow. Naruto picked it up and studied it with scrunched eyes.

_Naruto,_

_Glad you managed to find this because I know how clueless you are. Anyways, I've gone for tea and breakfast with Kakashi-_laoshi_ and _Sifu _Tsunade. Please come and meet us at the tea house - the one that's closest to Tsunade's estate.  
Don't be late. _

_P.S. I'll make the bed later_

Naruto crumpled up the letter and tossed it behind him. He started grumbling as he looked for some clothes to change into. Stupid Sakura, almost gave him half a heart attack.

_Glossary:  
Sifu – Master  
Laoshi – Teacher_

* * *

Naruto cupped his hands together and blew a warm breath into them before rubbing his hands together as he stepped inside a small tea house. It was a bit warmer inside and the wooden floor creaked under his sandals. He saw Sakura's waving hand from around a paper wall partition. He made his way towards the back of the tea house and closed the paper sliding door closed as he reached the table.

"Oi, Tsunade-_nainai_, surprised to see you here." Greeted Naruto, as he slid into a seat between Sakura and Kakashi.

Tsunade gave him a dry look.

"So the sleepy head finally decided to join us." Joked Sakura as she ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto swatted her hand away playfully, hoping that there weren't any signs of his recent nightmare showing on his face. "Well Kakashi, I hope you are paying because I am hungry." He said, pushing the thought away and grinning as he patted his stomach.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"The weather is changing quickly." Said Tsunade looking outside the window adjacent to them. "I expect the first snow fall won't be too far off."

Sakura's nose wrinkled in disgust. She did not enjoy the cold weather or the snow that typically accompanied the Peking winters. Her mother always joked with her as a child that when she got older, she would move out to the Gobi Desert. With winter quickly approaching, she was definitely considering it.

"Yeah, it's nippy out there today." Complained Naruto as he rubbed his hands quickly on the tops of the legs. "We better ship Sakura out to the desert then." He joked.

"Ha ha." Said Sakura dryly.

"You're food is here." A waitress called out before the paper door slid open and she scurried over, passing around their first round of tea.

A second one came in as the first one left, placing a few select dishes of food down. The door closed as Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "So Kakashi, you dragged me out of my office, just what did you have to tell all of us?"

"You weren't doing much in your office anyway." Said Kakashi under his breath.

Naruto let out a laugh, almost choking on his tea. "Ah, too true _laoshi_!" Sakura took a sip of her own tea, wise enough not to agree, but still secretly smiling.

"When did you become such a smart ass, Kakashi?" Tsunade complained as she scowled at both Kakashi and Naruto. "Just get on with your story."

Kakashi cleared his throat and got down to business. "You all are aware of Sakura's theory about Feng Temari and the _Tian Tang Jian_." Said Kakashi looking around the table.

Naruto nodded his head quickly as Tsunade dipped her head. "A wise assertion that none of us could have made." Agreed Tsunade.

"And I sure Sakura is correct. She'll give the sword back." Said Naruto with a wide grin as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Well last night, I was in _Sifu _Tsunade's study when the thief returned." Said Kakashi.

There was a small plop as the dumpling that Naruto had been grabbing with his chopsticks fell back on the table. His mouth was wide open as he stared at Kakashi. Sakura removed her mask, setting it on her lap as she stared at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"For real?" She exclaimed. "Temari returned the sword?"

Kakashi ducked his head slightly. "Well...not exactly. If it was Temari, and I believe it was, you must have gotten to her. She intended to return the sword."

"But she didn't." Stated Tsunade. "What happened?"

"I confronted her." Explained Kakashi. "I admit I wanted to know her reasons for stealing the sword. Aristocratic children do not go around stealing swords for fun, nor do they even posses the slightest skill to do so."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "And Temari can fight…" She said, recalling her own battle with the blond woman.

Kakashi nodded her head. "I fought her and she possesses amazing skill for someone not brought up as a shinobi. She can even perform jutsu."

Naruto dropped his chopsticks this time. "How is that possible?"

Sakura tapped a finger against her lip. "Well…if she _was _working for Orochimaru, then the answer to that question would be quite obvious. I wonder what Orochimaru would want with a girl like Temari…" Sakura mused, her mouth turned in a slight frown.

"I don't think it is Orochimaru, per say," Interjected Kakashi while he rapped his fingers against the wooden table. "When I confronted her about Orochimaru, she became angry, causing her to flee with the sword."

Tsunade pursed her lips together. "So, this at least let's us know that there is no way that the fact that both Temari and Orochimaru attempted to steal the sword on the same is a coincidence." She concluded. "There is a definite link between the two."

"Hmm…a third party." Kakashi turned to Sakura. "Have you ever met anyone who seems to keep a close eye on her?" He asked.

Sakura thought for a second, but then shook her head. "No, both times I have met with her; she has been alone, which now seems kind of odd…"

"He's been avoiding you."

All heads turned to Naruto who had removed his mask and was now successfully chewing on a dumpling. He quickly swallowed so he could explain. "Orochimaru is a shinobi, so it might be safe to say that his accomplice is well aware of the shinobi world. He…or maybe even a she is avoiding any confrontation with you."

"But what I don't get," Said Naruto, reaching over for a BBQ pork bun, "Is why she would even get involved in this way. Her father is Governor Feng, she can get anything she wants, what does she have to gain in training in the shinobi arts?"

"Not everything…" Whispered Sakura. Naruto took a bite and raised his eyebrows.

"I know that she hates the fact that she has to marry Uchiha Sasuke." Explained Sakura. "I think she feels restricted by her lifestyle."

"Humph." Naruto mused, stuffing the rest of the bun in his mouth.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. "It is possible. Governor Feng does expect much from his children."

"I'm sure," Said Sakura looking out the window, "That Temari feels conflicted between living the lifestyle she wants and honoring her father."

"So now we're sticking up for the thief?" Naruto questioned, looking at Sakura. "It's either one or the other."

Sakura's face started to heat. This was so unlike Naruto to object to something so profoundly."I'm sure it's not that easy…" Sakura pressed. "Maybe the concept of parents is a bit hard for you…" Said Sakura softly.

Naruto's face twitched and he looked away. "It's not like that. Parental experience has nothing to do with it. I'm positive I would still think the same way…" Naruto couldn't help but think back to the blond man and woman that were thrown to the ground at the fox's feet. He suppressed a shudder.

"Or maybe not." Sakura reasoned. "I mean, I'm sure you have wondered what your parents were like…" Said Sakura.

The topic of parents was always something that Sakura tried to avoid mentioning around Naruto. It was kind of odd that after all these years that it never came up, but Naruto never showed that it bothered him. They were never around Sakura's own parents much for Naruto to feel awkward. But that was a good thing, however. Sakura loved her parents but she just couldn't stand the way they acted when she mentioned Naruto. She hated the misjudged preconceptions and prejudices that people, including her own parents had around Naruto. She wanted to spare him that at all cost. Now however, Sakura wondered if his odd attitude had something to do with a parent complex.

Naruto shrugged, indifferent. "What's there to wonder about? They put me up for adoption, so I can assume they were too young or were just flakes. That's all I need to know." Naruto was almost surprised by the own words that came out of his mouth. But as he grudgingly thought back to his dream he realized it could be the truth. His snappish attitude suddenly made himself not feel too good. He quickly stood up and placed his mask back on his face.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sakura alarmed as she looked up at him.

Naruto took another BBQ pork bun. "Thanks for the food Kakashi. I think I'm gonna go explore the town or something. Maybe train. See you later Sakura."

Then Naruto turned and walked out the sliding door. Sakura blew out a breath and raised her eyebrows in slight shock. She pushed it too far.

"Ah shit." She sighed. She stood up after a moment and placed her mask back on. "Later _laoshi_…bye _Sifu_." Sakura slowly shook her head as she left.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, slightly confused about the events that just occurred. "I never thought…I never thought he developed such harsh views of his parents after all these years…" Kakashi ducked his head and ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe I was wrong to have kept his parents identities a secret from him."

Tsunade shook her head sadly and placed her hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "You weren't the only one who wronged him..." Was she an idiot for not explaining to Naruto what he needed to know after all these years? Did an oath to the Hokage matter after all these years?

_Glossary:  
Nainai - Grandma  
Sifu - Master  
Laoshi - Teacher  
_

* * *

_Tsunade brushed back her bangs with a swipe of her hand as she collapsed into a white plastic hospital chair. She rested her hands on the chair arms as she tilted her head back and tightly shut her eyes. Then she heaved a tremendous sigh and her face contorted as if she were having trouble breathing. Her throat felt hard like it had a rock lodged right in the middle of it and her hands started to shake. _

_The hospital was finally silent, but Tsunade could still hear the yells and the cries of pain echoing throughout her head. Physically and mentally she felt drained. So many people, so many bodies, so many deaths. The image of Dan's dead body was flitting through her tormented mind as was the thought of Nawaki's. She cringed at the thought of her little brother and a tear slipped down her cheek. Deadly, disgusting images contorted the image of Nawaki when ever she thought of him. She was forever plagued with the mystery of how he looked when he died for Orochimaru had sinisterly advised her not to look at her brother's mutilated body. _

_She snapped her head up when he heard the sliding of a chair and a mug being set on the table. She found her former teacher, Sarutobi Hiruzen, easing down into the seat across from her. He gave her a sympathetic look before sliding a steaming mug across the table to her. _

"_You look almost as old as I do." Sarutobi stated solemnly. _

_Tsunade didn't respond, but reached over to take the mug. "How are things _laoshi_?" She said quietly. _

_Sarutobi didn't answer right away. He instead looked over at the white stucco walls behind her and tapped his fingers against each other. _

"_They aren't well Tsunade." He finally answered. _

_Tsunade lowered her head. She knew they wouldn't be. _

"_The damage…it's being cleaned up. The bodies…you saved who you could Tsunade." Said Sarutobi sincerely. _

"_It's never enough _laoshi_." Said Tsunade in a low voice. _

"_I just came here to tell you on behalf of Konoha and myself that we consider ourselves forever in your debt that you came back." Explained Sarutobi finally. _

_Tsunade shook her head as she traced her finger around the mug's edge. "It's not like that. I am first and foremost a Konoha shinobi…but I'm not staying." _

_Tsunade started down at the table, looking at the faint traces of peeling paint. She loved Konoha and she loved its people, but she could not bear the death and destruction any more. The past events had been a perfect example of such. Sarutobi looked away at Tsunade's answer but nodded his head. _

"_I understand." He said in a firm voice. "But perhaps you would like to stay for the joint funeral we will be holding…" Suggested Sarutobi. _

"_No." Said Tsunade. "I'm sorry but I can't. I can't look at the faces that I…" Tsunade choked on her next words and bit back the tears welling in her eyes. _

_Sarutobi saved her by shaking his hand at her. "You are not responsible for anyone's death. Please Tsunade, don't think that way." _

_Tsunade took a breath in attempt to clear her mind. "I will pay my respects to Minato before I leave." She stated simply. _

_Sarutobi's face visibly contorted with grief at the mention of his deceased successor. He turned his head away from Tsuande. _

"_I'm sorry _laoshi_." Tsunade whispered. _

_Sarutobi turned his face back and gave Tsunade a weak smile that looked more like a grimace. "He was a great man and shinobi whose life ended much too early." Sarutobi conceded. _

_Tsunade could see that Minato's death had added an extra strain to Sarutobi that time would not heal. "Will you choose another successor?" Tsunade questioned. _

_Konoha was in a very fragile state right now. They were considerably weakened and other enemies could take advantage of this and choose to attack. A new Hokage would be needed in order to pull the village through and show no weakness. _

"_I do not think I can bear to choose another." Answered Sarutobi. "I plan to leave the position to my eldest son. He is an able shinobi and when the time comes, I know he will pass it to the next rightful Hokage." _

_Tsunade nodded but didn't respond. _

"_Well…" Said Sarutobi raising his eyebrows, "Enjoy your tea." He said as he slowly got up. _

"Laoshi_," Tsunade called out after a moment, "What about the boy?" _

_Sarutobi shut his eyes before answering. "There…is a lot of tension right now. Jiraiya is there guarding him now. His room is under high security." _

"_What will you do with him?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together with concern. _

"_He will be a normal kid." Sarutobi surmised. "Minato wanted us to view him like a hero and savior of Konoha, so he shall be." _

"_But do you really think that will happen?" Tsunade challenged. _

"_Only time will tell." Said Sarutobi. "But, certain precautions must be taken." _

"_What are you saying?" Asked Tsunade, narrowing her eyes slightly. _

"_I want no one to know of the boy's parents, not even him." Said Sarutobi. _

"Laoshi_!" Cried Tsunade alarmed. _

"_He will find out, when the time is right…but at such a young age, how do you think he will see his father sealing a beast inside of him? He will not see it as you and I see it. I can't bear the boy hating Minato for something he doesn't yet understand." _

"_Yes…" Agreed Tsunade, furrowing her eyebrows in attempt to focus, "But to leave him in the dark…" _

"_I'm sure he will be fine" Said Sarutobi. "The less people know the better." _

_Then Sarutobi turned around to leave. "Just remember Tsunade," He called out. "The will of fire still burns strong."_

Glossary:  
Laoshi- Teacher

* * *

Naruto blew out a hearty breath and it curled in the air, spiraling, arching higher and higher in the bitter cold air before slowly dissipating.

"You really screwed things up this time you idiot." He muttered to himself, whipping his arm back before flinging a kunai high up into the air. He watched it, his blue eyes unblinking as it soared higher and higher into the endless blue sky.

"Why'd you have to go snap at them anyway? They were only concerned for you; Sakura was only concerned about you." The kunai had begun it's decent down and Naruto snatched it out of the air, with a deft flick of his wrist as it approached him.

He spun the kunai around his finger, his eyes following the movements. "Does the fact that you don't have parents bother you?" He murmured to himself, his eyebrows creasing.

Naruto bit his lip. The kunai stopped spinning around his finger and slowly, his arms dropped loosely to his sides. Confusion at his own question filtered through his mind, washing way his previous anger at himself like bad memories. For once, he felt at a loss, his mind empty and dark. Did it bother him?

Naruto dropped down to the ground where the grass; which had long ago died and turned a brownish-yellow color and felt very much like astro turf, tickled the exposed skin on his shins. He placed his hands down and his fingers absentmindedly entwined in the grass, ripping out the small blades before releasing them into the wind. Would life be different if his parents had never died in the Kyuubi attack? Naruto realized with some amount of dismay that he couldn't even accurately comprehend this question as he had never even witnessed what parents were supposed to be like.

He saw happy glimpses of families in Peking and in Konoha where mothers, fathers and small children would all hold hands, smiling and skipping along as if everything were right in the world. He saw when children misbehaved and they would suddenly get scolded by a parent, the child's face crestfallen and dismayed, eyes shimmering like two large pools of water as the parent looked on with concern, hidden behind the mask of temporary anger. Sakura had parents, although it was a fact that was easy to forget since she spent so much time away from home.

Sakura claimed that she didn't get along with them and Naruto had an inkling that he had something to do with it. Sakura was constantly had odds with her parents, and it happened more so when he was around. The first time he had walked her home, after their very first training session with Kakashi, he could hear the sounds of Sakura's mother berating her for bringing him home long after their house was out of view. After that, Sakura politely told him that he could no longer walk her home, but that she appreciated the gesture. As they got older, Sakura neglected to bring Naruto around her parents and even went out of her way to do so. At first, Naruto was rather disappointed. He desperately wanted to meet Sakura's parents; whose only memory he had of them was the foreboding image of Sakura's mom yelling at Kakashi. When Naruto finally understood her reasoning, he couldn't help but respect her decision, not because he wanted to be spared the argument and subsequent bashing he would receive, but because it was a testament to how much Sakura truly cared about him.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a gurgle from his stomach. Naruto quickly put his hand over his abdomen, as if he were trying to quell the sounds that sounded like an irritable lion growling. Perhaps if he had actually ate his fill when he was in the café instead of becoming angry, he thought sullenly.

A shift in the atmosphere alerted Naruto and he suddenly gripped tightly onto the kunai that he had been playing with only seconds ago. He tensed, feeling out the chakra that had suddenly become undetectable. A smirk then flashed across Naruto's face and he relaxed, the muscles in his shoulders uncoiling.

"You can come out now." He called casually.

There was a rustle of leaves and suddenly, Kakashi was standing before him, hands tucked in his pockets. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

Naruto stood up, wiping off any grass remnants from the back of his pants with his hands. He expertly spun the kunai around in his hand before sticking it back in his holster. "Please Kakashi, I think I've learned how to detect you by now."

Kakashi tilted his head. "Guess I'll have to try something new then." He murmured.

"And I thought they said you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks…" Mused Naruto.

"Old dog?" Said Kakashi, rightfully sounding miffed. "I'll have you know that I'm in the prime of my youth right now."

"Prime of your youth?" Naruto questioned with a snigger. "Should I buy you a green jumpsuit with that comment? Besides, I don't think that nearing the big three…"

Kakashi quickly clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth. "I think a green jumpsuit would look lovely with my complexion, I'll have you know. And don't ever mention my age out loud. If anyone asks you, I'm twenty-five."

Naruto pried Kakashi's finger from off his mask and took a step back. "I didn't realize men were so sensitive about your age. In any case, I'll oblige your request since I respect you." Said Naruto jokingly.

"So," Said Kakashi tilting his head back. "Are we going to train?"

Naruto smiled lightly at the question. It was Kakashi's age old way of asking Naruto if he wanted to talk about his problems. When he was younger, Kakashi used to drag him to the training grounds and beat him into talking about whatever was bothering him. Who was it that made him cry that day? Why was it that he refused to eat his lunch? What had Sakura whispered into his ear before she left? As time past, Kakashi hadn't needed to beat the answers out of him, but training still provided a way for Naruto to vent his problems out.

Did Naruto really want to vent his problems out? Was he troubled by the fact that he still had no answer to his question? "How about…fishing." Said Naruto.

Kakashi lightly smiled beneath his mask. Now that he was always up for. "You know I'm always ready." Said Kakashi.

"How about…whoever gets the biggest fish gets treated by the other to _wonton mein_." Suggested Naruto, his mouth already salivated over the thought of his most sacred meal.

"I know something more appropriate." Amended Kakashi. "The loser has to buy the other the new boxed edition of the Icha Icha Paradise collection."

Naruto snapped out of his fantasy and was dignified enough to give Kakashi a look of disgust, although concealed by his mask. He made a gagging sound to be sure Kakashi caught his drift. "But that's unfair; it's not a prize that I would enjoy!" He complained loudly.

"Ah." Said Kakashi raising an eyebrow. "What makes you so confident that you will win?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Cocky his teacher was. "You already have the whole series." Naruto challenged.

"But these have pictures." Kakashi added, not even bothering to hide the giggle that escaped with his comment.

Naruto groaned and almost slapped his forehead. "You really do take perverted to a whole new level…"

"But they say _Sifu _Jiraiya drew these himself."

"I take that back."

_Glossary:  
Sifu - Master_

* * *

"Temari! Temari-_xiaojie_!"

Sakura waved her hand in attempt to get Temari's attention as her feet thundered down the garden path way.

Temari turned, her face settled in a pleasant smile when she saw Sakura running toward her. "_Wu He_, it's a pleasure to be seeing you today. _Ni hao ma_?"

Sakura nodded her head in greeting. "Temari-_xiaojie_, do you mind if I speak with you in private?" She asked, nodding toward the maid who stood a few paces back from Temari.

"Of course." Temari turned toward the maid and nodded her head, letting the maid know it was ok to leave.

The maid bowed before continuing down the garden path ahead of them. Temari beckoned for Sakura to join her before she continued walking. "Tsunade-_furen _has such wonderful gardens, doesn't she? I want to enjoy them thoroughly before moving out."

"Temari-_xiaojie_, I have to discuss something with you." Sakura asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"What does my _mei mei_ want to discuss?" Temari asked playfully.

"I know that you tried to return the _Tian Tang Jian_ last night."

Temari's steps did not falter, her face did not betray a single emotion. "I'm sorry _Wu He_? Do you mean the sword that got stolen? Why would I be returning it? I don't have it."

"Please Temari." Sakura quickened her step to come to a stop in front of Temari. "I know that you were the masked bandit. I am aware that you possess skills that the rest of the world could not even imagine you have."

Temari narrowed her eyes. "What would make you jump to such rapid conclusions, _Wu He_?"

Sakura noticed her harsh tone. "A shinobi is trained to notice these things. The subtle details. Don't play me for a fool Temari-_xiaojie_. My teacher told me about how you tried to return the sword last night. I want to know why you didn't. You intended to, didn't you? The offer that I gave you…it still stands…"

"Don't honor me with your offers." Temari spat. "Despite the fact that even Tsunade-_furen _believes that I stole the sword, my father would never believe it."

"You would…dare try to keep the sword? It does not belong to you! It belongs to my teacher!" Sakura exclaimed.

"_Wo Lang_ was giving the sword up to Tsunade-_furen_ anyway! Wouldn't it be better suited with a person who is actually going to use it?" Temari questioned, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"That is beside the point!" Exclaimed Sakura once more. "The fact is, you stole it, it was never given to you. You _have_ to return it."

"Does it even matter to you why I stole it?" Temari asked, her face almost admitting a hint of disbelief and disappointment.

Sakura hesitated before responding. Was she being baited by Temari? "I…would love to hear why once it is safely returned in Tsunade-_furen_'s study." Said Sakura, choosing her words carefully.

Temari's face steeled itself once again as she responded. "Fine. Then I hope you never get your precious sword back if it means that much to you." And with that she spun around and continued down the garden pathway.

Sakura was left thinking that she didn't choose her words wisely enough.

_Glossary:  
Ni hao ma-How are you?  
Mei mei-Little sister  
Xiaojie – Chinese honorific, equivalent of Miss  
Furen – Chinese honorific, used for high rank women_

* * *

Kakashi stood with Naruto, overlooking a small creek where they had set in their fishing poles. Naruto was bending down, adjusting the string on his pole. A content smile was on the boy's face as both of their masks were off and laying on a rock.

Kakashi's eyes, however, held no joy in them. "Does it bother you that you don't know your parents?"

Naruto froze, Kakashi's voice echoing in his head. Those were the same words he had asked himself moments ago. Did it? Did it bother him? His hands fell away from the string he was adjusting and he slowly stood up.

"You knew them." He said. It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. And it was a double edged sword. If Kakashi told the truth – if he told Naruto yes, then what would that make him? A liar and a coward, among other things. But if he told him no, he would remain a liar and it would only come to bite him in the ass at a later date. His face betrayed no emotions, but his hands were trembling slightly in his pockets. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, but he certainly didn't want to be hated by him either.

It was then that Naruto's face broke out into a broken sort of smile. "I don't want to know right now." He said softly, his eyes almost wistful. "I know…I know that you'll tell me when the time is right."

Kakashi smiled lightly, although you couldn't really tell from under his mask. Naruto was taking a huge leap of faith.

"Right now…" Said Naruto nodding his head, "I have a mother and a father. And I don't need anyone else." A bright smile broke onto Naruto's face and he gave Kakashi an honest smile that almost dazed Kakashi by the brightness of it all.

He meant every word. Kakashi had always been there for him. What did it matter if he wasn't a birth parent? Kakashi was more of a parent to Naruto than any other real parent could have been and perhaps it had taken Naruto a while to realize that, but he was true to his word now, and he knew Kakashi would be as well.

Naruto then went back toward the poles, checking the lines as Kakashi stood there, in a rather warm haze. The weight, the burden that he had been carrying on his shoulders for sometime now miraculously lifted and his heart felt a bit lighter. The fear that had been clouding his judgment subsided enough for him to feel that maybe he hadn't failed Naruto after all. He was still basking in the warm glow when Naruto started yelling rather incoherently.

"Kakashi! Shit Kakashi your line!" Naruto yelled, grasping for the pole and dropping his own pole into the stream in the process. He scrambled to his feet, tugging at the pole. "Kakashi! Get your ass out of the clouds! This sucker is HUGE!"

Kakashi's eyes drifted over to Naruto lazily. Everything would be ok now. "What?"

"YOUR LINE!" Naruto bellowed as he yanked the pole back and flinched at the sound of splintering wood.

Kakashi's eyes popped open as he took in the predicament. "Oh shit!"

* * *

The Tsuchikage tower felt cramped and stuffy despite the cold weather outside. The meeting room, while ornate in decoration, was windowless. The only light came from a charcoal brazier in the middle of the room as well as from the lanterns that were hung around the perimeter. The sliding paper door was shut, but the figure of the ANBU guard barring the doors could be seen through the thick paper.

Asuka – known as she was for not caring much for decorum – had her feet up on the wooden table. She had clad once more in a sleeveless shirt and dark brown tactical vest and her dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She was sitting to the right of her father who wore elaborate white robes befitting of his rank of Tsuchikage. All around the table sat members of Iwagakure's elite shinobi.

"All I'm saying is, who is to say that Konoha hasn't been biding their time since the Kyuubi attack?" Said an elderly kunoichi. She had dark hair that was streaked with grey and a lithe form. "Maybe they _want _us to perceive them as weak."

"Bullshit." Scoffed a boy, no older than Asuka. He has risen recently within the ranks of Iwa's shinobi after single handedly defeating a large group of Boxers that were disrupting the peace in Xinian. Asuka had once found the boy's courage and confidence attractive, but now found that his ego had swelled far large for her liking since his recent rise to fame. Asuka still wasn't sure why he was even promoted to the war council.

"Nothing spectacular has come from Konoha in years," Continued the boy, "We shouldn't trouble ourselves with thinking they have somehow risen up out of the ashes to become stronger than they once were."

Asuka rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"The Tsuchikage is right." Proclaimed an older shinobi who was known for being hotheaded. "We owe vengeance to Konoha! Not only did their infiltrators almost burn Iwa to the ground, but Tsuchikage Onoki was personally slain by _Huang Shan Guan _on the battlefield!"

"War," Said a wisened elderly shinobi, "Should not be based on vengeance. That would be a surefire way to get destroyed on the battlefield!"

This caused the table to breakout in a heated discussion as those who agreed and disagreed with the shinobi broke out into argument. Only Asuka and her father remained silent. Asuka knew that she had spoke her peace and that nothing said now would change that.

When Daichi finally had enough of the arguing, he brought his hands down on the table. "Silence!" He commanded, his voice strong. Everyone in the room immediately fell silent.

Daichi smoothed his robes. "Each of you have brought up many good points." He said, "And that is commendable."

"Many of you have mentioned vengeance. We all seek it, even I. The Third Great Shinobi War will never be forgotten; Iwa's _destruction_ will never be forgotten. But there are more pressing matters at hand."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. Her father had not mentioned any 'pressing matters' to her when she had confronted him in his office. What was he playing at? Or was he still keeping her in the dark?

"The foreign devils push in on the Land of Rivers," Continued Daichi, "And while United Trade Alliance denies them now, what happens when they falls? What's to stop them from coming here, to the Land of Earth? And what about the rumors circulating in the Land of Wind? That someone powerful moves in to conquer the provinces and destroy the Hidden Villages?"

Asuka shifted uneasily. She immediately saw what her father was playing at and she wondered if the other war council members would as well. It was true – rumors had been circulating in the Land of Wind up to the north that someone very powerful was making the necessary arrangements to move against the Hidden Villages and wipe them out and that they meant to unite the provinces.

Furthermore, the United Trade Alliance, which acted in the interests of the country ever since the Period of the Warring States began, were under a lot of foreign pressure to not only release the foreign hostages they were holding at Canton, but to also open the entire country to trade. If Canton and the Land of Rivers fell to the foreigners if negotiations went south, who was to say they wouldn't make a play for the other provinces?

"Then how does raging war against Konoha help us?" Asked the elderly kunoichi.

"If we wait any longer, then either the foreign devils or this elusive conqueror will wipe us out before we can get the chance. If Konoha succumbs to our power, then we may have a chance yet." Explained Daichi.

Mumuring rippled across the table. Asuka could see that some who had previously disagreed with Daichi were not nodding their heads. Asuka gave a sigh. Was it really for the best?

"Konoha and the Land of Fire will finally pay their price." Agreed the elderly hotheaded shinobi. "But tell me, Tsuchikage-_gong, _can we really hope to take them?"

"Perhaps." Said Daichi, bowing his head. "After our defeat at the end of the war, we have wasted no time growing stronger. But, I will take no chances. I have already entered into negotiations with both the Raikage and the Amekage. Given your consent, I will proceed."

Asuka's eyes widened and her feet lurched off the table as she sat up. Mumuring once again rippled through the table. There it was. The secret that her father had been keeping from her. What was he thinking?

"Father!" She said outloud.

A few at the table turned to look at her, but she was otherwise ignored by the war council who were heatedly discussing their own opinions.

"Asuka!" Daichi hissed, his eyes narrowing at her. "Keep your opinions to yourself here!" His voice could not be heard above the growing chatter.

Asuka clamped her mouth shut, but she didn't know how long she would be able to do so, especially if her father planned on throwing the country into another civil war.

_Glossary:  
Gong - Chinese honorific, equivalent of lord_

* * *

**Note 2: **Boxers, as they were known by foreigners, were a secret Chinese society that was spiritual in the sense that they regularly practiced martial arts, dieted and said prayers. They believed that spirit soldiers would decend from the heavens to purify China from foreign influence. Their uprising took place from 1898 to 1901.


	12. Decision

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Special thanks to those that bothered to review. So review review review before this story runs at risk of me forgetting to update it until who knows when.  
**

* * *

012: 决心  
(decision)

Asuka sat at the dining room table, looking bored as she spun a white plate on the table, underneath her finger. Her mind was like a maelstrom of emotions, spinning and churning, moving too fast to actually process any thoughts. She sighed as she used both of her hands to spin the plate again before returning to her original position.

"Lady Asuka." Scolded the maid as she walked in with her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't play with the dinner ware like that. It might get broken."

Asuka's eyes flickered toward the maid, her cool and impenetrable mask of boredom cracking as she gave the maid a look that was seething with irritation. She slammed her hand down, trapping the plate underneath her long callused fingers. The maid twitched, startled, but continued to stare down Asuka. Asuka stood up, whipping the plate like a shuriken. It crashed into the wall behind the maids head and broken into tiny white pieces. The maid was unperturbed by Asuka's bad behavior as she looked down at the mess on the floor. Her maid was an ex-kunoichi who had long retired from active duty. Sometimes, however, living in the Eguchi household made her want to return to active duty…

"Who gives a shit?" Asuka muttered before stalking away, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

She ignored the maid's quiet tisk of her bad language as she quickly leaped up the stairs and strode over to a balcony that over looked the terrace in the backyard. The backyard itself was serenely quiet, but beyond the walls she could hear the hustle and bustle of Iwagakure. She squinted her eyes against the bright sun and thought back to her talk with her father. Her father was so willing to give all this up…so ready to turn this peaceful bright village into that of terror, destruction and bloodshed.

Once her father attacked Konoha, there would be no doubt that they would retaliate ten-fold. Asuka knew that if Iwa attacked Konoha, others would surely follow. Kumo and Ame would be quick to join Iwa's forces, especially if her father gave them the same stirring speech that he gave the war council. Suna however, would ally with Konoha which was a problem. Both Konoha and Suna had the biggest attack forces respectively and they had been good allies for a while now. This left Kiri up for grabs and whatever other minor shinobi villages would join in. Plus the rumor of Konoha traitor Orochimaru becoming Kage of his own shinobi village would surely pit them against Konoha if it was true. This would only mean the start of a Fourth Shinobi War and then where would it end? The provinces would tear each other apart, all in the name of perseverance. Then for sure the foreigners and the unnamed conqueror be set to take the country. Asuka sighed and banged her head against the wooden balcony.

Pulling tired, ragged fingers through her hair, she pulled away from the balcony and retreated back into the recesses of her house. She found herself in her room, digging through one of her bedroom drawers. Delicately lifting up the false wooden bottom of one of the drawers, she dug her hand in and pulled out the only item hidden inside; a fading picture.

Asuka dropped the false bottom and it landed with a click as she walked backward to her bed, caressing the picture softly with her thumb. Her mother was looking off to the side, so Asuka couldn't see her direct gaze. The wind must have been blowing, for soft delicate tresses were blowing in her face. Despite the hard maturity lines that were etched in her mother's face, her gaze was soft. Asuka smiled bitterly. She could remember that soft gaze; it was one of her earliest memories and one that she cherished the most.

Tears slipped from Asuka's eyes and they silently ran down her cheeks. Squeezing her eyes shut, she resisted the urge to crumple the picture in her hand. It was the only picture of her mother that she had. The day that her mother left, Asuka found her father in their backyard, creating a huge bonfire of all the pictures that he had of her mother. Asuka had screamed, cried and pleaded with him to stop, but it hadn't stopped all the pictures from turning to ash. The picture that she had now was the last she had, which was why it was hidden under her drawer where her father couldn't find it.

Sniffling and smoothing the picture out tenderly on her knee, Asuka knew that she had a choice to make. Although she could feel her heart cracking in two, Asuka angrily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll do it for you mom." She whispered into the air.

_Glossary:  
Suna: Village Hidden in the Sand_

* * *

"Failure, after failure. How do you expect me to keep tolerating this Kabuto?" Although Orochimaru's voice was calm, it seemed to cut through the air like a steel edged blade.

Kabuto flicked his hand through his white ponytail as he sucked in a large breath to keep himself from lashing out. Inside, he was seething, boiling with rage for his master, yet when he looked up again at Orochimaru, he appeared meek and servile. His eyes almost glistened as he stared at Orochimaru, his thin lips pulled into a subtle pout.

"As I said, _Sifu _Orochimaru, it was not my fault."

"No?" Asked Orochimaru. "Then exactly whose fault is it? Because of you, I've lost my hold on the Feng family. And, not to mention, I still don't have the _Tian Tang Jian. _So, repeat to me again, how it is not your fault that I both have no sword, no girl and now an exposed identity?" Orochimaru had been building in volume until he exploded, his face eerily close to Kabuto's as droplets of spit flew from his mouth.

Kabuto cast his eyes downward. "My apologies, _ Sifu _Orochimaru. Perhaps…perhaps if master had refrained from fighting the Kyuubi kid, then Kakashi would not have made the connection."

Kabuto had not been able to resist the small dig against Orochimaru although he knew it would cost him. As his eyes flicked upward, he saw Orochimaru was biting his lip with incensed rage and he could see the muscles twitching in his face.

"You better bite your tongue." Said Orochimaru, his voice trembling with rage. "If it weren't for you, none of this would be happening."

"She found out." Said Kabuto, dipping his head even further in obeisance. "There was nothing more I could do. I cut my losses."

Orochimaru's pupils widened dramatically. "_Your _losses? _My _losses you mean!" He shouted.

Kabuto didn't respond and Orochimaru stormed over to the dusty windowsill and slammed his palms against it. Orochimaru leaned heavily against the sill, heaving in deep breaths. Eventually, his breathing calmed and his complexion dulled from the red that stained his cheeks to his usual sickly pallor.

"Alright," Said Orochimaru, taking calmer steps toward Kabuto. "Perhaps we can turn your failure into our gain…"

He turned away from Kabuto again, and began to pace. "We can now focus all of our attention on obtaining the Uchiha boy, who can help us more in the long run anyway. Besides, didn't you say he was _marrying _the Feng girl?"

"Yes…" Said Kabuto.

"Perfect." Orochimaru purred. "As for the sword, we will wait until _after _Kakashi and his little shinobi leave. Less attention will be focused on the sword and Tsunade can be easily dealt with."

"What if Temari-_xiaojie_ doesn't return the sword?" Said Kabuto meekly.

Orochimaru paused, his eyes gleaming. He seemed to be considering things before a smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "We can just leave that dirty little bit to Tsunade and Kakashi. I bet they are no doubt _anxious _to have the sword back."

"Very good, _Sifu_, very good." Said Kabuto bowing his head, as if he were in gratitude to Orochimaru's intelligence. He let out a subtle sigh as Orochimaru became consumed in his thoughts about obtaining the Uchiha boy. It would be only a matter of time before the tables were turned.

_Glossary:  
Sifu - Master  
Xiaojie - Chinese honorific, equivalent of Miss_

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Tsunade all stood in front of the still empty box that used to contain the _Tian Tang Jian. _

"I'm sorry _laoshi." _Said Sakura bowing her head. "When I confronted Temari, I thought…" She cut herself off and shook her head, her pink tresses swaying every which way. "Maybe I ruined our chances."

"No, Sakura," Naruto put in quickly, "You had the best intentions. Can't help that Temari is a rather stubborn bitch."

"Naruto." Scolded Kakashi quietly.

"She knows that she can't keep it forever." Put in Tsunade.

"Can't she?" Asked Sakura sadly.

"She knows that we know she has it." Put in Kakashi. "We will have to let the pressure of that get to her first before we can expect results." The silver haired Jounin stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"But who knows how long that would take." Complained Naruto loudly. "I think we should just bust in, find the sword…"

"Kakashi is right." Said Tsunade quickly, cutting Naruto off. "As much as it hurts to wait, it's just what we will have to do…"

_Glossary:  
Laoshi - Teacher_

* * *

The air was hot and dense despite the chilly wind picking up outside as Asuka squeezed through the door of the densely packed restaurant. She quickly weaved around some groups of people waiting for their table and almost lost her footing as some small children ducked around her legs. Of course, this was to be expected and Asuka knew it would be no different if she came any other night. This restaurant was one of the most well known restaurants in all of Iwagakure. They were most famous for their spicy curry although the carried some other food items as well. However, no one really cared about those - they all came for the curry.

A waitress scurried past Asuka carrying two trays on top of her hands, each loaded with plates. Asuka was not easily impressed but she was impressed by anyone who decided to work here and had a good amount of respect for them. There was no doubt that some of these waitresses would make good shinobi.

Some people cleared out of the way of Asuka's line of vision and she spotted her father sitting at a table a few feet away. She quickly made her way over to where he was sitting. Tonight was her fathers 'Curry Night' – otherwise known as the day her father could indulge in his favorite food while having dinner with Asuka's aunt – his ex wife's sister. Asuka thought this was a good balancing act. The curry would be able to placate her father while dealing with her aunt whom her father hated. But the hate was mutual as her aunt hated her father as well. Her aunt never approved of her mother's marriage to her father and was outwardly pleased when Asuka's mother left. Since no one knew where Asuka's mother was, her aunt had taken it upon herself to meet with her father once a week to check in on him and Asuka to make sure that her father wasn't corrupting her only niece. Oh if she only knew the things she had done for her father…

"Aunt Mimi." Greeted Asuka as she slid into the seat next to her father and across from her aunt.

Her aunt's face immediately brightened at Asuka's entrance. She put down her tea, a smile spreading across her face.

"Asuka my dear." Greeted her aunt reaching across the table for Asuka's hand. "This is a pleasant surprise, what made you decide to come?"

Her aunt's face turned questioning as she looked from Asuka to her father. Daichi suddenly stiffened besides Asuka and she saw him peering at her out of the corner of his eye.

Her aunt cocked her head slightly, waiting for Asuka to respond. Asuka knew that her aunt Minako was no dummy. Her aunt suspected that Asuka had come to this dinner because she had something to complain about. Her aunt was expecting her to rat on her father, hoping desperately in fact, that she would rat on him. Her father was obviously worried that Asuka was going to express some disapproval and anger at his treatment of her a couple of days ago. Her father might have been a powerful shinobi and Tsuchikage, but against the verbal and possible beating her aunt would dish out, he was a very vulnerable man.

"I just came to propose an idea to my father." Explained Asuka in a calm voice.

Her aunt leaned back, obviously disappointed by her choice of words, but her eyes were calculating, waiting to bend Asuka's words to her cause.

"Well..." Continued Asuka, faking uncertainty at her words. "After my father and I discussed a few things the other day..." Said Asuka, peering at her father slightly. She saw that he was holding his breath and had his face turned away from her, refusing to look at her. Asuka repressed a smile.

"I wanted to ask my father for permission to travel to Peking."

Daichi's eyes widened and his head snapped around to stare at Asuka. Asuka looked at him as if she had not noticed his unusual behavior. "I thought it would be nice for me to go and learn a few things..." Asuka raised her eyebrows suggestively. Her father had been trying to convince her ever since the war council meeting that he wanted her to scout Peking and take note of their military forces and how their shinobi forces had changed since the Third War. Asuka had flat out refused at first, but her father had been adamant.

Daichi cleared his throat and nodded his head, looking more comfortable than he had a few minutes ago. "Of course Asuka, I'm sure that would make for pleasing trip. I'm glad you decided to see things the way I see them." He said in a casual voice.

"Of course, you must know that I would have eventually." Replied Asuka gazing into the area above her aunt's head. She could see that her aunts face had soured as her attempt at a fight had disappeared. But her aunt's face was still kind; she was not as sadistic as she could not be happy at her own niece's success.

"Well..." Said Asuka sliding out of her father's seat. "I must be going. I apologize for interrupting your dinner, I was just so excited about my decision that I needed father's approval as soon as possible." Explained Asuka, clasping her hands behind her back.

"You won't join us to eat?" Questioned her aunt, saddened at her niece's departure.

"I shouldn't intrude." Said Asuka bowing. "Good bye Aunt Mimi, it was nice to see you again. I'll see you at home father." And then Asuka quickly departed.

Once outside in the brisk fall air, she beamed at her success. At least under Aunt Mimi's watchful eyes, her father had not been willing to question her motives farther.

* * *

With dark eyes, Konan watched as the moon shimmered through the water like dancing white ribbons. The breeze coming off the water was chilling and she could taste the salt in the air. Waves beneath her crashed nosily against the rocks. The rough waves were the sign of changing temperatures, although they never changed much this far to the south. Konan mused at how accurate it was to call this place the Land of the Waves.

With nimble fingers, Kohan quickly folded the small square of white paper in her hands. The sleeves on her dark blue _qi pao _were long, but they didn't hinder Konan's work. She had a small pocket sown into the sleeves of all her _qi pao _so that she could store origami paper for easy access. The paper that she worked with was always white.

Finishing, Konan smiled lightly as she held the small paper flower in the palm of her hand. Reaching up, she plucked one paper flower from her hair and let it flutter away in the breeze before putting the new one in her hair. The old flower drifted away before finally disappearing into the waves of darkness.

With her hands now unoccupied, Konan turned around, and sighed. She squinted her eyes against the darkness, trying to make out some of the lights of the city beyond the ocean, but around her all there was darkness as if something around her was swallowing the light.

"Konan."

Konan whirled around and took a few steps back as she was face to face with another person. Her eyes widened and her hands started to tremble. Her chakra flared out, as she tried to sense another familiar presence, but all around her there was nothing. Where was Pein?

_"Shouling?" _Konan called out, her lips trembling as she did. It always sent chills down her spine when she said the word. Konan squinted her eyes again, trying to make out the facial features of the shadow in front of her, but she could see nothing but the light silvery outline of the moon against the man.

"Thank you for meeting with me."

"I…I thought we would wait for Pein." Said Konan in a low voice.

"Pein will not be coming. He is finishing up some business for me."

Konan bit her lip, wondering what type of business this was. She felt insecure, being alone with the Leader. Pein was always there, to act as a buffer of sorts but now she was left alone and it frightened her.

"Tell me."

"The information he gave us was correct." Said Konan hesitantly. "There are ten ships docked at Canton, ten more out at sea…more may be on the way."

"Good. He will be of much use to us then. Keeping him out of the opium dens might be a problem, but none that we can't handle."

Konan's hands buried themselves in her long sleeves. "Won't…won't he be missed?"

"One gunman out of the sea of _guilao _that have infested the streets of Canton? No one would suspect a thing."

Konan bit her lip again. "But…But why would he _want _to join our cause? He has no…allegiance to this country, why should he –"

Konan was cut off by a brisk ticking that seemed to echo all around her from the shadows. There was silence that surrounded them before the shadows spoke again. "Tell me Konan, when our goal here is accomplished, what is to stop us from sailing across the ocean? From striking fear into the hearts of the _guilao _as they have done here, to us?"

Konan was silent as she contemplated the response. Her fingers began to shake from the cold.

"That young man will join us because he will be given the chance to live."

_Glossary:  
Shouling - Leader  
Qi pao - Chinese dress  
Guilao – derragatory term that was meant to mean 'white devils'_

* * *

Asuka felt the wind whip through her hair as she galloped ahead of the two shinobi accompanying her. The sky was still dark as the sun started to peak up over the horizon. They galloped swiftly down the rocky ledges of the Qiling Mountains where Iwagakure was hidden. As they reached the bottom of the mountains, Asuka pulled on the reins of her horse, slowing the animal to a stop. The two shinobi stopped a short ways behind Asuka, sharing quick glances behind their masks.

_"Jiangling?" _Called out one of the shinobi.

Asuka put one hand up while the other pulled a file folder out from inside her tactical vest. It was worn around the edges, as if someone had handled it often. Asuka struck a match and silently watched the small flame for a moment before touching the flame to the folder. It instantly caught, illuminating Asuka's face in an orange glow as the flames consumed the folder and its contents inside.

"Speak of this to no one." Said Asuka to the two shinobi, although she did not look at them.

The two shinobi exchanged glances again before one of the bowed their head. "Yes, _Jiangling." _The were both Jounin, yet had no position on the war council and were not of rank to challenge or break Asuka's command.

Asuka let the flames eat up the folder until only a corner remained before she tossed it to the ground. She wiped the ashes off her lap before picking up the reins and galloping off without another word. The two shinobi were quick to follow her.

They did not witness the photo of Asuka's mother be consumed by the flames until it was nothing but ash on the dirt ground.

_Glossary:  
Jiangling – General _

* * *

It was past midnight, but Sasuke was still awake as he lay in bed, the light from the moon coming in, falling in slants across his bed. His wedding date was approaching quickly and each time Sasuke thought about marrying Feng Temari he felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't ready to get married. Sure he had thought about maybe getting married at some point, but not at eighteen and not to the daughter of an aristocrat. Would Temari expect much from him as a husband? Sasuke didn't think he had much to offer her. Sure he had money and what not, but it wouldn't matter much with their families supporting them. Sasuke didn't know how to be a husband; he barely had friends and he didn't even talk with his own brother. And he really didn't want to have anything to do with having a family...not until he killed the murdering bastard that killed his parents and his clan. He really needed to focus on getting stronger.

Frustrated, Sasuke got out of bed and walked to the lone window inside his bedroom. His window on the second level over looked the entrance to the Uchiha complex. Everything looked strange and eerie outside and it was dead silent. Bare tree branches swayed in the darkness to an invisible gust of wind, leaves scuttled over the ground like mice. Sasuke looked around outside, finally noticing a strange object on a roof quite a few feet away.

When Sasuke realized what it was, he jumped back from the window with his heart beating erratically in his chest. The object vanished off the roof as quickly as he could blink his eyes.

A man had been staring at him from that roof. A man with a pale face. Sasuke felt fearful, for the first time in a while and wondered if he was safe in his own home.


	13. Mistake

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: As always, reviews are much needed and appreciated! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.  
**

* * *

013: 错误  
(mistake)

_Period of the Warring States  
Reign of the 5th Emperor of Fire  
Month 12_

Though they had all been anticipating the shift in weather, it had still been sort of a shock to wake up and see the ground dusted with white. It had managed to snow quite a bit during the duration of the night, so many found themselves bundling up and bracing themselves for the frigid air as they went to shovel.

Iruka chuckled to himself as he spotted a few of his comrades grumbling as they shoveled the snow while their wives giggled behind them. Iruka took a deep breath of the fresh crisp air before he returned to his own shoveling. Iruka didn't much mind the snow compared to others. To Iruka, the snow was calm and peaceful. It gave off a rare beauty in its pure whiteness and Iruka felt rejuvenated.

"Oi! Stay the whole night again Iruka?"

Iruka looked up to see one of his comrades calling to him. Iruka shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smile. The man just sighed and shook his head and Iruka could see the amusement on his face.

"We need to find you a wife." The man commented.

Iruka rolled his eyes at the comment and resumed his shoveling. He had heard the comment frequently over the years after joining the police force. His comrades seemed to find it a constant source of amusement that Iruka wasn't even the slightest bit interested in dating. But how could he be? Strange or not, Iruka was deathly afraid of starting a family. Seven years had passed, yet the incident still hurt Iruka like it just happened yesterday.

Sometimes he woke up, the pain in his heart so great he thought he was having a heart attack. Sometime he felt the bridge of his nose go warm, like blood fresh seeping from a wound. Sometimes, it felt like only half of him remained and the other half was locked away in a box that he had buried deep within himself, loath ever to retrieve it again. Iruka had done so well in trying to forget them that he hardly thought about them on a daily basis. But refusing to remember and forgetting were two very different things and Iruka's heart _refused _to forget.

Iruka looked up, pausing momentarily to wipe a hand across his sweating brow. That's when he saw him.

He was standing languidly, some distance from Iruka. Hands were shoved casually into the pockets of his pants, yet he was staring straight at Iruka. A white mask covered the man's face, but the black eye sockets seemed to be boring deep into Iruka's soul.

Iruka's his heart seized in fear as adrenaline rushed through his veins. His breath was coming in short, quick bursts and with shaking hands he dropped his shovel into the snow and grabbed at the hilt of his sword. The note he received from the carrier pigeon, the one that was now locked in his desk drawer came back to him. Was that why he was here? Iruka almost blanched at the idea of killing another person. But he had to; he _needed _to avenge their murders, didn't he?

Iruka tightened his grip on the sword. It didn't seem as if the man had any weapons...but then again, it didn't look as if he did that night either. Iruka felt bile rising up in his throat as he pictured their dead bodies, the blood that soaked into the hardwood floor. Its grotesque taste startled Iruka and he realized how nervous he really was. How could he just kill another man in cold blood?

Iruka took another look at the man. It was then as if someone had splashed cold water over Iruka's face, erasing the adrenaline caused haze from both his eyes and mind. It wasn't the same man.

The man that had come to Iruka's house in the dead of night, those many years ago had been taller and his posture more rigid and controlled. His hair, although styled similarly had been a couple shades darker and had a more orange hue than this man's sunshine colored hair. Iruka let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding and the cold air stung his throat when he inhaled again.

It wasn't him.

Iruka let out a shaky breath and released his hold on his sword- which was quite difficult to do considering how hard he had clamped his fingers around the hilt. Slowly releasing them, he flexed his fingers, coaxing the blood back into the veins before he bent and picked up the shovel that he hastily dropped. It wasn't him.

Iruka watched out of the corner of his eye as a pink haired woman with a mask adorning her face approached the blond man. He slapped him on the head and was berating him for something that Iruka could not hear before they both walked away. Once out of sight, Iruka let out a deep sigh and shook his head. Feeling his legs give out from underneath him, he collapsed into the soft snow with a crunch. Ignoring his comrade's calls asking what was wrong; Iruka rubbed his tired and cold fingers over his face, attempting to alleviate the pressure that had building up.

With aching muscles, Iruka pulled himself up and tucked the shovel under his arm. He gingerly made his way back inside the confines of the police force headquarters.

"Done shoveling already, ey, Iruka?" Called one of his comrades again.

"Yes." Called Iruka halfheartedly. He didn't have the strength to say much else.

* * *

_It was around midnight when Iruka heard the brisk knock at the door. He had been sleeping in the parlor, his head resting on the book he had been reading for research. As he heard his father move to answer the door, Iruka wondered who could be coming to visit at this ungodly hour._

_Taking a moment to compose himself, Iruka got up from his warm spot on the couch and moved to where his father was now speaking in hushed tones at the door. Iruka furrowed his eyebrows. Who was his father speaking with?  
_

_"But you see, my work is purely experimental, there is no backing that anything I have come up with will actually work." Said Iruka's father._

_Iruka noticed that his father's voice was slightly agitated. Why was someone asking about his father's research? A chill ran up Iruka's spine.  
_

_"Of course." Said a low male voice. "My interest in the subject is...recreational. I heard that you were researching the topic and sought you out at my own interest."_

_There was an awkward pause before Iruka's father spoke again. "Of course. You may come have a seat in my study if you'd like. We can discuss there."_

_Iruka saw his father's face was rigid and he had a sheen of sweat already across his forehead as he walked to his study. Iruka didn't know how to describe the man that followed. He looked to be scholarly, judging by his clothes. He was of average height and had on a simple forest green silk jacket and pants. He kept his hands folded as he followed Iruka's father down the hall. Under his scholarly hat, Iruka noticed the man had shaggy orange hair._

_As the man followed his father, he swept his glance over to Iruka. Iruka widened his eyes at the sight because the man had the most peculiar eyes, nothing like Iruka ever saw. He had purple irises with black concentric circles around them. Iruka wondered if maybe he was marked with some rare disease because nothing he had ever read about described that._

_Iruka stood in the parlor for what seemed like hours as he waited for the strange man to leave, or at least for his father to shout - anything to give Iruka a hint the man wasn't what he seemed. When the man had entered, so did a dark nagging feeling that pulled at Iruka, telling him that something wasn't right. Finally, as quietly as he could, Iruka crept closer to his father's study, in hopes of listening in._

_"But intellectually, one has to wonder, is it possible for a _Bijuu_ to be implanted into a human?" Asked the strange man after what seemed like hours of pointless discussing._

_Silence came from the room as Iruka held his breath, wondering what his father would say.__"I'm sorry, I don't know where you would have gotten that impression." Iruka's father finally explained, keeping his voice as neutral as possible._

_"But logically, how would the _Bijuu_ keep in hiding for so long?" The man inquired. "A human host must have been the only way."_

_"As far as my studies have taken me, I have seen no proof to lead to that conclusion."_

_Iruka kept calm as he pressed himself against the wall listening as tried to keep his breathing shallow. How much more would the man push for information? What did the man want? Was he really as dangerous as Iruka's intuition was telling him?_

_The man gave a soft laugh that sounded much more sinister than it should have. "But I think you have. You are the family that visited the _Hachibi Jinchuriki_ Shrine weren't you?"_

_"H-How do you know that? Just who are you?" Iruka's father demanded, his voice growing steely._

_"I'm sure you are aware of the Kyuubi attack that occurred just outside of Tianjin." Said the man, his voice evolving from the quiet tenor he had used before._

_Iruka heard the scrape of a chair and heard the man's heavy footsteps as he paced. "What you may not be aware of is that the _Kyuubi_ was sealed inside a human boy to keep from creating mass destruction." Said the man._

_Iruka's eyes widened and he could only imagine his father's reaction. The implications that would mean for their studies! The word _Jinchuriki_ was not foreign to Iruka's ears. They had come across the term a few times in the stories. It was a lesser known legend that after the _Bijuu_ went into hiding, they used to bribe humans into letting them hide in their bodies to keep away from the Jade Emperor. Then, they could take over the human's host body as they pleased. They were able to teach others the trick of extracting a _Bijuu_ out of a humans body without the hosts knowledge. This way, they would not be trapped inside the human till death, but could come and go as they pleased. The man's sharp voice brought Iruka back to the present._

_"My employer is very interested at the concept of the _Jinchuriki_, which is why I came here." Said the man, his footsteps coming to a stop._

_Iruka waited anxiously for his father's reply. Slowly, Iruka stood up. Would his father need him to go into the city to bring back help?_

_"Its getting very late." His father suddenly replied. "If you would like to come back tomorrow, I can explain to you in theory how a Bijuu might be implanted into a hosts body. But if you'll excuse me, I can show you to the door..." Said Iruka's father._

_Iruka heard another scrape of a chair and heard his father's footsteps. Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. His assistance was not needed. Perhaps if they could get out of the city quickly tonight, then they could escape the man tomorrow. Iruka saw the man enter the doorway when he froze._

_His mother was walking toward the study, her white nightgown flowing behind her. She smiled at Iruka before stopping short in front of the man._

_"I didn't know we had company." She said. "Honey, is there something wrong?"_

_Iruka instinctively stepped towards his mother when the man took a step towards her. She smiled kindly at him as he reached his hand up to graze it against her cheek._

_"Your wife is very beautiful." He murmured as Iruka bristled at the gesture._

_Suddenly, the man's face turned very dark and something warm sprayed across Iruka's face. Iruka's heart jumped in his throat and it stopped beating for a second as his mother's body, with blood still dripping from her neck slumped forward towards the man. A thin blue aura disappeared from his outstretched fingers and he stepped away to face Iruka's father as the body fell to the floor with a thud. The whole house erupted with an anguished cry that must have come from Iruka's father. Iruka's face felt sticky and his breathing was coming in shallow hitches as he trained his widened eyes to stare straight ahead and not look down._

_"I had wanted to keep the promise I made to my employer not to kill anyone..." The man stated calmly. "Sometimes I underestimate my blood lust..."_

_"Ok! Ok, please, I'll tell you everything you need to know!" His father pleaded, his voice hysterical and Iruka heard his father falling to the floor._

_Iruka listened with a muted expression as his father told the man what he wanted to know. "That's everything I know!" His father cried when he finished. "Please, don't cause my family anymore pain!"_

_"Your son." The man stated once more._

_"No, no!" His father cried. "He doesn't know anything I swear! He never took an interest in this."_

_The man seemed to be considering this. "_Hao ba_. Sincerest thanks from myself and my employer." Said the man as he stepped over his mother's body and towards Iruka._

_Iruka flinched and his heart started to race as the man neared him. The man seemed to consider him, before turning back to his father who had just walked out into the hallway. His father's eyes were rimmed red as he too tried not to look down. His skin was white and slick with sweat as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I think I can keep half my promise." Replied the man._

_His father's head shot up, his eyes wide with fear when the man spun around, pulling a knife out of thin air to stab his father in the stomach. His father grunted, his hands going to his stomach as he sank down._

_The man cocked his head at the body before facing Iruka once again. "Now your all alone, like I am." The man stated._

_He grazed his knife across Iruka's nose before walking away. Iruka stared straight ahead as he felt his tears mixing with the blood dripping from the bridge of his nose. Iruka looked down to see the defeated bodies of his parents before bringing his dinner back up._

Glossary:  
Bijuu - Tailed Beast  
Hachibi Jinchuriki - Eight Tailed Ox  
Hao ba - Ok

* * *

Governor Feng ran his tired hands through his hair and sighed. Tsunade, sitting to the left of him, neglected to comment on Feng's wearisome presence. The air was stale and tense inside the meeting room that Tsunade set up. The most prominent men from across the province all sat around the table, perspiring not because of the heat, but because of the tension that had risen up in the room like a flood.

"If war reaches Peking, what does that mean for us?" He asked. His green eyes lifted to make eye contact with everyone in the room. Most shied away from his powerful stare except for Tsunade, who boldly stared back. But this wasn't a battle of wills. No one could bring themselves to answer Governor Feng's question about the deteriorating situation in the south because no one wanted to admit that it could be the spark that ignited the brewing tension across the entire country.

The silence grew heavy in the musty room and Governor Feng's eyes turned expectantly toward the military officials. He was waiting for their answer yet it seemed even these men could not answer him.

A decorated war general finally stood from his seat ringing his hands, his mouth twitching slightly. He was one of the commanders of Peking's personal army and held the right to dispatch the troops as he wished. He bowed his head formally to Governor Feng. "I don't think it would be possible for them to make it this far north." No one dared to comment that the question Feng had asked hadn't been answered by the general.

Tsunade tilted her head and her blond bangs swished with the motion. "Perhaps if they were traveling over land, then yes, it would be quite impossible. It would take months to travel that far over land. We would easily be able to anticipate their arrival and prepare a counterstrike." She said, choosing her words carefully. Her perfect eyebrows were furrowed.

Governor Feng narrowed his eyes, sensing what Tsunade seemed to be implying. "You think they would travel by sea." He commented.

The general, who had made the first claim bristled and immediately bent to whisper urgently in his colleague's ear.

"A rash assumption, Lady Tsunade." Said another general, looking toward Tsunade.

"It's not, actually." Tsuande snapped, her eyes a harsh amber color. "I was once a shinobi, I was taught battle strategy just as adequately as you general."

The general's face soured, but he didn't dare speak another word.

Feng motioned with his hand for everyone to stay silent. "Lady Tsunade is correct. The Land of Crowns and the Land of Roses both have strong sea forces, much stronger than our own. Perhaps even on par with the Land of Water's." He turned to Tsunade. "We wouldn't be able to easily anticipate a sea strike would we?" He asked.

Tsunade smiled lightly. Governor Feng was a very intuitive man. She had to give him credit.

"Perhaps we have the wrong impression of war."

All eyes, including Governor Feng's turned to Gaara, who was sitting a little ways from Governor Feng. His expression was smooth and bore no traces of emotion. His hands were folded delicately in front of him.

"Speak, my son." Commanded Governor Feng rather harshly.

Gaara's eyes flicked to his father and there was almost a trace of annoyance in his expression. "The Hokage spoke to the emperor about choosing his successor in the face of war, didn't he?"

Murmurs ripped through the room, but Governor Feng quickly silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Continue."

"If the United Trade Alliance doesn't come up with an acceptable treaty with the Land of Crowns and the Land of Roses soon, then we can further assume that both countries will attempt to make a more aggressive point." Said Gaara. "If they do attempt to move inland, we can assume the Land of Fire will be the first to be attacked. Now if _our_ troops cut them off when they dock in Shandong, who will look better?" He asked, his eyes trailing across the faces in the room. Gaara sat back in his chair, his point made.

Murmuring erupted once more and even Tsunade was impressed by the young Feng's thoughts. It took a few moments, but pride was evident on Governor Feng's face at last. "It seemed I was right in choosing my youngest son as my heir." He murmured.

"My son," He declared loudly, "Has just provided me with an excellent way to gain the emperor's seat. The Viceroy of Shandong will look like an ignorant _fool _if our troops show up to battle on _his _land."

Anxious and excited chatter now broke out among the men assembled in the room, but Tsunade just sat back, her eyes somber. "It's a dangerous game you're playing at, Governor Feng." She said under her breath. No one seemed to hear her above the excitement that overwhelmed the room.

* * *

It was snowing again, but instead of turning things to chaos, the world seemed to slow down.

Naruto held his hand out to catch a few of the falling snowflakes in his palm as he walked through the city. The flakes fell silently into his palm before melting away as if they were never there. Naruto closed his fist, smiling and he felt like a kid again. When he was a child, he and Kakashi used to have contests to see who could catch the most snowflakes on their tongues. That was before Kakashi had become his teacher, but he remembered there was a few times when Sakura joined the contest too. It was days like that when they forgot the world around them, forgot about being shinobi, forgot about being teacher and student. Naruto wished it was that simple now.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk. The wind and air was chilly, but Naruto felt more at peace this night than he had in a while, especially since arriving in Peking. The only sounds around him were the silent crunch his sandals made on the newly fallen snow. Sakura would probably scold him for not dressing warmly in this type of weather, but the cold didn't bother Naruto and Naruto knew that he was fortunate enough to have a body that was resistant enough to fight off colds.

As Naruto crossed the bridge over the _Yongding He_, he paused in the middle to glance up at the moon which was shining brightly in the dark sky. The glittering snowflakes fell through the holes in Naruto's mask and melted on his face.

Naruto debated on whether he should turn around and go back to Tsunade's estate. It was late and if Sakura happened to wake up and find him missing, she would go ballistic and Naruto would never hear the end of it. Naruto had only been tossing and turning in bed however, and it felt better to walk it off. It had been the same for the last couple of nights.

Naruto jumped up onto the ledge of the bridge and sat down, his feet dangling above the water. Looking out toward the water, Naruto took his mask off and lifted his face to the sky, reveling in the feel of the snow melting against his hot skin.

Naruto was afraid. Afraid that the Kyuubi would take over his body, afraid that he would be too weak to stop him. He feared for Sakura and Kakashi, because they would be the ones who would fight the hardest to turn him back. And Naruto knew that if they did, they would die, just like his parents had.

Suddenly sensing the presence of another person on the bridge, Naruto turned, realizing only a minute too late that his mask wasn't on his face.

_Glossary:  
Yongding He- Yongding River_

* * *

Iruka normally didn't walk around the city well after midnight unless he was on duty to do so. Normally, if he didn't spend the night at the police headquarters, he retired to his small, but modest home in the outer throngs of the city and then barricaded himself inside. He even slept with a dagger clenched in his hand underneath the pillow. But tonight, Iruka found himself wandering the streets of Peking anyway.

The case of mistaken identity earlier had shaken Iruka to his very core. Although the multitude of locks on his door and the dagger under his pillow would say otherwise, Iruka had not truly been aware of his fear that the man who had murdered his parents would ever track him down and find him. His fear earlier had been so paralyzing that it really unsettled Iruka to see how scared and vulnerable he still was.

The snow was still falling as Iruka approached the _Yongding He. _Up ahead, he could see a lone figure sitting on the rail of the bridge, glancing up into the sky. It seemed that Iruka wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep that night. As he walked closer, Iruka realized it was the same man from earlier whose case of mistaken identity. Pausing, Iruka took a deep breath and gathered his wits when the man looked at Iruka.

The mask from earlier was gone – something that Iruka had only realized later marked the man as a shinobi. And the man, in fact, was not a man at all but rather a teenager. His eyes were a brilliant blue that reflected the moonlight and he had three black whisker marks on both of his cheeks.

_Three whisker marks on both cheeks_

The boy got over his brief shock at seeing Iruka to quickly spring off the rail and back onto the bridge while once again shielding his face from view with his mask. But that hardly mattered to Iruka as he was still stuck on what he saw briefly on the boy's face.

"Who are you?" The boy suddenly demanded as he draw a kunai from the vest he was wearing.

When Iruka dumbfoundedly could not find the words to answer, the boy grew angrier as he thrust the kunai toward Iruka. "I _said _who are you? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're a _Jinchuriki_!" Said Iruka, finally finding his voice. Luckily, paralysis hadn't taken a hold of him this time as he quickly drew his sword from its scabbard and crouched into a fighting position.

Naruto's eyes widened behind his mask and he clutched the kunai more tightly in his grasp. He was foolish to have let his guard down so easily that he didn't even hear the man coming up onto the bridge. The man didn't look very threatening as he looked no older than Naruto and was dressed in simple clothes. But the man had already assessed Naruto's status as a _Jinchuriki _from just one simple glance at his face. While Naruto was forced to be made aware of the existence of the mythical Tailed Beasts, most civilians weren't aware that the _Bijuu _were anything more than just a simple legend.

So how was it that this man seemed to know what a _Bijuu _was, let alone what a _Jinchuriki _was? That thought alone put Naruto on edge. He would have to end this man quickly.

Naruto took a small side step toward what he perceived was the man's weaker side when the man suddenly widened his eyes.

"Stay back, _Jinchuriki_!" Iruka warned as he took two steps backward. His sword quavered but he fought to keep his stance strong. His heart was pounding in his chest.

The man seemed…frightened. Was he a threat to Naruto? Was he an enemy? Naruto grit his teeth. The Kyuubi seemed to be snarling in his head, intoning the same questions that Naruto had. Naruto struggled to push the Kyuubi back where he belonged while maintaining his focus on the man before him. "How do you know I'm a _Jinchuriki?_" Naruto asked cautiously.

Iruka frowned. How did he know? For years, before he was even born, his father studied the legend of the _Bijuu. _At first, Iruka hadn't understood why…the _Bijuu _were just a myth right? Why bother studying a myth, especially when it made Iruka and his family constantly rove the country, going from city to city, province to province, searching for what, Iruka didn't know. At first, when he was younger, Iruka hadn't minded as much. But later, when he found it impossible to make friends, Iruka had resented his father with such a passion that it surprised even _him. _But when his father finally found proof, evidence that the _Bijuu _did and truly exist, Iruka finally understood. He understood the obsession, the pursuit of trying to turn myth into reality.

And up until his parents were murdered, Iruka hadn't realized the potential threat that _Bijuu _presented…or the lengths that some would go to obtain them. But this boy…this boy didn't have a choice on whether or not to become a _Jinchuriki._

_"What you may not be aware of is that the _Kyuubi_ was sealed inside a human boy to keep from creating mass destruction."_

Iruka shook his head again as he slowly backed away from the boy. He deserved what happened to him no more than Iruka deserved what had happened to his parents.

Iruka didn't see any other option but to turn and flee, leaving a stunned Naruto wondering what on earth just happened.

_Glossary:  
Jinchuriki – human host  
Bijuu – Tailed Beast_

* * *

Temari's eyes flew open as a gust of cold wind seemed to settle over her. She shivered as the cold air burrowed under her thick blanket, through the heavy robe she wore over her thin nightwear and settled over her skin. Temari pulled her knees up to her chest and curling her feet closer together, trying desperately to stay warm. Her heart beat was a bit irregular after being awoken so quickly from a deep sleep. Her dull and sleepy eyes scanned her dark room from the spot where her head was resting on her pillow. She found that the fingers of her right hand were clamped tightly around her pillowcase and she slowly un-pried them, letting her slender fingers stretch before wiping at her eyes with them. Oddly enough, she found herself wiping tears-both dry and wet, away from her cheek.

Sighing, she sat up and pulled her heavy blanket around her as she tried to gather her senses. It must have been one of those nights; Temari was quite used to having them by now. Some times the sense of longing in her heart seemed to get so bad that Temari thought she wouldn't be able to handle it. Temari bowed her head, her loose blond hair shifting in front of her face. Why did she have to wake up so quickly? The dream she had been having felt so real that the longing in Temari's heart seemed to vanish. In her dream, she could see his face, she could feel his sun kissed skin under her fingers she could his hear his voice calling her name.

But now it had all vanished, leaving Temari with a gaping void that seemed bigger than before.

She tried to remember the exact details of her dream once again, but it was blurry, like seeing someone from a very far distance. And that would not be enough to satisfy Temari's heart. Temari sat there, sitting on her bed in the darkness feeling disconcerted. She tried so hard to remember the exact details of his face, but the harder she tried, the more it got distorted. So distorted that all she could see was someone's raven black hair, cold eyes and pale moonlight skin...and that someone was not...

"NO!" Temari screamed, jumping to her feet as new tears burst from her eyes.

As the blanket fell around her and the cold air made contact with her skin, the image was pushed out of Temari's mind. She took a deep breath and re-gathered her senses as she looked around the dark room.

A small pile of snow had gathered on the floor underneath her open window. Temari furrowed her eyebrows as she walked over to close the window. She could have swore that she had closed and locked the windows that night. As she locked the window again, an eerie smell hit her nose. Wrinkling her nose, Temari whipped around to find the source of the disturbing smell.

In the dimming light of the candle she had set out before she went to bed, Temari could see the shape of human body lying in the shadows. A dead and decaying hand lie exposed in the candlelight.

Temari let out a terrified scream before the darkness enclosed in on her.

* * *

Character Corner

Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Shinobi Name: Zhong Hu  
Age: 18  
Height: 5' 10'  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Specializes: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Senjutsu, Bojutsu  
Naruto was born in Konoha, the only son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. On the day of his birth however, Orochimaru - the Konoha traitor attacked Konoha, bringing the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi with him. To stop the Kyuubi, the Minato was forced to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto, marking him as a JInchuriki. Naruto was orphaned ever since, until he was taken in by Hatake Kakashi. At the age of seven, he began training with Kakashi to become a shinobi along with his new teammate Haruno Sakura. At the age of 12, he participated in the Chunin exams and was promoted to trained with one of the legendary Sannin Jiraiya on Mount Song for three years before returning to Konoha and being promoted to Jounin at age 16.

Naruto has become an accomplished shinobi despite the fact that many in his village thought he would become a threat. Naruto is easy going and also very unpredictable and often used to pull pranks as a child. Naruto idolizes the Yondaime Hokage because he respects what the Yondaime did to save his people and he also views Kakashi as a father figure. Naruto is still unaware of who his parents are. Naruto has had a childhood crush on Sakura since they became teammates, but is too shy to admit it. Naruto's shinobi name means Loyal Fox.

**Note2: Mount Song here would be the equivalent of Mount Myoboku in the Narutoverse.**


	14. Suspect

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: I noticed a lot of new followers for this story so welcome! As always, reviews are always appreciated and I hope I can get some before I post the next chapter!  
**

* * *

014: 怀疑  
(suspect)

Temari lowered her eyes as she graciously accepted a warm cup of tea. She sat near a charcoal brazier, its coals glowing red in the dark. Her brother Gaara sat beside her on a pile of cushions, a hand resting protectively and perhaps reassuringly on her shoulder. Temari adjusted the warm quilt that was wrapped around her before sipping her tea. They had moved into a small sitting room as other police officers swarmed around Temari's bedroom, looking for clues. Itachi had thought it would be better to question her away from the offending sight of the dead body whose identity was still a mystery.

Uchiha Itachi sat on his knees before Temari, his face ominous in the scant candlelight. Temari had never seen him informally before and as such, he was wearing a dark blue, knee length kimono with black pants and boots. A black tactical vest with the Uchiha crest adorned his chest. A black arm band with gold characters embossed on it encircled his upper arm, marking him a police officer. He had two swords which he had unclipped from his belt and were now laying at his feet.

"Can you recount what happened again for me please?"

Temari closed her eyes and set down her teacup with a subtle, annoyed sigh. "As I said before, I woke up because I suddenly felt a cold draft. I got up, shut and locked the windows which I had previously locked before I went to bed. When I looked down, I saw the body." She recalled before she looked up to stare Uchiha Itachi dead in his eyes. His cold unblinking stare didn't faze Temari.

Itachi pursed his lips. It seemed that Temari truly knew nothing and honestly, Itachi hadn't expected her to. A dead body had been thrown through the window of a well know politician's daughter. It could have been anyone, most likely a man with a vendetta of some kind against the Governor. Itachi would not have even taken the case personally had it been anyone other than his future sister-in-law.

"And you're positive you didn't know the victim?" Itachi asked again.

"Positive." Replied Temari.

"Do you have any idea of who might have wanted to do this to you?" Itachi asked.

Temari shrugged. "An enemy of my father's perhaps." The truth was, Temari had a very distinct guess on who could have done it.

"I believe my sister has reported everything she knows." Said Gaara finally, from his place beside Temari. "I appreciate you coming out to take charge of the case. My deepest apologies for disturbing you in the middle of the night." He said, bowing his head to Itachi.

"There is no need to thank me." Said Itachi standing up. "I am only doing my duty. I'll be sure to let you know if I find anything." Itachi bowed his head before walking toward the doorway. He paused awkwardly, lingering there for a moment.

"I've sent for my brother. I hope that he can give you comfort in such a dire time." And with that, Itachi left the room.

"You're sure that you told Uchiha-_gong_ everything?" Gaara asked once Itachi was out of the room.

Temari glanced up at her brother wearily. Did he think she was lying? "Of course." She replied. "Do you think I can go back to my room now? I am still very tired."

Gaara sighed as he looked out the window. "You should go see _baba_ first. He probably wants to talk to you."

Temari stood up. "I'm sure I have plenty of time to talk to _baba_. I really am very tired." And with that Temari glided out of the room.

_Glossary:_  
_Baba-father  
Gong – Chinese honorific, equivalent of lord_

* * *

Itachi worked his way out of Tsunade's estate, running his hand through his black hair. The air was still and the sky still dark. Lanterns had been hastily lit upon the arrival of the police but as it was, only the courtyard was illuminated in the early morning sky. Itachi spotted his subordinate talking to a servant who had dark bags under his dreary eyes near the doorway of the estate. "Umino-_jueshi_." Said Itachi, signaling to Iruka as he walked out into the courtyard.

Iruka quickly thanked the servant he had been questioning and dashed out to accompany Itachi.

"Yes, Uchiha-_juzhang_?" Asked Iruka, bowing his head.

"Autopsy?" Itachi asked as they continued to walk.

Iruka shook his head. "Tsunade-_furen _said she would take of it. She will check in with me when she finished."

Itachi nodded in response. "Has my brother been reached?"

Iruka shifted uneasily. "No one has been able to get a hold of him Uchiha-_juzhang_. He's not at home."

Itachi shook his head as he came to a stop. He couldn't help the sinking feeling of disappointment that he felt toward Sasuke. It was his duty as Temari's fiancee to at least be present to express his concern for her in a time like this. Itachi had hoped that in time, Sasuke would understand what this marriage would mean for the Uchiha Clan. Perhaps he had set his hopes too high.

"Stay here and wait for the results on the autopsy, Umino-_junshi_." Itachi ordered. "Once you find out, come and report to me. And let me know if my brother shows up or if someone finds him." Itachi moved to walk off when a thought suddenly struck him. "Umino-_jueshi_."

Iruka looked back at Itachi, his gaze questioning. "If the results of the autopsy are...peculiar, if the cause of death is old age, please be sure to find me right away."

Iruka nodded, wondering if Itachi had a theory about the strange kidnappings and murders and why he wasn't telling anyone.

_Glossary:  
Jueshi – Lieutenant  
Juzhang – Chief  
Furen – Chinese honorific, used for high ranking females_

* * *

Sasuke took a deep sigh and let the silence around him wash through him. Sasuke rubbed his forehead wearily as he made a seat for himself on a cold boulder that was protruding from the snow. The trees around Sasuke were bare and the snow came up to at least his shins, but none of this bothered Sasuke. The forest surrounding the Uchiha compound was Sasuke's secret place. He used to come here when he was a kid, particularly when his dad was giving him a hard time and more often once his parents died. No one ever thought to look for him here.

Sasuke heard his brother's summons to go to Tsunade-_furen_'s estate. He chose to ignore them and that's why he came here. Why couldn't his brother just see that he had no interest in being married? The situation frustrated Sasuke so much. He could not picture married life in the slightest. He didn't want someone to be dependent on him. He did however, ache to find his clan's murderer. Sometimes, the hatred inside of him grew so strong that Sasuke had no way to vent it out. He made training his top priority so that he would be ready to face the murderer, yet Sasuke was no closer to figuring out who did it than he was ten years ago. A part of Sasuke believed he never would know, but it felt right for him to train, to strive towards the day he would meet the killer face to face. It was better than doing nothing, just living life normally while his whole family had died…

Sasuke buried his face in his hands. He was aware that he was only a shallow shell of the boy he used to be. A boy who was once so bright and studious, eager to learn and strived for his parent's affections. Now he was none of that, he was just a man with a vendetta.

Through the dead calm of the snow covered forest, Sasuke heard the snap of a twig. Sasuke jumped off the boulder with surprising speed. His dark eyes roamed the area, searching for the intruder. Was it possibly the pink haired kunoichi? Sasuke's heart jumped at the prospect and he tried to quickly quell his feelings. It seemed as if the pink haired girl had become his one weakness and Sasuke wasn't sure if he approved or not.

In Sasuke's momentary lapse of vigilance, the intruder emerged from the trees. Sasuke almost did suspect the girl shinobi to emerge through the trees, but it was not who appeared in front of him.

Sasuke put his fingers into a seal.

"Who are you?"

_Glossary:  
Furen - Chinese honorific, used for women of high rank_

* * *

When Sakura and Naruto entered the courtyard of Tsunade's estate, only an hour or so after the sun had risen, neither could say they were comforted by the sight of a dozen or so policemen, roaming the estate, talking to servants. A quick questioned aimed at a young servant who could seem to do nothing more than stand wordlessly amongst the other quickly informed them that a dead body had been tossed through a window into Feng Temari's room earlier that morning. Even the Police Chief himself had come to take charge of the case. It was also said that Tsunade herself had delegated to perform the autopsy.

Obviously finding the whole scenario suspicious, Sakura and Naruto set out to find Tsuande. The young servant was only too eager to lead them to an outside patio behind the estate where Tsunade had set out the body away from prying eyes. The body out on a table, stripped naked with a pnly thin sheet covering the lower half. Tsunade had her medical equipment scattered about, ready for use. Shizune was standing next to Tsunade, scalpel in hand. The young servant was dismayed when Sakura quickly dismissed him.

"What have you found out?" Asked Sakura when the servant had left.

Tsunade shook her head. "I checked for signs of the _Furou Fushi_ just in case. Unfortunately, that appears to be the cause of death. All of the internal organs show rapid signs of decomposition."

Naruto frowned. "So this is a victim of Orochimaru then? But why Temari?"

Shizune scratched her head looking puzzled. "It's not exactly that simple, and this is most certainly nothing I have ever seen before."

Tsunade nodded her head at her companions comment. "Shizune is right, come look at this." She said, waving Sakura and Naruto over. Sakura peered over the dissected man in interest while Naruto glanced down, a bit squeamish. He could kill, and he had killed before. But when it came to the inner workings of a person, it made Naruto go queasy inside.

"You can see here," Said Tsunade pointing to a portion of the man's heart, "That the wall of the artery has ruptured." Tsunade pulled back a tiny portion of the heart so Sakura could see. Naruto leaned away, feeling like he was going to throw up.

"And you can see, although a bit insignificant at a first look, the lack of blood to the heart here." Said Tsunade gesturing to the area around the heart.

"Heart attack…" Concluded Sakura.

"So it actually wasn't Orochimaru?" Asked Naruto confused. "Someone just found this dead guy and dumped him in Temari's room? Why? What about the damage to the internal organs that you mentioned before?"

"But look at this." Said Tsunade pointing at the heart once more. She handed Sakura a magnifying glass and Sakura looked once more.

"It's bruised." Said Sakura, mystified.

Tsunade nodded looking satisfied. "Anyone accomplished in medical ninjutsu can cause a heart attack. But it takes someone truly gifted in it to cause such infinitesimal damage. If anyone else had done the autopsy, they would have presumed he just dropped dead, or in this case, found he was victim to the _Furou Fushi_."

"So, if the victim's cause of death was from a heart attack, then what happened to the internal organs? Is it possible that someone was trying to make it look like a victim of the _Furou Fushi_?" Asked Sakura as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "What besides the _Furou Fushi_ could cause such rapid decomposition of the internal organs?"

Tsunade tapped her chin and sighed. "I speak in theory, because I have never attempted, nor seen it happen, but, if one were to apply a considerable amount of chakra to each of the internal organs, the chemical process might speed up the process of aging. The victim would have to be dead first, hence the heart attack." Tsunade surmised.

"We put the time of death at least a few hours before the body was dumped in the room." Said Shizune.

"So we're looking at a highly accomplished shinobi in the field of medical ninjutsu who has a vendetta against Temari, but is also trying to set Orochimaru up…" Said Naruto scratching his head. "That seems…"

"To kill specifically for the reason of scaring Temari…it does seem drastic." Said Sakura equally puzzled.

"The question is," Said Tsunade crossing her arms."What isn't Temari telling us?"

* * *

Temari stood in the shadows of Tsunade's study, the _Tian Tang Jian_ resting atop her hands. Temari stroked one manicured finger over the length of the icy blade before steeling her resolve. She opened the black lacquer that had remained empty for too long and carefully placed the sword in its proper place. She shut the box with an audible snap, ready to leave the sword behind for good.

"It's good to see that you are returning it."

Temari whirled around to see Sakura standing in the shadows, her arms crossed over her chest. Temari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, mostly at herself for having not developed her senses well enough to sense Sakura's presence.

"Taking a page out of your teacher's book I see." Temari said, crossing her own arms over her chest.

"I expected that you would return it as the masked bandit." Sakura said, taking a step toward Temari.

"Well, the masked bandit might have taken it, but it's I that have to return it. Why are you here anyway? To gloat? To see with your own eyes that you have won and I have not?" Temari snapped.

Sakura took a step back, surprised by the venom in Temari's voice.

"This was never a battle, Temari-_xiaojie_," Said Sakura, "It was a question as to whether or not you would do the right thing. And you have, so there is no reason why we must continue to be enemies. We're sisters right?" Sakura asked, false hope lining her voice.

Temari gave out a stark laugh. "You're not my sister. Not even a friend. That changed the moment you said you'd rather have the sword back then to even take a _second _to hear out my side of the story."

Sakura stopped, completely at a loss of what to say.

"Well, I'll leave you to tell your superiors that their sword is back. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic." Temari swept out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

_Glossary:  
Xiaojie - Chinese honorific, equivalent of Miss_

* * *

Iruka shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember where he placed the file that Captain Ohgata wanted. He had it only a second ago. When he opened his eyes, he quickly spotted it on top of the file cabinet. Grabbing it, Iruka shook his head as he walked to Captain Ohgata's desk. He had been so absent minded lately, his thoughts plagued by the _Kyuubi Jinchuriki _that he had encountered the previous day. Iruka placed the file on Captain Ohgata's desk and murmured that he was going outside to get air when Ohgata nodded his head in thanks.

Upon walking outside, Iruka took in a deep breath of the cold air and ran his hand through his hair. Iruka was by no means a fan of _Bijuu, _nor a friend to _jinchuriki. _But for some reason, he felt different about the Konoha shinobi. It could have been because of the fact that this boy had not chosen to seal the _Bijuu _within himself unlike most of the _jinchuriki _who Iruka read about who willingly took in a _Bijuu _to gain their power. If anything, this boy could have been considered a hero for taking in the beast so it couldn't cause more destruction. Iruka remembered with a shiver the smoke he had seen, curling in the air the morning after the Kyuubi rampaged through Tianjin, how the people in the small suburb he had been living in at the time had been afraid to leave their houses.

Iruka's thoughts were suddenly disturbed when someone barreled into Iruka, knocking the breath out of him.

"Wha-!" Yelped Iruka, startled when he was seized by the shoulders.

The man grabbing him was the same height, with dark eyes and short blond hair the color of pale sunshine. He was swathed in yellow robes that were a bit out of place in Peking and dark beads hung around his neck. His eyes were wide and there was a sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

"C!" Said Iruka, startled by the man's sudden appearance.

"Iruka!" C said, sounding out of breath. "Thank the gods that I've found you."

Iruka, suddenly feeling a cold shiver running up his spine looked warily at C. It was no easy journey to travel from the Land of Lightning to Peking. And C had very specific duties where he came from. So why on earth would he come all the way to find Iruka in Peking unless he had some urgent or otherwise dangerous news?

"Come with me." Iruka urged before C could say anymore. Taking C by the wrist, Iruka quickly walked away from the police headquarters before they could be seen.

The _heyan_ was but a quick walk from the Forbidden City and luckily, it was always crowded. Because it held the northern part of the Grand Canal and linked Hangzhou to Peking, it was a central hub. Not only were there men doing recreational fishing in one of the three lakes, but there were a variety of stores that were popular for tourists to frequent. There were many Buddhist and Taoist temples surrounding the lakes making it a popular place to make pilgrimage as well. Several mansions that were homes to the rich also populated the area.

As predicted, the place was buzzing with people despite the cold weather. No one would notice Iruka and C among the crowd. Iruka lead C to a bench near the Xihai Lake and then patiently waited for C to explain his presence.

C took a moment to gather his breath as he looked around. His face held the expression of both amazement and distaste as he took in his surroundings. He was formerly a shinobi of Kumogakure and still harbored a deep grudge against Konoha and the Land of Fire.

Finally sighing, C turned to look at Iruka. "You received my previous message?"

Iruka nodded his head tersely.

C's eyes looked weary as he looked down. "I've just found out that the _Hachibi Jinchurki _has been tracked to the Land of Lightning. I don't know how they found him, but someone knows where he is…I fear that if we don't do something, the same thing that happened to the Ichibi and the Sanbi will happen to him."

It was just as Iruka had feared, ever since C had first given him word that the Ichibi and Sanbi were missing. Someone was tracking and somehow trapping the _Bijuu. _And Iruka knew, deep within him that it was the man who had killed his parents, the one who had seemed so interested in _Bijuu_, in creating _Jinchuriki. _

"Do you know where he is?" Iruka asked. "Can you tell him?"

C looked up at Iruka. He gave out a short sigh and then looked away toward the lake, his eyes narrowed. "I never know where they are and they only contact me sporadically, I haven't…I haven't heard from them in months."

When C turned to face Iruka again, there was fear in his dark eyes, something that Iruka had never seen in the young man before. C had only ever presented himself as confident and self-assured. Iruka had assumed it was an attitude he adopted from being a shinobi. "The reason we left was so that Kumo wouldn't be able to control him. People cannot be trusted when it comes to the power of the _Bijuu_, Iruka. If someone is tracking them down for a purpose…"

C trailed off, looking away again. Iruka knew what the end of his sentence would be and he knew he didn't like the answer. It made him once again think of the Konoha shinobi, who was unaware that being the _Kyuubi Jinchuriki_ had painted a red target on his forehead. "There is a Konoha shinobi here, in Peking. He's the _Kyuubi Jinchuriki…" _

C grasped Iruka's arm with surprising force for someone so slight. "Find him and tell him. And when you tell him, tell him to run."

_Glossary:  
Heyan – Riverbank, now known as Shichahai, an historic area of Beijing  
Bijuu - Tailed Beast  
Ichibi - One Tailed Raccoon  
Sanbi - Three Tailed  
Hachibi - Eight Tailed Ox  
_

* * *

Temari sighed as her maid finally twisted her hair back into a simple ponytail for the night.

"That will be all." Said Temari, swiftly standing up from her seat.

She gave the maid a pointed look and the maid quickly bowed and scurried out of the room. Temari rubbed her temples before leaning over and blowing out the candle on her night stand. Temari walked over to her bed; ready to finally let a good night's sleep wash away the events from today when she heard a noise.

"Temari-_xiaojie_."

Temari gasped and quickly grabbed the closest thing she could find. Her hands quickly grasped a mirror – not the best weapon in the world, but Temari gripped it, ready to hit the intruder with it if need be.

"Who are you?" Temari demanded, "Show yourself!"

There was a scraping sound; suddenly the room was illuminated once again by the candle Temari just blew out. Kakashi stood there, arms folded over his chest as he looked at Temari.

"My apologizes, Temari-_xiaojie_, for visiting you at this un-godly hour." He said, bowing his head in acknowledgment.

Temari placed the mirror down as she creased her eyebrows at her surprise visitor. "You're the famous shinobi warrior _Wo Lang_." Said Temari. "What brings you here?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You're very good at feigning ignorance Temari-_xiaojie_. Perhaps that's how you avoided suspicion for so long. But I'm really not here to play games."

Temari gave Kakashi a dark look and crossed her arms over her chest. She realized that standing there in her night gown did little to intimidate Kakashi, but she tried all the same.

"Look," Said Temari, her voiced edged in venom, "I can call my father in here. I'm sure he'd be very interested to see what business a grown man has in the bedroom of his daughter."

"Yes, I'm sure that would prove to be very amusing. Perhaps another night, but right now I have a question to ask you." Said Kakashi, leaning against Temari's vanity table.

"And what type of question would that be?" Asked Temari, raising her eyebrows.

"Who dumped the body in your room last night?"

Temari opened her mouth in surprise before closing it. "The police were just here. I told them everything I know. You should really ask them."

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm willing to bet you have a suspicion on who it is. I can help you if you just tell me."

Temari considered Kakashi's request. Kakashi really was not going to play games with her. He knew that she was the one who stole the _Tian Tang Jian_, it was probably no use denying it now.

Temari sighed, dropping her arms down to her sides. "I believe it was Yakushi Kabuto, my bodyguard."

"Your bodyguard?" Asked Kakashi, standing up straight. "Why…?"

Temari looked up at the ceiling as she spoke. "When I was thirteen, my father assigned Kabuto to be my bodyguard. I never questioned how he got the position. Kabuto…he was different from the others. He never treated me like a fragile child, like I would break at any moment. In fact he was…cruel towards me. I hated him at first. I hated the fact that I needed a bodyguard. He caught me one night when I was trying to break out. I was trying to break the padlock on the gate with a sword, but I couldn't do it. And Kabuto found me and said, if you want to learn how to use that sword, I can teach you. So he did, every night for seven years."

Kakashi nodded his head, impressed by this young girl's initiative. "But if he was your friend…"

Temari shook her head. "Lately, he had been acting strange. Always disappearing at night, always studying me, I can't exactly explain it. Call it womens intuition." Temari shrugged. "Anyways, when you said that someone was working for Orochimaru…everything clicked. I confronted him about it. He said that we should go off together, but I said no. He claimed he didn't work for Orochimaru. When I found that body… I know it's him. He's trying to scare me, to make me go to him. But why? What does he want with me?" Temari questioned Kakashi, her eyes blazing with fury.

Kakashi looked away, disconcerted. Temari's tale felt much too familiar. What if Orochimaru had set his sights on Temari as his new host. Perhaps this Kabuto was a spy, scouting out and prepping Temari for the _Furou Fushi_. But why Temari? Besides being an influential politician's daughter, she wasn't someone of Orochimaru's usual taste.

"_Wo Lang?" _

Temari's voice snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"_Xie xie_ Temari-_xiaojie_." Said Kakashi bowing his head. "I appreciate you speaking with me."

"Wait," Said Temari, extending her hand to Kakashi, "What does Kabuto…" But the candle was already blown out and Temari was once again alone in her room.

_Glossary:  
xie xie- thank you  
Xiaojie – Chinese honorific, equivalent of Miss_

* * *

Konan's fingers worked quickly and meticulously as she folded the paper. Yet it wasn't the usual flowers she crafted this time, but a man's face with deviled horns. Her fingers trembled slightly as she beheld it. Behind her, the sky was slipping into dusk. Soon it would be dark out, as it was the night that she met with the Leader. The wind ruffled her hair and she let go of her creation.

"What happened to your flowers?"

"Na – " Kohan whirled around to face the stranger. "…Pein." She said, correcting her mistake demurely. "It didn't seem an appropriate time for flowers."

If Pein was surprised by Konan's statement, he didn't show it as his face remained cool and emotionless as it always was. His black and red cloak fluttered in the breeze. "Is it strange?" He asked instead. "Being this close to home, yet not being able to set foot inside?"

Konan looked beyond Pein to the expanse of landscape beyond. To the casual observer, there was no difference from the grassy knoll that Pein and Konan stood on and the land beyond. But to Pein and Konan, there might as well have been a wall separating them. They stood on the borders of the Land of Rivers whereas beyond that point was the Land of Rain. Konan supposed they could have risked setting foot inside the province, but Ame shinobi would be on them in a minute as well as the Imperial Army. They could have taken them, her and Pein, but what would be the point?

Pein took note of the slight longing in Konan's gaze. "You wanted to tell me something?" He asked. His voice remained neutral as he stared down at her.

Konan looked down, her fingers began to fiddle with a piece of paper inside her sleeve. "I just got back from the mission the Leader sent me on."

"He sent you on a mission?" Pein asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. He stepped closer to Konan and she couldn't help but feel a small wave of nostalga. It was because of his appearance, she told herself.

Konan tilted her head to the side as looked to the ground before looking into Pein's eyes. "Did you know about the _Bijuu_?"

Pein bristled, but it was only barely perceptible. Konan, on the other hand, noticed straight away. She had spent years with him, studying his subtle reactions to her responses. He had known, she surmised sourly and he had meant to keep it a secret from her. Exactly how long had he knew?

"I knew." Said Pein simply, confirming her suspicion. "It is a key element to the Plan. The Leader said that no one should know until the correct moment."

Kohan's eyes took to the ground once more. She was dismayed at Pein's answer, but she didn't want it to show on her face. Kohan started to twiddle her fingers again. "I might have found the location of the _Hachibi_ _Jinchuuriki_."

_Glossary:  
Ame – Hidden Village in the Rain  
Hachibi Jinchuuriki- Eight Tailed Ox_

* * *

_Glossary:  
Furou Fushi no Jutsu-A forbidden jutsu that was developed by Orochimaru. This jutsu allows Orochimaru's soul to be released from its previous body to move on to a next, keeping him 'immortal'._

Character Corner

Name: Hatake Kakashi  
Shinobi Name: Wo Lang  
Age: 29  
Height: 6'2''  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Specializes: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan

Kakashi was born in Konoha to a civilian mother who died during childbirth and Konoha's White Fang. When Kakashi was still a child, his father committed suicide because of a failed mission, leaving Kakashi to fend for himself. Because of this, Kakashi was often looked after by the Sandaime Hokage and his students, Jiraiya and Tsuande. At age 7, Kakashi was trained by the soon to be Yondaime Hokage along with his teammate Rin and later Uchiha Obito. Kakashi became a Jounin at age ten and participated in the Third Great Shinobi War. He returned, making him and his teammates heroes. About a year later, the Kyuubi and Orochimaru attacked intent on the destruction of Konoha. That night, Kakashi lost his teacher and his best friend Obito. As a parting gift, Obito gave Kakashi one of his Sharingan eyes. After the war, Kakashi took in the orphaned Naruto and later joined ANBU. When Naruto was 7, Kakashi left ANBU to become a Jounin instructor to both Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi has always worn a mysterious mask over his nose and mouth and has never pulled it off in the public. As a child, Kakashi developed harsh views of his teammates due to the influence of his father. Because his father failed the mission by helping his teammate instead of completing the mission, it became Kakashi's priority to complete the mission first. After the Third Great Shinobi War, Kakashi's views changed for the better. Kakashi has developed the Sharingan to perfection and now is known as the Copy Shinobi for the wide range of jutsu he has mastered. Kakashi inherited the legendary Tian Tang Jian from the Yondaime, but he has taken it farther than anyone has before, therefore becoming the first master of the sword. Kakashi is often seen in the company of a certain perverted shinobi name means Crouching Wolf.


	15. Lover

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: This story and I are still alive, just going into hibernation after this. Reviews would be lovely. Over three views would be awesome  
**

* * *

015: 情人  
(lover)

The early morning sun was blazing overhead, reflecting off the pure white snow and blinding anyone who decided to stare directly into it. The air was still frigid however, and the shining sun only completed the illusion that it was a nice day. Iruka stood outside in his warmest winter wear outside of Tsunade's main estate. Tsunade stood in front of him, her cheeks pink from the cold.

"Thank you for giving me the autopsy report. I'm sure Uchiha-_juzhang_ will be interested by these results." Said Iruka, bowing his head before Tsunade. "Medicine is a difficult art. I'll be sure to let the Chief know of your efficiency in this area."

Tsunade smiled kindly at the younger man in front her. "You are too kind Umino-_jueshi_. I actually had help determining the death of this one. A few friends from our shinobi village of Konoha were here to help me this time. Be sure to let your Chief know I didn't do it all by myself." Tsunade laughed.

The kind-hearted smile faded off of Iruka's face. "Shinobi?"

"Yes, they are old friends that have been staying with me for a while." Said Tsunade looking into the distance.

Iruka shifted his boot covered feet uneasily in the snow. He thought back to C's words. "Umm…Tsunade-_furen_, would you mind if I spoke with them once more? I think I have a few follow up questions I would like to ask."

Tsunade gazed at the young man in front of her with some weariness. "I'm sure that would be…alright. Just try to not take up too much of their time."

_Glossary:  
Juzhang – Chief  
Jueshi – Lieutenant  
Furen – Chinese honorific, used for women with high rank_

* * *

Naruto had just finished slurping up the last of his congee when he heard a brisk knock on the door. Looking over, he saw Sakura combing through her hair, so he jumped up, grabbed his mask off the table and opened the door. Iruka had just opened his mouth to speak when Naruto quickly slammed the door back in his face.

Naruto's hand was still gripped on the doorknob; his forehead leaning against the door. Shit! What was that guy doing here? How did he even find Naruto? Naruto groaned inwardly as his breathing slowed back to a slower pace.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned around, pulling his mask up to stare at Sakura who was giving him a confused look. "What were you slamming the door for?"

"No reason." Naruto chuckled. "I guess I just don't know my own strength." He said nervously, patting his bicep.

Sakura gave him a skeptical look. "Was there someone at the door?"

"No." Naruto quickly shook his head.

"But I heard a knock." Sakura persisted.

"That was me." Said Naruto. "I was just thinking to myself now that Temari brought the sword back, good thing no one else has taken it yet, so…knock on wood." He knocked on the wooden table twice for good measure.

"Knock on wood." Sakura repeated skeptically. "Ok…so why did you open the door then?"

"Checking the weather!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Just testing how cold it was outside…and it's actually not that bad so I'm gonna go for a jog, later!"

Naruto quickly opened the door and side stepped out before Sakura could get another word out. Sakura watched both with amusement and confusion as Naruto disappeared out the door. Jogging? Naruto never went jogging. She gave a sigh and shrugged her shoulders before turning to resume her activities.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief before coming to face Iruka who had his fist poised to knock again. "What do you want?" Naruto asked, his voice a muted whisper. "How did you find me?"

"I need to talk to you." Said Iruka whispering back. "It's about something I think you should know."

Naruto stood staring at Iruka, biting his lip underneath his mask. He didn't even know this man who had ousted him as a _Jinchuriki. _How did he know if he could trust him? Iruka seemed to sense Naruto's distrust because he sighed. "I promise not to hurt you if you don't hurt me." He said, tapping his sword. "Ok?"

Naruto considered it for a moment before nodding. "But we can't talk here. There are too many people." He glanced toward the door again, positive Sakura could hear them.

"Umm…" Said Naruto awkwardly clearing his throat as he held out his arms. "Do you mind?"

Iruka stared down at Naruto's arms with a blank expression on his face. "I don't…"

Naruto quickly scooped the older man into his arms bridal style before jumping away to the rooftops. Naruto didn't stop until he passed over the outer gate of Tsunade's estate and onto the wooden bridge where they had previously encountered.

Naruto quickly let Iruka down and took a quick two steps away from him. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly

Iruka quickly shook his head to show he wasn't concerned. "My name is Lieutenant Umino Iruka." He said, extending is hand formally.

"Oh." Said Naruto, almost surprised by the formality. "You can call me _Zhong Hu." _He explained as he gave Iruka a firm hand shake.

"Loyal Fox." Said Iruka with a wry smile. "How ironic…"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the rail of the bridge. The _Yongding He_ drifted murkily on its course beneath him. "You said you had something to tell me._" _Said Naruto, "Does it have to do with me being a _Jinchuriki?"_

Iruka sighed. "Yes. It's a rather long and tedious story…"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "I've got time."

Iruka gave Naruto a long look before he began to talk. It was like the box inside of him was finally, after years of remaining shut, beginning to open. He told Naruto how his father had spent his entire life studying the myth of the _Bijuu, _constantly working to prove that they were real. That he had spent his entire life never knowing a real home, or having any real friends. It wasn't until his father had found definitive proof within the Land of Lightning that Iruka had finally respected his father's work. He explained to Naruto how it was his father's knowledge that had gotten him killed.

As Iruka finished his story, a cold chill ran up Naruto's spine and it wasn't from the chilly air. That there was a man out there, willingly looking for ways to seal a _Bijuu _into a human – possibly against that persons will – was frightening to Naruto. Naruto didn't begrudge the Fourth Hokage, who had done what needed to be done by sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto, but it didn't change the fact that Naruto was made a pariah for his entire life for harboring a demon inside of him. The pain that it caused, the fear that others had, the fear that Naruto _himself _had for the thing inside of him; Naruto knew that no sane person should want to become a _Jinchuriki. _

"Whether he means to seal a _Bijuu _into himself, I do not know." Iruka continued. "The fact of the matter is, anyone who possesses the knowledge that my father gave that man is dangerous. And we know that _Jinchuriki _are a threat…if created willingly." Said Iruka, sparing a look toward Naruto.

Naruto grimaced at Iruka's words, a creeping voice inside of him telling him that was still a threat, whether he had been made a _Jinchuriki _against his will or not.

"_Jinchuriki _can't be easy to find." Said Naruto shaking his head. "Even if someone were...looking for us, they wouldn't necessarily be able to find us...right?" He asked Iruka hopefully.

"All _Jinchuriki _are marked by some aspect of the _Bijuu_ inside of them. Your whisker marks," Said Iruka pointing to Naruto's face, "Are the signature characteristic for the Kyuubi. Other _Jinchuriki _would be marked similarly. It's not exactly obvious, but it's still a hint."

"Ah…" Said Naruto uneasily. He hadn't realized that _Jinchuriki _could be defined so easily. He suddenly felt like a branded cow. "But most people are content in believing the _Bijuu _are a myth. Only the Hidden Villages know any better. I don't see how that really puts me in any immediate danger." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm afraid I haven't finished my story." Said Iruka, his tone grave.

Naruto looked to Iruka, wondering what more he could possibly have to say.

"I just learned that both the Ichibi and the Sanbi are missing…and someone is after the Hachibi_._"

Naruto didn't grasp it at first, but when he did, it hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened dramatically beneath his mask and his took a couple steps backward, his back hitting the rail. His hands gripped the wooden rail for support, the pressure of his grip almost splintering the wood.

"I'd advise you to run."

Iruka's words were sharp in contrast to the tone he had used previously. Naruto began to shake his head, to protest, but Iruka held a hand up to silence him.

"Listen, it _is _possible to extract a _Bijuu _from its host." Iruka's voice had turned harsh and his eyes were dark.

Naruto froze in his spot. _Extract _a _Bijuu_? Naruto had never heard of anything of the sort _ever _being done. The _Jinchuriki _was rare enough as it was and it was assumed by many that once a host died, the B_ijuu_ would be released into the wild once more.

"How do you know…?" Asked Naruto, his voice a tad shaky.

"Stories, legend, research. It's how the _Bijuu_ have lived for so long. How they have avoided being found." Explained Iruka. "And should that happen, you will die."

_Glossary:  
Congee – Rice porridge  
Yongding He- Yongding River  
Bijuu – Tailed Beast  
Ichibi – One Tailed Raccoon  
Sanbi - Three Tailed Turtle  
Hachibi- Eight Tailed Ox_

* * *

Asuka pushed her hand through her hair and felt terribly out of place without her mask on. She felt nervous every time a civilian looked her way. Part of the reason shinobi wore masks was to prevent their civilian identities from being discovered, making it easier to do recon missions into enemy territory. A shinobi walking into enemy territory with a mask on stuck out like a sore thumb. Without the mask however, it was much easier to blend in.

Peking was truly a sight to see. Never before had Asuka seen a city as rich and as vibrant as this one. Miraculously, not since the First Great Shinobi War had Peking been attacked and Asuka found they certainly had made great use of that. Usually, wars between the Hidden Villages were fought using guerrilla warfare tactics, but sometimes, the enemy chose to directly attack the civilian cities. Asuka had an odd suspicion that perhaps her father intended to attack Peking and that was his real reason for wanting her to scout the city.

"Excuse me." Said Asuka, as she stopped by a store front where two elderly men were sipping tea and playing _weiqi_. "Can you tell me where I might request a shinobi's assistance?" She ducked under the store's stoop to avoid the dripping snow from falling in her hair.

The old men looked up from their game. "What might a nice young girl like you need a shinobi for?" Asked one of the men. He was missing a tooth in the front.

Asuka smiled her sweetest smile. "Nothing of too much concern. Could you point me in the correct direction?"

One of the men pointed a knobby finger in the direction that she was already headed. "The Konoha office is in the _Wumen, _the first gate outside the _Zijincheng_. There's a loud mouthed shinobi there that you can speak to."

"Hmph." The other old man snorted. "Terrible gossip that one is and not very reliable. You should just go to the Peking Police Force if you can."

Asuka held back her laugh. "_Xie xie_. Be sure to stay warm. _Zai jian_." Said Asuka as she waved good bye.

Asuka pushed her way through the crowded city streets, looking for the _Zijincheng. _When Asuka found it, however, she could scarcely believe her eyes. When the provinces had been united as one country, before the Hidden Villages were created, the _Zijincheng _here in Peking had functioned as the Emperor's palace. Known as the 'Forbidden City', only those with permission from the Emperor were allowed to enter inside. Looking at the impressive architecture that compromised just the first gate, Asuka could only imagine what was inside.

No doubt it would take an entire army just to penetrate this first gate. Asuka noticed that there were members of the Imperial Army stationed all around the first gate. Looking up at it, she wasn't even sure where to begin looking for the Konoha office.

Traffic through the gate wasn't nearly as heavy as it was through the city, but Asuka followed a scholar as he moved through one of the smaller arches to the side of the gate. Luckily, it seemed Asuka wouldn't have to go through the trouble of navigating inside the _Wumen _as, as soon as Asuka had just stepped inside the arch, she was knocked over by someone. She fell to the ground, unceremoniously landing on her butt.

"Ah, _dui bu qi._" Said a male voice. A gloved hand was extended toward Asuka, which she gratefully grabbed. A strong force pulled her up and she was once again standing on her feet. She quickly wiped herself off before turning toward the voice.

"It's no prob…"Asuka stopped as she came face to face with the man who had knocked her down. A wolf mask stared back at her.

"Sorry again." Said the shinobi, cocking his head toward the side. "Sometimes I feel that when you wear this for too long, you get tunnel vision." The shinobi joked.

Asuka offered a weak smile. This mask somehow seemed strangely familiar to her. Had she seen this person somewhere before? "Sorry." Said Asuka, shaking her head as if to knock herself out of her daze. "I wasn't paying attention either. Are you the shinobi assigned here?"

"Oh no." Said the shinobi. "Just visiting. He's inside if you need to request a mission." Said the shinobi, gesturing with his hand.

Asuka hesitated before responding. "Is he the one they call the terrible gossip?"

The shinobi gave a laugh. "Yes, I guess that could accurately describe him."

Asuka hesitated, biting her lip which the shinobi seemed to interpret as something else. "Do you…need me to go in with you?" The shinobi asked.

Asuka looked toward the shinobi, almost taken off guard by the concern in his voice. She almost laughed at the irony. Here she was being treated hospitably by the enemy!

"Actually…" Said Asuka grasping the shinobi's arm and steering him away. "Do you think I can speak with you instead? Do you know someplace private we can speak?"

_Glossary:  
Dui bu qi-Sorry  
Xie xie- Thank you  
Zai jian-Good bye_

_Weiqi- The game of Go  
Zijincheng- The Forbidden City  
Wumen – Meridian Gate_

* * *

_Tuk tuk tuk tuk_

Sasuke practiced a combination of moves as he hit the wooden practice dummy with his forearms and legs. The wooden slats bruised angrily against his skin, but Sasuke ignored the continuous pain. With a final kick, Sasuke stepped back from the practice dummy and stooped to pick up a towel. He quickly mopped off his forehead and sat down on a wooden chair to catch his breath. A chilly breeze blew in from outside and settled across Sasuke's bare skin. Sasuke had left the outside screen door open a crack while he was working out. A small pile of snow was left inside the doorway from where the wind had blown it in.

Sasuke took a deep breath of the fresh air before fishing something out of the pocket of his black pants. He pulled out a small crumpled piece of white paper. He studied the piece of paper closely, examining every edge.

"It's just a normal piece of paper." Sasuke muttered to himself. "There's nothing special about it."

Maybe the guy who had given it to him had been lying.

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

_A pale haired man stepped forth from the shadows of the forest. His pure white kimono, leggings and boots reminded Sasuke of the old men he sometimes saw portrayed in plays and musicals he saw with his mother. The only hint of color on the man's outward appearance was his red rimmed eyes – as if he had been crying a long time. _

_Sasuke tensed, holding his hands in a seal so he could be ready to perform a jutsu. "I said, who are you?" Sasuke demanded. _

_The white haired man held up his hands up harmlessly. "Please, I mean you no harm." _

"_Then how did you find me?" Asked Sasuke. _

"_Your chakra signature. It is very strong." _

"_My what?" Asked Sasuke, narrowing his eyes. "Listen, if my brother sent you…" _

_Sasuke's hands moved so fast that the unsuspecting white haired man almost did not have time to react. _

_Almost. _

_The man blurred out of sight just as Sasuke was about to bring his hands up to his lips. With great force from behind, Sasuke was jerked backwards against the man, with one arm pinned against his chest and crushing his collarbone. Sasuke could feel the tips of two very cold blades pressing lightly against his neck and cheek. _

"_Why do you wish to attack me?" The man asked, the tip of his blade pushing against Sasuke's cheek with slightly more force. "I am a friend." _

"_A friend?" Sasuke scoffed as he stared directly ahead. "I've never seen you before in my life. You are no friend of mine." _

"_We could be great friends," The man stated, "If you would just let me. If I let you go, will you promise to cease your attack?" _

"_What do I have to gain if I do?" Sasuke asked with gritted teeth. Even though Sasuke was in no position to be asking this question, he didn't want to go down without a fight. _

"_Hmm…" Said the man, considering. "You wish to grow stronger. I can sense this within you. I have ways to make you grow stronger." _

_Sasuke hesitated at the mention of power. "How do you propose that?" Asked Sasuke cautiously. _

"_Cease fighting and I will show you. We are friends here, not enemies."_

"_I'll determine that." Sasuke muttered. But slowly, Sasuke pulled his hands to his sides. The man released his hold on Sasuke and pushed him forward. Sasuke spun around, as to be not caught off guard. _

_His eyes widened at the sigh of the white haired man. What Sasuke had thought were blades were actually two white sickly shaped…things that were protruding from the man's alabaster skin. One of the pointed blades had curved from the man's forearm and had split the sleeve of his kimono. The second had grown out of his fingertip. Slowly, Sasuke watched with horror as the two things shrunk back into the man's skin. The man gave Sasuke a knowing look and smile as he licked the blade as it grew back into his finger. _

"_What are you?" Sasuke asked, disgusted. _

_"Kimimaro." The man said simply. "I am Kimimaro. And as I have said, you have nothing to fear. I am a friend."_

_Kimimaro stopped in front of Sasuke and brought a single square of white paper out. He held it out to Sasuke. "This is special paper that allows me to read what type of chakra you have. Go on, pour your chakra in." _

_Sasuke hesitantly reached out and took the square between his fingers. He glanced at Kimimaro, unsure. Kimimaro nodded his head encouragingly. Sasuke turned back to the square and concentrated. He imagined that he was performing a jutsu and he let the chakra pour into his fingertips and into the paper. Suddenly his fingertips burst with a bluish aura and the paper crinkled. Sasuke stared at it with wide eyes. _

"_Well! There's an out pour of chakra!" Kimimaro exclaimed. "It seems you have little chakra control." _

_Sasuke glared at the man. "The paper just crinkled. Am I supposed to be excited about this?" _

_Kimimaro shrugged. "It depends on what you deem useful. The paper crinkling means that your chakra has an affinity for lightning." _

"_Lightning?" Sasuke gave Kimimaro a skeptical look. "This piece of paper told you that? So how does that help me?" _

"_We can start learning jutsu that will be the most helpful to you. The most powerful." _

_Sasuke stared at the piece of paper again. "Why are you so willing to teach me anyway?" Sasuke asked. "What's in it for you?" _

"_A friend." Said Kimimaro. The smile that he gave Sasuke, however, told him otherwise._

* * *

Sasuke shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and shook up, wiping his head off once more. He stood in front of the practice dummy, ready to started when he heard the front door creak open, a jangle of keys echoing throughout the empty and silent house. Sasuke froze, sensing the presence of his older brother. After nearly ten years apart, of eating meals alone, of sleeping alone in his own house, he was still finely tuned to his brother's presence.

Footsteps, much too soft for a normal person to make, creaked across the floorboards.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't respond and ignored the conflicting emotions that were suddenly resonating deep within his heart, pounding in his head. Itachi appeared in the doorway, dressed in his police uniform. His clothes were slightly crumpled, something that looked strange on Itachi. His dark eyes almost seemed distant, weary.

"Where were you yesterday?" Itachi asked wearily. Sasuke noted that his voice lacked the usual authority it had when he was speaking to him. He sounded...almost as if their parents were still alive.

Sasuke pushed the conflicting feelings away with a swallow of his throat. This was twenty-three year old Itachi, the one who was forcing him to marry Feng Temari. Not the Itachi that he used to call _gege _with undenying worship. "Out." Said Sasuke nonchalantly. "I was busy."

"Busy." Repeated Itachi. His voice had changed tone and there was an underlying layer of irritation, of disgust that was weaving through the weariness in his voice. "I summoned you five times to Tsunade-_furen_'s estate, but you were to busy to come?"

"I guess so." Said Sasuke as he studied his fingernails.

"Sasuke!" Said Itachi suddenly. He slammed his fist against the doorway, startling Sasuke. "Do you know how crucial this marriage is? For our family? You cannot afford to treat the Feng's with disrespect!" He said, stepping into the room.

"Family?" Sasuke said incredulously as he finally brought his eyes up to look at Itachi. "We haven't been a family in years! Don't try to act like we are now!" Sasuke scoffed, almost in disbelief that Itachi could be so _deluded. _

The air around Sasuke suddenly turned thick and Sasuke took in a gasp of breath. Regret and remorse suddenly rolled around him in waves so heavy that Sasuke thought he was going to drown. The tension was so high that the force of it made Sasuke want to vomit. His stomach pulled and twisted inside of him like a ship on rough seas. It took everything Sasuke had to keep his stomach from heaving and emptying its contents on the wooden floor. Then in seconds, as quickly as it appeared, in vanished into thin air. Sasuke took a huge gulp of fresh air and straightened his posture. His brother seemed to be totally oblivious to Sasuke's actions and it reminded Sasuke of a distant memory he had.

"We are a family." Said Itachi, his voice suddenly heavy and dark, and if Sasuke wasn't mistaken...trembling. "I've been trying to protect you my whole life, to make sure that you can get everything you want out of life. That's what families do, it's what _brothers_ do." Itachi took a step into the room, his posture almost indicting he was on edge; that his composure was cracking.

Sasuke gave a maniacal laugh, not keeping track of the emotions that seemed to be rolling off his older brother. Itachi was deluded and that was the only thing that made sense to Sasuke now. "Everything I want?" Questioned Sasuke. "You don't even _know_ what I want. You don't even know who I am anymore! Otherwise you would know that I don't give a shit about marrying Temari!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Furthermore," Said Sasuke walking up to Itachi. "I don't think of you as my brother anymore. You were practically dead to me the moment you arranged me in this damned marriage." Spat Sasuke.

A flicker of an undetectable emotion flashed across Itachi's face before it smoothed out into an unreadable mask. He brought his hand up and slapped Sasuke hard across the face.

Sasuke reeled back, shocked up Itachi's actions as he brought his hand up to his stinging cheek. "Don't you dare speak to me that way." Said Itachi, his voice low.

Angered, Sasuke's hands blurred through the hand seals. _"Katon…."_ Sasuke yelled, bringing his hand to his mouth. _"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" _

Itachi's eyes widened and Sasuke lept back as the large fireball erupted through his mouth. The heat charged through the room, blowing against Sasuke's face. The air crackled and sizzled with pressure. The anger that he felt moments ago evaporated as soon as the fireball left his lips. As Sasuke's feet touched the ground, regret suddenly hammered at his heart, pushing Sasuke down with its force. He just _maimed…_possibly _killed _his older brother. He choked out, as he realized exactly what he just did.

The fireball hit the unsuspecting Itachi, who didn't even have time to move, but instead of the scream of pain Sasuke expected and feared, a chair fell to the floor in Itachi's place. It was the very same chair that Sasuke had been sitting in, only moments before. The fireball dissipated, scorching part of the door frame.

Sasuke's legs wobbled as his mind reeled. The fireball hadn't hit Itachi. His brother wasn't dead. He spun around in shocking, looking for Itachi when his brother suddenly materialized in front of him. He stepped back quickly, his posture quavering.

"Sit down." Itachi commanded, his red eyes boring into Sasuke. They were spinning, twirling, leaving Sasuke's mind mesmerized and spinning and twirling down a dark void. Sasuke struggled, but it was as if gravity were already pulling him down, his legs folded beneath him and his butt hit the wooden floor hard.

Itachi stooped down so that he could remain at eye level with Sasuke. "Never doubt what I have done for you." He said.

His _Sharingan_ quickly deactivated and Itachi swept out of the room, through the outdoor entrance and into the courtyard.

Sasuke remained sitting on the floor, his heart beating erratically. The last time Sasuke had seen Itachi's _Sharingan_ activated had been a few days before his clan's massacre and never before had it been used against him. Sasuke realized with a chilling feeling that he might have underestimated his brother's skill in the passing years. Just maybe, Sasuke didn't know Itachi as well as _he _thought.

_Glossary:  
Gege- Older brother  
Furen – Chinese honorific, used for high ranking females_

* * *

Kakashi studied the woman next to him. She was pretty to say the least. Kakashi could sense a wave of nervousness, deep inside of her, although her attitude remained pleasant. Every once and a while, Kakashi would see her amber eyes dart over the surroundings as if she were looking for someone. Was she watching out for someone? Kakashi steered her over to a frequented tea house and stepped inside, welcoming the warmth.

"This is private?" The woman asked, her eyes looking around the crowded tea house skeptically.

Kakashi chuckled. "No place is private in Peking. But this one is quieter than most."

"I would never have guessed." The woman murmured.

Kakashi allowed himself a smile under his mask as he walked toward an empty table. He swiftly sat down at a two person table and offered the woman the other chair with his hand.

"They have the best jasmine tea." Said Kakashi. "And I'd also recommend ordering some _dim sum_. It's not as good as some of the other tea houses, but it's still fairly good."

The woman felt her stomach gurgle at the prospect of food. "I just might have to take you up on that offer." She said, folding her hands in front of her.

"So you must have a name." Said Kakashi, looking at her. "Unless you would like me to call you Miss all day."

The woman let out a laugh. Kakashi noted how it seemed to sound like a bell: high and clear. "Eguchi Asuka." Asuka responded, smiling lightly. "And yourself? Unless you would like me to call _you _Sir all day."

Kakashi grinned. "Hm. Touché. You can call me _Wo Lang_."

"Crouching Wol…" Asuka stopped in mid sentence, her smile slowly fading. Now she could remember with exact clarity where she had seen his face before. In the Bingo Book that was currently sitting along with her kunai and shuriken in the folds of her robe.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Kakashi, as he leaned closer to her.

Asuka quickly shook her head, her hair swishing around her. "No I just…"

"_Ni hao ma_, can I take your order?" Asuka looked up to see that she had been saved by the waiter.

Kakashi looked at Asuka expectantly. Asuka tilted her head. "Would you mind ordering? You seem to know this place well."

Kakashi happily complied and began to tell the waiter their order. Asuka bit her lip suddenly feeling unsure. The man sitting in front of her was the enemy, she had to realize, and not just the enemy, but one of the most _dangerous_ of enemies, dangerous enough to be put in the Bingo Book with an order to kill on sight.

Asuka took a huge gulp of jasmine tea as soon as it was set in front of her. Kakashi cocked his head to the side as he stared at Asuka. She definitely wasn't like most women, that was for sure. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Asuka nodded her head weakly. "Aren't you going to have any?" Asuka asked, gesturing to the tea cup in front of Kakashi.

"Sorry." Said Kakashi, pointing to his mask. "Shinobi rules."

Asuka closed her eyes and gave a mental sigh. "I knew that." She said sheepishly.

After eating, in which Asuka had her fill of northern cuisine in the form of _dim sum _and Kakashi covertly ate a bun or two, Kakashi insisted on accompanying Asuka on her walk back to her hotel. And so Asuka and Kakashi were silently walking side by side as the winter night slowly rained gentle snowflakes down on them. Asuka's eyes were downcast as she walked and she seemed sullen; lost in thought.

'I'm afraid.' Asuka realized as they continued walking, weaving past the crowds of people. 'Of what? That he won't like me? I didn't come here to make a new friend.' Asuka thought. But, she realized that she did enjoy Kakashi's company, much more than she would let herself realize.

They were only a block away from the inn where Asuka told Kakashi she was staying when Asuka lifted her eyes and stopped.

"Eguchi-_xiaojie?_" Kakashi questioned.

"There's something I need to tell you." Said Asuka resolutely.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow underneath his mask but said nothing as an ominous feeling crept over him.

Asuka pursed her lips for a moment before her face cleared itself of emotion. "My name is Eguchi Asuka," She said, "And I'm a Jounin of Iwagakure. I've come to tell you that Iwa plans on going to war with Konoha."

_Glossary:  
Ni hao ma-How are you?  
Dim sum- small dishes served around lunch time  
Xiaojie - Chinese honorific, equivalent of Miss  
_

* * *

Temari stared into the darkness of her bedroom, the only light reflecting from the single candle flame that was sitting on her bedside table. Her window was firmly locked from the inside, allowing none of the moonlight to shine in. Although she should have been sleeping, Temari's eyes were vigilant in the darkness. Underneath her pillow, her hand was clamped tightly around the hilt of a blade. She dared Kabuto to make an appearance in her bedroom again…

Temari's eyes jerked to the ceiling as she heard a slight thud. Her hand gripped the blade tighter. She heard some scuffling against the windowpane and suddenly, a long thin blade slid up through the crevice between the two window panes and unlatched the lock. Temari scowled. So much for being locked from the inside. She pulled the covers up to her eyes as to seem inconspicuous. She quickly blew out the candle. The windowpanes were pushed open and a dark shadow flipped into the room, landing on the floor.

Temari waited as the figure slowly approached her, finally bending down in front of her. With surprising accuracy, Temari's legs shot out of the covers, quickly grasping the intruder's neck and Temari flipped them over, sending them crashing into the back wall.

Temari grabbed the blade from under her pillow and scrambled over to the intruder. She found them on a heap on the ground next to the wall. Quickly straddling them, Temari gripped one hand around their throat and kept the blade poised at their face.

"Who are you?" Temari snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"T-Troublesome woman." The intruder choked out between gasps of breath. "You're choking me…"

With a gasp, Temari scrambled off and dropped the knife. "S-Shikamaru?"

Before he could respond, Temari pulled him toward her, crushing her lips against his. After a moment of confusion, she felt Shikamaru respond with equal vigor, his hand tangling in her hair. After a few minutes, they broke away, breathing heavily.

He was almost just as Temari remembered him. The same tanned skin and dark eyes. The same hair, although slightly longer, pulled up into a ponytail. She gave out sigh, one that was filled with despair and longing. "You shouldn't be here."

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? I just spent half a year trying to track you down. I had no idea where you went after you left. Now you tell me you don't want me here?" Shikamaru said incredulously. "I swear, women are just too much. I don't know why I bother…"

"It's not that I don't want you here." Said Temari frustrated. "You _can't _be here…"

Shikamaru paused, as if looking for the right words. "You told me…"

"I know what I told you."

* * *

_Temari stared up into the endless night sky, Shikamaru's arms securely around her waist. "I'll miss you, you know." Temari shifted slightly so that she could look Shikamaru in the face. His eyes didn't betray anything. _

"_You're sure of your decision?" Shikamaru asked, his hand running through her hair. _

_Temari nodded her head before turning toward Shikamaru and placing her hands on his chest. "I need to do what's right. As much as I want to hide here forever with you…I can't. You were right. I have duties…I…need to see my brother again." _

_Shikamaru nodded and kissed the top of her forehead. "You better wait for me." Said Temari, poking her finger hard in Shikamaru's chest. "There's no excuse if you don't." _

_Shikamaru smirked and looked away. "I wouldn't be stupid enough to try it, don't worry. Women are troublesome enough when you don't cheat on them." _

_Temari laughed before reaching up and pulling the small intricate comb out of her hair. She looked at it fondly before thrusting it into Shikamaru's hand and closing his fingers around it. _

"_What…?" Said Shikamaru looking down at his hand. "I can't take this…it belonged…" _

"_I know." Said Temari. "You can give it back when we see each other again. It's like a promise." _

"_A promise…" Shikamaru repeated slowly. _

_Temari nodded her head, smiling. "And if you don't come to track me down, I'll have to come looking for _you_. And it won't be pretty." _

_Shikamaru laughed once again and pulled Temari close, his lips settling on hers._

* * *

Temari looked away and brushed the tears away and smiled at the fondness of the memory.

"If you want me to go…" Said Shikamaru slowly getting up. "If there is someone else…"

"No!" Temari exclaimed, quickly grabbing Shikamaru's wrist. He stopped and turned toward her. "There is someone else…but not in that way. I'm…I'm getting married, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru turned toward Temari and sucked in a breath. He raised an eyebrow. "Married?"

Temari nodded her head slowly. "An arranged marriage. To some bastard named Uchiha Sasuke who I hate!"

"Then let's run away together!" Shikamaru implored as he bent down and grasped Temari's hands. "Then we can be together. You won't have to worry about any of this anymore. Just like we planned last time. We won't even have to go back to the gang."

Temari furrowed her eyebrows. "But they're your family."

"I know. But then it can be just you and I, doing whatever we want. That's what you want, isn't it?" Asked Shikamaru.

Temari sighed. "More than anything…" Temari pulled away from Shikamaru and turned from him. "But I'm not the same girl you met in the desert. I think at some point, we need to grow up. You had to…before, so now it's my turn."

Shikamaru sat, staring a Temari's back as he contemplated her words. Then he sighed sadly and turned away. From the pocket of his trousers, he brought out a small object. He held onto it for a second before placing it in her table.

"A promise is a promise." He whispered.

Temari turned slowly and her eyes settled on a small comb on the table. It was the comb that her mother had given her when she was small. She hadn't seen it in two years. The window unlatched and a cold breeze suddenly wafted into the room. Shikamaru was gone. Slowly, as though something had numbed her body, Temari reached over and grabbed the comb, tucking it in her hair and laid back down to sleep, tears slowly leaking from her eyes.

* * *

"_If I was going to do something to you, I would have done it long before." Shikamaru retorted dryly. _

_Temari glared at Shikamaru, taking in his ratty and torn robes as she tried to edge farther away from him. "You need water." Said Shikamaru as he knelt toward her once more. "Otherwise you're gonna get dehydrated and that's the last thing I need." He muttered. _

_Slowly, he brought a ceramic teacup full of water toward her face. Temari turned away from him. Frustrated, Shikamaru grabbed her face forcefully and squeezed her cheeks, puckering her lips. With his other hand, he brought the teacup to her lips and forced the water down. Temari pushed his hands away and spit the water back into his face. _

"_Ugh!" Yelled Shikamaru dropping the teacup and wiping his face. "I don't have to put up with this shit! Fine then, princess. Get dehydrated then. See if I care." _

"_I'm not a princess." Temari muttered. _

"_What was that?" Asked Shikamaru walking back. "You're not a princess? Like I care! All you women are practically the same to me." _

"_Hmph." Said Temari crossing her arms. "A real lady's charmer my captor is." _

"_Captor!" Said Shikamaru. "You followed me! And for what? A stupid comb!" He threw his hands up into the air. _

"_My comb!" Said Temari suddenly remembering why she tracked this man down. "Give me back my comb!" She scrambled over to Shikamaru, knocking him down. "Give me back my comb!" She screamed as she furiously threw mindless punches at him. _

"_Crazy woman!" Shikamaru yelled. "Get the hell off me!" He managed to grab Temari's wrists and then threw her off of him before scrambling up. _

"_I was going to let you have a bath, but since your being such a brat…" Said Shikamaru, brushing himself off. _

"_A bath?" Said Temari, suddenly dazed by the idea of being clean. She was dirty, she could tell that much. She could feel the dirt caked onto her face, on her hands and feet. Her hair was bedraggled around her face and matted with dirt. Her hair had long ago fallen out of its bun. But then she snapped out of it. "Why would I want to take a bath with you here? You would probably spy on me!" _

"_Spy on you?" Asked Shikamaru incredulously. "Hah! Why would I want to? I have no interest in bratty little princesses." _

"_Good." Said Temari crossing her arms over her chest. "Because you are the last man I would ever want to be with!"_

* * *

_Jutsu:_

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu  
Self explanatory-jutsu that sends out a large fireball_

Character Corner

Name: Haruno Sakura  
Shinobi Name: Wu He  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'-6''  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Specializes: Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu  
Sakura was raised in Konoha by retired shinobi parents who were on Jounin and Chunin rank. At the age of 7, Kakashi became her Jounin instructor along with Uzumaki Naruto. At the age of 12, she along with Naruto participated in the Chunin exams in which she was promoted to Chunin. Because of her ability to demonstrate precise chakra control, Kakashi sent her to train with Tsunade in the ways of Medical Ninjutsu. When Naruto returned from Mount Song, both she and Naruto were promoted to the rank of Jounin at age 16. Since becoming a Jounin, Sakura also began to work at the Konoha hospital, rising to the rank of lead surgeon.

Sakura was always a smart girl but had not always planned on being a shinobi. Under Kakashi's tutelage, she excelled not only in written work, but in the physical aspects of shinobi training as well. Sakura was influenced by her parents and the rest of her village to hate Naruto, but she never understood why. She defied her mother's wishes when she agreed to train beside Naruto. They had since become best friends. Although Sakura always acted proper, she had quite a temper inside and hasn't until recently learned to control her opinions and voice them. Sakura cares for Naruto dearly as a friend, but is unwilling to admit it to herself or others if she feels anything more. Her shinobi name means Dancing Crane.


	16. Kiss

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! A few more till the next chapter!**

guest - I had earlier complaints that putting the glossary at the end was too confusing for some readers. However, if anyone would like to share where they would prefer the glossary, please let me know!  


* * *

016: 接吻  
(k i s s)

The sun had just dipped below the horizon, casting Peking into darkness. Kakashi's kunai was instantly at Asuka's throat as he dragged her away out of the crowded city streets and into a deserted alleyway.

"You lie." Said Kakashi, uncertainty pushed away from his voice.

"Why would I lie?" Demanded Asuka as Kakashi frisked her, keeping the kunai firmly against her throat. Kakashi quickly disposed of the kunai and shuriken that she had concealed within her clothes. He tossed them on the alley floor and kicked them away with his foot. "Do you think I favor the predicament that I am in? I have no reason to lie." Pleaded Asuka.

"To trick me." Kakashi reasoned. He paused for a moment, looking her over. Her statement had come out of the blue and had taken him off guard. While the practical part of Kakashi's mind had responded quickly, Kakashi had to admit he was still confused. She had seemed so nice and well spoken…however the shinobi in Kakashi knew that shinobi were good actors when they needed to be. If she was who she claimed to be however, there was no way she would sell out her own village. Kakashi needed to find out what she was up to.

Her amber eyes were fierce as she stared at him, yet they almost seemed to be…pleading? "Did you know who I was all along?" Asked Kakashi. He pressed the kunai further into her neck. Asuka felt the tip pierce the skin and she swallowed down the prickle of pain. "Did you seek me out?"

Kakashi was about to speak again, when Asuka kicked him between the legs and then elbowed him in the face when he lost his balance. Quickly, she pried the kunai out of his grip and pointed it at him as he fell to the ground. "I'll be willing to tell you everything." Asuka explained carefully and cautiously, as if Kakashi were a bomb that could explode at any minute. "But we need to leave the city." And with that, she sailed over the rooftops of Peking.

Kakashi growled, forcing down the pain that he felt in his groin. How stupid of him to be ambushed like that. He quickly grabbed one of Asuka's discarded kunai and sailed after her. Kakashi quickly located Asuka as she seemed to be staying true to her word and was heading out of the city and into the neighboring forests. He started to move faster.

Asuka glanced behind her to see Kakashi quickly gaining on her. 'Good.' She thought as she dropped to the ground and into a wooded area. Her feet had just touched the ground when a force propelled into her and tackled her from behind. Asuka and Kakashi fell to the ground and Asuka grunted in pain. She quickly parried Kakashi's kunai as he aimed for her neck again.

"Look I'm sorry for kicking you, but you do really need to hear me out!" Asuka said through gritted teeth as she grappled with Kakashi.

Asuka rolled on top of Kakashi and managed to break his hold on the kunai as she slammed his fist into the ground. She rolled out of Kakashi's grasp and managed to get up when Kakashi pulled her leg out from underneath her. Asuka fell face forward, smacking her chin against the ground hard and driving her front teeth into her bottom lip. She squeezed her eyes shut, dazed for a moment. She tasted the bitter and coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She rolled over and kicked Kakashi, who was advancing on her, in the stomach with both of her feet, sending him toppling backward.

Kakashi quickly recovered, throwing his hands out behind him to catch the ground before flipping over and launching himself back on his feet. Asuka rocked backward on her hands, flipping herself up. Kakashi and Asuka circled each other tensely. "The Tsuchikage met recently with his war council where they approved his proposal for waging war with Konoha." Asuka explained, her voice serious.

"And as his war general you would know wouldn't you?" Asked Kakashi. "You said your name was _Shan Deng Ling_ right? You're in my bingo book too." Said Kakashi. "Enlighten me. Why would the Tsuchikage want to start a war when we are in a time of peace right now?" Probed Kakashi.

Asuka blew out an angry breath. The circle between them had grown smaller. "He's held a grudge ever since the Third War. Konoha ran Iwa into the ground and he felt personally responsible…embarrassed even…"

"A vendetta?" Asked Kakashi skeptically.

"There are other reasons, to be sure." Said Asuka. "But what do reasons even matter? Iwa will _still _attack!"

"How can you expect me to believe that the Tsuchikage's own right hand general would betray her own village to alert the enemy?" Asked Kakashi. "You must know how ridiculous and suspicious this sounds."

"I let you see my face." Said Asuka. "You know my real name."

Kakashi responded by dashing backward, breaking off their game of cat and mouse. Kakashi's hand went to his mouth as he jumped up, spinning.

"_Katon: Hibashiri." _

The fire blossomed from his mouth, underneath his protective mask as Kakashi pulled down the mask that covered the lower part of his face. It looped around Asuka, sizzling as it touched the snow. The flames arched higher and closer to Asuka before she jumped backwards out of the fiery circle. Sparks from the fire peppered her clothes and she managed to scrape by with only the bottom portion of her long skirt being burnt off. Her shins stung where the cold air nipped at them.

'I didn't even see the hand signs.' Thought Asuka as she performed her own. She landed on the ground with a thud and slammed her palm into the dirt floor.

"_Daiton: Tsuchi Kairo!" _

The earth rose up from her hands and she maneuvered so that the earth damped out the fire Kakashi created. Asuka stood up, her eyes roaming the darkness. Kakashi no longer stood before her. The air still smelled of smoke. She stood for a moment, the only noise being the sound of her breathing.

'His reputation precedes him.' Asuka thought.

"The repercussions are worse for me than they are for you. My identity is the price I am willing to pay so you understand I speak the truth." Asuka said, speaking out into the darkness.

"Alright then," Said Kakashi's voice, seeming to echo from all around Asuka. She spun around, trying to locate the origin of his voice. "But perhaps it is like this. You convince me that Iwa is going to attack so that Konoha attacks Iwa first. Konoha instead gets eliminated simply for interrupting the peace and for giving all of Konoha's enemies an excuse to attack."

'Entirely plausible.' Thought Asuka with a scowl.

"Maybe." She said instead, shifting her stance as her eyes darted around the forest. "But then I guess my job is done. I've done all I can to convince you. It's just your job now to believe me."

Kakashi smirked from his hiding place high in the trees. She was brave and stubborn, not to mention cocky. He could give her that much. Kakashi shifted his foot on the tree branch and suddenly, Asuka spun around, looking straight at him.

"Shit." Muttered Kakashi. He quickly leapt off the tree branch. Kakashi sailed through the night sky, his hands blurring as he completed the hand seals. _"Raiton:…"_

"_Raikou Kujo."_ Kakashi landed, immediately slamming his palms into the snow covered ground below him. The electric current rippled out of his hands, into the ground below him, creating a shockwave as it moved toward Asuka.

Asuka watched the attack come toward her. Her hands moved to perform the hand seals to counter the attack when suddenly, her hands dropped to her sides. She managed to squeeze her eyes shut just before the point of the attack hit her.

Asuka managed to keep from screaming out, instead biting down hard on her already split lip. The point of the attack hit her smack in the stomach, with the currents rippling out and immobilizing her limbs. For a moment, it felt like her entire body was on fire and then it was gone, the cold rushing back into place. Asuka was vaguely aware of anything else going around her, including her own body falling onto the snow covered ground. Kakashi dropped down beside her and sounds erupted from him, but Asuka couldn't understand them due to the erratic buzzing in her ears and brain. Asuka felt dazed and numb, her vision partially blinded by the spots flickering in and out of her vision.

"Answer me." Said Kakashi. He bent beside her and grabbed the front of her tattered silk outer coat, lifting her upper body off the ground. Asuka's head lolled back; she was unable to keep it up.

With great effort, Asuka picked up head up so that her eyes could just make out Kakashi looming over her. Asuka blinked her eyes rapidly as she tried to see him clearly. He seemed as if he were a blur in front of her. Forming the words on her lips seemed harder than she thought as her whole body seemed paralyzed.

"I-I have n-no more r-reason to fight b-b-back…" She mumbled out.

With an aggravated huff, Kakashi dropped Asuka back to the ground. Asuka's head hit the ground with a mild thud, her hair splaying out on the snow underneath her. She blacked out.

* * *

Kimimaro reclined back in a shabby bed that could barely support his weight. The wooden bed legs creaked when he moved, as if they were going to give out at any minute, not that Kimimaro moved much. His head was perspiring with sweat. He sat with all the window blinds drawn around him, sitting in complete darkness because the sunlight proved to strong for his sensitive eyes.

The door to his room creaked open and closed. Kimimaro heard footsteps and slowly opened his eyes. "_Sifu _Orochimaru." He said, sensing his master's presence. "I'm so happy you've come."

"Of course my dear boy." Said Orochimaru, placing a cool hand on Kimimaro's forehead. "You've done so much for me as of late, it is the least I can do."

"I would do anything for you." Murmured Kimimaro.

"I know." Kimimaro didn't notice the satisfactory smile that crossed Orochimaru's face. "Tell me," He said, bending down beside Kimimaro's bed, "How is your progress with the Uchiha boy? Has he accepted you?"

Kimimaro nodded wearily. "He has an affinity with lightning." Kimimaro explained. "His chakra reserves and control aren't very good, but he is an adept learner, and he is quick."

"Wonderful." Said Orochimaru excitedly. The Uchiha boy was making progress. Soon it would be time to move on to the next step of his plan.

"You will visit him once you are feeling better again right?" Orochimaru asked.

"Anything for you, _Sifu_." Said Kimimaro faintly.

'I count on it.' But instead Orochimaru replied. "Would you like another dose of medication?"

Kimimaro smiled faintly at his master. "Thank for caring so well for me. But I'll be fine soon."

Orochimaru nodded, still smiling. He checked on the IV drip that was hooked into Kimimaro's arm and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"He is making good progress with the Uchiha boy." Said Orochimaru proudly, meeting Kabuto outside the room.

"As he should be." Kabuto muttered. "We spend more every year on his upkeep and medication…"

"Don't worry about such things." Said Orochimaru patting Kabuto's arm as they walked. "Kimimaro is moving far past his expiration date. Soon, he will be disposed of…"

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru shocked. "You would dispose of Kimimaro?"

"He once had use to me." Said Orochimaru. "But ever since he contracted that degenerative bone disease, he is bed ridden more than half of the time. You just said we spend more every year on his medication than we do anything else. He is weighing down this operation. I'll squeeze every last ounce of usefulness out of him before we do away with him. And it will be so simple to do so…"

"But…he loves you." Said Kabuto.

"And that," Said Orochimaru, "Is what makes everything so easy."

_Glossary:  
Sifu - Master_

* * *

It was late, past midnight as Naruto made his way to talk to Kakashi. He had made sure Sakura was sound asleep before he even dared leave the house to talk to Kakashi about what Iruka told him of the _Bijuu_. There was no way he wanted Sakura involved.

"_Wo Lang_?" Called Naruto as he bounded up the steps to the guest house Kakashi was staying in. He could see the candle lights flickering in the windows which meant Kakashi was inside and awake. _"Wo Lang?"_ Naruto called out again, pushing open the door. The door swung open at his touch and Naruto tip toed inside.

Slipping off his sandals, Naruto padded through the house quietly in stocking feet and slipped his mask off his face. "Kakashi where are yoooou?" Naruto called out quietly as he checked the rooms.

Finally, he came to Kakashi's bedroom. "If I catch you reading porn again Kakash…"

Naruto stopped short at the doorway to Kakashi's bedroom. Kakashi was standing with his back to him, dumping the body of an unconscious woman on the bed. The woman was clearly beat up.

Naruto knew from experience that Kakashi wasn't a womanizer. Sure he enjoyed the company of women and may have acted flirtatious at moments, but Naruto had never known Kakashi to take a girl home. Kakashi's life had been devoid of women since…Naruto shook his head. "Kakashi, what the hell…" Said Naruto stepping inside the room.

Kakashi turned toward Naruto wearily. He was still wearing his sandals and his mask. "Naruto." Naruto could tell from Kakashi's voice that he was beat. "Can you please bring Tsunade here?"

* * *

Kabuto's eyes, hidden behind thick lenses glasses, were shrewd as he surveyed the underground the lair before him. The shadows mostly cloaked him, hiding him from prying eyes. The dark cloak that was swathed around his lean form helped further hide him. Kabuto scrunched his nose slightly, not enjoying the scents of excrement and sweat that seemed a permanent fixture within the lair. Frantic yells punctured the air, sometimes followed by disjointed ramblings and childish cries.

Kabuto bit his lip. It was much too soon to test his luck again with another of Orochimaru's kidnapees. The last thing he needed was for Orochimaru to start actively taking inventory and find he was short from the original twenty he kidnapped. Especially since his pride – the Hyuuga branch member, was now dead. It had disappointed Kabuto to find that the police still weren't clued in to Orochimaru's presence, especially after the Hyuuga was found dead.

Kabuto hoped that maybe he would have more progress with the dead body recently deposited in Temari's room. Sure the action had been rather rash for Kabuto, but he hoped that by doing so, Temari would at least point the authorities in the correct direction. Maybe it did work out to his advantage that his cover had been blown.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose with his forefinger and spun around, his cloak billowing around him like a cape and strode out of the lair with its inhabitants none the wiser.

* * *

"Sasuke-_hou_, the servants have arrived with the bed."

Sasuke turned toward the servant, the ever present bored expression on his face. Solemnly, he nodded his head.

One by one, the servants moved into the newly installed marital chamber, bringing with them a newly purchased bed. They slowly set it on the wooden floor and proceeded to add and smooth the sheets and pillows. The noon sun beamed brightly through the windows, bringing light where Sasuke would have preferred darkness.

"You must be so excited for your wedding, Uchiha-_hou_." Sasuke turned and looked into the shining brown eyes of Hyuuga Hiromi.

Wedding traditions were often elaborate in Peking, especially for those who could well afford it. Today marked the day where they would install the bridal bed. Traditionally, the presence of a 'good luck man' and a 'good luck woman' were required at the installation to ensure that the newly wedded couple would have a prosperous marriage and many children. Children were also asked to play on the bed after it was installed as an omen of fertility.

All Sasuke's relatives, however, were dead and most of Temari's family lived in the Land of Wind where Governor Feng originated from. Governor Feng's wife was dead and Itachi wasn't married, meaning neither of them could act as the good luck couple. It was with this unfortunate luck that Sasuke was forced to ask for the presence of Hyuuga Neji and his wife Hyuuga Hiromi to be his good luck couple. Sasuke had refused at first, but Itachi insisted that he ask them, since the Hyuuga's were practically distant relatives of the Uchiha, albeit their rivalry with the clan.

"I hear Feng-_xiaojie_ is a wonderful woman." Said Hiromi continuing. "You must be so happy to be marrying such a becoming woman." Beside her, Neji smirked. Arrogant bastard.

"Of course Hyuuga-_taitai_." Said Sasuke neutrally.

"We are ready." Said a servant, gesturing for Sasuke to begin to move the bed.

With a family less well off than the Uchihas and the Fengs, the good luck couple and the groom would move the bed into the room entirely on their own. Money, however, ensured that the servants would actually do the installing, with Sasuke and the good luck couple merely doing their part for show.

Hiromi bent down, moving her pale pink skirts aside and placed her delicate alabaster hands against the bed. "Shall we, gentlemen?" She asked, looking expectantly at both Neji and Sasuke.

With reluctance, Sasuke bent down as Neji moved beside his wife and together, they gave the bed a push. The servants gave a round of applause as the bed moved over an inch. The maids scurried over, smoothing out the bedding and sheets once more. Hiromi stood up beaming. Her constant positive attitude seemed to annoy Sasuke.

"Is it our turn now, _baba_?" Neji looked down where his young son of four years was tugging on his pants. His milky eyes were looking at Neji with a mix of excitement and anticipation.

"_Hao." _Said Neji giving the boy a smile.

"Yipee!" The boy shouted as he ran over to where the other children were waiting. He waved them over and with a roar, the other children – a mix of Hyuuga relatives and Feng children, raced onto the bed. The girls had been given baskets filled with an assortment of fruits, red dates, lotus seeds and peanuts which they happily doused the bed with for good luck.

Sasuke watched the room with a sense of overwhelming detachment. He watched as the young children romped on the bed, playing and yelling. The servants and maids all watched the children happily and egged them on. He watched as Hiromi knelt next to the bed watching her son and his twin sister play as Neji watched her with a loving look in his pale eyes.

Sasuke knew he would never have this, even if he tried. How could he ever be happy when his entire clan was dead, wiped off the face of the earth by some no good bastard? How would he even attempt to be happy? It made him almost sick to be watching this scene, watching all these people without a care in their perfect lives.

Quietly, Sasuke slipped from the room, his face set in stone. Neji watched Sasuke go from his place beside his wife.

_Glossary:  
Hou – rank below lord  
Taitai – Chinese honorific, refers to the wife of someone; Mrs.  
Xiaojie – Chinese honorific, equivalent of Miss  
Baba- Father  
Hao- Good_

* * *

Sasuke wandered aimlessly through the Peking streets. He didn't even bother to put on any outerwear before leaving the estate, but Sasuke didn't much care. He didn't really feel much of anything. Not even the cold was enough to sway him.

Snow had started to fall again, pushing the citizens of Peking into a frenzy. Everyone started to scurry away, hoping to get home and out of the cold before a full blown blizzard decided to come their way. Sasuke watched the flakes fall to the ground, some dissolving on impact, others coating the ground like sugar. Sasuke felt so helpless, so frustrated.

"Uchiha-_hou_?"

Sasuke whirled around, his heart skipping a beat and came face to face with Sakura.

Sakura titled her head at the seemingly lost Uchiha. "My apologies, Uchiha-_hou_, I didn't mean to startle you." Said Sakura bowing her head. He didn't notice how her voice was so emotionally unattached.

Sasuke dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand, his heart slowly calming to its normal rate. "It's perfectly fine, _Wu He_. I wasn't startled." Sasuke lied.

He watched as the wind played with the shinobi's hair, sending the pink tresses whirling around her face. Sasuke was overcome with a sudden desire to run his hands through that hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked. He wanted so badly to see her face under her mask.

"I'm sorry…" Said Sakura as she peered at Sasuke, who continued to stare at her as if he were in a daze. "Do you need help, are you lost or something…?" She offered uncertainly.

Sasuke paused for a moment, snapping out of his thoughts. "I'm not lost, but perhaps you can escort me to Tsunade-_furen_'s estate?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head slightly. "I was going to pay a visit to Temari."

"The day before the wedding?" Sakura questioned.

"I wish to talk with her about something...important." Sasuke gave a slight smile, as if to prove the legitimacy of his request. He actually had no intention of visiting Temari, but it was the fact that Tsunade's estate was quite a walk from where they were that propelled Sasuke to choose it. Anything to spend time with this girl who had so unexpectedly sent his emotions out of whack.

Sakura hesitated. She really didn't have time to escort Sasuke all the way back to Tsunade's estate, but she couldn't be rude, could she? She thought about the last time that she had encountered the Uchiha. She easily remembered the confusion and trepidation she felt when she was last with the young Uchiha and they weren't fond memories. She knew she shouldn't be rude to a man who was her superior, but he still made her uneasy.

"Fine, Uchiha-_hou_." Said Sakura reluctantly, her voice a tad curt.

Sasuke smiled inwardly at her acceptance as they started their walk back to Tsunade's estate. It was lucky for Sasuke that Sakura didn't know much of modern wedding ceremonies; otherwise she would have known Temari was barred from seeing anyone today other than her closest friends.

The walk back was calm and the snow fell mindlessly around them, drifting into their hair and crunching under their shoes. Sasuke watched Sakura move out of his peripheral vision. He liked the way that she strode forth with large confident steps and the way her lithe arms swung freely by her side. Women didn't usually walk in that way. From her side profile, he could catch a glimpse of the smooth skin of her face that wasn't obscured by her mask. He licked his lips and continued to stare straight ahead.

Sakura couldn't help it as the uneasy feeling grew to unprecedented heights inside of her. She made sure to keep an appropriate distance away from him while walking so that she wouldn't accidentally brush into him. She could feel his eyes on her and she wondered what exactly he was staring at. Sure, he was undeniably attractive, as she had admitted to herself before, but that wasn't enough to mask the feeling that Sakura just didn't feel safe. She tried to brush the idea off. After all, it was quite preposterous to feel unsafe around a civilian. She was a shinobi wasn't she?

* * *

While winters in the Land of Fire were considered mild by some of the other northern provinces, that wasn't to say that they still weren't bitterly cold. But the picturesque landscape created by the snow blown down from the mountains was perhaps enough to make some overlook the cold weather. Snow had piled high on the rooftops, leaving them in a blanket of white and covered the boughs of trees, obscuring the bare bark underneath. The sky was a mild blue color and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The colorful hue of the sky seemed to erase the dullness of winter for a moment and everything just seemed to _glitter. _

But not everyone found the glittering snow to be beautiful. For Naruto who had a headache, the snow seemed too bright and it hurt to look at it. But, his sour mood could perhaps not be helped. He had involuntarily stayed up the whole night, guarding Kakashi's new prisoner – a young woman who was perhaps as beautiful as she was mysterious. Kakashi had been unwilling to divulge any clues as to who she was to either him or Tsunade and instead had tasked Naruto with watching her while he slept on a couch in the living room.

Initially, Naruto hadn't minded. These days, he had been looking for excuses not to get any sleep. But after guarding the woman for five hours, Naruto could feel the weight of only having two hours of sleep the previous night and it took all he had not to fall asleep. He had snapped at Kakashi who finally came to relieve him of his duties at seven in the morning. He couldn't even make it to his own guesthouse and opted to sleep it off on Kakashi's couch. Admittedly, it was the best sleep that he had in days, but the now pounding headache wasn't helping him any. He had half a mind to think that the headache was the Kyuubi's way of getting back at him. He suspected the Kyuubi was amused by his nightmares every night.

And to make matters worse, Sakura wasn't at the guesthouse. Naruto paused on the porch and rested his forehead against the railing. Thankfully it was cold from being outside and it eased his headache for a moment. Knowing Sakura, she probably went batshit when she found that he never came home last night. She could be scouring the city searching for him and then if she came back and found him here, her yelling would only cause his headache to worsen. He was really in no condition to search the city for her, but Naruto knew he would make the effort anyway. If he explained himself, Sakura might take pity on him and make him hot green tea and _yuntun mian. _

Fueled by thoughts of soup, Naruto picked his head up off the porch and leapt down the stairs. He was only a few feet away from the entrance gate to the estate when Naruto spotted Sakura. Only she wasn't alone…

Uchiha Sasuke was with her.

_Glossary:  
Yuntun mian - Wonton noodle soup_

* * *

Sakura stopped a few feet away from Sasuke, turning back to look at the dark haired man. "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke's breath tensed. He was getting married tomorrow, yet this woman in front of his captured his attention far more aggressively than his own bride-to-be did. Furthermore, since he was getting married, it was likely he wouldn't have another moment with her. Could he deal with that?

Slowly, Sasuke crossed the space between them. Sakura watched Sasuke move through confused eyes. Suddenly, she felt as if something was about to go wrong. She clenched her hands, waiting for Sasuke to say something.

Sasuke finally reached her, staring into the holes in her mask in an attempt to see her eyes.

"Uchiha-_hou_…" Her voice sounded uneasy. Sasuke found that he liked the sound of confusion in her voice; the sound that this strong woman could become vulnerable in front of him. "If you'd rather walk the rest of the way by yourself, I can…"

Sakura never finished her sentence because with surprising speed that Sakura had not expected, Sasuke brought his hands up to Sakura's face and violently ripped her mask away. It clattered into the snow a few feet away. For the briefest moment, Sasuke saw the brilliant green of her eyes, widened in surprise and smirked before his lips found Sakura's open mouth.

Sakura's mind was chaos for a few brief seconds and she felt the cold air hit her face with a rush. She felt icy hands on her scalp through her hair and she heard the clatter of her mask on the ground. Sakura saw the cold darkness of Sasuke's eyes before she felt his lips enclose on her mouth. For a moment, Sakura wondered if this was what a kiss was supposed to feel like – cold and rough.

Then, Sakura's mind found clarity again; her functions finally back in order.

Sakura jerked her arms back and pushed Sasuke away with some force, breaking his lips away from her. There was surprise written across his face and his breath came out in ragged beats, punctuating the cold air. A moment of silence passed between them as they both stared into each others eyes. Sasuke found himself mesmerized by the beauty and delicacy of Sakura's eyes despite her strong appearance while Sakura looked toward this man who just took what he wanted no matter the consequences.

With her mouth set into a hard line, Sakura pulled back her arm for a second time and punched Sasuke. Her fist connected with his cheek and he fell to the ground in a heap. He let out an anguished and surprised cry as he hit the ground. Sakura could already see purple and blue staining his fair skin across his cheek. She quickly retrieved her mask from the ground and leapt away into the forest. She left Sasuke on the ground where he was without a word as there were no words excusing him for what he did.

In the back of her mind, her subconscious recognized a flash of yellow disappearing quickly through the trees.

_Glossary:  
Hou – rank below lord  
Furen – Chinese honorific, used for women of high rank_

* * *

The sun rose from horizon, swathing the landscape in the morning hues of pink, orange and yellow. The sun glittered coldly off the snow and gave it the appearance of diamonds. With the rising of the sun, the start of a new day was approaching, however for Feng Temari and Uchiha Sasuke, it was the start of an unbreakable, and unwanted union.

With sleep still in her eyes, Temari stepped into a porcelain bathtub and dipped her head backwards, her blond hair swirling in the waters around her. Temari could smell the pumelo in the water – meant to cleanse her of any "evil" spirits. Three maids swarmed around her, digging their nails into her scalp and effectively washing her hair. Beyond Temari, stood a beaming young woman, no older than Temari. Her silken brown hair was elaborately coiffed on top of her head and she stood in a priceless silk embroidered outfit of teal. Temari only knew that her name was Hyuuga Hiromi and that she had stood as the good luck woman when Sasuke had to install the dreaded marital bed. Temari thought she was smiling way too widely for a ceremony that symbolized the loss of her freedom.

Sasuke knelt on the wooden floor, his house smelling heavily of incense. Beyond him, the house gleamed and sparkled – a dramatic difference from the home that Sakura had seen. The maids and servants, though there were few, stood off to the side of the main room. They all had their hands clasped together and were smiling as if it were their own wedding. It made Sasuke disgusted.

Sasuke glanced at the sullen pictures before him that were placed on the family altar. His mother looked as beautiful as she had in real life, a serene smile upon her lips. Fugaku's scowl had been lessened in attempt to look good for the picture, but Sasuke would like to believe that had he been there, his father could have at least managed a smile for him.

Sasuke heard footsteps enter the room and out of the corner of his eye, saw Itachi standing with the cypress cap in his hands. So it begun.

* * *

Temari listened to Hyuuga Hiromi's sickly sweet voice murmur out auspicious words as the maids pulled and twisted her blond hair into a style that would be 'appropriate' for a married woman. Temari hardly wanted to look at her self in the mirror.

Sasuke felt the weight of the cypress cap placed on top of his head. Itachi stepped back, a glimmer of a smile on his face. Sasuke took a deep breath, first bowing to the Heaven tablet that was placed on the altar before he knelt before the Earth tablet. Itachi signaled for him to bow again and Sasuke collectively bowed to his ancestors and slain family members whose portraits were placed upon the altar. As he bowed, Sasuke made a silent promise that he would avenge their murders.

* * *

Temari was helped up from her stool by a maid and made sure to keep her back erect and her head straight to keep from spoiling her hair. Temari was afraid that if she bent her head, she would come toppling down from the weight of her Phoenix crown. Temari was supposed to be carried down the hall from her bedroom to the main room on the back of the good luck woman, but seeing as how slight Hyuuga Hiromi was, Temari wasn't sure how she would handle it.

But as it was, Hyuuga Hiromi was a spirited young woman and very eager. She bent down before Temari, offering Temari her back. With a slight smirk, Temari climbed on top of her and the maids helped a struggling Hiromi stand up, or as straight as she could get. Hiromi struggled with her steps and it was a slow and tedious process, but they finally emerged into the main room after a good fifteen minutes. Temari thanked the gods that their hallway wasn't longer or she might have died from boredom.

Temari was set on the ground and although Hiromi tried to hide it, she could see that Hiromi was relieved to get rid of her. There was a sheen of sweat across her forehead which the maids quickly wiped off and one maid even set to massaging Hiromi's lower back.

Kankuro emerged in the main room, carrying in his arms the red bridal clothes. One maid took them from him, helping Temari into a red jacket and skirt. They were exquisitely made and Tsunade had even helped Governor Feng to locate a seamstress to make the clothes. It did not come at a cheap price. With the maids steadying her balance, Temari placed her feet into a pair of red silken shoes that were placed in front of the door way. Another maid picked up a string of tassels and beads that would hang in front of Temari's face and hung it from the bridal crown. Temari turned and took one last look at her family that had assembled in the main room. Kankuro was there, looking indifferent, but a hint of sadness was there, at seeing his baby sister go. Governor Feng was there, a triumphant smile upon his face. Only Gaara's face was turned into a slight frown. Temari then faced forward, as ready as she would ever be to meet the groom.

Sasuke picked himself off the ground in front of Itachi. He straightened himself up, dusting off the red clothes that he wore. With a proud aura emanating from Itachi, he moved the silk ball that was sitting on Sasuke's shoulder, tethered with a silk sash, off and placed it on top of what would be Temari's bridal chair.

It was the wedding day and neither Sasuke nor Temari had ever felt more depressed.

* * *

_Jutsu:_

_Katon: Hibashiri- Fire Release: Running Fire  
A jet of fire that can be manipulated in a circle of fire to enclose on an opponent._

_Doton: Tsuchi Kairo- Earth Release: Earth Corridor  
The earth in the surrounding area rises up and traps the opponent inside. _

_Raiton: Raikou Kujo- Lightning Release: Lightning Destruction  
A powerful bolt of electricity is charged through the ground at the opponent that can destroy anything in its way._

Character Corner

Name: Jiang Tenten  
Age: 20  
Height:'5-6"  
Specializes:Taijutsu, Weapon's Master  
Tenten was born to a civilian family just outside of Peking. Her father was a weapons expert and dubbed The Greatest Weapons Maker There Ever Was. Under his tutelage, Tenten became just as skilled in weaponry. When her father died, Tenten took over as the head of her father's security company Jiang Security. Tenten has since flourished with her father's company in supplying both weapons and security to those who need it. Tenten often is indiscriminate in whom she does business with, a fact that is often lauded by others.

Tenten is a strong willed and independent female who despises shows of weakness. She has trained in the art of weaponry as well as Taijutsu since a young age and thus has complete mastery over every weapon that she picks up - a fact that causes Sakura to often comment that she should become a Konoha shinobi. Tenten has been good friends with Sakura ever since Sakura's sixteenth birthday when Tenten beat Sakura in a Taijutsu fight. Tenten believes that females can be just as strong as men but she still has a soft side. Tenten is very perceptive and often gives Sakura advice.


	17. Wedding

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I had meant to post this earlier in celebration of the good weather, and then life got in the way again T.T**

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last. Reviews would be appreciated.  


* * *

017: 婚礼  
(wedding)

The path to Tsunade's estate had been previously shoveled clean of snow in the early hours just before dawn so that the wedding procession wouldn't dirty their shoes with slushy snow. Not that Sasuke had to worry about stepping on dirty snow anyway. The Uchiha heir sat with his head held high in a beautiful teak sedan that was being carried on the shoulders of four servants.

The morning sun, which by now had risen relatively high in the sky, illuminated off of Sasuke's pearly white skin. He used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as they moved closer to Tsunade's estate. Behind him was a procession of servants, Hyuuga clan members and members of the Peking Police Force who had been invited by Itachi. Umino Iruka himself walked among the procession in his best uniform, black armband gleaming around his arm as he banged on a small drum.

Firecracker wrappings rippled in the wind and villagers emerged from their homes to see the procession pass by, carrying Chinese lanterns, banners and some playing small drums or gongs. They cheered and offered wishes of good luck toward Sasuke which he acknowledged with a barely perceptible nod of his head.

Beside him, Hyuuga Neji's four year old son sat beside him as the good luck son. He cheered every time a firecracker went off or he caught a glimpse of the dancing lion behind them. He waved eagerly to the villagers, standing up which caused the sedan to rock off balance. More than once, an irritated Sasuke had to pull him back down to the seat by his pants.

"If you do that one more time, I won't be so delicate." Sasuke said threateningly to the Hyuuga boy.

The boy pouted and crossed his arms. He stared at Sasuke with his white eyes. "Are we there yet? I'm getting bored."

Sasuke stared at the boy incredulously. "How can you be bored?" He hissed. "You cheer and stand up every time you see or hear something. I was under the impression you were having fun." Said Sasuke, a dark look in his eyes.

The boy pouted some more. "You're mean. I don't like you." And with that he turned away from Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. If he _ever_ had a child that was like that, Sasuke would be sure to leave the boy with his mother.

* * *

Asuka struggled to open her eyes and it felt like she was lifting weights. With tremendous effort, she finally managed to open them and take in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, an ornate one to say the least, but devoid of human possessions. A guest bedroom she surmised. There was a charcoal brazier placed next to the bed that was emitting a constant heat. The open window showed that it was morning. How long had she been out?

Asuka strained to get up, and found that it was quite an effort; especially her stomach muscles which seriously ached. Eventually, she managed it and leaned against the wall that the bed was against. She could feel she was starting to sweat from the exertion. There were piles of thick blankets covering her, showing that her guest, whoever they were, cared about her well-being. As she tried to lift her hand, however, she found her wrists were bound together with thick rope. Struggling, she tried to undo them.

"I wouldn't try it."

Startled, Asuka looked to the doorway to see a tall man with silver hair leaning casually against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest. A porcelain shinobi mask covered his face. A grimace contorted Asuka's mouth. She hadn't been able to hear nor sense him coming.

"Who the hell are you?" Asuka spat, quickly covering her discomfort. "Why am I tied up?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow under his mask. "You don't remember?"

Asuka grit her teeth. She didn't want to give her captor the satisfaction of saying she didn't but the blank void in her memories wasn't really giving her any options. She felt exposed and being in public without her mask made her feel fidgety. It was easier to hide behind the mask. "Everything is…hazy." She finally allowed.

Kakashi's mouth twitched in annoyance. Was this another ploy of hers? That the memory loss would make her seem more innocent and perhaps allow Kakashi to let his guard down? Kakashi couldn't afford to let his guard down even if she was telling the truth. "You'll understand if I keep the binds." He said instead.

The statement seemed to make Asuka angry. "You forgot my feet." She said, kicking off the covers. "I can still run away."

"You can try." Agreed Kakashi with a nod of his head. "But I think you'll find that you have trouble walking."

Asuka's nose twitched in annoyance. She would take his word for it as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction in case she should fail. He did seem a bit familiar now. Asuka remembered drinking tea with him at a crowded inn. She had wanted to tell him of her father's plans. Had she told him? Did he believe her? Did they fight? Asuka's limbs tingled with remembered pain.

"Then how long do you intend to keep me prisoner?" Asuka demanded. "If I am gone for too long, it could raise…suspicion."

Kakashi sighed. "Something can be arranged. Fair enough?"

It was not what Asuka had been hoping for, but it was probably the best she could get in her situation. The shinobi had answered her question – his acknowledgement that she was not alone in this city and that there would be others looking for her told her that he knew why she was here. But it sadly seemed that he did not believe her.

"Why would you betray your own village anyway?" Asked Kakashi, as if he had read Asuka's mind.

Asuka pursed her lips and kept her face neutral. "That's my business."

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly although he was dismayed by the answer. "I've got to go." He said, picking himself off the door frame. "Got a wedding to go to."

"Yours?" Asked Asuka casually.

Kakashi gave a stark laugh. "Never."

* * *

Sasuke saw the entrance to Tsunade's estate looming in the distance and silently breathed a sigh of relief. Soon this whole ridiculous affair would be over and Hyuuga Neji's son could quit bothering him. The kid was a pain in the ass.

Sasuke glanced behind him and watched the happy procession. Everyone was waving their banners or banging their drums and gongs. A few musicians mingled with the procession, filling the air with music. The crowd of watchers along the sidelines had grown heavier and were cheering and clapping. A few young women now and then would look at each other unhappily as they glanced at Sasuke, but then lit right back up upon glancing at Itachi.

As he glanced through the crowd, someone caught his eye. Kimimaro stood there silently, his pale hair and light purple robes blowing with the wind. He gave Sasuke a slight smile, although Sasuke noticed something off about him. His posture was wilting, as if he couldn't exactly stand up straight. Had he been like that the last time Sasuke saw him? And just like dust in the wind, he vanished from Sasuke's sight.

* * *

Temari sat in the main room on a large elaborate couch, her back to a large window that captured the snowy landscape outside. Her friends and family occupied the waiting area outside near the front door where Sasuke and his procession would arrive with the sedan to take her back to the Uchiha compound. But first, Sasuke would have to haggle with her friends and family to be admitted into the house to get her.

She blew out a bored breath. All of this was tiresome.

Suddenly from behind, someone clamped a hand over her mouth. It was a man's hand, as far as Temari could tell. His hand was bitterly cold and his calloused fingers scraped roughly over Temari's lips. Temari's eyes widened and she let out a scream, but it was muffled by the intruder's hand. Before she could bite down on the hand, Shikamaru's head appeared above her.

"I'm going to let go." He said, whispering. "Don't scream ok?"

Temari narrowed her eyes in response, but nodded her head anyway. Shikamaru looked at her for a moment before releasing his hand from her mouth. Grunting, Shikamaru wiped Temari's lipstick off his hand on his pants before moving around the couch to sit down. Temari looked around anxiously, but there was too much chatter in the accompanying room that no one noticed what was happening in the main room.

"What the hell!" Whispered Temari, punching Shikamaru in the arm. "How did you get in here?"

Shikamaru gestured to the main window behind the couch. "Through there. Security is lax during the day." He explained.

Temari looked at Shikamaru pointedly. "The point is what _are_ you doing here?"

"I needed to see you one last time…before you were…" Shikamaru couldn't seem to bring himself to say the word.

Temari looked away. "There's nothing you can do now to convince me not to do it." She said.

"I don't understand why." Said Shikamaru, his usually bored eyes narrowed in anger. "It took almost all I had to even convince you to come back here. Why are you going through with this wedding if you don't love him?"

"Because I can't leave." Said Temari sadly. "And if I can't leave, then I have to marry him."

"You left once." Said Shikamaru. "You could do it again."

Temari gave a halfhearted smile. "You were right the first time. I need to take care of my family. And…and my mother…she would have wanted this…" Slowly, Temari took out a small comb from the sleeve of her red jacket. It was the same comb that Shikamaru had recently given back to her.

Shikamaru looked down at the comb, suddenly realizing why Temari was so reluctant to leave. "What if I was the one to marry you?"

Temari looked at Shikamaru shocked. "You? But I thought marriage was…"

"The last thing on my mind?" Asked Shikamaru. "It is."

Shikamaru shook his head, as if he himself was still confused by his words. "For the longest time, I had no interest in women. My dad and I used to hide from my mom and then go over all the reasons why women were so troublesome."

Temari listened to his story, studying him as he talked. This was the first time he talked about a family other than the Black Cloud gang. His expression was wistful.

"So I made a plan. Eventually I would have to get married, but when I did, it would be to a docile woman who was average, you know, not too pretty, but not too ugly. And then, we would have two kids, preferably a girl first and then a boy. Then when the girl was off and married and the boy was successfully leading his own life, I would retire and watch the clouds, hopefully dying before my wife." Explained Shikamaru, a faraway look in his eye.

"But you?" Asked Shikamaru giving Temari a look. "You were far from my ideal woman." He said. "I didn't even like you when we met, and I continued not liking you…"

"Well I didn't like you either." Snapped Temari. "Does this conversation have a point?"

"It does, troublesome woman, so stop interrupting me." Snapped Shikamaru. "The point is, you are irritating, stubborn, sometimes conceited…far from docile, yet the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen." Said Shikamaru looking away. "I would throw away my whole plan for you, for reasons that _I _don't even understand…because I love you." Said Shikamaru, blowing out a weary breath.

Temari was unable to speak.

"Is that not enough for you?" Shikamaru asked.

Tears were threatening to spill from Temari's eyes. "I…"

"Feng-_xiaojie_! Sasuke-_hou_ is here…!" Hyuuga Hiromi burst into the main room, her eyes bright with anticipation. She took one look at Shikamaru's ratty and bedraggled appearance before screaming.

"Thief!" She shrieked, pointing at Shikamaru. "Tsunade-_furen,_ there's a thief!"

"You idiot woman, shut up!" Yelled Temari, sadness morphing into anger. She wasn't heard over Hiromi's shrieks.

"Despite what you think, I think your mother would have been happy with whatever you decide to do."

Temari turned around, only to see that Shikamaru had vanished into the white world outside.

_Glossary:  
Xiaojie - Chinese honorific, equivalent of Miss  
Hou - Rank below lord  
Furen - Chinese honorific, used for women of high rank_

* * *

Naruto deftly weaved his way through the over excited crowd, all of them in a frenzy over the wedding. Naruto spotted Sakura toward the back of the crowd – her pink hair differentiating her from everyone else. He silently took his place beside her.

"Hey." He murmured quietly.

Sakura's eyes darted over to him. "Where have you been?" She hissed. Naruto's disappearance had been odd to say the least. When she asked Kakashi where he was, he said he had not seen Naruto since the previous night where Naruto had helped him with something. But since then, Naruto had been unaccounted for.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I was busy…doing things."

"Like?" Sakura asked. "You didn't come back to the guesthouse last night. Even _laoshi_ didn't know where you were."

Naruto scrunched his face up in annoyance. With Sakura having already spoken with Kakashi, Naruto wouldn't be able to use him as an excuse for his disappearance the previous night. In truth, after seeing Sakura being kissed by Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto may or may not have obliterated a few trees in the forest in blind rage before passing out high in one of the trees. His sleep had been restful up till he was plagued by one of his worst nightmares yet. He had only just managed to make it to the wedding on time.

"I was…training." Said Naruto.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and although he couldn't see it, her gaze was skeptical. "I've never actually attended a wedding ceremony before." She said, changing the subject. "It's sort of exciting isn't it?" She asked.

Tsunade had given Sakura a new outfit for Temari's wedding. It consisted of a light green embroidered jacket with pink trim and a pink sash tied around the waist. She had a long pink skirt on underneath with green trim along the bottom. She had pinned her short hair up in a messy bun. Naruto, on the other hand, hadn't bothered with his appearance. His tactical vest was on over his clothes that he had worn the previous day. They were wrinkled from him sleeping in them. He hadn't done much to tame his hair either and he was sorely in need of a shower.

Naruto shrugged. "It seems all a bit tedious to me, especially if the bride and groom don't even like each other."

Sakura turned toward Naruto, her head tilted. "What are you talking about? How do you know that Uchiha-_hou_ and Temari-_xiaojie_ don't like each other?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was Sakura playing dumb with him? He knew naught of what Sakura's own feelings for Uchiha Sasuke were although the very thought of Sakura having feelings for the Uchiha made his heart hurt. But Sakura couldn't pretend that the Uchiha didn't have feelings for her, or that she didn't know about them.

Suddenly, the chattering grew louder around them. "I see him! I can see Uchiha-_hou_ coming!" A maid shouted.

Sakura and Naruto turned away from each other, Naruto's response cut off by the incoming groom's party. The crowd started to push forward, surging around them in an effort to catch a glimpse of the groom and his party as they approached the door. Reluctantly, Naruto cast another glance at Sakura.

"Do you…want to go in for a closer view?" Grumbled Naruto.

It pained Naruto to even give such a suggestion, but he told himself that Sakura was his _friend _and only his friend and he should be considerate of her feelings despite the fact that Sakura didn't know he witnessed the kiss. But another, smaller part of Naruto's subconscious wanted to gauge Sakura's reaction, as if he could somehow piece together how she really felt about the younger Uchiha. A part of him still wanted to believe that she had no feelings for him, but Naruto wouldn't allow himself to hope for it.

"No…" Said Sakura demurely, "I'm fine where we are. I wouldn't want to get crushed in the crowd." Subtly, Sakura started positioning herself away from Sasuke's possible line of sight. Naruto however, was dismayed by her neutral answer.

"I'll go tell Feng-_xiaojie_ he's coming." Offered a petite brown haired girl who was near the front of the crowd. She struggled to get through the crowd that was now tittering with excitement. Naruto helped her along the way when she reached them, helping to move her through the back of the crowd with more ease. She beamed at him and Naruto only wished her excitement could be infectious.

Just as the girl moved into the room, they heard a shriek. "Thief! Thief! Tsunade-_furen,_ there's a thief!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other as the girl continued to shriek. People started to murmur as they quickly pushed their way through the back of crowd and stepped into the main room. Temari was sitting on the couch, looking out toward the main window and the small brunette girl was still standing in the doorway, eyes as wide as saucers, looking like she was going to faint. Sakura quickly went to the girl while Naruto went straight to Temari.

"Where's the thief, Feng-_xiaojie_?" Naruto demanded at once.

Temari didn't respond. Instead, she sat paralyzed, staring at the window like she didn't even hear a word Naruto had said.

"There!" Said the girl instead, pointing to the window, "He went out the window!" She screamed.

Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto and Sakura bounded through the open window and into the snow. They hit the ground with a thud and studied the surrounding area. Naruto could hear the sound of feet slipping on tiles. "Up." He said quickly pointing. Naruto quickly jumped onto the roof, with Sakura following with a bit more difficulty. She hadn't been expecting to jump from roof to roof today when she let Tsunade dress her.

A few roofs away, Naruto spotted a figure – a man – quickly escaping. With renewed energy, he bounded quickly after the man, leaving Sakura to fend for herself. Only two houses behind the thief now, Naruto whipped a shuriken out of his tactical vest and flung it at the thief. The thief spun around, as if he heard the shuriken coming and jumped over it. His feet however, hit a slippery patch of ice on the tile as he landed and with a crash, he slipped off the roof and onto the ground below. Naruto heard a thud and quickly hopped off the roof.

Sakura, tired of dealing with the skirt, ignored propriety and finally picked the skirt up with both hands to about mid-thigh and hurried to catch up with Naruto.

Naruto found the man lying in a heap on the ground in a pile of empty crates. He took out a kunai and pointed it at the man. "Hands up, thief." He said.

The man groaned as he removed himself from the pile to stand on his hands and knees. "I'm not a thief…jeez…" He grumbled. Straightening up, the man rubbed his head before slowly getting to his feet. Naruto backed up a couple of steps but kept his kunai at the ready.

The man brushed his clothes off and sighed before looking Naruto in the face. "I'm not a thief, ok? I was only there to talk to the bride." He muttered.

"Why would you need…?" Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the man's face, his slightly tanned skin, his dark hair pulled into a ponytail. "No way!" Naruto cried. "Nara Shikamaru?"

_Glossary:  
Laoshi - Teacher  
Xiaojie - Chinese honorific, equivalent of Miss  
Furen - Chinese honorific, used for women of high rank_

* * *

Sasuke watched with belated concern as Neji stood before him, bartering with the friends and family of Temari who stood crowded in front of the door, barring their way in. With an elegant smile, Neji handed out more red envelopes filled with money to the small Feng children who demanded payment. Despite the fact that Sasuke hated Neji, he could see why he had such a charming effect on people. The young maids that were standing by the door were clearly affected.

In truth, Sasuke hated this whole tradition and was glad that he didn't have to do the bartering himself. He could concern himself with more pressing matters. He could see Tsunade-_furen_, standing inside the doorway. He was looking, however, for _Wu He. _He was embarrassed, of course, by what happened the previous day, yet he didn't regret it. Sure it had taken him hours to secretly apply makeup that would hide the black and blue blemish that covered his cheek, but it had been worth it to taste her lips, to see her startling green eyes and delicate face. Sasuke convinced himself that she had just been surprised. Just because she punched him didn't mean she hated him or anything.

* * *

"And that was the last time I saw you." Said Naruto, his feet swinging off the edge of the roof they were sitting on. "So how the hell did you end up here, trying to convince Temari-_xiaojie_ to marry _you _instead of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's a long story and honesty, it isn't all that interesting. And it doesn't have a happy ending." He sounded bitter, perhaps for the first time.

Sakura felt sorry for Shikamaru. She hadn't known him as well as Naruto did when they were children, but she knew him as the aloof sort, the one who was always shirking his duties. He was smart, she knew that much, but it didn't surprise her all that much when Shikamaru had been reported missing, only days after the Name Giving Ceremony. Temari, by comparison was stubborn, rash and impulsive. Yet Sakura could see how they both fit together; they balanced each other out.

No one should be doomed to a loveless marriage. Temari had admitted as much, back when she invited Sakura to meet her fiancée that their marriage was a ploy on part of their families. And Sasuke…well Sakura was _certain _that Sasuke couldn't possibly have any feelings for Temari. So why _shouldn't _Shikamaru and Temari be together, if they truly loved each other?

Was this scenario in Sakura's future? Would her parents arrange a marriage for her that would be based on status and gain instead of love? Would she be forced into Temari's position? Doomed to marry someone that she did not love because it was what was expected of her while her lover was forced to watch? It was wrong and suddenly, Sakura felt like she finally understood Temari.

"Maybe…we can arrange something." Said Sakura suddenly speaking up.

Naruto and Shikamaru glanced up at her. Shikamaru's face was weary and Naruto had his hand on Shikamaru's back, like it was the only comfort he could offer. "Like what?" Shikamaru asked sullenly.

"Maybe…" Said Sakura quickly thinking. "We can arrange for you to meet, every once and a while in secret."

"An affair?!" Said Naruto incredulously.

Sakura waved her hand at him so he would shut up. "It would be the least we can do and if you do truly love each other…"

"Yeah," Said Naruto, warming to the idea, "It won't be that bad. And we don't have to call it an affair. We could call it…a _liaison_…or…or a _rendezvous_ or – "

"No." Said Shikamaru cutting them both off. "Do you really think Temari is going to agree to have an affair with me? Even if she agreed, I can't. It's better to just cut my losses…" Said Shikamaru. "I'll journey back to the desert. Pretty soon I'm sure I'll forget about her…"

"You didn't forget about her for two years…" Said Naruto softly.

"That's because I thought I still had a chance." Said Shikamaru. "But it's different now."

A tear slipped from under Sakura's mask. As a shinobi, Sakura knew all about how life didn't always go as planned and that sometimes, fate played cruel jokes on them. But sometimes, it just really made her heart ache.

* * *

"I think it will be harder to meet with Sasuke-_hou_ now that he is married." Explained Kimimaro.

He and Orochimaru were taking a walk through the forested pathways of Peking under Orochimaru's suggestion. Orochimaru was dressed elegantly in an outfit of dark green embroidered silk. He had a supportive hand on Kimimaro's back to help him keep an upright position.

"That is unfortunate to hear." Orochimaru said, putting an ounce of disappointment into his voice. "But I trust you could find a way around that, right Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro bowed his head, which proved difficult. "Of course, _Sifu_."

Orochimaru smiled. Hidden under his long sleeves, Orochimaru held a cloth in his hand. He lightly pressed his thumb to it, pleased to find that it was still moist.

"Oh, Kimimaro, look." Said Orochimaru pointing high up into the trees with interest. "A rare song bird. Oh how rare it is to see those here in Peking."

As Kimimaro glanced up into the trees, Orochimaru quickly subdued the taller man, pressing the cloth against his face.

Kimimaro let out a yelp and fell, the cause being a combination of his weakening spine and the force with which Orochimaru was pushing against him.

"There, there, Kimimaro," Soothed Orochimaru as he pressed the cloth harder against Kimimaro's nose. "Just breathe. Everything will be ok now."

Kimimaro's eyelids fluttered. He tried to push Orochimaru's hand away, but at this point he was too weak. In a last ditch effort, he lifted his arm to Orochimaru's neck, a long bone protruding from his forearm. As his heartbeat slowly faded away, Kimimaro scratched along the length of Orochimaru's neck, his arm finally dropping as his eyes closed for good.

Orochimaru laughed as he picked himself up off the ground. He felt along his neck with his white hand, his fingers stained with blood as he brought them back. He laughed again, louder this time. "Ah, I congratulate you, Kimimaro. Out of a lifetime of predictability, you finally managed to surprise me."

_Glossary:  
Hou - rank below lord  
Sifu - Master_

* * *

Kabuto stood among the crowd waiting for the procession to take the bride back to the groom's home. Kabuto rubbed his hands together and shoved them deeper into his pockets to keep them from freezing.

"It's been a while, Kabuto."

Kabuto jerked a little from the sound of the voice, but did not turn to face the speaker. He scanned the area, but the crowd was too dense and too lively for anyone to notice two men talking. "It has." He finally replied. "But as you know, I am a busy man."

"Indeed." Murmured the speaker. "And the traitor?"

"He's out…disposing of an asset." Explained Kabuto lightly. "He will be of no consequence to us today."

The speaker didn't respond for a moment. "So then what do you have for me?"

"Well…" Said Kabuto starting out, "He has abandoned his attempt to take control of Feng Temari. Her marriage to Uchiha Sasuke has put a damper in his plans." Kabuto neglected to say that he had also been discovered by Temari and ousted from the Feng household.

"He still plans on stealing the _Tian Tang Jian_, as it is here in the city," Continued Kabuto, "But that too has been placed on the back burner as other more serious acquisitions have come to light."

"Such as…?" The man murmured.

"The groom," Said Kabuto, "Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru hopes to acquire him as a host. He possesses the _Kekkei Genkai_ the _Sharingan_."

"The _Sharingan_." Said the man amused. "How interesting. I'm sure Itachi-g_ong_ would be most interested to hear the parasite plans on taking his brother's body."

Kabuto stiffened. He wasn't aware that his boss knew of the Uchiha's, lest personally knew Sasuke's older brother. It reminded him of how insignificant he was in the entire scheme of things.

"Is that all?" Asked the man.

Kabuto nodded his head. "Uchiha Sasuke is on Orochimaru's mind first and foremost."

"Good then." Said the man. "When Orochimaru can be of further use, I'll contact you. You'll be in charge of necessary manipulations. Until then, Kabuto."

Kabuto whipped around. "Wait, Pein-_gexia_ …"

But the man was nowhere in sight.

_Glossary:  
Gexia – Important person_

* * *

Character Corner

Name: Tsunade  
Shinobi Name: Kuo Gong Zhu  
Age: 59  
Height: 5'-6''  
Specializes: Medical Ninjutsu, Taijutsu  
Tsunade was the daughter of Konoha's First Hokage and the niece of the Second Hokage. At the age of 7, she was taught by the soon to be Third Hokage along with her teammates Orochimaru and Jiraiya. During the war with Amegakure, she and her teammates were dubbed the Legendary Trio. It was during the war that she lost her lover Dan. A few years after the war, Tsunade defected from Konoha. She traveled the world only to be known as the Legendary Sucker because of her losing skills in gambling. It was through this that she was tricked into the role of politician.

Tsunade had a brother Nawaki, whom she loved dearly, but he was killed in a bomb during the Second Great Shinobi War. Propelled by the loss of her brother, Tsunade pursued the field of Medical Ninjutsu where she found her calling. She brought about many innovations to the field. Tsunade was a bright student and excelled in all subjects. She was best at using her precise chakra was often picked on by Jiraiya during their childhood years and because of her quick temper she often beat him up. She also trained Kakashi's student Sakura in the ways of Medical Ninjutsu. She still has close ties with Konoha despite living in Peking. Her shinobi name means Slug Princess.


	18. escape

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. 3 more till the next chapter?  
**

* * *

018: 逃脱  
(escape)

It seemed as if fate was on Sasuke and Temari's side as the afternoon sun shown down on the wedding procession.

After Sasuke had been allowed to enter the Feng household, he sat down to eat with Governor Feng, Kankuro and Gaara. Temari had waited peaceably off to the side – at least peaceably in appearance. Temari had watched with muted horror as Sakura and Naruto had bounded out of the window, in pursuit of a fleeing Shikamaru. As she waited for her family and Sasuke to finish eating, her mind had swirled up infinite possibilities of what could have happened to Shikamaru had he been caught by the shinobi. Death was a possibility, although Temari tried to push that one as far back in her mind as it could go.

By the time Sasuke got up from the dinner table and bowed to Governor Feng and her brothers, the two shinobi had still not returned. Worse fears still in mind, Temari was guided outside, once again on the struggling back of Hyuuga Hiromi to where the bridal sedan was waiting. As she was helped in and rice was flung at her feet to ward off evil spirits, Temari's eyes darted around the vicinity, her ears keen to any sound. But there was no sight of Shikamaru and her ears couldn't hear anything beside the deafening cheers of the crowd.

As Temari rode the way back to the Uchiha compound, she tried her best to push Shikamaru out of her mind. She told him that they had to give up on each other and now it was time to put that into reality.

* * *

The walk through the forested pathways to the Uchiha compound was nothing like when Sasuke had previously walked the path with Sakura weeks before. The soft and tranquil sounds of the forest were replaced by cheering crowds, musicians and anyone who carried and gong or a drum. Sasuke was developing a headache not only from all the noise and dealing with Hyuuga Neji's pestering son, but also because he was irritated and anxious at having not seen the girl shinobi.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as there were several screams and his sedan came to a rocking halt. Several members of the Peking Police Force broke rank and went rushing past him. Although technically, Sasuke was supposed to be at the head of the procession, there were several girls in front of him who had been throwing rice along the path to ward off evil spirits. Now the said girls were crowded around something a few feet ahead. Sasuke had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't even been paying attention to his surroundings.

Temari felt the sedan rock to a stop as a scream tore through the forest. Her heart started to wildly beat. What was going on? Her mind flashed once more to Shikamaru. Was his broken and dying body lying out on the road? She was about to poke her head out of the sedan when a maid beside her said "No, Temari-_xiaojie_." The maid poked her head through the red curtain shielding Temari from the outside world. "I hear it's a dead body." She whispered fearfully.

Sasuke had been about to request to get down when Itachi came up, confidently striding past him. "Don't Sasuke." He said before passing by him.

Sasuke hesitated, watching as Itachi peered into the crowd. There were whispers among the crowd before Itachi started to bark out orders. He ordered for the procession to move to the Uchiha compound without him and for all of the police force to stay behind. He would catch up as soon as he finished up. There was murmuring among the crowd, but once again, they started to move forward. Sasuke watched as three members of the police force picked up a body and started to move it into the forest where the procession wouldn't be able to see it. Itachi ordered the procession to move around the crime scene.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of the body as the police carefully moved it out of sight. Kimimaro's left arm was resting peacefully over his chest, his right hand holding a now dried cloth over his nose.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked back slowly towards their guesthouse, knowing that by now the wedding procession had probably moved to the Uchiha compound. The tension between them felt high, but neither commented on it. Sakura reached wordlessly up and pulled her hair out of the bun, letting the strands fall freely around her face.

"It was kind of nice…with your hair in the bun." Said Naruto quietly.

Sakura glanced over at him. "Yeah?" She seemed too weary to say more.

Naruto nodded slowly. "But of course, I like it this way too…" Before Naruto could stop himself, his hand moved up of his own accord and his fingers ran their way through her loose hair.

Sakura suppressed a shiver and didn't say anything. Naruto cleared his throat uncomfortably and quickly brought his hand back to his side.

Naruto wondered if he should mention that he saw what had happened between her and Sasuke. Would Sakura be mad at him? But worst of all, would it change their friendship? Would it change this comfortable feeling that they had between them – the thing that Naruto cherished most in his life? Naruto bit his lip underneath his mask. He wanted to mention it to her, but he was too afraid. He didn't want to risk it. He wanted her to know that he would still be her best friend and be happy with anyone she chose, even if it was a psychopathic bastard that was at this moment getting married. But at the same time, he wanted to harbor the feeling that she was still single and therefore, still his.

* * *

"_You have a crush on her don't you?" _

_Naruto whipped around and stared straight up into Kakashi's smiling face, his mouth agape. _"_I don't." Said Naruto, his eyes darting away from his teacher's face. _

_Kakashi jumped down off the branch he was perched on and landed beside Naruto. He draped an arm over Naruto's shoulder as the boy stared down at the ground. "Then why are you here by yourself watching her go home?" _

"_Beside I wanted to make sure she got in ok." Said Naruto defensively. "Her parents don't like me so I can't walk her to the door." _

"_Elaborate excuse." Said Kakashi with approval. "I taught you well." _

"_Shut up Kakashi." Snapped Naruto. "I don't like Sakura." _

_Kakashi smiled easily behind his mask. He bent down to Naruto's level. "You're ten years old. It's ok to have crushes on girls you know, especially pretty girls like Sakura." _

_Naruto blushed and turned away from Kakashi. "Sakura's not _that _pretty…" _

"_Hmmm…" Said Kakashi standing up, his arm remaining around Naruto's shoulder. "You say that now…but things change…" _

* * *

Kakashi returned back to guesthouse rather drearily. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy weddings. They were all good fun and a rather nice affair, especially among richer families because it meant that they had plenty of money to spend. It also…most of the time, meant there were plenty of rich, pretty girls who would flirt endlessly with Kakashi because he was, in their words of course, a 'big strong shinobi'.

Today's wedding, however, lacked the joyous air that usually accompanied weddings. In accord with tradition, the Uchiha's had invited a large group of friends and family to the wedding banquet after the ceremony was over. Accompanying Tsunade, Kakashi had gone. Both Naruto and Sakura were surprisingly absent and it was only after the banquet did he stop by to see that they were both 'too tired' to attend. Something didn't seem right between them and it seemed like they were both hiding something. Naruto was never one to pass up free food.

It seemed to Kakashi that the Uchiha's were a drab bunch, albeit rich and powerful. The wedding couple ignored most of the good aired jibs and comments sent their way, each seemed troubled by one thing or another, but it seemed that Kakashi was the only one who noticed this. They both even refused to kiss each other after the drunken banquet guests had demanded it. Governor Feng had many pretty red-haired relatives that were invited to the wedding, but even they seemed drab.

"How was the wedding?"

Kakashi finished kicking off his sandals and saw Shizune waiting for him. He had asked her to keep an eye on Asuka while he was gone just in case. He would be a fool to leave a full-fledged shinobi prisoner in his home unwatched.

Kakashi shrugged. "Elaborate...but boring." He admitted.

Shizune chuckled at his response. "Too bad I missed it."

"Well Tsunade thoroughly enjoyed it. She's stumbling to her bedroom as we speak." Reported Kakashi with a smile.

Shizune's smile faded. "I hope she didn't make too much of a fool of herself." She said with concern.

Kakashi shook his head. "I kept her in check."

Shizune smiled and nodded gratefully. "Thank you. I'll go check on her now."

Shizune quickly slipped her shoes on and with a wave, was out into the darkness. As Kakashi was moving toward his bedroom, he heard a crash. Arming himself with a kunai, he quickly darted into the bedroom. Upon entering, Kakashi put away his kunai and crossed his arms over his chest. Sprawled on the wooden floor, lay Asuka. It was apparent to Kakashi that she had tried to walk and as he predicted, her legs had given out on her.

"I thought you would have tried it while I was gone." Mused Kakashi.

"Yeah well…then you deemed it appropriate that I have a babysitter." Said Asuka, the irritation apparent in her voice.

She tried pushing herself up again, but quickly fell back down. She paused a minute to take a breath before trying again. When she failed she shot Kakashi an exasperated look. She raised her arm. "Are you going to help me up?" She demanded.

"I thought I would watch you try instead." Said Kakashi, gaining back some of his good humor.

"Sadist." Mumbled Asuka. With effort, she managed to lift her upper body into a sitting position and straighten out her legs. "If you knew that I couldn't walk, then why did you have someone watch me?"

"I'm not an idiot." Said Kakashi. "No one leaves a prisoner unattended."

Asuka didn't respond and tried to gather her legs under her to stand up. She tried, but fell back down again. Her legs were starting to ache as there was still some residual paralysis leftover from Kakashi's attack. "Ugh!" Groaned Asuka. "It's so annoying being weak."

With a sigh, Kakashi entered the room and picked Asuka up before dropping her back down on the bed. She landed with a flop. "How nice you are." She muttered. "Do that to all of your girlfriends?"

"You know, I can help you." Said Kakashi, ignoring her dig. "Just tell me why you would betray your village and if it's legit, the ties will come off. I'll even help you regain your strength." Offered Kakashi.

"Thanks, but I think I'll keep the shackles on. I'm growing fond of them." Asuka spat.

"I don't understand you." Said Kakashi, irritation showing through in his voice. "You come up with this whole scheme that Iwa is going to start a war with Konoha, you expect me to believe you, but you aren't willing to tell me why you would do this. Why?"

"You aren't supposed to understand it." Said Asuka. "You're just supposed to believe me."

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way." Said Kakashi darkly.

Asuka let out an aggravated sigh. "Well I'm not willing to tell and you're not willing to believe me. Situation seems moot doesn't it?" She asked. Her amber eyes looked at Kakashi and he could tell she was angry.

"Seems like it." He agreed. "But eventually, someone's gotta give."

* * *

Temari was sick. Not in the literal sense, but she felt that if she really tried, she probably could make herself physically sick. Temari sat rather calmly, despite the terror she felt inside, on the marital bed, its red silken sheets gleaming in the candle light. Sasuke sat on the other side of the bed, not looking at Temari, his long pale fingers entwined before him.

The anxiety of the wedding and the situation with Shikamaru had consumed most of Temari's thoughts, leading her to forget entirely about what was expected of her after the wedding banquet. And, she had absolutely _zero_ desire whatsoever to be with Uchiha Sasuke. The thought of anyone touching her in that way besides Shikamaru repulsed her.

On the other side of the bed, Sasuke wasn't feeling much better. He could have thought of a million other better things to do. It wasn't that the idea repulsed him - he just was not interested.

Sasuke glanced over at Temari out of the corner of his eye. Perhaps if he asked her, they could just not do it and say they did. Temari didn't seem to be like most of the other girls in the city who would have gladly jumped at the opportunity if given the chance. Perhaps he really should just ask her. Come to think of it, Sasuke still hadn't even spoken a word to Temari.

"We should…probably pour the wine, right?" Temari's voice broke the silence. It was cold and emotionless.

Sasuke glanced at the two golden goblets that were sitting on the table near Temari. They both were connected by a single red thread.

"Please." Said Sasuke gesturing with his hand for Temari to pour the wine.

For a moment, it almost looked like Temari scowled at Sasuke, but before he could spend another thought on it, she was moving toward the table. She lifted her sleeve up delicately and poured the wine into both goblets. Taking a spoonful of honey from a jar, she put some into each goblet. Before she could move over to Sasuke however, they heard the sound of the front door being closed.

Sasuke snapped to his feet. "I…I'll be right back." He said, not looking at Temari. He swiftly moved out the door and shut it behind him.

Sasuke emerged into the main room as Itachi stood by the doorway, slipping his shoes and outer coat off before handing them to a waiting maid.

"Itachi…" Said Sasuke hesitantly when the maid disappeared. "What happened?"

Itachi turned toward Sasuke and although his posture was erect and his face bore the same stoic expression as always, there was something in Itachi's usual dark and unreadable eyes that exuded weariness. As if Itachi had seen far too much in his few years.

"Dead body." Said Itachi, his voice smooth despite the hint of weariness. "Looks like suicide. He used poison."

As Itachi explained the details of the case to Sasuke, it almost felt like they were brothers again, the type they had been before their parents and the whole clan had been murdered. But then, it came crashing down around them as Itachi remembered where Sasuke was supposed to be.

Itachi's brow scrunched down, distorting the mask that he had on his face. "What are you doing out here?" Itachi asked suddenly. "You _left_ Temari in the wedding chamber by _herself?_" He asked, his voice raising in volume. "This is your _wedding _night, Sasuke." He spoke as if Sasuke were a young child who needed to be taught a lesson.

"I only wanted to ask you…" Protested Sasuke.

"Go!" Said Itachi. "Before she deems you a disgraceful husband. I hope your disrespectful manners haven't caused irreplaceable damage as it is." The anger had left his voice and now he just sounded tired.

The words died in Sasuke's mouth and he turned on his heel, almost stomping back to his bedroom like a little boy whose parents had just yelled at him.

"Aww, little Sasuke is having marital problems already?"

Itachi shut his eyes, but didn't turn around. "Did I give you permission to enter?" He asked in a low voice. The mask was back on his face.

"Do I need to bow down to some wet behind the ears police…" Kisame hadn't finished his sentence as Itachi had whirled around and grabbed the taller man's neck, staring at him with his activated _Sharingan_. His skin was cool against Kisame's and Itachi flexed his long fingers threateningly.

"It appears you never learn Kisame. This is my house and I will tell you whether or not you can enter. Do not be under the impression that you can just barge in." Said Itachi, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Kisame gasped. "I only wanted to tell you an interesting piece of news."

Itachi reluctantly released the blue tinged man and folded his hands in front of him. Kisame massaged his neck, shooting Itachi an irritated look before speaking. "I learned through the grapevine that Orochimaru is after your kid brother."

Itachi's mask cracked for a second, his eyes sparking with brief anger, his mouth pulled into a thin taut line. "The Konoha traitor, Orochimaru? What would he want with Sasuke?" Itachi asked sharply.

Kisame shrugged rather nonchalantly, however he was intrigued by Itachi's subtle reaction. "I'm willing to bet it's for those million dollar eyes of yours. Anyways, I'd keep an eye on him. The snake is notorious for brutally disposing his assets."

Itachi turned his face slightly away from Kisame and if the blue skinned man didn't know any better, he would say Itachi almost looked worried. But Itachi was _never _worried. Itachi thought back to Orochimaru's previously disposed of 'assets', including the dead Hyuuga that he found. They were victims of Orochimaru no doubt, or at least someone who wanted it to seem like Orochimaru. The point being, Itachi would do whatever it took to keep his younger brother out of Orochimaru's deadly and lecherous grasp.

The only problem was, Sasuke's newly acquired wife seemed to have a disconcerting connection with Orochimaru, as became apparent after Umino Iruka served Itachi with the autopsy report from the dead body found in her room. Itachi knew that now, he would have to keep an extra close eye on the both of them, especially if someone was already threatening Temari..

Itachi turned his face back toward Kisame and his face was smooth once more, as if he hadn't even reacted before. His eyes were like calm dark pools. If Kisame hadn't spent so long learning how to read Itachi's normally unreadable face, he would have fallen into the illusion Itachi created that whatever he thought he saw was merely a figment of his imagination.

"Will do." Said Itachi. "Anything else?" His voice sounded almost bored. Kisame held back a grin, noting that Itachi was almost _too good _an actor.

Kisame scratched the back of his head. "I don't think so, though I heard from Zetsu...remember that real creepy son of a bitch? That the Leader may soon have a job for us."

Itachi sighed. "Keep me posted."

* * *

Grumbling, Kakashi hauled out a load of spare blankets and pillows from one of the guesthouse cabinets and made his way to the main room where he would be sleeping on the couch. As he dumped the load on the couch, he heard a knock on the door. "Pssst, Kakashi, It's me Naruto."

Kakashi opened the door and welcomed Naruto in, who quickly slipped off his sandals. "Is she uhh…asleep?" Asked Naruto, pointing down the hallway toward Kakashi's bedroom.

Kakashi looked to where he was pointing and then nodded his head. "I just checked."

Naruto removed his mask and then made a seat for himself perched on top of the couch. Kakashi moved about, spreading out the blankets and pillows. "How come you didn't go to the wedding banquet?" Asked Kakashi casually.

"Oh." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head. "Guess I didn't feel like it."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Didn't feel like it? I've never known you to turn down free food and alcohol."

"Sometimes I do." Said Naruto.

"When something is wrong." Said Kakashi. He finished what he was doing, and then sat on the couch. "What's going on?"

Naruto took one look at Kakashi and then began to spill about everything that had happened the past couple of days and everything that was bothering him, just as he used to do as a kid. He rambled about what he saw happen between Sasuke and Sakura and the insecurities he felt and about his indecision on whether he should tell Sakura or not. He told him about finding Shikamaru and his situation with Temari. He confided that he was scared that the same thing would happen between him and Sakura. Kakashi listened with rapt attention, not saying anything until Naruto had finished speaking.

"You want my advice?" Asked Kakashi.

Naruto nodded his head, weary from all the speaking.

"You should be honest with her." Said Kakashi frankly.

"What?" Asked Naruto, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Be honest with Sakura. You should tell her what you told me." Said Kakashi. He patted Naruto's knee.

"But…" Said Naruto frustrated. "I can't tell her…she'll…"

"Naruto." Said kakashi sternly, cutting him off from what he was about to say. "Don't you think by saying that she will judge you, you are judging her in return?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi speechless. "Give her a chance." Continued Kakashi. "Sometimes, people surprise you. You've known Sakura for a long time now. Has she disappointed you once?"

Naruto stared at Kakashi a second more before giving him a small smile. "Maybe you're right."

Kakashi smiled and nodded his head as Naruto jumped off the couch. "So what about you?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi turned to Naruto, surprised. "What do you mean 'what about you?'"

"I mean there's a hot girl in your bed right now and you're out here sleeping on the couch." Said Naruto with a grin.

"You little…" Said Kakashi whipping a pillow at Naruto which he deflected with a laugh. "She's not in my bed…in that way. She's…injured." Said Kakashi. "So don't get any ideas."

"I'm just saying, maybe you should follow your own advice." Said Naruto shrugging. "Maybe not with that girl…whoever she is, but with someone else."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, be honest, but with yourself. You can't go through life alone you know." Said Naruto earnestly.

"You would, if you never get the guts to tell Sakura." Said Kakashi.

Naruto frowned. "That's different. I like the place we're in now. It's comfortable and no one gets hurt. At least I know she'll always be by my side, even if it isn't in the way I want it. You on the other hand…" Said Naruto.

"I had someone." Said Kakashi turning away. "But she's gone now."

"Exactly." Said Naruto coming around the couch to face Kakashi. "You can't…hold on to her forever. She left you and I think it's about time you left her. You need to…open up." Said Naruto.

Kakashi tilted his head back and sighed. "Fine…Naruto-_daifu_. I'll think about. Now get home."

Naruto saluted Kakashi with a grin. "Think about what I said."

_Glossary:  
Daifu - Doctor_

* * *

"_She likes you, you know." _

_Kakashi turned around and found himself suddenly staring up into the eyes of an angry Uchiha Obito. His hands were clenched into fists and the orange tinted goggles over his eyes made him seem even angrier. Despite the older Uchiha towering a few inches over him, Kakashi didn't even bat an eye as he continued to stare at Obito unemotionally. _

"_Who?" Kakashi asked finally, not really caring if Obito answered or not. _

_This seemed to make Obito angrier as his eyes widened. "You know who, you stupid bastard!" Yelled Obito. "Rin!" _

_Kakashi merely shrugged and walked away. He made it no farther than a couple of steps before he was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and yanked around by Obito. Irritated, Kakashi threw Obito's hand off. "That's it? That's your reaction? To just…walk away?" Screamed Obito in his face. _

"_I don't care who she likes." Said Kakashi looking away. _

_Obito gritted his teeth and it seemed that it was taking a great deal out of him to hold his anger back. "You…don't deserve her…" Said Obito. _

_Kakashi shrugged. "Then you take her. If she prefers idiots that is." Said Kakashi neutrally. _

_With a scream, Obito tried to punch Kakashi, but he easily evaded. Obito swung around and aimed another punch, still missing. "I would!" Obito yelled. "But she's too caught up on you!" _

_Finally, Kakashi had enough of dealing with Obito, so he tripped him, just as he was coming at Kakashi for another punch. Obito fell flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him. _

"_You take her." Said Kakashi nonchalantly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared casually down at Obito. "I don't date losers." And he walked away as Obito yelled out in rage._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the empty bedchamber for a while. The bed sheets were neatly in their place, no evidence that anyone ever so much as sat on them. The candle light flickered around the otherwise dark room. The window was locked securely in place. Sasuke did nothing, said nothing, didn't even move.

All he could really think was 'thank the gods.'

* * *

Character Corner

Name: Feng Temari  
Age: 20  
Height: 5'-6''  
Specializes: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu  
Temari is the middle child of Governor Feng and his wife Karura and their only daughter. After her mother died when Temari was young, Temari took it upon herself to care for her brothers. After the death of her mother, Temari moved with her family to the Land of Wind in the west where she lived until her father obtained the position of Governor. It was here in the west that she first met Kabuto, her bodyguard and where she began training in the shinobi arts. When Temari was 18, her procession was attacked while travelling in the desert by bandits. Temari gave pursuit after them after one of the men took her comb. After chasing the man through the desert, she collapsed from exhaustion. Upon waking, Temari found herself in the care of Nara Shikamaru, the leader of the desert bandits. After a rocky start, they fell in love and Temari stayed with Shikamaru a month before returning to her family.

Temari has always been an insightful child and always wanted to explore more than she could. She has always hated the restrictive lifestyle of being a politician's daughter and often longs for freedom. She is often blunt and rude toward the maids in whatever household she is staying with. Her soft side is only shown occasionally around Kabuto or Gaara. Because of her mother's death, Temari assumed the role to both of her brothers and is thus respected by both of them. She is accomplished in the shinobi arts and mastered Ninjutsu on her own as Kabuto never taught her. She has a wind elemental affiliation.


	19. Freedom

**Behind the Mask**  
Rated: T for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Summary: We all wear masks. But that only makes it harder to tell the difference between truth and lies.

**Note: I wanted to give a special thanks to LadyLys and your wonderful review. those are the reviews that constantly make me want to keep writing and perfecting this story. Thank you so much and thanks to everyone else who took the time out to review. I hope you can keep reviewing.**

3 reviews till next time?  


* * *

019: 自由  
(freedom)

The night was cold and clear; the sky cloudless under the moonlit sky. A lone shadow moved quickly and silently among the rooftops. Their movements were practiced as they stuck to the shadows and avoided being illuminated by the moonlight.

A voice, almost as quiet as the wind called out to her. She stopped for a moment, wondering if her ears had deceived her. She listened again.

"_Jie_…"

Eyes alert and wide with surprise, she turned, looking for the source of his voice when Gaara emerged from the shadows and into the pale white light of the moon. His eyes were dark and his face expressionless, yet Temari could see the small frown on his lips. He stared at her silently.

Temari bit her lip before jumping from the roof to join him. "Gaara…" Said Temari stunned. "What are you…how did you…?" She asked.

"You may have been good at keeping secrets from father," Said Gaara softly, stepping toward her. "But you've taken care of me ever since I was a child. I _know _you."

Temari looked toward the dark building they were standing in front of. It was dark; its lantern extinguished perhaps hours ago. A dark tree helped to obscure them from the courtyard, its branches bare except for snow.

"Don't do this Temari." Said Gaara, breaking the silence. "It is dishonorable…running away like this. Where will you go?" He demanded.

Her brother. Her sweet, kind brother. Gaara often didn't show his emotions to anyone, even his own family. But as his older sister, she had seen Gaara's few moments of vulnerability. His tone may have sounded unforgiving, but the fact that he came searching for Temari, that he knew where she would be, it spoke volumes to the eldest Feng sibling. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her younger brother, but he had to realize that she was doing this for herself.

"It doesn't matter." Said Temari, now wiping at a tear that had formed at her eye. "For once in my life I will be free." She said proudly, the ghost of a smile echoing on her face.

Gaara's expression tightened. He could see that he was fighting a losing battle. "The Uchiha will never accept you back if you go!" Said Gaara. "You will _ruin _your life!"

"Don't you understand?" Temari demanded desperately. "I don't intend on coming back! This is my _one_ chance and I'm taking it!"

"You would leave…just like that?" The shell had cracked. Gaara's voice sounded vulnerable with uncertainty and hurt as he looked at his older sister with an expression that was hard to decipher.

Temari's expression crumbled for a moment before she crushed herself against her brother. He gave an indignant grunt, but she felt his hands on her back after a moment. There had been a time when Temari had been taller than Gaara and she would affectionately smooth his hair down whenever she hugged him. Now, however, he towered over her so her face was buried in his chest instead. She pulled away after a moment, her arms still wrapped around him. There was a sad smile on her face.

"You don't need me anymore Gaara. You've grown up. And you'll be great as _baba's _heir. There's nothing more for me here, but there is everything for you."

"I can't just let you leave." Said Gaara, the raw emotion in his voice that he usually kept so concealed.

"You have to." Said Temari simply. "I can't stay here any longer." Temari was quick as she pulled away from Gaara and jumped back to the rooftops. The warmth Gaara felt from Temari was suddenly replaced by cold.

"_Mu qin _would have wanted you to stay! To uphold the family honor!" Yelled Gaara, in a desperate attempt to keep his sister from leaving.

Temari turned back once more, a sympathetic smile on her face. "_Mama _would have been happy with whatever I decided to do." Then she turned for the last time, jumping over the rooftop and disappearing into the night, a white tassel blowing behind her.

_Glossary:  
Jie - older sister  
Mu qin- another version of mother_

* * *

There was something soothing about the repetitive nature of the sun setting every evening only to rise again in the morning, bringing with it a brand new day. Slates would be wiped clean and a world of possibilities presented themselves. Perhaps this was why the sun was revered in so many cultures, not only because it was a bringer of life, but because it brought with it endless opportunities.

But, as the shinobi of Konoha were finding, it seemed that sunrises in Peking didn't bring endless possibilities, but rather endless disappointment.

"I am not a library!" Tsunade raged. "People cannot just take things and then put them back whenever they feel like it!"

Along with Tsunade; Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stood in Tsunade's study in front of the open black lacquer box that rested in the place of honor in the middle of the study. And the black box was once again void of the _Tian Tang Jian – _a sight they were becoming increasingly familiar with.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Bringing it here seems to have been a mistake..." He mused.

"It's just Temari." Sakura seethed. "She doesn't know her boundaries and just takes what she very well pleases!"

"And to make matters worse, she's gone missing." Sighed Tsunade.

Naruto glanced toward Sakura. Had Temari gone missing because she found out about Sakura and Sasuke? Sakura seemed unperturbed about the fact that Temari was missing, so Naruto couldn't be sure. He felt very uneasy.

"A search party is the best solution." Said Tsunade. "I think Governor Feng and Uchiha Itachi are arranging one as we speak."

"Naruto, Sakura." Said Kakashi turning toward the shinobi. "I want you two to accompany Feng's men in the search for Temari. If she does indeed have the _Tian Tang Jian_, then you two have the best chance of getting it back."

Sakura sighed. "Once was hard enough."

Tsunade placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You won't have the social restraints you had before. If you find Temari first, use any means necessary to get the sword back. She needs to understand this cannot be tolerated and shinobi are not to be trifled with."

Sakura raised her eyebrows under her mask. "Any means necessary?"

Tsunade nodded. "In this household, the sword has to take top priority. There's no telling what kind of damage that girl could do with a sword of that means." She slammed her fist in her palm. Sakura knew Tsunade meant business.

* * *

In the sunlit courtyard, Itachi and Governor Feng stood in front of the troops they had assembled to look for Temari. Itachi had enlisted half of the police force to search while Governor Feng was using the security detail that Tsunade had hired from Tenten to search as well as the miscellaneous servants who would join in.

Sasuke was standing off to the side, his silk robes replaced by a black outfit similar to the police forces'. Gaara stood behind Governor Feng, his face emotionless. Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura joined the fray, mingling with the fifty or so men that had gathered.

"Finding my sister-in-law is top priority." Said Itachi pacing before the men. "We need to use all means necessary to find her." Itachi then turned to Governor Feng. "Is there any place your daughter might turn to? A particular place she could hide?"

Governor Feng sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure. We lived in the Land of Wind for a while, but I doubt she could make it that far."

Gaara stepped up. "I don't think my sister ran away." He said respectfully. All eyes turned to Gaara.

Governor Feng turned to his youngest son. "What are you trying to say?"

Gaara shook his head. "My sister would never have tried to escape. She had been anticipating this union. I think she was kidnapped."

Murmurs ran through the troops before Itachi silenced them and began the process of splitting up the troops, giving each section a direction they should search narrowed her eyebrows. "He's covering for her." She whispered. "He knows what happened."

Naruto turned to Sakura. "How do you know?"

Sakura shook her head. "Temari wasn't looking forward to marriage at all. She was dreading it. Especially since the _Tian Tang Jian_ is now missing, we know she must have escaped of her own accord."

"He's trying to protect her." Sakura and Naruto turned to Kakashi. "He knows that if we find her, she'll be punished severely if they think she was trying to escape. He must love his sister." Mused Kakashi. "As long as you two find Temari before the others, the truth doesn't have to come out."

"You won't be coming with us?" Murmured Naruto.

Kakashi shook his head and looked toward Sakura who still wasn't aware of the prisoner in Kakashi's guesthouse. "I'll stay here and deal with things."

Sakura wasn't listening to either Kakashi or Naruto. She was subtly watching Sasuke who was watching her. Sakura didn't know what kind of plans Sasuke had now that his wife had run off. It worried her that Sasuke knew what her real face looked like. She was hoping that she could forget about the whole incident. With Sasuke married and out of the way, it would have been easy, but with Temari escaping, it complicated things a bit. Sakura realized her best bet was to find Temari quickly before Sasuke could make another move. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to find out.

"Sasuke." Sasuke jumped and turned his attentions away from Sakura and toward Itachi who was now standing in front of him. "I want you to go with a few of my men. You should be safe with them."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes dropping to the ground.

"And Sasuke," Said Itachi.

"Yes brother?" Asked Sasuke.

"Finding your wife takes priority over everything." Itachi turned around and Sasuke followed his gaze toward Sakura. Itachi turned back to him. "_Everything _else."

* * *

It had been long since Daichi had truly felt like a Kage. The years that he had spent rebuilding Iwa from the ground after the Third War hadn't made Daichi feel powerful at all. Although it was said that great leaders often rose to their full potential in the face of crisis, the rebuilding of Iwa had done nothing but make Daichi feel _weak_ and unimportant. Iwa had once been one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages before the War, but the aftermath had reduced both the village and Iwa's fighting force to shambles. Daichi couldn't help but feel that he had become the leader of a sinking ship instead of a leader at the helm of a powerful fighting force.

But as Daichi rode through the forests of Chongqing upon his horse, resplendent in his white robes over ornate forest green ones, Kage hat upon in head, Daichi finally felt that he was taking his rightful position. He approached the predetermined clearing and found that he was the last to arrive. He came to a stop, leaving himself an adequate distance away from the others. The ANBU trailing behind him stopped a few feet away. No doubt the ANBU who had run ahead within the cover of the trees had determined the area safe. They were now nowhere to be seen.

"Good to see you could all make it on time." Called out Daichi.

"Nothing stands in our way when there is a war to discuss." Laughed a tall man who sat upon a strong, grey colored horse. His mask was covered in lightning bolts. Daichi found that the Raikage had taken similar precautions as a masked ANBU sat a few feet away on his own horse.

"This isn't the most comfortable place to discuss a war." Said a harsh voice. "But we will have to make due. I want to get down to the basics."

"You seem like a man who is ill accustomed to comfort, Amekage-_gong._" Said the Raikage lightly.

And it was true. While both Daichi and the Raikage had chosen to wear robes underneath their customary white ones as a symbol of the wealth and power of their villages, the Amekage had chosen to dress simply in only a plain blue cotton robe. There were no ANBU accompanying him either, which Daichi couldn't be sure was due to the Amekage's over estimation of his own abilities or because he didn't think that Daichi and the Raikage were stupid enough to try and attack him.

As customary, Daichi only knew the Amekage by his shinobi name, _Xia Yu Tian Kong_ – Raining Sky. The man was notorious for hating Konoha after Konoha defeated them in war – not very different from Daichi's own reasons for hating Konoha. The only difference was that the Amekage was known to be a demon on the battlefield, and he had an even nastier personality.

Despite his nasty personality, the Amekage seemed to take the Raikage's jest in light, even going so far as to chuckle a bit. "Perhaps you are right, Raikage-_gong._"

Daichi cleared his throat, lest the Amekage decided to take offense. "Iwagakure is ready for war." He said, jumping right into business. "I've already discussed it with my war council. They are eager to take back what should have rightfully been our victory in the Third War."

"My war council has come to a similar agreement." Said the Raikage, his voice serious. "But there are concerns. We know that Suna will side with Konoha."

"The one thing that Konoha has done right since the war was make an alliance with Suna." Murmured the Amekage.

The Raikage nodded his head. "And Suna's fighting force could prove a problem. They've amassed more troops since the last war." Said the Raikage, expressing his worries.

"Do not forget," Said the Amekage with irritation in his voice, "That Kumo has the second largest fighting force. Should not all of our troops be adequate?"

"Yes…" Said the Raikage. "It is true that we have not remained idle in the years since the war, but that does not mean that we should not still be cautious of the threat that Suna poses."

"My right hand general is scouting in Peking as we speak." Said Daichi, fearing that he would lose the Raikage's support if he didn't act soon. "I have yet to receive her first report, but if theory proves correct, Konoha is weak right now. Years without war have turned them soft. _Sun Wu Kong_, the Third Hokage has retired. And I hear he has appointed his son as the next Hokage."

"His son?" Asked the Raikage. "I wasn't aware _Sun Wu Kong _had any sons."

"He has two." Said the Amekage. "Both are unremarkable."

Daichi narrowed his eyes but the gesture was hidden behind his mask. The Amekage possessed remarkable knowledge on the intimate details within Hidden Villages other than his own. It gave Daichi more than enough reason to be suspicious about what the man knew of Iwa.

"And what of _Yin Cang She_, the Konoha traitor?" Said Daichi instead. "If we find him, I'm sure he would be more than willing to join forces with us. Last time he attacked Konoha, he brought with him the Kyuubi. That would be a tremendous asset."

"Indeed." Murmured the Amekage. "There is just one thing that troubles me. The _Kyuubi Jinchuriki_. He's a Konoha shinobi."

The Raikage glanced toward the ground. He would not speak of his failure concerning the _Jinchuriki_...not among this crowd.

"The full power of the Kyuubi is trapped within a teenaged boy." Said Daichi dismissively. "I hardly find that a concern."

The Amekage shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps you are right, but perhaps you are wrong. The power of a _Jinchuriki _should never be...underestimated." The Raikage swore the Amekage was looking at him when he said this.

"In any case, we should bide our time with this, gentlemen." Continued the Amekage. "While I am just as eager to put Konoha in its place, we should first gather our assets. That way, we can make Konoha pay in the _worst _way possible."

_Glossary:  
Gong – Chinese honorific, equivalent of lord  
Chongqing – a province with no Hidden Village  
Sun Wu Kong-Monkey King  
Kyuubi Jinchuuriki- Nine Tailed Fox Host_

_Amekage- Kage of Amegakure  
Raikage- Kage of Kumogakure  
Iwa- Village Hidden in the Rock  
Kumo- Village Hidden in the Clouds  
Suna- Village Hidden in the Sand_

* * *

The sun was past its halfway mark as Temari walked wearily into an outdoor café. Despite the cold and snow, there were still patrons outside drinking tea at the many tables. Temari sat down at a nearby wooden table and unclipped the _Tian Tang Jian_ from her waist before unceremoniously slamming it down on the table.

Temari was weary after an entire night of traveling and while her short nap had left her feeling refreshed, she was cold from sleeping on the ground and the journey to the restaurant had been exhausting. Temari's feet and legs ached from the endless walking. Temari regretted not stealing a horse from Tsunade before escaping. Now she would just have to steal one hopefully from a farm nearby. She had also been looking for a place to pawn off her wedding clothes, but no such luck yet. Temari figured she might even have to journey to a big city like Tianjin to do so.

Temari adjusted the headband that she had used to push her bangs back from her forehead as a waitress bundled in a heavy outer coat walked over. She set down a plate and teacup in front of Temari. "What type of tea would you like?" The waitress asked, her breath blowing out steam in the cold air.

"Jasmine." Said Temari.

The waitress nodded and was about to walk away when Temari grabbed her wrist roughly. She handed her back the teacup. "A clean cup too." She said.

The waitress looked at Temari incredulously who remained holding the cup out to her even as she looked away. Finally the waitress took the cup and walked away.

Temari looked out at the surrounding snow covered trees. Temari still had no idea on where she planned on going. She thought about finding Konoha for a brief moment, but decided against it. She didn't want to become a shinobi – they had too many rules for Temari's liking and Temari wanted to be absolutely free. She didn't want to cover her face or worry about the consequences of starting wars or of compromised identities. She thought about going back to the desert to find Shikamaru, but she decided against that as well. She already told Shikamaru no. She wasn't the type of girl to keep jerking Shikamaru along.

As Temari sat contemplating her next move, two men came up, putting their feet on the bench opposite to Temari. They slammed their swords on the table. Temari glanced up at them, not bothered by their presence.

One of the men laughed and they both put their hands together and bowed in greeting. _"Ni hao."_ Said the man who laughed. "What's your name stranger?"

Temari glanced away. "Feng." She replied, finding her family name an adequate replacement name for her real one.

The second man glanced at the first and smiled. "So it's young Master Feng." He held up his sword with both hands. "My apologies. I am Iron Sword Crane and this," He said, patting the other man on the back, "Is my brother in arms Flying Sword Hawk."

Temari smirked. "Wannabe shinobi?" She asked.

Both men scowled. Flying Sword Hawk, slightly larger in build than his partner bent down in front of Temari. "Master Feng you say? Care to tell us where you're headed?"

Temari held his gaze, her eyes challenging. "Anywhere there's action."

The waitress from before hesitantly walked up to Temari and placed her teacup in front of her with trembling hands. She glanced again at Temari and the two men and then scurried away as quickly as she could. Temari picked her teacup and took a sip. It felt good to have something warm in her system.

Iron Sword Crane looked toward his partner. "Action huh? I bet we could be of some assistance then."

Temari smirked once more. "Don't bother." She said, taking another sip of her tea.

Both of the men smiled. "You don't seem to understand." Said Iron Sword Crane.

Temari looked up, glaring at both of the men. "And what if I don't?"

"We have…ways of making you understand." Said Flying Sword Hawk. Both he and his partner gripped their swords and started to pull them out of their scabbards.

Temari let out a sigh and put her teacup down. With speed that would have made any shinobi proud, she ripped the _Tian Tang Jian_ out of its scabbard on the table and swung it around, cutting through the blades of both men's swords. She put it back in its sheath and picked up her teacup once more.

The men stepped backwards in surprise, the bottom halves of their swords falling into the snow below. "Are you related to _Wo Lang?_" Asked Flying Sword Hawk. "Did he give you that sword?"

Temari snorted at the man. "He's my defeated foe." She said, taking another sip of her tea.

The two men shared uneasy glances.

_Glossary:  
Ni hao- Hello_

* * *

Sasuke reined his horse to go faster and galloped out of the gates to Tsunade's estate, pushing past the men that had rode ahead of him. He could see Sakura riding ahead in the distance, her pink hair trailing out behind her. He pushed his horse to go faster.

"_Wu He!"_ He called out.

Sakura could hear her name being called out faintly behind her. Reining her horse to slow down, she turned around and saw Sasuke galloping toward her. Regretting her decision to stop, Sakura turned back around quickly. She took a deep breath.

"_Wu He?" _Naruto stopped ahead of her and was looking back. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke came to a stop next to Sakura. Naruto bristled at the sight of Sasuke and turned away.

"_Wu He_, can I speak with you?" Sasuke asked, still eyeing Naruto.

Sakura bit her lip under her mask. "_Zhong Hu_, you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you. Take Pakkun with you." Said Sakura. She gestured up to the small dog that was on the branch over Naruto. Kakashi had offered his _ninken_ to the search party. The leader of the pack, Pakkun, had elected to go with Naruto and Sakura. The small dog gave Naruto a confused look.

Naruto glanced from Sakura to Sasuke. His hands clenched into fists around the reins. "Are you sure _Wu He_?" He asked, his voice strained. 'Please say no, please say no…' Naruto thought desperately.

Sakura ducked her head. "Yes of course. I'll be right with you."

Naruto's fingernails dug into his skin hard, despite the gloves that were covering his hands. Without a word, he reined his horse to move and galloped off. Pakkun hurried after him, jumping from tree to tree.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Sakura turned quickly on Sasuke before he could speak. "I despise what you did to me the other day. Please do not think that anything further will happen between you and I." Sakura said, her voice low and trembling.

Sasuke stared at Sakura not moving, sort of dumbfounded by what she said.

"Furthermore," Said Sakura. "I would like to have no further interaction with you. Please do not seek me out again." She let out a breath and then turned away from Sasuke, picking up the reins of her horse.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and his hand jerked out grabbing her wrist. Sakura gasped at his actions and before Sasuke uttered a word, Sakura broke out his grasp and bent his wrist back, almost to the point of breaking. Sasuke's eyes widened and he let out a strangled cry.

"Never touch me or come near me again." She said darkly, her chakra spiking dangerously around her. She let go of Sasuke's wrist and galloped off as quickly as she could.

"You forget that I've seen your face!" Sasuke yelled after her.

Inside, Sasuke's blood was boiling and he felt a rage rip through him, something he hadn't felt since he vowed vengeance on his clan's murderer.

"I've seen your face..." He muttered to himself. Then he jerked the reins on his horse around, galloping off the in opposite direction of the search party.

_Glossary:  
Ninken- A pack of dogs that Kakashi uses through the Summoning Technique_

* * *

Naruto let out a growl as he rode his horse farther and farther through the woods. Feeling his body starting to shake, he jerked the reins backs and his horse let out a whine at being jerked around so roughly. Naruto jumped off the horse, his feet pounding into the untouched snow. He was still shaking as he leaned over and rested his forehead against a tree trunk.

"Naruto …" Said Pakkun in a concerned voice. Pakkun had known Naruto as a baby, ever since the day Kakashi had brought him home. Naruto used to pay with his tail all the time as a kid. Never before had he seen Naruto act this way.

To Naruto, it was like his heart was breaking all over again. His throat had a huge lump in it and he couldn't even swallow properly. To know that Sakura willing went off with that jerk…Why did it hurt so much? Naruto clutched his hand to his heart and sank into the snow. There had to be something, some way to make the pain inside go away.

It was as if Naruto was reliving his worst nightmares all over again. The ones were Sakura was roughly ripped from his grasp by the Kyuubi. Where he found himself crying over her dead and decaying body. Where he found himself as the Kyuubi, consciously ripping her screaming body to pieces. Where he found himself sitting in a pool of her blood. Only this time, the loss was real, and even if Sakura wasn't dead, it meant that she was alive and he couldn't be with her.

With shaking hands, Naruto reached inside his tactical vest and pulled out a kunai. He put the tip hesitantly against his the skin on his finger.

"Naruto!" Shouted Pakkun jumping from the tree.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you." **

Naruto gasped and dropped the kunai in the snow and stumbled backwards. Pakkun stopped in his tracks, staring at Naruto with a mix of confusion and worry written on his face.

"**Hahaha, did I scare you, kid?" **The Kyuubi laughed.

"W-why are you speaking to me?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking. "Just go back in your corner and shut up!"

**"You're so pathetic Uzumaki." **The Kyuubi snarled. **"Losing your head over some girl..."**

"Shut your mouth!" Naruto roared, standing to his feet. "You don't know anything! Now just shut up! I don't want to talk to you!" Naruto kicked the snow at his feet, as if the Kyuubi were in front of him instead of in his head.

**"If she doesn't deign to look at you now, there's no way that she ever will…" **Scoffed the Kyuubi.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto roared, grabbing the hair on his head. Naruto fell to the ground once more, his breathing heavy.

"**That's it kid, lose control. Then it won't be long before I gain control once again…" **

The Kyuubi's voice drifted away, back into the recesses of Naruto's mind. Naruto collapsed in the snow, his hands limply by his side. His heart was beating erratically and he felt scared. Pakkun walked up to the fallen shinobi carefully, licking his hand which was clenched by his side.

When Sakura rode up, Naruto was sitting on his horse, Pakkun at his side as if nothing had happened. Sakura herself was still shaken by her encounter with Sasuke, but she took a deep breath and smiled under her mask.

"Sorry about that." Said Sakura cheerfully as she rode up along side Naruto.

Naruto spared a glance at Pakkun who turned away and then turned toward Sakura. "No problem, Sakura." He said, sounding like his usual self.

"Everything ok?" Sakura asked tilting her head.

Naruto nodded eagerly; almost too eagerly. "Yeah, of course. Listen, Pakkun thinks that he's got a lead on Temari's trail. Should we go?" Asked Naruto.

"Ok." Said Sakura nodding her head.

Naruto nudged the reins. His horse gave him an indignant look before starting to walk. "Boss…maybe you should tell Sakura that the Kyuubi…" Whispered Pakkun.

"Shh!" Said Naruto roughly.

_Glossary:  
Hou -rank below lord  
_

* * *

Temari reveled in the warmth of the restaurant as she was led up the steps onto the second floor by a waiter. She looked around, marveling at the amount of people that occupied the restaurant. There was chatter and music and singing all around her. She dodged past some patrons as she followed the waiter.

"I want a clean table." She called out.

The man ahead of her nodded his head. "No worries! We have plenty." He led Temari over to a table in the corner near a window. The window allowed a view of the snow covered trees outside and the table had a cup full of chopsticks along with a single peony in a vase for decoration. He quickly wiped off the chair with the rag that was over his shoulder.

Temari glanced around and deemed it appropriate. She sat down.

"Can I get your order?" Asked the waiter, clasping his hands together.

Temari thought for a second. "I want a whole cod - steamed, shark fin soup, mixed vegetables, but go light on the sauce, chicken dumplings, but make sure that the chicken is white meat. A bowl of rice and a light wine. No more tea." She rattled off.

The waiter stared dumbfounded at her. "Umm…" He said after a minute. "That could take a while..."

Temari raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why are you still standing here?" She asked.

The man gulped and all but ran off. Another waitress came by a few minutes later and poured Temari a cup of water. Temari lightly touched the cup as she pulled out a pair of chopsticks to use and then stared out the window.

Temari was drifting off when she heard a stampede of footsteps coming up the stairs. Temari pursed her lips and rolled her eyes when she saw a group of men heading toward her, led by the two men she dealt with earlier. The men sitting at the table adjacent to hers quickly ran out of the way as the men crowded into the area around Temari, sitting at the tables surrounding her. Temari glanced around as they all took their seats. The music and chatter died down.

One man in a long robe picked up Temari's sack from the chair next to hers and put it on the table before sitting down. He casually leaned his arm against the table. "I'm Iron Arm Li." The man said smirking. "I heard a true master has arrived, so I've come to seek a lesson."

Temari ignored him, instead picking up her cup of water and taking a sip. Iron Arm Li watched her, before turning back to the men behind him. A few shrugged while others motioned for him to make a move. Temari looked out the window. "Are you even listening to me?" Iron Arm Li demanded.

"Not particularly." Temari answered nonchalantly as she continued to look out the window.

Iron Arm Li widened his eyes and jumped to his feet. "I wasn't going to act rashly, since you are a woman, but you've asked for it!" Iron Arm Li moved into a fighting stance. Temari took another sip, sighing contently.

With a yell of rage, Iron Arm Li attacked, sending a barrage of punches Temari's way. With one hand still gripping her cup, Temari blocked all of his attacks, her arm coming up underneath as she hit him with the palm of her hand in the chest. Iron Arm Li, stumbled away into two men behind him, thrown off balance. He quickly stopped himself. Temari glared at him as she rubbed her wrist.

With another yell, Iron Arm Li ran to attack again. This time, Temari quickly put down her cup and turned into the attack, using her hand to push away his head and the other to rip the sleeve off his arm as he pulled away. Iron Arm Li stumbled away as Temari threw the torn sleeve to the ground.

Temari looked at him and then snorted. "What type of iron arm are you?" She ridiculed.

Angered, Iron Arm Li attacked once more. Temari blocked his punches before kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled back into the table that was previously occupied by the two men before breaking through the second floor railing and falling to the first floor. He smashed through a table. There were screams as suddenly, the patrons on the first floor got up and ran out of the restaurant.

Temari straightened and brushed off her clothes as the men around her bristled.

"You have amazing technique." Marveled one man. "I'm Furious Metal Saber. Have you trained with _Huang Shan Guan?_"

"Who?" Scoffed Temari narrowing her eyes. "What's with all you ridiculous wannabe shinobi? Who is supposed to remember such long winded and stupid names anyway?" She asked.

"You claim to have defeated _Wo Lang, _yet you don't even know his teacher, the Fourth Hokage?" Demanded a man to Temari's left.

Temari turned slowly, her eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

A large heavy set man stepped forward. "I am Sasuke of the Iron Fan." He said, whipping out a metal fan. He stared at Temari, the fan quivering in his hand.

"Sasuke?" Asked Temari raising an eyebrow. "I hate that name!" She spat. "It makes me want to puke!"

As Temari slowly stood up, the man's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. "Too bad for you that, that's your name." She said lowly. "You'll be the first to feel the wrath of my sword!"

There was murmuring outside the restaurant where the patrons and others had crowded around. Suddenly, a body flew through the outside balcony and landed in the snow. There were yells as people pointed and gathered around the body. The crowd outside grew rowdy.

Inside was pure chaos. Temari was fending off two to three men at once, slapping them away with the sword which was still in its sheath. Temari jumped on the balcony railing before jumping onto the staircase. A man with a long sword quickly came after her. Temari backflipped down the stairs, avoiding his swinging sword before jumping over him and kicking him down the rest of the stairs. Temari jumped down to the first floor where men from all sides charged at her. She swatted them aside with her sword.

"Hold it!" Yelled a man.

Temari turned her attention to a man holding his staff on the stairs. "You need a lesson from Soaring Sparrow of Peking Valley, you bitch!" He yelled.

Temari narrowed her eyes. "You need a lesson for speaking in such offensive language to me!" She yelled. "I'll teach you some manners!"

"Who do you think you are, anyway?" The man demanded.

"Who am I?" Temari smirked. She removed the scabbard from the sword and threw it to the ground before charging at Soaring Sparrow.

"I am the invincible sword goddess." She proclaimed as she swept Soaring Sparrow's legs from underneath him and sent him tumbling down the stairs. She jumped up to the second balcony where men continued to attack her.

"Armed with the incredible and deadly _Tian Tang Jian…" _She continued as she cut the weapons down. A man from behind threw two pocket knives at her. Temari spun around and deflected both with her sword. They flew and embedded in the wall beside her. She sailed over before the man could blink and hit him in the stomach with the handle of her sword.

Temari kicked three men through the doorway leading to the outside pavilion. "Whether you are _Wo Lang _or _Huang Shan Guan…" _She said as she jumped up and kicked one man in the face. "Lower your head and ask for mercy!" Without looking, she extended the sword behind her and slapped a man in the face with the flat of the blade.

She ran through the outside pavilion, knocking down people as she went before jumping back up to the second floor of the restaurant. She kicked a man out of the way as she sailed through. "I am the desert dragon…" She said as she deflected another sword before slicing the man's mouth open. The man screamed in pain and clutched his hand to his bloody mouth.

"Master of wind…" She said as she dodged a man with a mace who quickly decimated through a doorway and several tables. She hit him in the jaw with the sword handle before kicking him through the balcony.

Temari landed on the first floor and threw her sword into the ground. Its tip embedded in the wooden floor. Temari whipped out a fan from her robes. "Submit before me!" She twirled around, spinning her fan. A huge whirlwind whipped out from around her, blowing back the men advancing on her. She stopped, the fan arched high above her head. All around her, men lay groaning. Above her, the balcony connected both sides of the second floor fell to the ground, kicking up dust.

Temari dropped her arm, breathing heavily. Her sword arm ached from using the _Tian Tang Jian. _The sword was too heavy for Temari to use comfortably. Dodging her way through the broken and defeated bodies, Temari grabbed the scabbard and her sack and then jumped outside. She spun around, trying to decide what direction to escape in. That's when she spotted them, grazing near the restaurant.

"Horses." Breathed Temari.

* * *

The sun had begun to dip below the horizon when Naruto and Sakura reined their horses up to a tall, double story building that was sparse in terms of decoration and clearly in sore need of a renovation. The snow was ankle deep and the owner had not bothered to shovel, but even still, men were milling about. Some were cluttered in groups, discussing and pointing at the restaurant with heated hand gestures. Others were workers who had their materials set up in the snow and were sawing wood, trying to repair the obvious damage to the front of the restaurant.

Naruto exchanged a glance with Sakura who only shook her head with disgust. It seemed that Sakura was under the impression that Temari had been here.

"She just came in here and destroyed everything!" Exclaimed Iron Sword Crane.

Naruto nodded sympathetically at the man.

He and Sakura were sitting at a table, one of the only tables that hadn't been destroyed in the fight. Around them, dozens of men were hastily trying to repair the woodwork, especially the second floor which had practically been decimated. Surrounding Naruto and Sakura were a least a hundred men, all with various injuries.

"All this damage…" Muttered Sakura. "She must have been trying to prove something…"

"Or she was pissed." Said Naruto. The thought made him shiver. Women were definitely scary when they were angry, especially if they were anything like Sakura.

"We just asked for a friendly match." Said Flying Sword Hawk, his arm in a makeshift sling and a large bruise covering his right eye. "But she showed us no respect and attacked us! So everyone came to teach her a lesson!" He said, gesturing behind him. There were murmurs of agreement.

"A hundred guys against one girl?" Asked Naruto skeptically.

"Her sword was just too powerful!" Cried someone from the back.

"She had no respect!" Someone else cried. The crowd got louder, muttering about the fight earlier and about Temari's lack of respect.

"Quiet!" Yelled Sakura. Quickly, the crowd became silent once more. "Did anything else happen?" Asked Sakura.

One man stepped forward. He seemed to be the worst from the bunch. There were bruises and cuts covering his entire face as well as his neck, which was in a haphazard brace. "She kept accusing me of being related to Uchiha Sasuke." He mumbled. His lip was busted as well. He stepped forward. "Who is this Uchiha Sasuke anyway?" He growled.

Sakura exchanged a look with Naruto. "Her husband." She answered.

* * *

Kakashi pulled on a pair of loose grey pants, running his hands through his wet hair. Grabbing a towel, he dried his hair before carefully styling it back into its usual position. The hot shower that he took finally made him feel relaxed and he managed to forget, at least for a short while, all the problems that had been plaguing him for the last couple of days.

He had sent Asuka's letter with a carrier today so that her comrades would know she wasn't in danger. Kakashi had poured over the letter for hours, looking for some code, any type of code that she could have been using. In the end, he came up with nothing and decided the consequences would have been too great if she was telling the truth and he didn't send the letter in. She had mocked him when he finally admitted defeat in not finding anything which irked him.

With both lower mask and forehead protector securely shielding his mouth and _Sharingan _eye from view, Kakashi gathered his dirty towels and walked out of the bathroom in his bare feet. He tossed them near the back door where Tsunade's servants would be by in the morning to collect them. Although Kakashi didn't envy their occupation, it was nice to have someone wait on him once and a while.

Kakashi walked into the living room, ready to tidy up before going to bed when he suddenly shifted to his right in a defensive crouch.

"A mask behind a mask…Forgive me if I don't know what to make of that."

Kakashi groaned inwardly. Asuka was sitting on the floor near the kitchen, illuminated only by the light coming from a charcoal brazier. Kakashi had seen to it that her ankles were bound as well as her wrists, yet somehow, she had managed to get from the bedroom to the kitchen and retrieved a knife. The ropes around her ankles had been cut and she held the knife upward between her feet and was sawing away at the ones on her wrist.

Kakashi stalked over and plucked the knife from Asuka's grasp. She didn't protest – perhaps trying not to press her luck. Before he took a shower, he was positive that Asuka had been sleeping. He should have known better than to leave his mask off his face. Asuka had been persistent ever since regained strength in her legs, often yelling that if he wouldn't believe her, she would find someone else would did. She hadn't made good on that promise yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't constantly trying. Kakashi sighed. What was done was done.

"Going to ignore me are you?" Asuka sounded indignant as Kakashi stooped and then threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He ignored Asuka's cursing and the pounding on his back as he entered the bedroom and threw her down on the bed. Sure enough Asuka had a scowl on her face.

"If you won't reveal your reasons to me, then why should I reveal mine to you?" Kakashi responded casually.

Asuka's nose twitched – something that Kakashi recognized she did when she was annoyed. "Is me revealing anything to you actually going to legitimize my claim?"

Kakashi shrugged, not bothering to answer. He then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Called Asuka. Kakashi paused in the doorway, but didn't turn to look at her.

"If…" Asuka sounded hesitant, perhaps for the first time. "If I reveal…_part_ of my reasoning to you, will you tell me why you wear the mask?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "I've intrigued you that much?" He said, turning toward her.

Asuka's nose twitched again, but she didn't respond.

"Ok, fine." Said Kakashi shrugging as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's see what you have to say."

Asuka looked over Kakashi and took in his features. His stalk of grey hair was visible even with the mask on, but she saw now that he had dark eyes, and pale smooth skin. His grey hair fell in locks across his forehead and over the forehead protector he had covering his left eye. She couldn't help but wonder why he would bother to cover the bottom half of his face, even in private.

"When my…when the Tsuchikage first proposed war on Konoha," Began Asuka, "I balked at first, but didn't protest. Yet when the Tsuchikage mentioned alliances with both Kumo and Ame…I knew there had to be a line drawn somewhere."

Kakashi's eyebrows creased with Asuka's new revelation. She had not mentioned before that Iwa had formed alliances with both Kumo and Ame – Hidden Villages that were also antagonistic with Konoha. Should Asuka be telling the truth, it could very easily turn into a fourth shinobi war. Kakashi bit his lip as he had to admit it did lend some credibility to her threat.

"So let's pretend that I believe you." Said Kakashi, ignoring the look Asuka gave him. "Should Konoha strike out preemptively against Iwa, it will be your own village, your own _people _that will suffer. Don't you love your village?"

"I do." Said Asuka, a surprising amount of sincerity in her voice. "So can't you see why I would do it? Those people don't deserve to be pushed into a pointless war any more than Konoha does."

As Asuka stared at him, appraising him with her amber colored eyes, Kakashi realized that his perception of her had changed. Initially, she had come out as a sweet, innocent and kind woman. After taking her prisoner, Kakashi quickly realized that she was strong, stubborn and very willful. And now, Kakashi could see that she was smart, compassionate and was ready to put the needs of others before her own. Kakashi decided that this Eguchi Asuka was a very complex person indeed.

"Well that's it." Asuka finally snapped. "Story time is over. It's your turn now."

Kakashi sighed. "I guess a deal is a deal. And I do pride myself with being honorable."

Asuka raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Kakashi looked away, unsure of how to start. It wasn't a story he was willing to tell often. "Well, my father was _Bai Se Lang…_Konoha's…"

"Konoha's White Fang." Said Asuka, finishing his sentence. "Well I'll be damned."

"Yes." Said Kakashi, his tone sour. "Well my father's reputation often preceded him. When he botched a mission to save his friends, that reputation became so tarnished that the humiliation forced him to commit suicide."

Asuka sat back, shock written on her face. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

Kakashi turned away from Asuka. "And afterward, I was all alone because my mother had died years earlier, and I was tired of it. Tired of all the talk in the village." Kakashi's voice sounded bitter.

"Everyone would always say 'There's Sakumo's son,'" Said Kakashi, not even noticing the slip up of his father's real name, "and 'poor Sakumo's son, he's left all alone' and not to mention 'Oh, doesn't he look like Sakumo, doesn't he look just like his father?'" Kakashi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Asuka looked at Kakashi sympathetically, seeing him in a new light for the first time. She didn't see him as a shinobi, or a man who was keeping her captive, but as an actual person.

"The mask came on soon afterward." Said Kakashi wearily. "No one commented anymore."

There was silence between the both of them. Asuka looked wistfully at Kakashi. Who would have thought that Kakashi's family life was just as peachy keen as hers?

"Well, that's that." Said Kakashi pushing away from the doorframe. "Go to sleep. And if you try to leave the room again, I'll be forced to tie you to the bed." He turned, ready to leave.

_"Wo Lang?"_

"What now?" Said Kakashi wearily.

Asuka bit her lip. "Thanks for telling me that story. And…and maybe someday you'll learn to trust me." She said before lying down.

Kakashi didn't respond as he left the room.

_Glossary:  
Bai Se Lang- White Wolf_

Character Corner

Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'-10''  
Specializes: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan

Sasuke is the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. Born in Peking, Sasuke was always accustomed to a lavish lifestyle that suited his high born status. He lived in the main estate of the Uchiha Clan compound with his mother, father and older brother Itachi. At the age of 5, Sasuke began his studies in language and literature, Confucianism, math and science. At the age of 8, Sasuke's entire clan was massacred while Sasuke was at school, leaving him and Itachi the sole survivors. Since then, Sasuke stuck close to his studies, trying to become more powerful while Itachi assumed the head clan member's duties. Sasuke acquired the Sharingan at the age of twelve and completed the Civil Service Examination at age 17 with the rank of _jieyuan_ (ranked #1) which ensured his title.

Sasuke often strived for his parent's love and affection, even as a child. He was close with his mother, but often had to work harder for his father's attention as it was apparent he favored Itachi. After the massacre of his Clan, Sasuke became bitter and vowed revenge on the murderer. Since then, he has trained tirelessly by himself to achieve his goal of becoming stronger, and always yearns for more power. As a child, while Sasuke strived to become better than his brother, he had a good relationship with Itachi who was always affectionate with him. After the massacre, their relationship became strained.


End file.
